Je suis une moldue, sortez moi de là
by misstrify
Summary: Une jeune fille détestant tout ce qui touche à Harry Potter se retrouve, bien malgré elle, dans l'univers du sorcier où tout n'est pas vraiment comme JK Rowling l'a décrit...
1. Où suisje tombée ?

_**Nyappy  
C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter et je ne m'y connais pas énormément sur le sujet donc soyez indulgents^^  
J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même cette fic et n'oubliez pas les reviews^^  
Bonne lecture**_

**Disclaimer: Tout ce qui touche à Harry Potter est propriété de JK Rowling, Sheyen est à moi, Laurence est à elle-même et les paroles de chansons, les répliques de films appartiennent au mec qui les a écrit.**

* * *

**Les lumières s'allument, sur l'immense toile blanche, le générique de fin se déroule. Les gens s'étendent, se lèvent, récupèrent leurs affaires avant de s'en aller tout en discutant du film qu'ils viennent de visionner. Seules deux jeunes filles, une blonde et une brune, ne prennent pas le chemin de la sortie. La brune, debout devant son amie, tente de la sortir du profond sommeil dans lequel elle a sombré.**

- Shen, réveille-toi.

**La jeune fille endormie ne donne aucune réponse, ne s'éveillant pas. Son amie tente une nouvelle fois de la tirer des bras de Morphée.**

- Sheeeen.

- Hummm, laisse-moi dormir, 'veux pas y aller.

- Shen, le film est fini, on doit partir.

- 'Ai pas envie.

- Bon, ça suffit Sheyen, cesse de faire l'enfant maintenant. Nous devons partir ! On ne va pas dormir ici ! _Dit la voix qui tente de me réveiller, visiblement, au bord de la crise de nerf_.

- Nan, veux pas aller à l'école, maman. Tout le monde il est méchant avec moi. M'aiment pas. _Dit-je en tournant le dos, comme je peux, à mon réveil improvisé tout en mettant mon pouce dans ma bouche._

- Shen, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter mon coca rempli de glaçons bien glacés à la figure !

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, Laulau ! _M'exclamais-je tout à coup mieux réveillée._

- Tu me connais, non ? _Me répond-t-elle en prenant un genre légèrement pète-cul, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
- _Bon ça va, j'arrive. _Répondis-je en soupirant._

**Après avoir enfilé nos vestes et vérifié que nous n'avons rien oublié, nous ressortons de la salle de cinéma désormais vide tout en continuant notre discussion.**

- N'empêche, je me demande vraiment comment t'as pu t'endormir en plein cinéma !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois, Laulau, je déteste Harry Potter ! C'est scientifique, dès que je le vois j'ai soit envie de me pendre, soit envie de dormir. Vu que j'avais pas de corde à proximité. _Commençais-je en laissant ma phrase en suspens._

- Tu es bien la seule personne au monde à ne pas aimer Harry Potter.

-Tu sais, je connais plein de monde qui n'aiment pas Harry Potter. Des centaines de personnes de part le monde le dét...C'est quoi ce truc ? _Dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher et en tendant mon bras devant ma copine afin qu'elle s'arrête également._

- Quel truc ?

- Ben, le truc-là. Tu le vois pas ?

- Non, je ne vois pas de "truc", mais si tu me disais ce que c'est, peut-être le verrai-je mieux. _Réplique Laurence d'une manière sarcastique._

- Mais ça ! L'espèce de fumée toute noire qui s'approche dangereusement de nous ! _Dis-je en pointant ladite fumée du doigt._

- Je vois toujours pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Ça se rapproche ! C'est tout près de nous ! Ça nous entoure ! Haaa ! Ça m'aspire ! Aide-moi Laulau ! Je veux pas être mangée par la fumée. _Criais-je en pleurnichant._

- Sheyen, arrête de crier comme ça, tout le monde nous regarde ! En plus, y'a pas de fumée noire qui te "mange", et lâche mon bras tu me fais mal. _Me répond ma pseudo-meilleure amie en secouant son bras dans tous les sens afin de me faire lâcher prise._

- Haaaaaa ! NOoON ! Lâchez-moi ! Je veux pas tomber dans les ténèbres ! Je veux pas finir en sans-cœur. _Ajoutais-je tout en continuant de pleurnicher._

**L'étrange fumée noire m'entoure lentement, m'isolant du reste du monde. Affolée, je respire à toute vitesse par la bouche, remplissant mes poumons de cet improbable brouillard. Bientôt, je suis assaillie d'une sensation des plus étrange, je sens la fumée glisser dans ma gorge, provoquant un haut-le-cœur. Ensuite, je ne vois plus rien. L'obscurité complète. En même temps, c'est un peu normal vu que je suis tombée dans les vappes.**

- Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un la connait-il ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. Comment est-elle arrivée ici ?

- Elle revient à elle.

**Je reste quelques secondes étendue sur le sol, attendant que ma tête cesse de se croire sur le manège de Pollux le chien. Lorsque le monde s'arrête enfin de tourner, je me redresse très lentement et regarde partout autour de moi afin de découvrir le lieu ou je me trouve.**

**- **Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune demoiselle ?

**Je sursaute violemment au son de cette voix que je reconnais sans pour autant pouvoir l'identifier, et me tourne vers le vieil homme qui m'a parlé. Je l'examine de la tête aux pieds à plusieurs reprises sans apporter de réponse à sa question.**

- Quel est votre nom, jeune demoiselle ?

- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerais le mien, et autre chose avec. _Répondis-je d'un ton très Gimlien._

- Je ne suis pas dresseur de chevaux, je suis directeur. _Répond le vieil homme n'ayant, visiblement, __pas compris le sens de ma phrase._

**Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de formuler une phrase plus facile à comprendre pour lui.**

- Je suis où là ? Et vous êtes qui, vous ?

- Je me nomme Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et ceci est mon école. Et vous, comment vous prénommez-vous, jeune fille ?

- Albus Dumbledore aurais suffit, vous savez ? Attendez, vous êtes Albus Dumbledore ?_Demandais-je, choquée_

- C'est exact.

- Donc, là, si je comprends bien, je suis à Poudlard, la soi-disant meilleure école de magie de toute l'Angleterre et même plus ? _Demandais-je, étonnée._

- C'est exact.

- Mais oui. Et mon père, c'est Tom Jedusor. _Ajoutais-je, sarcastique._

- C'est exact ?

- Ben non, c'est pas vrai. _Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel_. Nan, mais franchement, c'est quoi cet endroit bizarre qui pue la mort ?

- Poudlard, vous venez de le dire. _Dit-il amusé. _L'infirmerie de Poudlard, pour plus de précisions.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, c'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi est-ce si impossible, jeune demoiselle ?

- Parce que Poudlard et vous-même êtes sorti de l'imagination d'une bonne femme qui, s'ennuyant ferme chez elle, a décidé d'écrire un bouquin débile racontant l'histoire d'un pauvre petit orphelin bigleux qui découvre son rôle de sorcier qui a survécut à l'attaque d'un plouc à face de serpent et qui est sensé sauvez le monde, et sorcier, et moldu, de ce même plouc à face de serpent.

- Si je suis vraiment un personnage de fiction, comment expliquez-vous le fait que je vous parle en ce moment même ?

- Je ne l'explique pas. Peut-être est-ce l'excès de Nutella qui me fait dérailler ?

- Nutella ? _Demande-t-il perplexe._

- Oui, du Nutella. Vous savez, la pâte à tartiner aux noisettes. _Dis-je en mimant d'étaler du Nutella sur une tartine._

- Pâte à tartiner aux noisettes ?

- Vous voyez pas ce que c'est ? _Demandais-je un peu effrayée à l'idée de passer cinq minutes sans mon précieux Nutella._

- Non, nous n'avons pas cela ici. Mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons en faire apparaître. _S'empresse-t-il d'ajouter en me voyant pâlir._

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais devoir vivre sans ma drogue. Mais, vous comptez le faire apparaître de quelle façon ? Par magie ?

- C'est exact.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je vous le répète une fois de plus, tout ceci est faux. Vous n'êtes pas réellement un sorcier, mais un acteur, cette soi-disant école est en faite une vieille église toute pourrave, et, surtout, la magie n'existe que dans les films et les contes pour enfants. _Dit-je __exaspérée._

- La magie existe bel et bien, miss.

- Dans ce cas, prouvez-le. _Lui dis-je, défiante._

- De quelle façon ?

- En dansant la macarena à poil sur la table, pardi. _Dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence._

**Le vieil homme me regarde assez bizarrement, se demandant, vraisemblablement, si je suis saine d'esprit ou s'il doit appeler les gentils monsieur qui travaillent à Sainte-Mangouste.**

- Êtes-vous sérieuse ?

- Oh mon Dieu. _Dis-je en séparant bien chaque mot_. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con. Mais où suis-je tombé. _Murmurais-je en posant une main sur mon front et en secouant légèrement la tête_. Évidement que je ne suis pas sérieuse ! Non, mais, à votre avis, comment pouvez-vous prouver que la magie existe ?

**Le vieil homme semble réfléchir, un doigt sur le menton et la bouche entre-ouverte.**

- En jetant un sort ? _S'hasarda un homme que je reconnus comme étant Severus Rogue._

- Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent dans cet endroit de barje ! Alors, vas-y mon gars, ébloui-nous !

- Quel sort voulez-vous que je lance, miss. _Me demande le méchant professeur de potion détesté de tous et détestant tout le monde._

- Ma meilleure amie m'a dit que quand vous étiez ado, vous inventiez toutes sortes de sort assez gore, genre le Sectumsempra. Faîte-nous une petite démonstration sur un pauvre Gryffondor n'ayant rien demandé, ils sont là pour ça !

**L'homme ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et, heureux de pouvoir martyriser un Gryffondor, il sort sa baguette de sa poche intérieure et se prépare à lancer le sort.**

- Severus, je vous prie.

**Ledit Severus abaisse sa baguette à contrecœur et commence à la cajoler en boudant.**

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma baguy chérie adorée que j'aime tant, bientôt tu serviras contre l'un de ces prétentieux de Gryffondors.

- Mauvaise ! _Dis-je en me tournant vers McGonagall qui a toujours un de ses poings posé sur les hanches et un doigt en l'air_. Regardez ! A cause de vous le pauvre petit Sevy chéri est tout malheureux. Rabat-joie va.

**Soudain, Albus semble, enfin, sortir de son intense réflexion.**

- Je sais comment vous prouvez que la magie existe. Je vais jeter un sort.

**Fier de sa trouvaille, le sorcier à la longue barbe de Merlin l'Enchanteur sort sa baguette, bredouille un Avis et, dans un "pouf", fais apparaître un petit oiseau tout moche, tout déplumé et pas tout à fait fini, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me tourne vers le vieil homme et lui dis :**

- Dumby ?

- Oui ? _Demande-t-il tout content de m'avoir prouvé que la magie existe._

- Tu sors. _Lui dis-je en pointant la porte du doigt._

_**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**_


	2. Magie, sceptisme et crache limache

**Nyappy  
J'ai posté cette fic hier soir et j'ai déjà des rewiews *saute partout en criant* Hem pardon -'  
Merci pour vos rewiews, ça fait trop plaisir.  
Bon fini le blablatage, place au deuxième chapitre  
Enjoy ^^**

* * *

- Oui, bon. Croyez-vous que la magie existe maintenant, miss ?

- Non, toujours pas.

- Mais, et le petit zoziau ? Il est pas arrivé là par hasard le petit zoziau !

- Quelqu'un le cachait dans son lit et l'a lâché quand vous avez "jeter votre sort", peut-être ? _Répondis-je en faisant les petits guillemets avec mes doigts._

- Mais non, vous avez bien vu qu'il n'était pas tenu par quelqu'un le petit zoziau. Il est apparu dans un "pouf" le petit zoziau. _Dit-il en faisant un geste des mains sur le « pouf »._

- Et alors ? Criss Angel fait exactement la même chose dans la rue avec des pigeons et pourtant c'est pas un sorcier. Enfin, pas vraiment. En plus, il a pas besoin de baguette, lui ! C'est pas un sorcier de Kinder surprise comme certains.

- Ben moi je vous dis qu'il est apparu par magie, le petit zoziau. _Ajoute le vieil homme en croisant les bras et en boudant._

- Mais boude pas Dumby, il me faut juste une autre preuve, c'est tout.

**Sur ces mots, le sorcier à la longue barbe parsemée de miettes de bonbons en tous genres ressort sa baguette de sous sa tunique où il l'avait rangée, pointe une fiole avec et, tout en effectuant un mouvement bien souple du poignet, dit clairement :**

- Wingardium Leviosa !

**La fiole s'élève dans les airs et fait quelques petits tours au-dessus de nos têtes.**

- Vous me croyez maintenant ? Il n'y a aucun truc. _Dit-il avec un grand sourire. _

- Fil de pêche ? _Demandais-je innocemment._

**La fiole tombe durement sur le sol et explose en blessant un pauvre garçon qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté, signe que Dumbledore a cessé l'ensorcellement. Le vieux magicieux pointe de sa baguette un vase qui se trouvait sur la cheminée de la pièce.**

- Crac badaboum !

**Et le vase explose. Tout fier de lui, l'ensorceleur de pacotille se tourne vers moi.**

- Et comment aurais pu faire exploser ce vase sans magie ? _Demande-t-il tout fier de sa réplique._

- Explosifs ? _Hasardais-je._

**Le sorcier, de plus en plus impatient, pointe sa baguette vers la pauvre Madame Pomfresh qui n'avait rien demandé.**

- Crache-limace !

**Et la pauvre femme se met à cracher limaces sur limaces. Le directeur se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi et me lance un regard signifiant "Contredis-moi-encore-une-fois-et-tu-finis-ta-vie-à-Azkaban-dans-la-cellule-de-la-folle-au-rire-hystérique".**

- Elle kiffe de mettre des limaces dans sa bouche puis de le recracher ? _Dit-je perturbée le moins du __monde par son regarde de killer qui fait pas peur._

**Soufflant bruyamment d'exaspération, le vieux directeur pointe de sa baguette la tête d'un élève, un Gryffondor pour mon plus grand bonheur et celui de Rogue, et dit.**

- Amplificatum !

**La tête de l'élève enfle, enfle, enfle. Elle est sur le point d'exploser quand McGonnagal rappelle au directeur de lancer le contre-sort à la victime. Une fois ceci fait, le directeur me fait un grand sourire victorieux.**

- Alors ?

- Oh la, Vous devriez le surveiller de très près cette nuit, madame l'infirmière-qui-crache-des-limaces. Le voisin de la meilleure amie de la sœur de ma cousine a fait ça, un jour. Sa tête a enflé, enflé, enflé, enflé, enfl...

- Je crois qu'on a compris, miss. Venez en au fait. _M'interrompt Rogue._

**Je lance un regard noir au directeur des Serpentards.**

- Donc, comme je disais avant que cet abruti ne me coupe la parole, ce qui est très impoli, je tiens à le dire, la tête du voisin de la meilleure amie de la sœur de ma cousine a enflé, enflé, enflé, enflé, et cetera. Puis elle a dégonflé d'un coup. Pouf ! On le croyait sauvé mais, le lendemain, lorsque sa mère est allée le réveiller. Sa tête avait explosé ! Oui, monsieur, explosé !

- Vous vous moquez de nous là, c'est ça ? _Me demande McGo'_

- Évidemment, quelle question ! _Répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence._

- Donc vous pensez que ça aussi c'était truqué ? _Demande Albus._

- Je suis même certaine !

- Aaarg. J'en ai plus qu'assez. Vous allez me rendre cinglé.

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, monsieur. _Dit Rogue. V_ous l'êtes déjà.

- On serait en France en 2007, je lèverais la main et la descendrait à la verticale et disant "cassé". _Dit-je en_ _joignant le geste à la parole._

- Alors vous ne croyez toujours pas à l'existence de la magie, miss ? _Demande un Albus tout larmoyant et couinant comme un chien quémandant de la nourriture._

- Vous me faîte tellement pitié que je vais vous dire que si, je vous crois.

- C'est vrai ? _Demande le directeur en ouvrant grand la bouche et avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

- Non...

**Albus perd immédiatement son sourire.**

- ...mais on va faire comme si.

**Suite à ma réplique, Dumbledore sourit à nouveau et me saute dans les bras pour me serrer fortement.**

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me faîte plaisir.

- Il suffit, lâchez-moi à présent. _Dit-je en lui tapotant la tête._

- Donc, maintenant que vous croyez à la magie, nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie de répartition afin de savoir dans quelle maison vous étudierez.

- PARDON ! Il doit y avoir une petite erreur. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me perdre ici indéfiniment.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment vous renvoyer chez vous, moi. _Dit le directeur tout larmoyant._

- Bon ben, dans ce cas je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, je vais devoir rester dans cette école de barje. _Répondis-je en soupirant._

**Le vieil homme se met à sauter partout en criant.**

-OUaIIIIIIsss. Yooouppppiiiiiiie. C'est gagné. C'est gagné. Ouais. Yes, we did it, c'est gagné ! _Commence à chanter le directeur en dansant la dans de Dora l'exploratrice._

- Bon je crois qu'on va vous laisser professeur. _Dit Rogue en avançant discrètement vers la sortie._

- Non, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Laissez-moi juste le temps de prendre le Choipeau dans mon bureau et on va dans la grande salle.

**C'est sur ces mots que notre joyeuse bande quitte l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la salle de banquet.**


	3. Gryffondor ? Jamais

**Nos joyeux amis se dirigent donc dans la salle de banquet après avoir été récupérer le Choipeau dans le bureau du dirlo. En chemin, Albus se fait un devoir de présenter tous les locataires du château à sa nouvelle amie.**

- Et dans le tableau là, c'est la Grosse Dame. Elle garde le dortoir des Gryffondors. Les messieurs qui approchent, c'est Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, tout deux Gryffondors et amis de Harry Potter, la fierté de notre école. Un brave petit cet Harr..Bonjour sir Nicolas, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, professeur et vous ?

- Fort bien, fort bien. Bon, au revoir Nick.

- Lui, c'était...

- Nick-casi-sans-tête, je sais. _Dit-je exaspéré qu'il me présente des personnes que je connais déjà et qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'intérêt à mes yeux._

**Le vieil homme ne dit plus rien et c'est dans le silence qu'accompagnée par les professeurs j'entre dans la salle de banquet encore vide d'élève. Les profs s'assoient à leur place habituelle. Moi, ne sachant pas où m'installer, je reste debout devant l'estrade comme la grosse glandue que je suis. M'ennuyant ferme, je sors mon I-pod, met le volume à fond et commence à chanter, jouant, en alternance, de la guitare, du piano et de la batterie imaginaire.**

- Encore une journée ordinaire  
Entre patron et secrétaire  
Encore ton masque et tes œillères  
Entre visages figés et sourires amères

- Quelle est donc cette chose ? _Demande McGonagall en saisissant mon I-Pod, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion._

- Mon popode.

- Votre popode ? _Me demande la petite vieille, perplexe_

- Oui, mon I-pod. Pour écouter de la musique partout dans le monde entier. _Dit-je dans un grand mouvement de bras censé désigner le monde entier._

- Vous pouvez écouter de la musique grâce à ce petit appareil ?

- Ouaich, écoutez. _Je lui met l'écouteur dans l'oreille._

_**Ca fait 10 ans déjà  
Que tu tri...**_

- Quelle est donc cette abomination ? _S'écrie Mcgonagall en retirant brusquement l'écouteur de son oreille droite._

- Abomination ? C'est toi l'abomination.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous aimez ce chant barbare !

- C'est du Kinito, ça a rien de barbare.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Oui, je le dit, vous avez jamais entendu de Death Metal vous, ça se voit.

- Mesdames, un peu de retenue voyons. Les élèves arrivent.

**Effectivement, un groupe, enfin plutôt un troupeau, d'élève vient juste d'entrer dans la salle de dîner, aucun d'entre eux n'a prêté attention à moi, trop occupé à blablater avec leurs amis. Je ne savais pas mon père vitrier.**

* * *

**20 minutes plus tard, tous les élèves ont, enfin, rejoint les tables. Dumbledore se lève et fait tinter son verre à l'aide de sa petite cuillère.**

- Avant de déguster notre délicieux banquet préparé avec amour par les elfes de ce château, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Nous avons une inscription de dernière minute, nous devons donc procéder à la cérémonie de répartition afin de savoir dans quelle maison Miss... Heu, je n'ai pas bien saisit votre nom, jeune fille.

- Vinners, Sheyen Vinners. _Dit-je d'une façon très Jamesbondienne._

- C'est cela, oui. Comme je le disais, nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de répartition afin de savoir dans quelle maison Miss Vinners étudiera. Minerva, le Choipeau.

- Tout de suite professeur. _Dit la femme est se dandinant vers le chapeau magique._

- Tenez, professeur.

- Merci, McGo'.

- Prenez place sur le tabouret, Sheyen.

**Je regarde tout autour de moi à la recherche d'un tabouret où m'asseoir.**

- Quel tabouret ?

- Ce tabouret-là. _Dit le vieil homme en me montrant le tabouret qu'il venait de faire apparaître._

**Je m'assois et Albus vient déposer le Choipeau sur ma tête.**

- Hummmm, dans quelle maison pourrais-je t'envoyer ? _Murmure le Choipeau._ Certainement pas Poufsouffle en tout cas.

- Encore heureux !

- Serdaigle, peut-être ?

- Pouah, beurk, caca.

- Je sais, je vais te mettre à... GRYFFONDOR.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur.

- Tu as le courage nécessaire à tous les Gryffondors.

- Vous rigolez là, je me pisse dessus dans le monde des poupées à Disneyland !

- Le monde des poupées ? Disneyland ? Qu'est-ce donc ? _Demande le Choipeau._

- Disneyland, c'est un parc d'attraction moldu et le monde des poupées est une des attractions de Disneyland.

- Et qu'il y a-t-il de si effrayant dans cette "atrasion" ?

- Imaginez des milliers de petits Chucky qui chantent et dansent tout autour de vous, prêt à vous sauter dessus à tout moment. L'horreur ! _Dit-je en frissonnant au souvenir de cette attraction._

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de courage dont je parle.

- M'en fout, je veux pas aller à Gryffondor. Je veux être une méchante Serpentarde et martyriser ces idiots de Gryffondors. _Dit-je en croisant les bras et en boudant._

- Pourtant, vous feriez une parfaite Gryffondor, Miss Vinners. _Dit Albus. _Pourquoi ne pas vouloir y aller ?

- Parce que je me retrouverais obligatoirement dans la même maison que Podfleur et ses idiots de toutous. _Dis-je sur un ton d'évidence._

**Quelques rires se font entendre de la table des Serpentards.**

- Je ne vais pas passer ma scolarité avec eux. _D__is-je en montrant les Gryffondors du doigt, une expression de dégout sur le visage. S_ous prétexte qu'un vieux morceau de tissu élimé me l'a ordonné !

- Le vieux morceau de tissu élimé, il t'emmerde. _Dit le Choipeau._

- Non, mais franchement. Si je ne suis pas à Serpentard, je...Je...Je...

- Vous...Vous...Vous... _Répète Albus se croyant drôle._

- Je...Je mange tous vos bonbons au citron ! _Dit-je, menaçante, en pointant le directeur du doigt._

**Albus se tourne vers les autres élèves et déclare avec un immense sourire et avec un grand mouvement de bras.**

- Avez-vous des questions à poser à notre nouvelle Serpentard ?

**Une seules et unique mains s'élève, celle de Potter.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, le scarifié ?

**Quelques rires de Serpentard s'élèvent de nouveau dans la pièce.**

- Comment tu me connais, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je te vois.

- Vous n'êtes pas réels. Une bonne femme a, un jour, décidé d'écrire les malheurs du pauvre petit Harry Prouter. Et, pour notre plus grand malheur, un imbécile en a fait des films.

- Une femme a décrit ma vie dans ses bouquins ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, Potdter. Les oreilles, c'est comme les pieds, ça se lave !

**Autres rires de la part des Serpentards.**

- Mais, Mais, elle m'a pas demandé mon avis ! Elle a pas le droit !

- Oh ferme-la Crotter, tu nous fatigues.

**Tous les Serpentards éclatent de rire. Et si on regarde bien, on peut voir un petit itsi bitsi tini ouini, tout petit, petit bikini. Oupps, Pardon, sourire sur les lèvres du professeur Rogue. Dumbledore frappe dans ses mains afin de ramener le calme... sans grand succès. Il faut près de dix longues minutes pour calmer le fou-rire des Serpentards. Le calme enfin revenu, Albus demande :**

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Quelqu'un ? Personne ?

- Moi, j'en ai une, professeur.

- Oui, Miss Vinners ?

- On est dans une école de magie, je me doute bien que vos élèves n'apprennent ni les math, ni l'anglais.

- C'est exact.

- Ils apprennent plutôt à ensorceler des gens, à lancer plein des sorts qui font "wizzz" et tout ça, tout ça.

- C'est exact. Mais je ne vois pas bien ce que vous essayez de dire.

- Je serai ravie et honorée d'étudier dans votre magnifique établissement, mais...

- Venez en aux faits, Miss.

- Comment je fais pour étudier la magie sans magie ?

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis, comment fera-t-elle sans magie ?  
Sinon vous avez aimé ce chapitre  
Personnellement je ne le trouve pas top.  
Bisous**


	4. Blague Snapesienne

_**Nyappy,  
Alors, la rentré c'est bien passée ?  
Moi, ça a été. Mais, maintenant, j'ai moins le temps d'écrire donc les chapitres seront moins fréquent.  
Oui, je sais, c'est une torture pour vous^^  
Mais vous tracassez pas, j'essayerais d'en mettre, au minimum, un par semaine^^.  
Maintenant, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

- Je n'avais pas pris attention à ce détail. _Dit Dumbledore après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion._

- Y a pas une formule qui pourrait me donner des pouvoirs ?

- Je crains, hélas, qu'une formule de ce type n'existe.

- En effet, vous craigniez. Les sœurs Halliwell savent le faire, elles.

- Qui sont ces demoiselles ? Je n'ai jamais ouï parlé d'elle.

- Ouï ? Mais quel âge avez-vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Plus personne n'utilise ce mot depuis le début du 18eme siècle et encore, je suis gentille.

- Ceci n'est pas la question. Qui sont ces sœurs Halliwell ?

- Personne, ce sont des personnages de fiction.

- Si je me souviens bien de ce que vous avez dit à votre arrivée ici, les élèves de cette école, les professeurs et moi-même sommes également des personnages de fiction. Alors peut-être que ces sœurs existent réellement.

- Ou pas. Peut-être que seul l'univers de Harry Potter est passé de la fiction à la réalité ou peut-être que c'est moi qui suis passée de la réalité à la fiction de l'univers de Harry Potter donc, il y a peu de chance que les sœurs Halliwell existent bel et bien puisqu'elles ne font pas partie de l'univers de Harry Potter, ni du mieux, soit-dit-en-passant. Et de toute façon, si elles existaient vraiment, vous ne me demanderiez pas qui elles sont car ce sont les sorcières les plus puissantes du monde des sorciers. _Dit-je à toute vitesse_. Elles sont bien plus fortes que Voldemort et même que vous.

- C'est pas possible, ça, d'abord. Rien ni personne ne m'arrive à la cheville hormis ma chaussette rose et verte à poil, ma préférée. _Répond le vieux fou en posant sa jambe sur la table et remontant sa robe afin de me faire voir sa chaussette, qui est des plus horrible si vous voulez mon avis._

- Okayyyyy, je vooois. _Dit-je, un peu beaucoup effrayée pour la santé mentale du directeur_. Enfin, y a vraiment aucun moyen de me donner des pouvoirs ?

- Je le crains, chère demoiselle.

- Peut-être que la potion de donation de pouvoir..._Dit Rogue._

- Et que fais cette potion, tête-de-gras ? _Demande Albus._

- Elle donne des pouvoirs à la personne qui la boit. _Répond lentement ledit tête-de-gras, comme si il s'adressait à un débile profond, ce qui, en ce moment, n'est pas très loin de la vérité._

- Elle est prête ?

- Non, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de la faire.

- Vous servez vraiment à rien, monsieur-je-me-lave-les-cheveux-à-l'huile-de-friture.

- Albus : one, Severus : zero. _M'exclamais-je tout sourire_

**Sourire que je perds en voyant le regard "fais-gaffe-je-vais-remplacer-la-potion-de-donation-de-pouvoir-par-une-potion-d'enflure-et-je-te-donnerais-pas-d-antidote" du professeur Rogue.**

- Vous pensez avoir fini la potion quand, professeur ? _Lui demandais-je histoire d'un peu changer de sujet._

- Si je commence maintenant, ce sera fini après le dîner.

**Sur ces mots, le professeur se lève, se drape dans sa cape noire et se rend dans son laboratoire afin de préparer la potion. Lasse d'écouter le vieux fou s'extasier sur la magnifique, mais pas moins stupide, réplique qu'il a lancée à Rogue, je pars m'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.**

- Salut, moi c'est Pansy. _Me dit ma voisine en me tendant la main._

- Alzheimer. Non attend c'est pas ça. Allez, c'est un nom de maladie. Raah, ça m'énerve, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue en plus.

**Une petite ampoule se met soudain à briller au-dessus de ma tête et je lève un doigt en souriant bêtement.**

- Parkinson ! Voilà. Tu devrais faire gaffe, ma chérie, avec un nom pareil, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit héréditaire. Et d'ailleurs, je crois que tu l'as déjà chopé, vu comment t'as mis ton mascara, ça ne m'étonnerai pas. C'est sur les cils que ça se met ce truc, par sur la paupière.

**La jeune fille, vexée, s'enfuit de la salle de banquet et me maudissant et en pleurant, faisant couler son maquillage, ce qui la transforme peu à peu en panda.**

- Enfin débarrassé de cette sangsue. _Dit une voix derrière moi._

**Je me retourne et me retrouve face à un blond aux yeux gris : Draco Malfoy.**

- Salut, moi c'est Draco.

- Sheyen. _Dit-je en serrant la main qu'il me tend sans aucun enthousiasme._ Mais, tu n'a pas du comprendre que j'étais une moldue. Mais bon, je t'en veux pas, t'es blond. Sur ce, j'aimerais commencer mon repas.

- Tu sais, moldu, sang-de-bourbe ou autre, tant qu'ils sont les ennemis de Harry Potter, on s'en fout, on les accepte.

- Qui te dit que je suis l'ennemie de Harry Potter ?

- Ton comportement et ton hostilité envers lui.

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas, hein non ?

- Non ! Ami ? _Demande-t-il en me tendant, de nouveau, la main._

- Je crois que j'ai pas le choix. _Dit-je en soupirant_. Ami. _Je lui serre la main en signe d'accord._

**Nous nous taisons et commençons notre repas. Sans crier gare, une énorme explosion se fait entendre et un Rogue tout plein de suie apparait dans la pièce, une fiole en main. **

- Severus, mon garçon, que vous est-il arrivé ? Le q_uestionne__ Dumbledore._

- Oh, rien d'important, j'ai juste mélangé du Sodium avec de l'eau.

- Mais vous êtes malade, mon pauvre gars ! Même moi qui fait pas plus de cinq à mon exam' de chimie sais que eau+sodium=BOOM

- Oui, enfin bon. Tenez miss Vinners, votre potion. _Dit-il en me tendant la fiole._

- Vous êtes sûr que ce truc ne va pas me tuer. _Dit-je en inspectant le liquide vert et orange qui bulle dans la fiole. _

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? _Me demande-t-il en souriant d'une façon assez, comment dire, sadique._

- Si bien sûr. Vous devriez peut-être aller prendre un bain. _Dit-je pour faire dévier la conversation._ Vous savez, c'est ce que les gens font lorsqu'ils sont sales. Ils remplissent un grand bac d'eau et...

**L'homme me coupe**

- Je sais ce qu'est un bain, miss.

- Vous êtes certain ? Parce que vu l'état de vos cheveux, j'aurai juré que vous l'ignoriez.

- Buvez la potion, Miss Vinners. Histoire que vous soyez apte à vous défendre. _Grince-t-il entre ses dents jaunes._

**J'enlève le bouchon et respire l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégage de la fiole d'un air dégouté.**

- Buvez. _M'ordonne Rogue._

- Mais ça daume, votre truc !

- Buvez !

**Je me pince le nez et avale la potion d'une traite.**

- Tu te sens différente ? _Me demande Draco _

**Je sursaute violemment, je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là. Comme quoi, ma rencontre avec lui m'a vraiment marquée.**

- Non, pas du tout. _Me tournant vers Rogue._ Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien la potion de donation de pouvoir et pas un poison qui m'achèverai dans quelques instants dans d'atroces souffrances ? _Lui demandais-je, soupçonneuse._

- Peut-être vous ai-je donné la mauvaise fiole. _Répond-il le plus sérieusement du monde._

**Je blêmis d'un coup, choquée.**

- Je plaisante, Miss Vinners. La potion devrait faire effet durant la nuit, vous aurez vos pouvoirs dès demain matin.

**Je reste figée à le regarder toujours aussi choquée, voire plus.**

- Mademoiselle, c'était une blague, je n'ai pas tenté de vous empoisonner.

- Je sais pas ce qui m'effraie le plus : le fait que vous auriez très bien put m'empoisonner ou le fait que vous blaguiez. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est traumatisant pour nous de vous voir faire des blagues. D'habitude vous avez l'air d'avoir un balai entre les fesses.

**Le maître de potion pivote sur lui-même et sort par la porte derrière la table des professeurs en prenant bien soin de la claquer violemment.**

- Je crois que je l'ai vexé. _Dit-je en faisant la moue._


	5. Prise de pouvoir

**Suite à ces mots, je me rassis et recommence à manger. Mon repas engloutit, je me fais escorter par Monsieur le préfet Malfoy jusqu'aux cachots où je dormirais. Une fois dans le dortoir des vert et argent, j'enfile un pyjama que Draco m'a généreusement prêté sous les ordres de Dumby et part me coucher. Ma nuit fût agitée de nombreux rêves des plus atroces.**

* * *

**L'image de la jeune fille dormant devient floue.**

* * *

**L'image se déflouante, dévoilant un paysage entièrement rose bonbon dans lequel des oiseaux roses étaient perchés sur un arbre, dont le tronc était en réglisse rose et le feuillage en barbe à papa rose, ombrageant Ombrage et d'autres jeunes filles habillées d'énorme robes à frous-frous roses en train de pique-niquer avec leur dînette de Barbie rose tout en discutant de vernis rose fuchsia irisé de paillettes roses ou énumérant toutes les nuances imaginables de fard à paupière rose. Bref, l'horreur pour notre héroïne qui se fait cette vision de l'enfer. D'ailleurs, nous retrouvons Shen en prise avec un lapin géant vert qui, en criant pom pom pom, coure après elle, afin de la serrer dans ses bras et lui faire plein de poutous partout. Le lapin étant lui-même poursuivit par un petit poney rose crachant des flammes d'amour en forme de cœur tout rose. Soudain, la jeune fille se retrouve dans le noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, une lumière bleu ciel s'allume sur sa droite et les premières note d'un monde parfait d'Ilona Mitrecey retentissent (Ilona, si tu passes par là. Désolée ^^.) Sheyen tente de fuir, sans grand succès. Effectivement, une vache vient de l'attraper par les hanches et la traîne vers la scène afin que Shen exécute la chorégraphie avec elle. Tout à coup, la jeune fille se met à trembler fortement. Elle se débat et finit par se réveiller, se retrouvant face à un Rogue effrayé par ce que sa future élève hurlait dans son sommeil.**

- Vous vous sentez bien, miss ? _Me_ d_emande le professeur Rogue._ Je vous ai entendue beugler jusqu'à mes appartements.

- Ça va, ça va. C'est rien, c'était juste un rêve.

- Ça vous arrive souvent de rêver qu'un lapin géant vous poursuit ? _Demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

- Ohhh, recommencez, c'était mignon.

- Hummm, oui, enfin, bref. Vous sentez vous différente ce matin ?

- Non. Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir différente ?

- Parce que vous avez ingéré de la potion de donation de pouvoir peut-être ? _Dit-il en employant le ton qu'il emploierai avec un enfant de cinq ans._

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment savoir si ça a couru ?

- Couru ? _Me demande-t-il._

- Oui, couru. Courir-marcher. C'est un jeu de mot, certes pourri, mais un jeu de mot quand même. Vous comprenez ?

**Il me regarde l'air complètement débile.**

- Manifestement, non. Bon, c'est pas grave. Si vous ne comprenez pas les subtilités de mon humour, tans pis pour vous. Bref, je répète ma question. Comment savoir si ça a marché ?

**Il me montre une baguette qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit et attend que je la prenne.**

- Faîtes le geste.

- Et c'est quoi le geste ? Je vous rappelle que je ne connais absolument rien à tous ce qui touche à la magie.

- Agitez votre baguette dans tous les sens. Ce n'est pas grave si vous tuez quelqu'un. _Répond-il, agacé._

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune patience.

**Je remue donc ma baguette dans tous les sens, sans que rien ne se passe.**

- Ça a pas marché votre potion. Comme maître de potion, y a mieux quand même.

- Maintenant, remettez ce bout de bois où vous l'avez prit et saisissez votre baguette.

- Haaaaaa. Mais quelle idée aussi de mettre un bout de bois sur une table de nuit.

**Je me saisis de ma baguette, sans me tromper cette fois et recommence à l'agiter dans tous les sens, provoquant explosion des vitres, destruction des lits et autres meurtres d'élèves.**

- Ah ben vous voyez que ça a marché.

- Ouais, c'est cool. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

- Oui, mais vous avez tout de même tué plusieurs de vos camarades de chambre.

- C'est justement ça qu'est cool. _Dit-je en souriant encore plus. _

* * *

**30 minutes plus tard, je suis, exceptionnellement, assise à la table des Gryffondors, montrant mes nouveaux pouvoirs aux autres élèves qui se cachent tant bien que mal de mes "sortilèges" meurtriers.**

- Miss Vinners, Cessez d'importuner vos petits camarades adorés voulez-vous. _Me dit Dumby en faisant la grosse voix._

- Mais, laisse-la faire mumuse, Alby chéri. _Dit Rogue_

- Hein ouais, tortionnaire. _M'écriais-je._

- Laisse bébé s'amuser. _Renchérit__ le professeur le plus gras de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et de toutes les écoles du monde et même plus encore._

- Ouais ! ... Hé ! Mais c'était méchant ça ! Mauvais ! _Dit-je en le regardant méchamment et en grognant._

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, miss. Je suis mauvais.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi vous avez pas de potes. Non mais c'est vrai, je suis sûr que si vous étiez un peu plus sympa, moins effrayant et surtout beaucoup plus propre, vous auriez des potes à en revendre. D'ailleurs, y a un très bon magasin près de chez moi où vous pouvez acheter des potes. Bon ok, c'est de la seconde-main, mais c'est mieux que rien. Pour vous, ce sera suffisant.

**La sonnerie priant les élèves de rejoindre leur salle de classe retentit. Mettant, ainsi, fin aux hostilités ainsi qu'à ma logorrhée totalement dépourvue de sens. Je me dirige vers le parc afin de recevoir mon premier cours de vol en balais. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves me rejoignent, mon visage se décompose.**

- Que se passe-t-il, miss. _Me demande Madame Bibine. _

- J'ai l'impression d'être Shen et les Minimoys. _Dit-je en croisant les bras et en montrant les autres élèves de la tête._

- Et pour quelle raison. _Me demande ma professeur, bien qu'elle ne sache sans doute pas ce qu'est un Minimoy._

- Ils font tous un mètre vingt les bras levés !

- C'est normal, miss. Ce sont des premières années.

- Et alors, j'étais pas si petite, moi, en première.

- Je n'en doute pas, Miss. _Dit-elle, légèrement exaspérée._ Maintenant, chevauchez votre balais et donnez une légère impulsion afin de vous élever.

**J'enfourche donc le morceau de bois, donne une légère impulsion et...reste au sol.**

- M'dame, m'dame, m'dame. Mon balais, il est kaputt. _Dit-je en levant la main et en sautillant légèrement sur place._

- Il n'est point cassé, Miss. Vous devez tout simplement y croire. Il vous faut croire que vous pouvez voler.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il faut que je commence à chanter, comme dans Peter Pan ? Mais, vous savez, un peu de poussière de fée serait suffisante, je crois. Enfin, c'est vous la prof, vous êtes censé mieux savoir que moi.

**Je commence donc à chanter, d'une voix la plus horrible possible.**

- Rêve te vie en couleur  
C'est le secret du bonheur  
Rêve que tu as des ailes  
Hirondelle ou tourterelle et là haut dans le cieeeeel  
Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles.

- Miss Vinners ?

- On peut décrocher la Lune  
Rêve a ta bonne fortune.

- Miss Vinners !

- Tourne, tourne, dans le vent  
Sous la planète d'argent, décolle et batiffoOo...

- MISS VINNERS !

- Quoi ? Vous venez de gâcher ma magnifique interprétation ! A cause de vous, je vais devoir la recommencer !

- NON ! _Hurlent madame Bibine et tous les élèves à l'unisson._

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de...chanter pour réussir à vous envoler. Il faut juste que vous y croyez très fort. DANS VOTRE TÊTE. _Ajoute-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, prête à recommencer mon chant._

- Ok, ça va, j'arrête de chanter. _Dit-je en boudant._

**Je réessaye de m'envoler, sans chanter cette fois.**

- Cap vers le pays imaginaire. _Hurlais-je en tendant un bras devant moi à la manière d'un célebre super-héros ignorant que les caleçons rouges se mettent sous les collants bleus._

* * *

_**Nyappy,  
Ça vous a plût ?  
Laissez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^  
Bisous**_


	6. Attaque de Saule

**Après plusieurs essais infructueux, je réussi enfin à m'envoler. Comme aucun des petits n'arrive à décoller, je frime un peu beaucoup devant eux.**

- Yeah. Look at me. I'm the queen of the world.

**Je fais des aller-retours devant les autres en lâchant les mains, en me mettant accroupi sur mon balai et en effectuant d'autres cabrioles.**

**Soudain, je perd le contrôle de mon balai qui se met à zigzaguer dans le ciel tout en montant de plus en plus haut. Sans crier gare, mon balai fais un piqué vers le saule cogneur tranquillement endormi.**

- HAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa.

**L'arbre se réveille et agite ses branches dans tous les sens, cherchant à me percuter.**

**Grâce à moult contorsion de ma part perchée sur mon balai, j'arrive à tenir plusieurs secondes avant que l'une des brânches de l'arbre ne touche mon balai, le brisant. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol et tout le monde accourt vers moi.**

- Ca va ?

- T'as rien de cassé ?

- Poussez-vous de là, laissez-moi passer._ Dit Bibine en poussant les élèves afin de se frayer un chemin vers moi._ Vous allez bien, miss ? _Me demande-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant moi._

- Ouais, ouais, déstresse. Je maîtrise.

- Je vois ça.

- Ben ouais, on aurait pas dit comme ça, mais en faite c'était fait exprès. Je montrais à vos élèves les subtilités du rodéo.

- c'est cela, oui. _Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil_. Bon puisque vous êtes en un seul morceau, levez-vous et en selle cow-boy.

- Heu, m'dame. _Dit un des élèves en montrant mon balai du doigt._

**Je blêmis d'un coup.**

- Ha oui, je vois. Il va vachement moins bien aller maintenant. Encore heureux que ce soit le vieux balai de Dumby. _Dit-je en voyant les différents morceaux de balai dispersé un peu partout sur le sol._

- C'ETAIT LE BALAI DE DUMBLEDORE ?!? _S'écrie Bibine._ Mais il va vous tuer, il adorait ce balai._ Dit-elle._

**Vas-y, ma fille. Saute-moi dessus pour m'enfoncer encore plus. Y a encore ma tête qui dépasse.**

- Y a surement moyen de le recoller. Un petit peu de patafix et hop, ni vu ni connu.

- J'ignore ce qu'est du "pafatic" mais je doute que cela ne marche, même la magie la plus puissante ne peut réparer un balai.

- En clair je suis dans la merde.

- Et jusqu'au cou.

**Dans un mouvement de cheveux digne d'une pub l'oreal, je tourne la tête vers l'élève qui a ajouté cette phrase et lui lance un regard noir. **

**Soudain la sonnerie retentie, sauvant l'élève d'une mort dans d'atroces souffrancres. Je rejoint donc les cachots afin d'assister à mon premier cours de potions et surtout mon premier cours en compagnie de gens de mon âge, et pas de schtroumpfs merdeux comme en vol. **

**J'entre dans la pièce où tous les autres élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor sont déjà installés. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule place libre. A côté de Potter. Super ! Merci, Draco ! Et moi qui croyait qu'on était amis--'.**

**Je soupire bruyamment avant de m'asseoir, à contre-coeur, aux côtés du scarifié. Je suis en train de taquiner "gentiment" mon voisin de table lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, laissant apparaître le professeur de potion adoré de tous.**

- Comme nous avons, aujourd'hui, une élève qui n'y connais absolument rien sur l'art subtile de la concoction de potion. _Dit Rogue en me regardant_. Nous allons préparer une potion tellement facile qu'un troll des montagnes saurait la préparer les yeux fermés. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez absolument rien, miss Vinner. J'ai noté les instructions au tableau, vous avez deux heures.

- Monsieur ? _Appelle Hermione._

- Quoi ? _Répond-il froidement._

- C'est normal que ce soit les ingrédients de la potion tue-loup ?

**Rogue lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Oui, miss Granger. C'est tout à fait normal puisque c'est la potion que vous devez préparer.

- Mais. _Proteste Hermy._ On ne doit normalement pas la voir avant la fin de la septième année.

- Comme vous dîtes, miss. Normalement.

- Mais vous êtes un gros salop. _M'écriais-je._

- C'est seulement maintenant que vous le remarquez, miss ? Maintenant, au travail. Il ne vous reste plus que une heure, cinquante-six minutes et trente-une secondes et vous n'en aurez pas une seule en plus, aussi infime soit-elle.

- De quoi, d'heure ?_ Demandais-je avec espoir._

- De seconde. Au travail.

**Je soupire et me met au travail avec l'aide de Potty pendant que Sevy passe entre les tables. Il s'arrête devant la nôtre.**

- De quelle couleur est une potion tue-loup, Potter ?

- Je l'ignore monsieur. Rose fluo peut-être ?

- Verte. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor.

**Je pouffe de rire.**

- De quelle couleur est votre potion, Vinners ?

- Bleue ciel à certains endroits et mauve à d'autres. C'est joli hein ?

- Et surtout raté. Mais comme c'est votre première potion, je n'enlèverai pas de points à votre maison.

- Evidemment, c'est une serpentard, vous n'allez pas lui enlever des points.

- Evidement, je ne prendrais pas le risque de voir ma maison battue par la vôtre cette année encore. Par contre, vous avez tous les deux zéro et je vous enlève, monsieur Potter, dix points supplémentaires. Pour votre impertinence. Et vous, miss, j'ajoute dix points à votre maison pour m'avoir permis d'enlever des points à Potter.

**Je souris et Rogue s'adresse à toute la classe.**

- Le temps imparti est terminé. Laissez-vos potions et cassez-vous d'ici en vitesse.

**Les élèves sortent presque en courant et se rendent dans la salle de banquet pour déjeuner.**

- Miss Vinners ? _M'appelle-t-il._

- Oui, professeur ?

- Il vous faut des cours de rattrapage en potion et je n'ai pas le temps, et encore moins l'envie, de vous en donner donc monsieur Malfoy s'en chargera pour moi.

**Le concerné lève la tête, surpris.**

- Moi ? _Bredouille le jeune homme._

- Je ne vois pas d'autres Malfoy dans les parages.

- Mais, mais, Pourquoi moi ?

- Ca vous apprendra à sortir plus rapidement de ma classe.

- Mais, mais.

- Parfait. Je veux qu'elle sâche faire le polynectar, le veritaserum, la potion poussoss, l'aiguise-méninges ainsi que la potion de ratatinage pour le prochain cours.

- Mais, on vous a demain !

- Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de commencer immédiatement.

* * *

**Nyappy  
Ca vous a plu ?  
Alors reviews ^^  
Bisous**


	7. Cours de rattrapage

**_Nyappy  
Vous allez bien ?  
Le chapitre 7 est enfin en ligne ^^  
J'aime pas trop ce chapitre  
Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, je n'aime aucun de mes chapitres ^^  
Bon, trêves de Blablatages.  
Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Le blond soupire.**

- Bon, ben, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- En effet, Monsieur Malfoy. _Répond le méchant professeur Rogue._

**Draco se tourne lentement vers moi.**

- Bon, on mange à la va-vite et on s'y met, ok ?

- 'Kay.

**Comme convenu, nous mangeons en vitesse et retournons dans notre salle commune.**

- Donc pour faire le polynectar, il faut : des sangsues, une peau de serpent, des chrysopes, un sisymbre, des touffes de polygonum et du cranson officinal.

- Heuu, Draco ? T'es sûr qu'il faut du cranson officinal ? _Lui demandais-je._

- Ben ouais, je suis sûr. Attend je regarde.

**Il prend le livre de potion et cherche la lettre P.**

- Alors, polynectar, polynectar, polynectar... Ha, voilà. Donc, "Afin de réaliser la potion de Polynectar, nous avons besoin de sangsues, de chrysopes...". Ha ouais, t'as raison, il en faut pas.

- Chais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais être très douée en potion. _Dit-je en souriant_

- T'était ironique là ?

- Un peu, mais je suis un peu sincère aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, avec un prof comme toi, il y a beaucoup de risque que je foire toutes mes potions mais, en même temps, j'ai jamais fait de Polynectar de ma vie, mais je savais qu'il fallait pas du truc que tu voulais mettre dedans.

- Du cranson officinal ?

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est ce truc-là. Donc, si je savais qu'il fallait pas en mettre alors que j'ai jamais fais ça avant, c'est que je dois être plus que douée en potion.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. _Dit-il peu convaincu._ Mais, puisque tu es si douée, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas les autres toute seule, comme une grande ? _Me dit-il, un ton de défi dans la voix._

- Ok, pas de problème.

**Je commence donc le veritaserum et réussi du premier coup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frimer devant un Draco médusé.**

- Comment t'as réussi aussi vite ? Moi, il m'a fallu plus de trois ans pour arriver à faire cette potion.

- Ou tu es doué ou tu l'es pas.

- La chance du débutant, oui.

- Non, non, je suis douée tout simplement. En faite, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te donner des cours.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Bon, reprenons.

- Yes, sir. _Dit-je en portant ma main à mon front en un salut militaire._

**Draco a passé la majeure partie de la nuit à m'apprendre à faire toutes les potions que Rogue lui avait ordonné de m'apprendre. Au matin, je suis crevée, mais je saurais les reproduire à l'aide de mes pieds tout en ****ayant les yeux fermés.**

- C'est du n'importe quoi ! _S'exclame le blond alors que nous rangeons le matériel de potion._ Il y a deux jours, tu n'étais qu'une simple moldue et tu arrives à faire, très facilement, des potions qu'il a fallu des années au sorcier de sang-pur que je suis pour les faire. T'es sûre que tu nous a pas menti ? _Demande-t-il, suspicieux._ Si ça se trouve tu es une sorcière depuis ta naissance et tu fais croire le contraire.

- Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? C'est ridicule !

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu ferais ça. C'est peut-être le seigneur des ténèbres qui t'envoie pour emmerder Potter.

- Dans ce cas, ça change rien que je sois une sorcière depuis ma naissance ou depuis deux jours. Le résultat est le même : je fais chier Potter.

- Ouais, mais c'est quand même bizarre. Si ça se trouve, tu as des ancêtres sorciers.

- Peut-être, qui sait ? _Dit-je en haussant les épaules._

**Nous finissons de ranger et allons nous reposer quelques heures.**

* * *

**Le lendemain, onze heures dix, dans la classe du professeur Rogue.**

- Bravo, miss Vinners. vous avez réussi à rattraper votre retard. Je vous donne dix points, pour vous féliciter.

- Merci, professeur. Mais, vous savez, je n'y serai jamais arrivée sans l'aide de Draco. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

- Dans ce cas, j'ajoute également dix points à Serpentard pour remercier Monsieur Malfoy de vous avoir aidée.

**Je vais m'asseoir aux côtés de Draco et dit, assez bas pour que le prof n'entende pas :**

- Sheyen Vinners, ou comment gagner des points facilement.

* * *

_**Reviews ?**_


	8. Legolas, Gimli et Aragog

**Le cours de potion terminé, je me rends, accompagnée de Draco et des deux choses qui l'accompagnent toujours, dans la salle de banquet. **

**Nous éjectons les élèves qui se trouvaient à nos places et nous asseyons afin de débuter notre repas. Nous, enfin, Crabbe a déjà engloutit plus du trois-quart de ce qui se trouvait sur la table lorsque Malfoy senior entre dans le réfectoire. Il passe devant moi, je l'appelle.**

- M'sieur? Hey, m'sieur ? M'sieur Malfoy? Hey, le sourd !

**Il se retourne enfin vers moi.**

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne se retourne que quand on crie ça ?

- Vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi, miss ? _Demande-t-il en me regardant de haut._

- Ouais, c'est ça, ignorez ma première question, je vous dirai rien. Enfin bref, vous êtes cousin avec Legolas ?

- Lesgodas ?

- Legolas et pas Lesgodas, est-ce qu'il vous insulte lui ? Non, allez, respect. Non mais, va.

- Qui est ce Legolas ?

- C'est un elfe dans le seigneur des anneaux.

- Etes-vous en train de me comparez à un elfe ? Je ne l'éspère pas pour vous, miss. _Me demande-t-il, hautain._

- Ben ouais, vous lui ressemblez. Vous vous mettez une tunique verte ainsi que des collants blancs et c'est  
Legy.

- Non, Miss. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec cet...elfe. _Répond-il froidement._

- Ha bon, je croyais. _Dit-je, déçue._ Ça doit être les cheveux.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans la classe de Flitwick.**

- Monsieur ? _Interrompais-je le professeur._

- Oui, Miss ?

- Vous pouvez parler un peu plus fort ? J'entends rien.

- Pas de problème, Miss. _Dit l'homme en haussant la voix._ Bon, où en étais-je ? Ha oui, donc, afin d'éxecuter  
correctement le sort de..

- M'sieur, j'entends toujours rien. Parler plus fort.

- Vous m'entendez maintenant ? _Demande-t-il en parlant plus fort._

- Nan, toujours pas.

Le prof hurle.

- ET MAINTENANT, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

- Nan, mais c'est de votre faute aussi. Arrêtez de marmonner dans votre barbe.

- JE N'AI PAS DE BARBE. _Dit-il en hurlant toujours pour que je l'entende._

- Vous savez, ça, ça peut s'arranger.

**Je prends ma baguette et la pointe sur le menton de mon professeur.**

- Poussepoil.

**Une longue barbe noire tombant sur le sol et ornée de nombreuses tresses pousse sur le visage de Flitwick.**

- Hey, vous ressemblez à Gimli comme ça.

- Qui est ce Gimli ?

- C'est un nain dans le seigneur des anneaux.

- Me confondez-vous avec un nain ?

- Quoi ? Vous en êtes pas un ?

- Taisez-vous, Miss. Je ne suis pas un nain.

- Me dîtes pas que vous croyez être un géant ?

- Taisez-vous. _Hurle-t-il_. Taisez-vous, Taisez-vous, Taisez-vous. _Répète l'homme en se tenant la tête des deux mains et en pleurnichant bruyamment._

- Change de disque, p'tit gars, il commence à se faire vieux, celui-là.

- Taisez-vous, miss.

- Pas envie_. Dit-je en souriant._

- UNE HEURE DE RETENUE AVEC HAGRID, vous irez _nourrir_ Aragog en sa compagnie. Dit-il en insistant bien sur le "nourrir".

- Ohlala, plus c'est petit, plus c'est hargneux.

* * *

**Le dernier cours de la journée terminée, je me rends dans la salle de banquet avec mes amis afin de dîner (C'est moi ou dans ma fic, ils ne font que bouffer ?). Le repas se déroule, exceptionnellement, dans le calme ( Ce qui est très rare depuis que notre héroïne est arrivée à Poudlard). Enfin calme. Si on oublie la petite dispute de deux garçons, des Gryffondors bien évidemment, qui étaient près à se battre parce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux la même cuisse de poulet, le repas était assez tranquille.**

**Le repas terminé, je commence à sortir de la pièce lorsque mon professeur de sort et enchantement m'appelle :**

- Où allez-vous, Miss Vinners ? Vous avez une retenue avec Monsieur Hagrid à effectuer si je ne m'abuse. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il part dans un instant.

- Vous n'avez pas précisé quand je devais faire ma retenue, professeur, et il se trouve que maintenant est un très mauvais moment pour faire ma retenue. Vous pouvez remercier ce cher professeur Rogue de nous avoir  
foutu deux tonnes et demie de devoirs. _Dit-je en regardant mon professeur de potion._

- Je suis navré, jeune fille, mais je vous avais dit que vous iriez nourrir Aragog avec Hagrid et par un heureux  
hasard, il va le nourrir le vendredi.

- Ouais, mais, on est mercredi, monsieur.

**Le professeur se tait quelques instants avant de reprendre :**

- Vous ferez votre retenue aujourd'hui, miss. Et qu'importe les devoirs que mes collègues vous ont donné.

**J'ouvre la bouche afin de répliquer quelque chose mais rien ne vient. Je soupire donc avant de suivre Hagrid en traînant les pieds. Le géant m'entraîne en dehors de château, passe à sa chaumière pour y prendre un seau remplit de choses visqueuses que je préfère ne pas décrire. Lorsqu'il passe près de lui, Hagrid cajole longuement Crockdur et insiste pour que je le caresse. Je refuse, prétextant une allergie aux poils de chien, mais le géant insiste de plus en plus pour que je caresse son chien. A contre-coeur, j'avance ma main vers l'animal bavant et le tapote deux fois la tête. Le chien se jette, littéralement, sur moi, me faisant tomber à terre et me donner de grands coups de langue sur le visage sous les rires d'Hagrid. **

**Je repousse le molosse tant bien que mal, me précipite vers le lac et saute dedans toute habillée afin de me débarrasser de la bave canine.**

**Hagrid me fait sortir du lac et nous nous dirigeons, vers la forêt interdite.**

* * *

_**Nyappy  
Alors, ça vous a plût ?  
Laissez vos impressions ^^  
Bisous**_


	9. Virée forestière

**Enfin les vacances ^^  
J'ai beaucoup de temps pour écrire donc les MàJ seront plus fréquentes  
Bon, place au chapitre 9  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Heu.... Hagrid, vous m'emmenez où là ? _Demandais-je en m'arrêtant._

- Dans la forêt interdite.

- Mais... Elle est pas interdite la forêt interdite ?

- Elle l'est, effectivement. Allez, miss, dépêchez-vous.

- Mais, mais. Pourquoi vous voulez me faire entrer là-dedans ? Si elle est interdite, la forêt, c'est qu'il y a une  
bonne raison, non ?

- Elle est interdite, car il y a plein de méchantes bêbêtes toutes pas belles dans cette forêt, mais vous êtes  
avec moi, il n'y a donc aucun risque pour vous. Allez, avancez.

**Le géant me pousse, toute tremblante, dans la forêt. Il me fait tourner pendant de longes minutes entre les arbres**

- C'est normal qu'on soit déjà passé devant ce buisson trois fois.

**Hagrid ne répond rien et continue d'avancer dans la forêt, sa lanterne se balançant au rythme de ses pas et créant des ombres inquiétantes sur le sol.**

- Celui-là, ça doit bien être la septième fois que je le vois. Vous êtes sûr qu'on est pas perdu ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas perdus, miss. Le repaire d'Aragog est un peu plus loin à droite.

- C'est quoi en faite ? Je connais Aragorn mais Aragog, chais pas qui c'est.

- Aragog, c'est une créature merveilleuse que j'ai adoptée il y a longtemps, alors qu'elle n'était pas plus grosse qu'un pékinoi.

- Et c'est quoi exactement comme créature ? Une sorte de Pansy Parkinson géante ?

- Vous verrez.

**L'homme m'entraîne plus profondément dans la forêt, me fais zigzaguer entre les arbres, retourne sur ses pas, me fais passer trois fois devant le même buisson et nous arrête devant une grotte. **

**Je me retourne vers l'orée de la forêt.**

- Vous êtes au courant qu'on voit votre maison d'ici ? _Dit-je en montrant la chaumière du doigt._

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors, pourquoi il nous a fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

- Pour pas que quelqu'un nous suive et ne découvre la cachette d'Argy chéri. _Dit le géant, fier de son stratagème pour ne pas être suivi._

**Je me tais, me disant qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Nous entrons dans la grotte ornée de toile d'araignée. Je commence sérieusement à paniquer.**

- Hagrid ?

- Oui ?

- Rassurez-moi, Aragog, c'est pas l'horrible chose velue qui vit au fin fond de la forêt avec ses milliers d'enfants  
tout aussi affreux qu'elle et qui a faillit bouffer poildecarotte et Potier en deuxième année ?

- Non, Aragog, c'est une araignée merveilleuse, très gentille qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche.

- Elle mange quoi, alors ? Généralement, ces horreurs ça bouffe les mouches.

- Ben aragy, pas. Allez, avancez maintenant.

- Mais, Hagrid ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je suis arachnophobe._ Dit-je_. J'ai peur des araignées pour utiliser des mots de trois syllabes maximum. _Ajoutais-je devant son air d'incompréhension._

- Ha, c'est un problème, en effet. Bon, suivez-moi.

**Il s'enfonce plus profondément dans la grotte.**

- Hagrid, je viens de vous dire que j'ai peur des araignées. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris là-dedans ?

- Bon, ça va, attendez-moi là.

**Je resors de la grotte, m'assoit sur une pierre se trouvant à proximité de l'entrée et sort mon I-Pod. Je sélectionne _Last train home_ des lostprophets et bientôt, des accords de guitare étouffés remplissent l'espace, couvrant les divers bruits de la forêt. J'attends depuis quelques minutes seulement, quand je remarque plusieurs formes qui bougent non loin de moi, j'étend mon Ipod et tente de me faire le plus petite possible.**

**- **C'est comme les T-Rex. Bouge pas, ils te verront pas. _Essayais-je de me persuader._

**Les silhouettes se rapprochent dangereusement de l'endroit où je suis, je commence à paniquer sévère.  
Le petit groupe de l'ombre s'approche tellement de moi que leurs paroles arrivent jusqu'à moi, sans toute fois, que j'entende ce qu'ils se disent.**

- Hagrid ?

**Il ne me répond pas.**

- Haaa, Au secours ! A l'aide ! Au secour ! Help ! S.O.S ! Rette mich ! Sauvez-moi ! Au viol ! Je vais mourir !..Je me meure...Aaarg...Ca y est, je suis morte. En faite, vous vous en foutez royalement que je meure, hein ? Et faîtes pas celui qui n'entend pas Hagrid ! _Criais-je dans la grotte._

**Les silhouettes se rapprochent davantage, je commence à reculer doucement dans la direction opposée. Au fur et à mesure que les ombres se rapprochent de moi, j'accélère et finit par courir comme une dératé en gueulant à travers la forêt.  
Les ombres, m'ayant entendue, commencent à me poursuivre en me criant après. De plus en plus effrayée, j'accélère l'allure. Soudain, je me heurte à quelque chose de dur et tombe à la renverse.**

- S'en ai fini de moi. Adieu monde cruel. Paix à mon âme.

- Cessez votre comédie, Miss Vinners, aucun d'entre nous n'a l'intention de vous tuer. Même si ce n'est pas  
l'envie qui nous manque, croyez-moi. _Dit une voix glaciale et essoufflée._

**Je relève la tête vers la chose qui vient de parler et constate que c'est mon professeur de potion, me regardant méchamment, les bras croisés.**

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir, professeur. Je crois même que c'est la toute première, et très certainement la dernière, fois de ma vie que je suis contente de vous voir. Sans vouloir vous vexer bien évidemment.

**Il me regarde encore plus méchamment.**

- Enfin bref, donc c'était vous les ombres qui me suivaient ?

- Oui. _Répond-il_

- Haaa ok, mais, pourquoi m'avoir couru après ?

- Pour vous empêcher de vous enfoncer trop profondément dans la forêt.

- Haaa, hé ben, ça a super bien marché. _Dit-je en constatant qu'on est plus qu'au fin fond de la forêt._

**Soudain, Draco, Ron, Hermione, suivie de très loin par un Harry complètement essoufllé , sortent de derrière un buisson.**

- Au faîte, vous faîtes quoi ici ?

- Ces idiots ont enfreint le règlement. Ils m'aident donc à remplir ma réserve en guise de punition.

- Haaa.

- Bon il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions rentrer, la forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit. _Dit Rogue_

**Mon professeur m'aide à me relever et nous repartons tous gaiement, en direction du château.**

* * *

Review ?


	10. Balade dans la forêt

**Donc, comme je disais, mon professeur de potion m'aide à me relever et nous repartons tous gaiement en direction du château. Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Rogue aussi l'a remarqué.**

- Miss Vinners, puis-je savoir pour quelles raisons vous avez couru en zigzague ? Nous sommes perdu par votre faute.

- Si j'ai tourné aussi souvent, c'est parce que je voulais vous fuir.

- Vous rejetez la faute sur nous ? Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui vous êtes enfuie.

- Parce que vous vous approchiez dangereusement de moi. Et si vous étiez des assassins, hein. J'aurais fait quoi moi ? J'aurais écartés les bras en croix et vous aurais donné ma bénédiction pour me tuer ?

- C'est ce que vous auriez dû faire en effet. Maintenant cessez de répliquer, nous perdons du temps avec vos enfantillages.

**Nous nous remettons donc en route. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai la sensation que quelque chose nous suit. J'en informe les autres.**

- Vous avez pas l'impression que quelque chose nous suit depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Tout ça, c'est dans votre tête, Miss Vinners. _Répond Rogue._

**Je n'insiste pas davantage, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien avec cet homme, et continue d'avancer Plus j'avance, plus l'impression d'être suivie s'intensifie. Bientôt, divers bruits inquiétants m'arrivent aux oreilles. Des brânches qui cassent sur ma gauche, le bruissement d'un buisson à droite, des oiseaux qui s'envolent derrière moi, un bruit de respiration à deux centimètres de mon oreille, un grogn... UN BRUIT DE RESPIRTATION A DEUX CENTIMETRES DE MON OREILLE ?!? Je me retourne en saisissant ma baguette.  
**  
- 'tain, Malfoy ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?

- J'ai fait quoi, encore ?

- Tu respires !

- J'ai même plus le droit de respirer, maintenant ?

- si, mais pas à côté de mon oreille. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu faisais aussi près de moi ? T'a peur et tu veux que je te protège ?

- Non, c'est plutôt toi qu'avait l'air d'avoir peur. Donc je suis venu près de toi pour te protéger des vilains monmonstres qui te font peur. _M'explique-t-il, l'air complètement débile d'une personne s'adressant à un enfant de trois ans._

- T'es un vrai blond, toi. Enfin bref, sache que je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai peur de rien.

**Soudain, un craquement se fait entendre très près de nous. Je saute littéralement dans les bras de Draco.**

- Peur de rien, hein ? _Dit Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

- Oh, toi, ça va, hein.

**Je redescens de ses bras et nous recommençons à marcher, toutefois, je ne m'éloigne pas du blond. Un autre craquement se fait entendre. Cette fois, je me contente de lui agripper le bras gauche, assez fort pour lui couper la circulation sanguine, avec mon bras droit. Un autre craquement se fait entendre très près de nous, j'agrippe l'épaule de Malfoy de mon bras libre et me colle le plus possible à lui.**

- Je croyais que t'avais peur de rien. _Dit Dray._

- Avoue que tu aimes ça, Malfoy.

**Le blond allait répliquer lorsque Rogue l'interrompt.**

- Il suffit, vous deux. Vous allez nous faire repérer.

- Donc vous avouez qu'il y a bien quelque chose de pas net dans cette forêt. Et que ce quelque chose de pas net, nous suit depuis tout à l'heure.

- La chose de pas nette qui vous suit depuis tout à l'heure, Miss Vinners, c'est Potter qui n'arrive pas à tenir notre rythme.

**Je me retourne et constate que c'est bien Potter, suant comme un porc et essoufflé comme un asthmatique qui aurait couru le tour de New York en moins de vingt minutes, qui m'effrayait depuis tout à l'heure.**

- Bon, il commence à faire trop sombre. Nous allons passer la nuit dans cette grotte. _Dit Rogue en montrant une cavité noire dans la roche. _

_-_ On va pas dormir là_. M'écriais-je._ C'est tout noir et si ça se trouve, y a un méchant dragon qui vit dedans. Et pis, il a peut-être entassé tout pleins de trésors dedans et Potter va les prendre et se transformer en méchant dragon tout pas beau, même si ça changerait pas grand-chose, et y va essayer de nous manger. T_T

- Mais d'où te vient cette idée ? _Demande Porteur._

- Les Chroniques de Narnia, tome 5 : L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore, chapitre 6 : Les aventures d'Eustache. Espèce d'inculte de la littérature moldue !

- Qu'est-ce que la littérature moldue a à voir avec les Aurors ?

- De quoi tu parles ? _Dit-je au scarifié._

- Ben de ce que tu parles.

- Le Passeur d'Aurore, avec un -E, c'est un bateau, ça à rien n'a voir avec tes stupides Aurors sans -E.

- Haaaaa. _Dit Harriette avec une expression franchement débile._

- Puisque cette petite interlude a enfin pris fin, nous pourrions peut-être commencer à envisager d'aller nous reposer. Malfoy ! Venez avec moi, il nous faut du bois._ Dit Rogue._

- Pourquoi moi ? _Demande le blond._

- Parce que si j'y vais avec Potter, je risque de le perdre "accidentellement" dans la forêt, et si cela arrive, je serai obligatoirement renvoyé. Je n'abandonnerai pas mes jolies petites potions pour les laids yeux de Potter.

**Le professeur commence donc à s'en aller. Draco soupire et le suit. Je commence à râler.**

- Vous allez pas me laisser ici, toute seule avec les trois idiots. C'est inhumain, ça. Tortionnaires ! Hein ben, je m'en fous, je reste là. _Dit-je, en me laissant tomber à terre._

**Les trois autres essayent de me faire rentrer dans la grotte, sans grand succès. Soudain, Harry est pris d'un élan de génie, et va fouiller dans le sac de Ron sous les protestations de celui-ci.**

- Sheyen, regarde ce que j'ai. _Dit Harry avec une voix d'enfant._

**Il tient un biscuit dans sa main**

- Tu le veux ?

**J'hésite une demi-seconde avant de faire, lentement, "non" de la tête.**

- Tu es sûre ?

**Je fais oui de la tête.**

- Alors, tu n'a rien contre le fait que je le mange.

**Je réponds pas.  
**  
- Tu le veux, finalement ?

**Je refais oui de la tête.**

- Alors, il faut que tu rentres.

**Je fais non de la tête, tout en gardant un oeil sur le précieux biscuit.**

Harry me le met sous le nez et le retire avant que je n'arrive à l'attraper. Il recommence plusieurs fois en reculant de plus en plus à chaque fois. Je fini par me lever et à suivre le bonbon dans la grotte.  
**  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Rogue ainsi que Draco, chargé comme un baudet, entrent dans la grotte. Le blond dépose, pas délicatement du tout, les branches qu'il avait dans les bras au centre de la grotte, fais un petit tas à l'aide de son pied et y met le feu grâce à un sort. Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi dégustant mon biscuit.**

- He ! Mais où t'as eu ça ? J'en veux aussi.

- Ron. _Réponds-je en montrant les dents pour dissuader le blond de me voler mon précieux biscuit._

**Draco appelle Ron.**

- He, la belette ! File-moi un bonbon.

- En ai plus. _Boude Ron, il me montre du doigt_. Elle a bouffé le dernier.

- Seul les gens de ton espèce "bouffe", Ronald Mcdonald. _Répliquais-je._

- Gnagnagna. _En imitant ma voix_. "Seul les gens de ton espèce bouffe, Ronald Mcdonald". Je t'en foutrais moi.

- Qu'est tu radotes ?

- Nan rien.

- Je préfère ça.

**Plusieurs minutes passent sans que personne ne prononce un mot. Soudain mon ventre émet un son très bizarre. **

**Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et après deux-trois secondes de silence, ils éclatent de rire, oui, oui, tout le monde, même Rogue.**

- Quoi, ai faim, c'est pas ma faute. _Dit-je avec une voix de petite fille tout en baissant la tête et en jouant avec mes doigts._

**Rogue agite sa baguette, fais apparaitre de la nourriture près de lui et commence à manger, seul.  
Je sors mon plus beau regard de chatpeauté et le fixe.**

- Que voulez-vous, miss ?

- Ai faim, je dépéris tellement j'ai faim. Arg, je meure.

- Mourez donc en silence et laissez-moi déguster mon repas tranquillement.

- Sale bête. _Dit-je, offusquée._

**Il me tend un morceau de pain sec.**

- Tenez. Mais c'est bien parce que vous me faîtes pitié.

- Sympa, merci. _Dit-je, ironique._ Gardez-le votre morceau de pain tout pourri, j'en veux pas.

- Si vous n'en voulez pas, pourquoi êtes-vous en train de le manger ?

**Je ne réponds pas et part bouder dans mon coin.**

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	11. Y a pas de titre pour une fois

**_Nyappy,  
Oui, je sais je suis en retard.  
Mais vous me pardonnez, hein ?  
En même temps vous avez pas trop le choix, puisque sinon, je les fais tous mourir dans le prochain chapitre, mettant un terme à cette histoire. *Sourire sadique*_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**_Je ne réponds pas et part bouder dans mon coin._**

**Je me couche à même le sol et m'endors rapidement. Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille, ayant mal partout. Je me lève tant bien que mal et vais me coucher près des autres.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Me demande un Draco tout endormi que je viens, visiblement, de réveiller._

- Bah, je dors.

- Sur moi ?

- bah ouais.

- Te gène surtout pas.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Merci, c'est sympa. En plus, c'est bien rembourré. _Dit-je en lui pinçant le ventre._

- Aïeuh, mais arrête, ça fait mal.

- C'était le but. Bon si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais finir ma nuit, moi. Alors, tais-toi.

**Je repose ma tête sur le ventre de Draco et pose mes pieds assez violemment sur le ventre d'un Potter ronflant bryament.**

- Tu t'sens pas bien dans ta tête ?!? _S'écrie le scarifié._

- Le jour où tu sauras construire des phrases autres que des phrases de gamins de cinq ans, je serai disposée à te parler.

- Bouge tes pieds de là. _Réencheri Potter, sans tenir compte de ce que je venais de lui dire._

- Pas envie.

**Il pousse mes pieds de son ventre.**

**Je repose mes pieds sur lui, il les repousse, je les repose sur Potter, il les repousse encore une fois, mais je ne me décourage pas et pose à nouveau mes pieds sur lui. Cette fois est la bonne. Il souffle, se lève, enjambe Ron et s'allonge à ses côtés. je ris de sa défaite et ferme les yeux.**

* * *

- REVEILLEZ-VOUS ESECE DE CORNICHON DECEREBRE. _Hurla une voix au-dessus de ma tête._

**Je me réveille en sursaut et m'accroche à la jambe de Malfoy qui étai déjà levé.**

- Protège-moi, donne ta vie pour moi.

- Mais oui, et l'hyppogriffe il met le veracrasse dans le froc de Potter. R_épond le blond en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Bon, levez-vous, miss ! Vous nous avez déjà fait perdre bien assez de temps. Cela fait plus d'une heure que l'on essaye de vous réveiller. _Me dit Rogue, méchament._

**Je me lève tandis que les autres se dirigent vers la sortie de la grotte.**

- On part maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Oui, nous partons de suite.

- Mais j'ai faim, moi.

- Approche-toi de mes bonbons et je te les fais bouffer ! _S'écrie Ron._

- He ! Menteur ! Tu m'avais dit que t'en avais plus. _Dit Draco._

**Je ne fais pas attention à ce que le serpentard vient de dire.**

- T'es au courant que ce que tu viens de dire n'avais aucun sens, Weasley ? Enfin bref, file-moi un bonbon. TOUT DE SUITE !

- Nan. C'est mes bonbons.

**Il les met tous en bouche en même temps, lui faisant d'énormes joues de hamster. Je commence à chanter avec une voix de petite fille.**

- Hamtaro, le plus grand de tous les petits héros  
Mon Hami....

- Miss Vinners, veuillez taire ce chant barbare sur le chant.

- C'est quoi vos problèmes avec mes chansons. D'abord Mcgo' et maintenant vous, je vous ferai remarquer que ma chanson parle de gentils petits hamsters tout mignon, ça n'a absolument rien de barbare.

- J'aime pas les hamster, c'est moche, ça pue et ça sert à rien.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes un hamster fait homme...humain...chauve-souris graisseuse...truc. _Dit-je, indécise sur le terme à employer._

- JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS MISS.

- DESOLEE, MAIS JE SUIS UNE VRAIE CHIEUSE QUAND J'AI FAIM.

- J'AVAIS REMARQUE, MERCI. MAINTENANT, SORTEZ DE CETTE GROTTE, ON VOUS TROUVERA DES FRUITS EN CHEMIN. _Dit Rogue en pointant l'entrée de la grotte du doigt._

- CA SERT A RIEN DE REPLIQUER, HEIN NON ?

- EN EFFET, JEUNE FILLE.

**Je les suits donc à l'extérieur en traînant les pieds. On marche des heures et des heures.**

- J'ai mal aux pieds. _Râlais-je_**.** Draco ! Porte moi !

- Va chier ! Pourquoi, c'est moi qui devrai te porter d'abord ?

- T'as vu les muscles des autres ou quoi ? Tu les effleures avec une brindille et tu leur casses un bras, tandis que toi, t'es tout musclé et tout.

- T'as pas tort, mais c'est pas pour ça que je te porterai.

**Je croise les bras et continue d'avancer en boudant. Plus j'avance, plus je ralentis, ce qui énerve Draco.**

- Bon tu te grouilles un peu, on a pas toute la nuit. Tu veux une vitesse ?

- Nan, ça va. Par contre, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je veux bien que tu me portes. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire made in colgate._

**Il me pousse "gentiment" (Il a quand même failli l'envoyer valser dans un fossé non lointain.) et nous continuons d'avancer.**

- J'ai faim, j'ai froid, j'ai soif et en plus, j'ai mal aux pieds et personne veut bien me porter. Bande de tortionnaire ! Infliger ce traitement à une adorable jeune fille telle que moi ! Quelle cruauté ! Je parie que même les prisonniers d'Azkaban sont mieux traité que moi !

- Vous voulez y aller, pour pouvoir faire la comparaison ?_ Me demande Rogue_. Je peut très bien faire en sorte que vous y soyez envoyée.

- Ha ouais ? Et comment ?

- Je tue Potter avec votre baguette, je lance un oubliette aux autres et vous accuse. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Il vous croirons jamais !

- Vous voulez parier ?

- Nan, ça va. Mais ça change rien au fait que j'ai faim, j'ai froid, j'ai soif, j'ai mal aux pieds et personne veut me porter !

- Avez-vous fini de râler, miss ? _Demande Rogue en se pinçant l'arête du nez._

- Je râle même pas d'abord.

- Mais oui, et Dumby, il danse la tektonik déguisé en gros canard jaune. _Dit Harry._

**J'éclate de rire en imaginant la scène. Il me faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour calmer mon fou-rire. Nous continuons à avancer et, au bout de quelques heures de marche pénibles, en particulier pour mes camarades, nous sortons enfin de la forêt. Je me jette à genoux par terre et lève les bras au ciel.**

- Alléluia, we are alive !

- Cessez votre petit spectacle, miss Vinners, tout le monde vous regarde.

- M'en fout, on est pas mort.

- On n'a jamais vraiment été en danger de mort, savez-vous ? Allez, levez-vous maintenant, miss.

**Je me relève, courre vers mon professeur de potion et le serre fort, fort dans mes bras.**

- Merci, merci, merci, merci. C'est grâce à vous si on est en vie. Si vous étiez pas là, on serai tous mouru dans la forêt.

- Lâchez-moi, miss. _Dit-il froidement._

- Vous avez enfin une femme dans vos bras, profitez. _Dit un Harry Potter, très certainement suicidaire_

- Vous connaîtriez le nombre de femmes qui se sont jetées dans mes bras, Potter.

- Quoi ! Vous avez déjà eu plusieurs conquêtes ?!? Elles devaient être vachement déprimées ou shootées. _Dit Harry, complètement étonné._ Mais vous savez, les conquêtes rêvées ne sont pas considérées comme de vrai conquête. _Ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

**Mon professeur allais répliquer, mais je lui coupe la parole.**

- En quoi ça peut t'intéresser Potter ? En puis, tu sais, si on plisse les yeux, qu'on incline la tête vers la gauche et qu'on louche, il est potable.

- Je vous remercie, Miss Vinners. _Dit Rogue, ironique._

- Mais de rien, professeur. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

* * *

_**Reviews ? Nan ? Tans pis **_


	12. Out of the forest

**_Nappy,  
Ava ?  
Bon, je part une semaine à Berlin donc les réponses aux reviews ne se feront pas tout de suite ^^  
Trêves de bavardage et place au douxième chapitre.  
Bonne lecture._**

****

**_- Je vous remercie, Miss VInners. Dit Rogue, ironique._**

**_- Mais de rien, professeur. Dit-je avec un grand sourire._**

**L'homme me repousse assez brutalement, me faisant tomber sur le rouquin.**

- Je te remercie, la chose, t'as amorti ma chute.

- Ce fût un honneur. Mais, tu peux te lever, s'il-te-plaît ? Tu m'étouffe.

- Oh, C'est vrai ? Tu m'en vois navrée. _Dit-je d'un air pas navré pour une noise._

- Bon tu te lèves ou tu attend que l'éclosion de l'intelligence des trolls des montagnes ? _Dit Ron de plus en plus bleu._

- J'attends l'éclosion de l'intellignece de Potty ! En plus, je suis bien mise, moi. Qui aurait pu croire que les belettes soient si confortables.

**Avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, le roux roule sur le côté afin de se libérer.**

- Méchant ! Regarde ce que tu as fait ! A cause de toi, je suis toute crado !

- T'avais qu'à bouger !

- "T'avais qu'à bouger". _Dit-je en l'imitant et en croisant mes bras_. Crétin, va.

- Bon, Miss. _Dit le thon tout gras qui nous sert de prof de potion_. J'ignore si vous êtes au courant, mais il est bientôt midi.

- Et ? _Demandais-je._

- Le repas va être servis sou...

**Je n'entends pas la fin de la phrase car, sans attendre, je me lève et pique un sprint jusqu'à la salle de banquet.**

- Vous la connaissez bien, professeur. _Dit Potter_. Pourtant elle n'est pas ici depuis longtemps.

- N'oubliez pas que je suis un espion.

- Vous l'avez espionnée ?

- C'est généralement ce que font les espions, Potter.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir espionnée ? _Demande Hermy_. Vous croyez qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec vous-savez-qui ?

- Je le pensais, en effet.

- Et elle est en contact avec lui ?

- Non.

- Mais, pourquoi doutiez-vous d'elle ? _Demande Draco._

- Une moldue se retrouve, par hasard, à Poudlard. Elle connait tout de nous, alors que personne ne l'a connait. Et surtout, elle déteste Potter comme tout bon mangemort qui se respecte

- Mais, vous aussi vous me détestez, professeur.

- N'oublie pas que je suis un mangemort repenti. D'ailleurs, j'ai très envie de le redevenir. Comme ça, je pourrai vous lancez quelques Doloris lorsque vous m'énervez de trop, Potter. _Dit-il en souriant d'une manière assez sadique._

* * *

**Bon revenons-en à moi, car, après tout, je suis bien plus intéressante qu'eux. **

**Donc, environ deux minutes après le début de ma course, j'arrive dans la salle de banquet et vais m'asseoir, je suis la première. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et j'entends un bruit semblable à sept troupeaux de Trolls des montagnes qui courent dans ma direction. Les autres élèves entrent à leur tour dans la salle. Mes camarades forestier entrent à leurs suites. Draco vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

- Tu t'es bien amusé, tout seul avec le trio d'abrutis et l'allergique au shampooing ?

- Très bien, merci. _Dit-il en prenant une côtelette dans le plat qui venait d'apparaître. _

**Je l'imite et nous commençons à manger.**

- On a quoi après ? _Me demande Draco, la bouche pleine, crachant d'énorme postillons enceinte de triplée dans ma direction. ._

- Monsieur histoire de la magie.

- Oh non. _Se lamente Dray en soufflant._

- On brosse ? _Lui demandais-je assez bas pour que lui seul entende._

- Brosser ? _Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil_. Tu veux quand même pas me faire nettoyer ?

- Mais non, idiot. Brosser les cours, sécher quoi.

**Il me regarde bizarrement.**

- En clair, on va pas en cours, espèce de blond décoloré.

**Il me lance un regard noir avant de dire.**

- Pas de problème. De toute façon, il ne le remarquera pas.

**Donc, après le repas, nous abandonnons Crab et Goyle dans un couloir et nous nous dirigeons avec la discrétion d'un troupeau de centaure faisant des claquettes vers le lac. On s'assoit sous un arbre et discutons de tout et de rien tout en profitant des derniers rayons de soleil avant l'hiver.**

- J'ai chaud !!! _Criais-je brusquement, faisant sursauter le blond._

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- On va dans le lac ?

- Pour me faire tridenter le cul par une sirène ? Non, merci ! Personne ne touche à mes royal fesses !

- Chochotte.

- Vas-y répète un peu pour voir. _Dit-il en se levant._

- Chochotte, femmelette. _Chantonnais-je en souriant._

- Mais arrêteuh.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Je...Je...Je sais pas.

- Pfff, pathétique, vraiment pathétique. Franchement, je voudrais pas te vexer mon gars, mais tu me fais réellement pitié.

**Il commence à me courir après. Je me dirige vers le lac et me cache derrière un arbre. Draco s'arrête sur le bord du lac et me cherche. Lorsqu'il me tourne le dos, je me précipite vers lui et le pousse dans la flotte. Je rigole avant de faire la bombe pour le rejoindre en l'éclaboussant bien.**

- Tu es au courant que je frisotte avec l'eau.

- C'est vrai ? _Demandais-je en souriant_. Merde alors, j'ai jamais mon appareil photo quand il le faut.

**Draco m'éclabousse en signe de mécontentement. Je lui renvoie son éclaboussure et une bataille d'eau commence.**

**Le soir est tombé depuis longtemps lorsque nous sortons de l'eau.**

- J'ai faim, on a loupé le repas à cause de tes enfantillages.

- Tu penses qu'à bouffer ou quoi ? Et puis, c'est toi qui voulais aller faire mu-muse dans le lac. _Me dit Draco en souriant. _

- J'ai faim, c'est pas d'ma faute.

- Allez viens, on va chercher à bouffer.

- Tu sais parler aux femmes, toi.

**Nous rigolons et nous nous dirigeons bras-dessus, bras-dessous vers les cuisines de Poudlard.**

* * *

* * *


	13. Vol de porte et retenue

**_Nous rigolons et nous nous dirigeons bras-dessus, bras-dessous vers les cuisines de Poudlard._ **

**A peine arrivé à l'intérieur de l'école, Crabb et Goyle se jettent sur nous.**

- Vous étiez où ?

- Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- On s'est inquiètés, nous.

- Et pourquoi vous êtes tous tremper ?

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. _Dit le blond en soupirant. _

- Ils sont encore pire que des mères. Je plaint sincerement leurs futurs enfants !

- Faut-il déjà qu'ils se trouvent des femmes.

- Bah, tu sais, si on est vraiment désespérée, on prend tout et n'importe quoi.

**Draco et moi repartons, dans un fou-rire, en direction des cuisines que je dévalise sous les yeux des elfes de maisons, se jetant les uns contre les autres dans des bruits afin de se punir de nous laisser vider la cuisine sans rien faire pour nous en empêcher. C'est qu'on est effrayant quand on veut ! **

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard, dix heures trente du matin, dans le dortoir des filles de sixièmes années de la meilleure maison de Poudlard, regroupant les sorciers les plus doués, les plus forts, les plus intelligents, les plus beaux, les plus rusés, les plus fantastiques de leur génération. Une maison où seul les sangs-purs, ainsi qu'une seule et unique moldue exceptionnelle, on leur place. Je parle, bien évidemment, de la maison de Salazar Serpentard !**

- Shen, réveille-toi.

- ...

- Sheeeen.

- Hummm, laisse-moi dormir, je veux pas y aller.

- Shen, il faut se lever.

- 'Ai pas envie.

- Shen, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter la cruche d'eau à la figure.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça, Laulau ! _M'exclamais-je un peu mieux réveillée._

- Laulau ? _Demande-il en soulevant un sourcil._

- Nan rien, abandonne, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin, que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite si matinale, Drake ?

- Drake ?

- Oui, c'est ton nouveau surnom que y a que moi qui t'appelle comme ça. Ca te plaît ? _Demandais-je en souriant. _

-Mouais, ça va, c'est pas mal. Enfin, lève tes fesses de ce lit et habille-toi en quatrième vitesse, on a métamorphose il y a une heure.

- Oh, flûte alors. _Dit-je pas tracassée le moins du monde._

**Je sors de mon lit en ne me dépêchant pas du tout et commence à enlever mon haut de pyjama. Je m'arrête.**

- Draaaake ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité, s'il-te-plaît, de te casser d'ici dans les secondes qui viennent ?_ En commençant d'une voix doucereuse pour finir d'une voix dangereuse._

- Oh, dommage. _Dit-il en ouvrant la porte._

- Pervers ! Dit-je _en secouant légerement la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel, en signe de désolation._

**Je m'habille et passe par la salle de bain me coiffer avant de sortir. Draco m'attend dans la salle commune.**

- 'Oila, chuis prête.

- C'est pas trop tôt, ça fait une heure que je t'attends. J'n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les filles mettaient autant de temps à se préparer.

- Mais, pour vous, chers messieurs, pour vous plaire. Pour vous faire croire que nous sommes les plus belles filles de la terre, pour que vous tombiez sous notre charme, que vous nous épousiez et pour ensuite voir votre tête que nous descendrons de notre nuit de noce en vieux T-Shirt troué, en jeans rapiécé, pas maquillée et coiffée n'importe comment. Franchement, je me réjouis de me marier rien que pour ça. Le visage de ton mari qui, de grand sourire, se transforme en expression de surprise puis de peur quand il aura compris qu'il va être obligé de vivre avec ça le reste de sa vie, ça doit être hilarant.

- J'ai moins envie de me marier, là, du coup.

- T'en fais pas, Malfoy. _Dit Blaise Zabini caché derrière un fauteuil de la salle commune, nous faisant sursauter Draco et moi, qui n'avions pas capté sa présence._ D'après mon père, quand on aime une fille, on la trouve toujours belle, dans n'importe quelle situation.

- Un Malfoy n'est pas sensé ne pas éprouver de sentiments ? _Demandais-je._

- C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai plus envie de me marier ! _Répond le blond._

- Logique ! Au fait, Blaise, t'es pas censé être en cours ? _Demandais-je._

- Autant que vous je pense.

- Ton réveil a pas sonné, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, Vinners.

- Et , je suppose que c'est censé expliquer le fait que tu te caches derrière le fauteuil ?

- Ouais, j'ai pas envie que la vieille McGo' aie se plaindre à Rogue de ma non-présence en classe et lui demande de venir me chercher à coup d'Expelliarmus bien senti.

- On t'as déjà dit que tu étais pathétique, Zabini ? _Demande Drake._

- Non.

- Hé ben, je le fait dans ce cas. _Répondis-je._ Allez, sort de derrière ce fauteuil et viens en cours avec nous. Conduis-toi en homme, pour une fois.

**Nous sortons de notre salle commune et nous nous dirigeons vers la classe de Mcgonagall.**

- Au fait, Drake, pourquoi t'es pas encore en cours, toi ?

- J'avais pas envie. _Dit-il en haussant les épaules_. Et puis, c'est pas marrant, les cours, sans toi.

- Oh, c'est chou.

**Arrivés devant la classe de métamorphose, je toque à la porte et nous entrons sans attendre de réponse.**

- Puis savoir pourquoi vous arrivez à mon cours à une heure si tardive, jeunes gens.

- Non.

- Non, quoi, Miss Vinners ? _Demande l'aimagus en fronçant les sourcils._

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir pourquoi nous sommes arrivés à une heure aussi tardive à votre cours.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire, peut-être ? _Dit-je, comme une évidence._

- Miss Vinners, j'exige que vous me fassiez, immédiatement, part de la raison de votre retard !

- Vous ne pouvez pas exiger. _Dit-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._ Seule moi ai le pouvoir d'exiger quelque chose ! _Ajoutais-je en me pointant du doigt en disant le "seule moi"._

- Jeune fille, je ne tolérerai pas ce manque de respect plus longtemps. Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

**Je soupire bruyamment avant de répondre d'un ton las et ironique.**

- On s'est dit que votre cours était tellement intérressant, que l'on préférait le passer dans notre lit. _Dit-je en insistant exagérément sur le "tellement"._ Happy vieille harpie ?

- J'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour votre insolence, jeune fille. Et j'enlève dix points à chacun d'entre vous pour votre retard.

- Merci, madame, mais ça ne servira à rien. Rogue trouvera toujours une connerie pour nous donner le double de points que vous venez de nous enlever. _Dit-je en souriant._

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Je pense, si.

- Miss Vinners, arrêtez immédiatement.

- Mais je ne fais rien. _Dit-je en haussant les épaules et en rejoignant ma place._

- Oui, bon, où en étais-je ? _Demande la prof._

- On transformait nos animaux en verre à pied. _Répond Hermione en levant la main._

- Génial, on va se marrer, j'le sent. _Murmurais-je, sarcastique, à Draco._

- Miss Vinners, une remarque à formuler ?

- Je demandais juste à Draco, à quoi va nous servir de savoir transformer un crapaud en verre à pied ? Pour mettre un liquide dedans, je me doute bien. Mais, déjà faut-il un liquide. Donc, imaginons que nous sommes paumés en plein désert et qu'on trouve un oasis, vous croyez vraiment que va se casser le cul à transformer un poisson en verre ? Non, on boira directement dans l'oasis. Et puis, perso, quand je me promène, j'emporte plus souvent une bouteille d'eau avec moi qu'un crapaud, pas vous ? Comme je viens de vous démontrer par a+b que ce sort me sera totalement inutile, ça ne vous ennuye pas que j'écoute ma musique ? Non ? C'est cool.

**Je sors mon Ipod et met "it's over" des Cinema Bizarre. Drake me prend un écouteur et l'examine sous toutes les formes.**

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un écouteur. Ca se met. J_e lui prends l'écouteur des mains,_ dans l'oreille. J_e lui fourre dans l'oreille._

**Nous passons le reste du cours à parler musique, ignorant les questions de la prof, ce qui le rend totalement hystérique.**

- Jeunes gens allez-vous, enfin, être attentifs au cours ? _Hurle-t-elle à notre adresse._

- Si on dit non, vous râlez ? _Demandais-je._

- A votre avis, miss ?

- Dans ce cas, non, nous n'avons pas l'intention d'être attentifs à ce cours, au combien inintéressant.

- Alors, je vous prierais de prendre la porte, jeunes gens.

- C'est vous qui voyez. _Dit-je en haussant les épaules._

**Dray et moi nous levons et nous dirigeons vers la porte. Grâce à un sort, je la sort de ses charnières avant de partir en courant. La porte flottant devant nous, nous ne voyons pas le professeur Rogue dans lequel nous bourrons violement. Nous tombons tous les trois à terre. Rogue se relève le premier et nous toise de son regard glacial, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.**

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous courez dans les couloirs ? Une porte lévitant devant vous, qui plus est. Et pour quelle raison n'avez-vous pas fait léviter cette porte derrière et non pas devant vous ? De cette façon, vous auriez pu remarquer ma présence dans ce couloir et ainsi vous auriez évité de me rentrer dedans.

- Pour répondre à votre première question, Mcgo' nous a demandé de prendre la porte, ce que nous avons fait. Et pour l'autre question, c'était l'un de mes nombreux moments de blonderie, j'y ai pas pensé.

- Désesperant. _Dit Rogue en secouant légèrement la tête_. Et vous comptez lui rendre sa porte ?

- Je pensais plutôt à la balancer dans le lac. _Dit-je en feintant la réflexion, une doigt sur le menton._

- Vous voulez une retenue, jeune fille ?

- Sans façon, merci. J'ai déjà donné.

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant de me foncer dedans avec la porte d'une de mes collèges. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau après les cours, demain. Mes chaudrons ont besoin d'être récuré.

- Vos cheveux aussi, auraient bien besoin d'être récurés. _Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe inexistante._

- Qu'avez-vous dit, miss ?

- J'ai dit que Draco était avec moi, monsieur.

- Hé !

- Ca sert à ça les potes. _Dit-je en souriant au blond qui me fusille du regard._

- Vous viendrez tous les deux dans ce cas. Maintenant retournez en cours et, au passage, rendez sa porte à Minerva.

- On est obligé ? _Demandais-je._

- Dépêchez-vous !

- J'ai pas très envie, là.

- Vous avez une heure de retenue de plus !

- Haleluya. _Dit-je en riant._

- Ca vous fait trois heures.

- T'façon, je les f'rai pas. _Ajoutais-je en riant toujours._

- Vous viendrez une heure chaque jours durant une semaine.

- Génial ! Toute une semaine en votre compagnie, ça va être chouette. _Dit-je, ironique tout en continaunt à rire._

- Un mois.

- Je saute de joie à cette idée. _Mon ironie et mon sourire ne m'ont toujours pas quittée._

- Deu...

- M'sieur. _L'interromps Draco._ Je n'aurais pas autant d'heure de colle qu'elle, hein non ?

- Evidement que si, Monsieur Malfoy.

- On va s'marrer.

- Tais-toi, toi. _Rugit le blond._

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- Je...Je...Je.... Tu verras bien. Peut-on disposer, professeur ?

- Oui.

**Draco me relève de force et me tire par le bras vers notre dortoir. Je me débat afin de le faire lâcher prise mais il me lance un stupefix, Salop, tu me le payera !**


	14. Histoire de la magie

- Merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi j'ai une retenue. _Me dit Draco lorsque nous entrons dans notre salle commune. _

**Je ne réponds pas.**

- Répond quand je te parle !

- .....

- Tu te moques de moi ?!?

- ...

- Peut-être que si tu la déstupefixais, elle te répondrait. _Dit un serpentard visiblement plus intelligent que notre blondinet préféré._

**Draco me déstupefixie, ce qui me permet de lui répondre.**

- Sache que si je nous ai fait avoir cette retenue, c'est parce que je sais de source sûre, car c'est grâce à moi, que Harry en a une aussi. On pourra donc le martyriser à notre guise.

- Tu crois que le professeur va nous laisser emmerder Potter pendant que lui regardera gentiment la scène.

- On parle de Rogue, là ! S'il n'attache pas Harry pour l'empêcher de se débattre et ne le le bâillonne pas pour l'empêcher d'ameuter toutes l'école, je l'envoie direct à l'infirmerie !

- Mouais. _Dit Drake pas convaincu pour une noise_. Mais je te préviens, si on a le moindre problème, je n'hésite pas à t'accuser !

- Espèce de couillon !

- Prudent serait plus exact.

- Mais oui, et Rogue porte une petite culotte en dentelle.

- Ca ne m'étonnerai pas de lui.

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Accouche, sale blond. _Dit-je en souriant légerement._

- C'était pendant les vacances d'été de ma quatorzième année. Ma mère et moi devions passer la semaine chez une vieille tante malade. Comme j'en avais marre de l'entendre râler à longueur de journée pour des conneries et que je devenai de plus en plus méchant avec la pov' tite vieille acariâtre, ma mère m'a renvoyé chez moi après trois jours et elle a, visiblement, oublié de prévenir mon père. En rentrant chez moi, j'ai trouvé mon père et Severus en train de se dandiner sur Lady Marmelade. Ils s'étaient jetés un sort pour que leur cheveux pousse plus rapidement et leur arrivent aux fesses, ils s'étaient lancés un autre sort pour avoir les seins de cette actrice blonde de série americaine où l'histoire se passe principalement sur une plage de Malibu. Ils étaient habillés de soutien-gorge, d'un string fluo dépassant de leur jupe ras-du-cul et ils avaient de bottes à talons-aiguilles d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre remontant au-dessus du genou. Le maquillage de voiture volée ne faisait que renforcer leur allure de prostitué mexicaine.

**Je n'arrive pas à me ravoir tellement je ri. Je suis tombée à terre et donne des coups de poing au sol tellement je rigole. Il me faut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour calmer, plus ou moin, mon fou-rire.**

- Com. Comment ils ont réagi quand ils t'ont capté ? _Demandais-je en rigolant toujours un peu. _

- Ils ne m'ont pas vu, je suis retourné chez ma tante. J'allais quand même pas rester seul avec eux pendant quatre jours. Imagine qu'ils m'aient forcé à les imiter.

**Ca, c'était le truc à ne pas dire, je ré-éclate de rire en imaginant Draco en travesti.**

- Arrête de rire ! Ca m'a choqué ce truc. Attend mon père, si froid et effrayant, a une passion pour le travestissement et s'amuse à se dandiner dans la maison fringué en pute quand il est seul avec notre prof de potion. Traumatisé à vie. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer par après.

- Je crois que je ne les regardais plus jamais comme avant. _Dit-je entre deux fou-rire_. Je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de repenser à ça en potion.

- C'est clair que je ne les regarde plus comme avant. Maintenant, à chaque fois que je les vois, je revois la scène.

**Nous rigolons tout en nous asseyons dans les fauteuils et commençons à blablater de tout et n'importe quoi.**

* * *

**Le lendemain, en histoire de la magie.**

- La révolution des gobelins a été menée par...

- CA M'SAOULE ! M'_écriais-je, alors que le prof continue à déblatter sur la révolution gobelienne sans tenir compte de mon interruption. _J'EN AI MARRE ! EN PLUS CA SERT A RIEN CE QUI 'DOTE LE MORT-VIVANT SOPORIFIQUE !

- Miss Silers, moins de bruits, s'il vous plait._ Me dit Binns._

- VINNERS ! Espèce de vieux débris.

- La révolution des gob...

- C'est qu'il m'ignore, en plus. Sale bête va.

- Bah, fais pas attention. _Me dit Drake_. De toute façon, le cours est bientôt fini.

- Encore heureux ! Et puis, je fais attention si je veux, d'abord !

- Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous m'écriviez une rédaction de trois parchemins sur la cause principale de la révolution des gobelins.

- Parce que il crois vraiment que quelqu'un va le faire, sa saloperie de devoirs ?

- Il vaudrait mieux, la dernière fois que qulequ'un n'a pas fais l'un de ses devoirs, il l'a obligé à rester deux heures de plus que les autres pour faire son devoirs avec le prof.

- Je pensait que l'enfer était un pays entièrement rose et où du Ilona Mitrecey passait en boucle. Maintenant, je me rend compte que c'est cette classe et que Binns est le diable en personne.


	15. Les aventures du petit Grieg

**Hello,  
Désolé du retard mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de taper ^^'  
Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. C'est une bonne compensation, non ?  
Sinon, je ne sais pas si il y aura un nouveau chapitre la semeine prochaine vu que je suis en examen ( Normalement, là, je devrai être en train d'étudier ^^)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne merde à tous ceux qui ont exam' ^^  
Bisous**

* * *

**Un petit matin de septembre, aux alentour de sept heures quarante-trois minutes et vingt-neuf secondes, alors que la temperature éxterieure était de trente-trois degrés Celsius, un petit gobelin du nom de Gierg le peureux, surnom donné par ses amis parce qu'un soir de pleine lune, il s'est enfui en courant loin d'un balai qu'il avait pris pour un loup-garou, trouva un anneau magique tout rouillé au fin fond d'une rivière infestée de piranha affamés. Le pauvre petit gobelin a, d'ailleurs, failli perdre quatre de ses doigts. Fier de sa trouvaille, le peureux se rendit chez Flutch, le chef des gobelins, pour exhiber son magnifique bijoux. Sur le chemin de la maison de Flutch, Gierg se fait attaquer par FIoup le débile et Ruap le con qui lui volent l'anneau. Ils le reconnaissent tout de suite, c'est l'anneau de CHuck Norris le magnifique, un super ranger vivant dans la fôret Texasienne. Fioup et Ruap, alias ducon et dubièse, décidèrent d'aller rendre son anneau à Chuck Norris le magnifique, car les petits gobelins taxeurs espèrent que le super Ranger leur donnerait  
plein de larves de scrout à petard, leur friandise préférée. Gierg, qui lui aussi aime les larves de scrout à pétard, les suit en secret pour voler aux voleurs leurs friandises. Le petit Gierg le peureux était aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphant faisant la chenille dans un placard à balai : il marchait sur plein de branches qui craquaient sous son poids, il avait mangé environ sept kilos de fèves avant de partir donc il n'arrêtait pas de faire des pets bruyants et particulièrement odorants, il hurla à la mort et failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il a vu son reflet dans la flotte de la rivière, ainsi que plein d'autres joyeusetés du genre. Mais, les deux autres petits gobelins étaient bien trop occupés à débattre sur quelle petite culotte en dentelle,  
entre la rose et la verte à pois mauve, irait le mieux avec la couleur des verrues de Fioup, pour faire attention au petit James Bond en herbes qui les suit depuis une plombe. Alors qu'ils gravissent une montagne particulièrement haute pour eux, mais qui ressemblait vaguement à un petit rocher pour toutes  
personnes normales, nos trois très petits amis sont tombés groins à nez avec Luke Skywalker jouant au monopoly avec Dark Vador. Mais, Jack Sparrow, qui lui aussi voulait jouer au monopoly, a sauté en bas de son précieux Black Pearl pour les rejoindre mais, il se rétama la gueule par terre. Heureusement, Fioup  
le débile savait faire le bouche-à-bouche. Alors qu'il s'approchait de Jack pour lui sauver la vie, Super Sheyen arrive en volant et se charga de réanimer le pirate. Ha oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser, Jack c'est un vrai pirate Caraïbien du dix-septième Siècle, avec les dents en or, le trésor maudit et les squelettes-zombies ainsi que des hommes-fruits de mer pas beau, au cul. Même que Jack il est aidé du gentil Will qui veut sauver l'autre crétine toute pas belle et toute méchante qui frappe Jack. Enfin bref, Super Sheyen arrive en volant et réanime Jack. Mais, alors qu'elle le croyait sauvé, Super Sheye a vu Jack devenir tout maigre et tout grand. C'est ainsi que naquirent les super-nanas et Jack Skellington. Un peu plus tard, alors que Grieg, Fioup et Ruap reprenaient le chemin vers la maisonnette du magnifique Chuck Norris, une énorme crevasse se forma sous leurs sabots et ils tombèrent dedans, pénétrant ainsi dans le pays des hommes-crabes. Mais, heureusement pour eux, Rapunzel les vit tomber et leur jetta ses cheveux pour qu'ils puissent remonter avant que les hommes-crabes ne les relookent. Nos trois compagnons se remettent directement en routen et arrive quelques années plus tard chez Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris le magnifique est ravi de retrouver son anneau tant adoré qu'il avait perdu en pêchant le cracken une vingtaine d'année plus tôt. D'ailleur, Chuck Norris le magnifique était en train de faire cuire l'une des tentacules moisies du monstre marin et en proposa à nos amis qui acceptèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tous les quatre à discuter des fleurs des champs devant la cheminée. Une dizaine de jours plus tard, une belle elfe blonde du nom de Lucias Malfeuil alla rendre visite à son ami, Chuck Norris le Magnifique et elle découvrit les corps de son ami ainsi que de trois éspèce de cochon, habillés de haillons, couchés devant la cheminée, la langue pendante. Ils sont morts, terrassés par la tentacule de cracken pas fraîche. Désesperée à l'idée de vivre sans CHuck Norris le Magnifique, Lucias se saisit d'un reste de Cracken, va s'allonger à côté de CHuck Norris le Magnifique et dit "Chuck Norris le Magnifique, pourquoi es-tu CHuck Norris le Magnifique ?" avant d'avaler le morceau de cracken et de mourir, à son tour,dans un dernier "Aargh". C'est pour cette raison que la révolution des Gobelins à eu lieu.**

**The end.**

* * *

**Draco regarde ma rédaction où un gros "O" est écrit en rouge.**

- Rassure-moi, tu te fous de moi. T'as pas vraiment rendu ça comme ça ?

- Ben, si. Pourquoi ?

- J'y crois pas. Moi, j'ai passé une après-midi entière à...à...à...Tu sais, le truc avec plein des livres ?

- Une librairie ? _Demande Crabbe  
_  
- Un magasin de livre? _Demande Goyle.  
_  
- Une librairie, quoi. _Rencherit Crabbe._

- Mais, non. C'est pas ce mot-là que je cherche. Haa, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue en plus.

- Une bibliothèque, peut-être ? _Dit-je lentement, craignant pour la santé mentale des trois._

- Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce mot-là ! Donc, comme je le disait, j'ai passé une aprèm' entière à la...Le mot que t'as dit, pour chercher la cause principale de la révolution des ces trucs horrible et j'ai eu un "G" comme Gobelin, alors que toi, tu invente un truc sans queu ni tête et tu as Optimal ? Je crie à l'injustice !

- Pov' petit calimero, va.

- Calimero ?

- C'est un petit poussin noir tout mignon, qui dit tout le temps "C'est trop inzuste".

- Tu me traite de poussin là, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais pas n'importe quel poussin. Je te traite de Calimero, c'est pas pareil.

- M'en fous,c'est un poussi quand même.

- Et alors, c'est mignon un poussin.

- Si tu le dis.

- Ben oui, je le dit. Et puis, ça pourrait être pire. Depuis l'épisode de la fôret, j'associe Rogue à un hamster.

- Miss Vinners ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Et si vous nous honnoriez de votre présence en classe ? _Hurle Mcgo' de sa classe.  
_  
- Vous ne voulez pas nous honnorer de votre présence en classe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien que parce ce que ça te ferra chier, Ron, nous venons. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

**Le roux se rammasse une tape monumentale sur l'arière du crâne par Harry. Il a frappé si fort que la tête de Ron vient frapper, violement, son banc. Tous les Serpentards éclatent de rire.**

- Ca va, le banc n'a rien ? _Demande un serpentard.  
_  
- Ca va peut-être lui rendre la centaine de neurones qu'il a perdu. _Renchérit un autre._

- Ou le rendre encore plus débile. _Dit un troisième.  
_  
- Je ne pense pas que se soit possible. _Dit Draco.  
_  
- Tu risque d'être étonné. C'est capable de tout, les bellettes. _Dit-je._

**Nous allons nous asseoir en rigolant et subissons deux heures de métamorphose en commun avec les Gryffondors.**

* * *

**Après le repas, nous avons soin aux créatures magiques. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le parc.**

- On étudie quoi comme créatures magiques, pour le moment ? _Demandais-je.  
_  
- Pour le moment, c'est les Stangulots. _Me repond Drake._

- A ton avis, ça fait quoi si on en balance un sur Pottier ?

**Drake me regarde avec un petit sourire.**

- Je sais pas. On teste ?

- Tu me connais, non ? Maintenant, reste plus quà savoir comment s'y prendre pour ne pas qu'on sâche que c'est nous.

**Nous élaborons une stratégie pendant les quelques mètres qui nous sépare du professeur.**

- Bonjour, les enfants.

- Bonjour, Hagrid. _Répondent les enfants en choeur._

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas bu d'alcool, Hagrid ? _Dit-je en prennant une voix de directeur des alcoliques anonymes._

**Tout les gryffondors me regardent bizarrement tandis que les Serpentards rigolent de ma feinte, bien qu'ils ne la comprenne, certainement,pas.**

- Laissez tomber, il faut un cerveau pour comprendre les subtilités de mon humour.

- Il faut surtout en être dépourvu.

- De quoi tu te mèle, Miss-je-me-la-tape-parce-que-je-sais-tout.

- Tu es jalouse parce que je suis plus intelligente.

- Tu n'es pas intelligente, ma petite gate. Tu as une très bonne mémoire, rien de plus. Moi aussi, je pourrais savoir tout sur tout si je prenait la peine d'ouvrir un bouquin.

- Parce que tu sais lire ?!?

- Regarde-le, il est tout fier parce qu'il a lâché une feinte à deux francs, le rouquin.

- Arrête de t'en prendre à mes amis ! _Rugit Harry.  
_  
- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu va me sauter dessus pour me frapper ? Attend, t'a vu tes muscles ? Enfi, ton abscence de muscle. Je te brise en milles morceaux rien qu'en te soufflant dessus.

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. _Dit Hagrid._ Calmez-vous.

- Tu te décide, enfin, à intervenir, toi. On étais juste au bord du meurtre, là.

- Oui, bon, calmez-vous. _Répète le géant_. Bon, je vais prendre les présence. Lui, il est là, elle aussi, lui pareil, lui ... Goyle ? Goyle ? Répond.

- Si il ne répond pas, c'est qu'il y a de grande chance pour qu'il ne soit pas là. _Dit-je._

- Oui, bon. Donc, je dois le mettre absent ?

- C'est préferable, en effet.

**Sur ces mots, Crabbe et Goyle arrivent en courant.**

- 'Lu. _Dit Crabbe._

- Yop._ Dit Goyle.  
_  
- Merci, grâce à vous, maintenant, j'ai faim.

- Et en quoi nos salutations t'ont données l'envie de te restaurer ?

**Je regarde Goyle avec de grands yeux.**

- Tu devrai éviter d'utiliser tout ton vocabulaire en une seule phrase.

- Oui, bon. Ca répond pas à ma question.

- Ben, Yop, Lu, c'est des marques de dallage.

- Dallage ?

- Oui. Bouffe, si tu préfere. Il faut vraiment tou vous apprendre, à vous.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. _Dirent les deux idiots en choeur._

**Je lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Plop, tout le monde. _Dit Neville en arrivant._

- Plop of the plop of the plop of the plop.

- C'était quoi ça. _Me demande Draco.  
_  
- Une dédicasse à ma grande soeur que j'aime pas. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire.  
_  
- Okaaay. Je devrai peut-être t'emmener à l'infirmerie. _Dit-il en me touchant le front.  
_  
- Oui, je suis en train de dépérir ! Vite à l'infirmerie ! Aargh, je meurt ! _Dit-je en me laissant tomber dans ses bras_. Tout est au point ? _Lui demandais-je tout bas._

- Oui, il suffit de lui lancer un petit sort dans les fesses pour qu'il fasse quelques pas et le tour est joué. _Me répond-il tout aussi bas.  
_  
- Aarg, je souffre, j'ai mal. _Dit-je pour attirer, à nouveau, l'attention du prof._

**Draco me laisse tomber à terre et je fais la morte. Je suis assez convaincante avec la langue qui sort et les yeux qui roulent. D'ailleurs Hagrid gobe tout. Il demande à Draco de m'emmener directement chez Pomfresh. Le blond me soulève, me pose à moitié sur son dos et me tire vers l'infirmerie. Je continue mon petit cinema en trainant les pieds et en hurlant de douleur, la main sur le coeur ainsi que plein d'autres petites choses qui confirment mon talent d'actrice. Une fois hors porté de vue du géant, Draco me lâche. Nous nous rapprochons du petit groupe en nous cachant derrière les arbres. Une fois que nous avons trouvé un endroit où nous avons une belle vue sur les autres sans que eux puisse nous voir, Draco me demande.**

- Prête ?

- Yep.

**Le blond sort sa baguette, vise Harry et lui lance un Flipendo en plein dans les fesses. Surpris, Harry crie de douleur et fais un pas en avant, se prenant les pieds dans un fil que Draco avait installé là pendant que le prof prennait les présences. Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit pour l'éviter, un strgulot vient s'accrocher autour du visage de Harry et commence à l'étrangler. Les cris suraïgus de Potter résonnent dans toute la fôret. Draco et moi sommes morts de rire, nous n'arrivons plus à nous ravoir. Il nous faut bien une dizane de minutes pour nous calmer.**

- C'était trop bon, j'adore ça façon de crier. On aurai dit une truie qu'on viole. _Me dit Draco.  
_  
- Comment tu sais quel bruit ça fait une truie qu'on viole, toi ?

**Nous rigolons et sortons, enfin, de la fôret.**

- On recommence ça quand tu veux.

- Tu comprend, maintenant, pourquoi je nous ai fait avoir une retenue en même temps que Prouter.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, on va trop se marrer.

- En parlant de retenue, on a encore deux heures avant d'y aller. On fait quoi ?

- On prépare des farces contre Potty. _Dit le blond en sautillant et en tappant dans ses mains.  
_  
- Ca me va, viens on va dans notre salle commune.

- 'Kay.

**Arrivés là-bas.**

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire à ce cher Popo ? _Demande Draco._

- On lui met des veracrasses dans le slip. Ou alors, on lui fait avaler des oeufs de caméléons mutants comme ça il changera sans cesse de couleur. Ou alors, on le maquille à l'indélébile. Mieux, on l'enferme dans un coffre remplis de bêbêtes visqueuses. Ou on l'attache au but de Quidditch et on lui lance le cognard dessus. Tu préfere quoi ?

- Je dois avouer que le coup du coffre rempli de bestioles me tente bien.

- Ouais. Moi aussi, c'est mon préféré.

- Le plus sadique.

- C'est pour ça que c'est mon préféré. _Dit-je en souriant.  
_  
- Bon maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir comment l'enfermer dans le coffre.

- Ca mange quoi les cloportes.

- Chais pas, moi. Pourquoi ?

- Ben, on en met dans le coffre et quand Ryry vient pour le manger, on ferme le couvercle.

- Cafard. Harry et un cafard, pas un cloporte.

- Cafard, cloporte, blatte. C'est kiff-kif et haricot, tout ça c'est du même acajou. Leur décentralisation, moi, j'en veux...

- Shen ?

- ...Pas, voyez déjà avec...

- Sheyen !

- Oui ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de te pendre, là.

- Ben quoi, je chante, j'ai plus le droit maintenant ?

- Okay, mais c'est pas vraiment le sujet là.

- Ca va, chuis désolée. Je me suis laissée emporter.

- Bon alors,comment on convainq Harry d'entrer dans le coffre ?

- On ensorcelle une dalle de la pièce pour que quand Potter pose un pied dessus, il soit projeter direct dans le coffre. C'est possible un truc du genre ?

- Pour les autres sorciers, non. Mais, pour moi, c'est un jeux d'enfant.

- Fais gaffe, tu saura pluis passer la porte.

- Pouquoi ? _Demande le blond.  
_  
- Tellement ta tête va enfler. A moins que tu ne finnise étouffé par ta modestie. _Dit-je ironique._

- Enfin, bref. On va mettre ton plan à execution ?

- Yep, mais, comment on fait pour le graisseux ? Il quitte jamias sa précieuse classe.

- Il faudra le distraire.

- Comment ?

- T'imroviseras.

**Sans plus me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'agrippe par le bas et me tire vers la classe de Rogue**


	16. Première retenue

**Hello everybody.  
Ca fait un bail, hein ^^'.  
Presque un mois sans rien poster ^^'  
Je suis désolée du retard mais comme je l'ai dit le chapitre précédent, je suis atteinte de la flemme ^^.  
Sur ce bonne lecture.  
Bisous**

* * *

- Bon, je reste caché derrière cette statue le temps que tu l'éloignes un peu de la classe et je vais préparer tout.

**Draco part se cacher. Je cherche pendant quelques instants une raison valable d'extirper mon professeur de son antre. Un éclair de génie me transperce. Je me met à hurler à la mort dans le couloir.**

- Professeur RoOoOoOoOoOoOgue ! Venez vite ! J'ai besoin de vous ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

**Mon professeur sort précipetamment de son bureau et coure vers moi.**

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes en train de mourir ?

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Oh.

- Pourquoi vous avez l'air déçu ?

- J'aurais tellement voulu vous voir mourir. J'ai même pris mon appareil photo avec afin d'immortaliser l'instant. J'avais déjà préparé une place sur ma cheminée pour cette photo. Et puis, j'ai pris des cours de claquettes avec Maugrey, je me faisais une joie de danser sur votre tombe.

- Sympa, merci. Je me sens aimée, là. _Dit-je ironique._

- Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais le faire très bientôt.

- Vous êtes de plus en plus gentil. _Dit-je ironique._

- Oui, je sais. La gentillesse est l'une de mes principales qualités. _Répond-il d'un ton pompeux._

- Mais oui, et au fond du couloir, y a une petite fille qui vient de perdre ses doigts ainsi deux chiens qui discutent gloss à paillettes.

- C'est vrai ? C'est peut-être Black. Je vais peut-être pouvoir danser sur la tombe de quelqu'un finalement. _Dit-il en sortant sa baguette, une lueur démente dans les yeux_.

- Vous êtes désespérant, vous savez.

- Oui, bon. Si vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir, pourquoi vous avez hurlé comme un bousier qu'on égorge ?

- Sympa, la comparaison. _Dit-je ironique_. Non, pour rien, en fait. A dans trente minutes, professeur.

**Pendant que je dis ça, j'aperçois Draco sortir de la classe et se cacher derrière sa statue. Lorsque le graisseux est entré dans sa classe, je vais retrouver Draco derrière la statue.**

- Alors, ça a marché ?

- On verra ça quand Harry posera son pied sur la dalle.

**Nous rigolons et attendons derrière la statue que notre retenue commence. Cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue, Drake et moi sortons de notre cachette et nous patientons devant la porte de la classe de potions jusqu'à l'arrivée du prof. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas.**

- Entrez ! Et en vitesse ! _Gronde une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce._

**Nous entrons et je chuchote au blond qui m'accompagne.**

- Harry n'est pas encore là ! Rogue va le trucider. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

- Pauvre petit chou. Deux attaques en moins d'une heure. _Ajoute-t-il en souriant._

**Harry arrive enfin.**

- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en retard. _Gronde Rogue._

- Je suis désolé.

- Je vous prierais de m'appeler professeur ou monsieur ou encore maître si vous insistez.

- Monsieur suffira, monsieur.

- Moi, je pense que maître serait plus approprié dans ton cas, Potter. _Dit-je._

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu passes tellement de temps en retenue avec lui que tu en deviens presque son esclave.

- La ferme, Vinners ! _Me crache le binoclard._

- Je vois que le Straugulot ne t'a pas bouffé la langue ! _Dit Draco._

- Oui, c'est vraiment dommage.

- On aurait plus eu à entendre son horrible voix.

**Alors que Harry allait répliquer, Rogue dit :**

- Avez-vous terminé vos enfantillages ?

**Devant l'absence de réponse il ajoute :**

- Parfait ! Vinners, prenez une éponge et nettoyez les tables. Malfoy, prenez la brosse et brossez la pièce. Potter, prenez cette brosse à dent et récurez les bocaux là-bas.

**Je jette un regard horrifié à Draco et lui chuchote.**

- Mais, il va rester en place, il va pas bouger. Notre plan va tomber à l'eau.

- Non, il ne tombera pas à l'eau. _Me chuchote le bond._ Je sais plus où j'ai foutu le piège. C'est moi qui vais marcher dessus.

- Oh, ça va alors.

**il me lance un regard noir avant d'interpeller le professeur.**

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Qui y a-t-il, Draco ?

- J'ai super mal au dos, je ne saurais pas rester le dos vouté trop longtemps. Je pourais pas échanger avec Potter ?

**L'intéressé lui lance un regard noir.**

- Pas de problème, Draco. Potter, votre brosse à dent !

- Mais, monsieur. Je suis tombé en cours de soins aux créatures magiques tout à l'heure. Un straugulot m'est, littéralement, tombé dessus. _Dit Harry en nous regardant, Draco et moi_. J'ai atterris sur le dos, je ne saurais pas rester vouté trop longtemps non plus.

- C'est son excuse, trouve t'en une autre, le zèbré. _M'exclamais-je._

- Le zèbré ? _Demande Rogue en haussant un sourcil._

- Ben ouais. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il a un gros "Z" tailladé sur le front, on dirait que Zorro lui est passé dessus.

- Seigneur dieu. _Dit le bâtard graisseux en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Vous devriez arrêter de dire ça, vous passez pour un gay, bien que je n'aille rien contre eux.

- Il l'est peut-être qui sait.

- POTTER !!! _Nous écrions-nous, Rogue et moi, en même temps._

- Y a que Draco et moi qui pouvons insinuer ce genre de choses. _Dit-je, seule cette fois-ci._

- Tout à fait. _Dit Rogue_. Mais ! Je ne vous permet pas, miss Vinners !

- Vous avez terminé ? _Demande Potter._ Donc, comme je le disais, notre professeur tant adoré pourrait très bien être gay. Après tout, on ne l'a jamais vu avec une femme.

- En même temps, ça se comprend. T'a vu sa gueule ?

- Malfoy ! Ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi ! _Rugit Rogue, rouge de colère._

- Sois un peu plus gentil avec ton professeur, Draco. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a un physique disgracieux.

- tu as raison, Shen. Je suis désolé, professeur. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous avez un bec de toucan à la place du nez. Ca doit être à cause de l'un de vos parents.

- Ce n'est pas grave, non plus, si vous avez les cheveux continuellement gras, ça doit provenir de votre allergie au shampoing. _Dit-je._

- Sans oublier son teint cadavérique. _Ajoute Draco._

- Et ses doigts crochus. _Continuais-je._

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT !!! Miss Viners, en quoi ma phrase fait de mon un homo ?

- C'est la phrase préférée d'un personnage de South Park, Monsieur esclave, et il est encore plus gay que Potter.

- Je ne suis pas gay !

- Désolée ma chérie, mais on ne t'a jamais vu avec une fille non plus. Par contre, tu sembles très proche de ton ami Ron.

- Hein ? Euh... Non... Tu...Tu te trompe. _Dit-il en bredouillant._

- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Mais...Mais...Mais. Parce que !

- Waw, super la réponse. _Dit Draco, sarcastique._

- Et puis, j'ai déjà eu une copine. Cho Chan !

- Parce que c'est une fille ce truc ? _Ajoute le blond._

- C'EST FINI, OUI. _Hurle Rogue._

**Je me tourne vers Draco.**

- PREND TON MANTEAU, ON S'EN VA.

**Ils haussent tous les trois un sourcil.**

- Vous vous sentez bien, miss Vinners ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Oui, donc. Potter ! Donnez votre brosse à dent à monsieur Malfoy et prenez sa brosse. Maintenant, tout le monde au travail !

**Nous nous exécutons. Draco et moi veillons à toujours garder un oeil sur Potter.**


	17. Ce qui arriva pendant la retenue

**Hello everybody.  
Ca va depuis le temps ?  
Je sais, ça fait longyemps que je n'ai plus posté, mais ce sont les vacances donc j'ai la flemme ^^  
Je sais, c'est pas une excuse.  
Enfin bref, on est pas là pour parler de mes non-activités de vacances.  
Vous avez-vu Harry Potter et le Price de sang-melé ?  
Moi, ouais. Il est pas génial, hein.  
Il est trop gnan-gnan comme dirai Laurence ^^.  
Brefouille, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous.  
Chuis gentille, hein ? ^^  
Kissouille tous le monde.**

* * *

**Donc, comme je le disait le chapitre précédent, Draco et moi gardons un oeil sur Harry afin d'être aux premières loges lorsqu'il plongera la tête la première dans la malle remplie de bestioles toutes plus répugnantes l'une que l'autre.**

**La fin du cours approche et nous désespérons à voir Harry tomber dans notre piège. Quand soudain, un déclic se fait entendre. Drake et moi nous tournons vers Harry, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.**

**Harry, quant à lui, regarde son pied, se demandant tout provenait le bruit. Avant qu'il n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il est projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce et atterri dans la malle au préalable remplie d'insecte en tout genres. Araignées, vers de terre, cloportes, milles pattes et autres blattes grimpent sur lui, tentant de passer à travers tous les orifices de sa peau. Harry hurle de peur pendant que Drake et moi hurlons de rire. Même le prof a quitté son habituel air funèbre au profit d'un petit sourire.**

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez cesser de hurler et sortir de cette malle.

**Harry ne fait rien si ce n'est continué à hurler et tenter d'empêcher les insectes de lui rentrer dans la bouche.**

- Miss Vinners, fermez le coffre afin de couvrir ses hurlements de fillette.

**Harry n'attend pas une seconde de plus et sort, tant bien que mal, du coffre.**

- Vous voyez que vous pouvez sortir d'un coffre tout seul, Potter. Demain, nous apprendrons à écrire votre nom sans faire de faute. _Dit Rogue en prenant une voix d'instituteur maternelle._

- Encore faut-il qu'il comprenne comment mettre de l'encre sur sa plume.

- Je commence à déteindre sur toi, Drake. _Dit-je en rigolant_. Tu deviens comme moi.

- Par pitié, Merlin, sauvez-moi._ Réplique le blond en joignant ses mains en signe de prière et en regardant le plafond._

- Est-ce vous qui avez envoyé Potter dans ce coffre, Miss Vinners ?

- C'est moi quand est eu l'idée mais c'est Draco qui a ensorcelé la dalle pour qu'elle l'éjecte direct dans le coffre quand il pose son pied dessus.

- Miss Vinners, j'accorde trente points à votre maison pour cette brillante idée.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Quant à vous, Malfoy, je vous accorde également trente points pour votre maîtrise excellente des sorts d'enchantement.

- Merci, professeur. Je savais que nous pouvions compter sur votre soutien.

- Lèche-cul. _Dit en faisant semblant de tousser._

- Une remarque à faire, Shen ? _Demande le dit Lèche-cul en me lançant un regard noir._

- Quand je t'ai proposé l'idée tu m'as dit que tu étais persuadé qu'il nous punirait.

- C'est toi qu'a dit ça, pas moi.

- Espèce de menteur !

- C'est toi la menteuse.

- Non, c'est toi.

- Non, toi.

- C'est toi.

- Non, c'est toi je te dit.

- Non, Toi.

**Le blond allait répliquer mais Rogue le coupe.**

- Il suffit, vous deux !

- J'ai eu le dernier mot. _Dit-je toute fière de moi._

**Un seul regard du détenteur du record mondial de jours sans se laver les cheveux, empêche le blond de répondre.**

**Ledit détenteur du record mondial de jours sans se laver les cheveux se tourne vers un survivant affreusement pâle, tout paniqué et à moitié à poil. L'homme hausse un sourcil.**

- Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en train de vous déshabiller ?

- Tu comptes bientôt remplacer Dita Von Teese ? Si c'est le cas, t'as intérêt à être un peu plus glamour, si tu veux avoir du succès.

**Harry ne tien pas compte de ma remarque et répond, presque hystérique.**

- Des insectes ! Y en a partout ! Il faut que je les enlève !

- Grouille-toi Harry ! Enlève-les avant qu'ils ne te rentrent dans l'oreille, montent jusqu'à ton cerveau et y pondent leurs oeufs. Si ils éclosent, les bébés te mangerons le cerveau ! _M'écriais-je faussement paniquée._

**Harry redouble d'effort afin de se libérer de ses vêtements.**

**Drake et moi éclatons de rire.**

- Et ben, il est beau le Survivant. Et dire qu'il doit sauver le monde. Je serai à la place des autres sorciers, je craindrai pour ma survie. _Dit Draco._

- En effet ! Il semblerait que le légendaire courage des Gryffondors vous fasse défaut en ce moment, Potter ! _Continue Rogue._

- Et tout ça à cause d'une poignée de bestioles minuscules et totalement inoffensives ! _Ajoutais-je_.

- Je vous enlève dix pour avoir fait honte à votre maison, Potter. Même si j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas déplut. Bien au contraire.

**Harry lui jette un regard noir avant de partir en claquant la porte.**

- La porte, elle t'a rien fait ! Monsieur, il a fait bobo à la porte, ça mérite bien des points en moins, non ? _Dit-je_

- En plus, il se promène tout nu dans les couloirs. _Ajoute Draco._

**En effet, les vêtements du Survivant sont toujours dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce.**

- Vous pouvez pas laisser passer ça, professeur. Et, j'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas oublié notre petit marché.

- Vous avez raison, son attaque contre ma porte ainsi que l'exhibition de sa "baguette magique" justifient bien la perte de cent cinquante points à sa maison. Et conformement à notre accord, j'ajoute ces cent cinquante points à Serpentard.

- J'ai pas suivi, là.

- C'est normal, t'es blond. C'est dans ta nature de pas comprendre.

- Sale bête !

- Je t'aime aussi. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

- Oui, bon. Tu m'expliques ? _Demande un Draco subitement tout gêné._

- Rogue et moi avons passé un accord. Chaque fois qu'il retirera des points à Gryffondor, et plus particulièrement à Potter, grâce à moi, il ajoutera ces points à Serpentard. Histoire de me remercier, tu vois ?

- Donc plus les Gryffondors perdent de points grâce à toi, plus les Serpentards en gagne, c'est ça ?

- T'a tout compris, chéri.

**Nouvel empourprement de la part du blond. Il se reprend presque aussitôt.**

- Si avec ça on remporte pas la coupe des maisons, je me fais teindre la totalité des poils en rose fluo. N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS. _Dit-il en voyant mon regard._

**Je rigole et lui donne une tape assez puissante dans le dos.**

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère la coupe. Et puis, pour les cheveux, je peux toujours m'arranger autrement.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? _Demande-t-il en blêmissant._

- Tu veux parier ?

- Professeur, aidez-moooooooii !

**Il part se cacher derrière Rogue. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a pas été à Gryffondor celui-là.**

- T'es sûr que t'es un mec ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi.

- Généralement, les mecs ne fuient pas devant les filles. Et même si ils le font, ils ne vont pas se cacher derrière l'un de leur professeur, aussi repoussant soit-il.

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous retirer des points, miss.

- Et puis les autres mecs, ben ils connaissent pas Sheyen Vinners. _Dit Draco, toujours caché derrière Rogue._

- La ferme, blond décoloré ! Professeur Rogue, cessez de me menacer de m'enlever des points, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous ne le ferez jamais.

Vous n'avez pas tort, miss.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, elle a absolument tous les droits. _Demande Draco toujours agrippé au dos de la robe de Rogue._

- A mon cours, à mes retenues et lorsque je suis le seul professeur présent, oui, Miss Vinners à tous les droits.

- Donc, vous ne me ferez rien si je transforme la magnifique chevelure blonde du couillon derrière vous en une crête rose, verte, orange et bleu fluo ?

- Non, Miss, je ne vous dirais rien.

- Excellent. _Dit-je en joignant mes doigts._

- Je croiyait qu'on étais ami. _Dit un Draco paniqué dont la voix à subitement montée dans les aigus._

**J'éclate de rire.**

- T'en fais pas, je blaguais. Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille. Du moins, pas à toi.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais Potter n'a pas terminé sa retenue. Allez me le chercher, Vinners.

- Je peux le ramener à coup d'Incendio dans le cul.

- Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans "Vous avez tous les droits" ?

- Great !

**Je sors, précipitament, de la classe à la recherche de Potter. Je le retrouve pleurant comme un veau à la bibliothèque.**

- Potter, t'as pas fini ta retenue. Alors, arrête de chialer comme une gamine pré-pubère en manque d'amour et ramène tes fesses en classe.

**Il ne bouge pas.**

- Potter, tu sais que Rogue m'a donné le droit de te ramener dans la classe à coup d'Incendio. Je serai toi, je me suivrais bien docilement.

**Il finit par se relever et me suis en silence jusqu'au cachot.**

- Tu aurais quand même put te rhabiller, Potter. Tu vas devoir passer le reste de la retenue complètement à poil.

- Mes vêtements doivent toujours être dans la classe.

- Que tu crois ! On les a brûlé. On voulait pas que des bestioles nous grimpent dessus, tu comprends ?

* * *

**Et voilà ^^  
Depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez la chute de Harry dans le coffre ^^  
Ce chapitre vous a plu ?  
Bon reste de vacances à tous ^^**


	18. Vous avez une idée de titre ?

**_Hello, ca va bien depuis la dernière fois ?  
Vous avez vu ? j'ai postez vite cette fois, je vous ai pas fait attendre pendant trois mois et demi pour la suite et en plus il est plus long que les autres ^^  
_****_Ca mérite bien une petite review, non ?  
Allez, trêve de blablatage, place au chapitre  
Bonne lecture à tous._**

**

* * *

Les retenues suivantes se déroulèrent dans la même ambiance. Entre coup tordus contre Harry et colère de Rogue toujours contre Harry. Le survivant, quant à lui, comptait les jours qu'il lui restait à vivre cet enfer tout en pleurant parce qu'il en restait trop à son goût. De plus, depuis cette fameuse première retenue, tous les rêves du pauvre Harry étaient remplis de larves, cafards et autres vers de terres lui rampant dessus. Il aurait dû être heureux, car ces rêves remplaçaient les visions que le seigneur des ténèbres lui infligait, mais le petit Potter n'est jamais content, il ne voulait plus faire de rêve du tout. Enfin bref, de toute façon, c'est sa life, on s'en fout. Tout ça pour dire que, depuis cette fameuse première retenue, Harry avait une peur panique des insectes. Ce que nos deux comparses de Serpentards ont appris, bien évidemment. Ils savent toujours tout, ces deux-là ! Depuis ce jour, les deux serpents, aidé de quelques amis tout aussi serpentesques qu'eux, se faisait un devoir de rappeler à Harry qu'il était effrayé par toutes les bestioles rampantes, grimpantes, grouillantes et repoussantes. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, le pauvre Harry se retrouva avec un bocal entier d'insectes dans le dos. Bocal vidé dans le dos du héros de la communauté sorcière par les bons soins de miss Vinners. Depuis, Harry passa le moins de temps possible dans la classe de Rogue, en particulier quand ses deux ennemis s'y trouvaient. Le modèle de tous les sorciers de moins de sept ans séchait les retenues ! Il aurait aussi sécher les cours de potion si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour l'obliger à y aller, mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour déblater sur la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Donc, je disais donc, le modèle de tous les sorciers de moins de sept ans séchait les retenues ! C'est ainsi que Potter se vit donner trois mois de retenue supplémentaires par ce cher professeur Rogue. Vous vous demandez, certainement, pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Car après tout, ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire, ça ne va pas changer votre vie de savoir ça et, surtout, vous vous en foutez comme de votre première carte pokémon. Ben, si je vous raconte tout ça, c'est parce que j'en avais envie. J'avais envie de faire ma grosse chieuse et de vous emmerder en vous faisant lire des trucs complètement inutiles. Sur ce, place à l'histoire, la vraie.**

- Enfin ! C'était notre dernière retenue avec ce cher Roguy. _Dit-je en sortant de la classe._

- N'empêche qu'on s'est bien marré!

- C'est clair ! C'est tellement amusant de faire chier ce cher Harry.

- Tu te souviens quand on lui a plongé la tête dans le chaudron rempli d'yeux de salamandres et qu'il a fait une allergie ?

- Ouais, c'était excellent ! y a pasà dire, les pustules multicolores lui vont à ravir.

**Nous rigolons et nous nous dirigeons vers "le truc avec plein des livres", comme le dirait si bien Draco, afin de trouver quelques sorts à tester contre Potter.**

- Salut Granger. _Dit-on, Drake et moi en choeur à l'adresse de la lionne tranquillement en train d'étudier._

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Tu étudies ?

- T'en as pas marre d'étudier tout le temps ?

- T'as pas peur que ta tête finisse par exploser à force de se remplir de trucs plusinutiles les uns que les autres ?

- On t'emmerde, là, hein ouais.

- Tu peux nous le dire, tu sais.

- Tu lis quoi.

- C'est intéressant ?

**La jeune Gryffondor, excédée, se lève en soupirant et va étudier plus loin. Si elle croit que c'est comme ça qu'elle va se débarrasser de nous.**

- C'est pas très gentil de partir comme ça alors qu'on te parle.

- Fous-moi la paix, Vinners.

- Votre vocabulaire, jeune fille. _Répliquais-je._

- T'es pas ma mère, je ne t'obéis pas !

- Je suis supérieure à toi en puissance, beauté et intelligence donc tu m'obéis, sale sang-de-bourbe !

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Non ! Toi, va voir alleurs si j'y suis !

**Hermione veut répliquer mais, ne trouvant rien, elle ramasse ses affaires et sort, visiblement énervée, de la bibiliothèque.**

- Encore gagné ! _Dit-je en tapant dans la main que Draco me tend._

**Nous nous asseyons à la place de Hermione et commençons nos recherches de sort à lancer au garçon-qui-à-survécut-mais-qui-à-mon-humble-avis-aurait-du-se-laisser-tuer-car-le-monde-n-en-aurait-été-que-meilleur.**

- Tu trouves quelques choses ? _Demandais-je après un moment._

- Y a l'EFFRINGO qu'a pas l'air mal.

- Ca fait quoi ?

- "Sort d'attaque provoquant la brisure des os".

- Cool ! Mais c'est un peu abusé, non. Faudrait pas trop l'abîmer, après on pourra plus faire mu-muse avec après.

- Ouais, t'a raison. Mais y a que des sorts du genre dans ce livre.

- En même temps je l'ai trouvé dans la réserve.

- La réserve ? Comment t'y est entrée ?

- Aucune porte ne résiste à Sheyen Vinners.

**Le blond jette un oeil à la porte de la réserve et se rend compte qu'elle a été forcée.**

- Elle est protégée magiquement, comment t'as réussi à la forcer ? _Demande-t-il, incrédule._

- Justement ! Elle est protégée contre les sorts et autres trucs magiques. Apparemment, ils sont pas au courant qu'on peut ouvrir une porte grâce à une simple épingle à cheveux.

- J'y avais jamais pensé.

- C'est pour cette raison que je suis le cerveau du groupe, trésor.

**Il me lance un regard noir et dit.**

- Oui, bon, on se barre d'ici ? De toute façon, y a rien qui peut nous être utile de ce livre.

- Ok. Au pire, on invente nos propres sorts. Suffit d'un bon dico latin et ça devrait être bon.

- Mouais, pourquoi pas. Ca coûte rien d'essayer.

- Atta', je re. Je vais chercher le dico.

**Comme je l'ai dit, je vais dans le rayon des dictionnaires. En cherchant le dictionnaire je tombe sur un livre étrange. Il semble très ancien, mais est en parfait état. De plus, aucune inscription n'apparaît dessus. Intriguée, je tente de l'ouvrir mais, à peine ai-je essayer de soulever la couverture, que je sens mes mains brûler et ma peau commence à rougir. Plus de surprise que de mal, je lâche le livre qui s'écrase au sol. Je le regarde bêtement durant quelques secondes avant de le reprendre. Tenant à mes mains, je m'abstiens de réessayer de l'ouvrir. Je trouve le dictionnaire latin et retrouve le blond qui m'attend en dehors de la bibliothèque. Je lui montre ma trouvaille.**

- Hey Drake ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

**Il prend le livre et l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, il tente de l'ouvrir.**

- Nan, l'ouvre pas ! Ca va te cramer la main. _Dit-je en lui mettant ma main rouge sous le nez. Il fronce les sourcils_.

- Ca pue la magie noire ce truc. J'en parlerais à mon père demain.

- 'Kay.

**Nous retournons à notre salle commune et commençons l'invention de nouveaux sorts. Bientôt, notre salle commune se vide au profit de la salle de banquet. Alors que nous venions de nous relever, un jeune garçon de premier année appelle Draco et lui remet une lettre qu'un hibou a déposé pour le blond pendant que nous étions à la biblibotheque. Il la décachette alors que nous continuons notre discussion et nous dirigeons vers la porte.**

- j'ai hâte de tester tous ces sorts sur crotter et les autres !

- Et moi, donc ! Espérons maintenant qu'ils marchent.

- Bien sûr qu'ils marcheront ! Doutes-tu de mes capacités magiques, Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je n'oserais pas, Mademoiselle Vinners.

- J'aime mieux ça.

**Nous sortons de notre salle commune et nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la grande salle. Draco lisant sa lettre et moi le guidant pour qu'il ne se prenne pas de murs ou d'armures en pleine face. **

- Au fait, tu fais quoi pour Noël ? _Me demande Draco._

- Etant donné que l'autre abruti qui nous sert de dirlo ne sais pas comment me renvoyer chez moi, je suis obligée de rester ici. Toute seule, en compagnie du bouseux et la belette qui lui sert d'ami.

- Ma mère voudrait te rencontrer, elle t'invite à passer les vacances à Malfoy Manor. Ca te dit ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

**Il me sourit en retour et nous entrons dans la grande salle décorée pour les fêtes de fin d'année afin de déguster notre dernier repas avant les vacances.**

**Après le repas, nous retournons à notre dortoir afin de préparer mes valises. Draco s'arrête au pied de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.**

- Pourquoi tu viens pas ?

- Je peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les garçons peuvent pas aller dans le dortoir des filles. L'escalier se transforme en tobogan.

- Juste l'escalier ?

- Oui, je crois.

- T'as ton balais à portée de main ?

- Yep, pourquoi ?

- Pour que tut te le foute dans le cul ! _Dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde._

- T'es pas vraiment sérieuse, là.

- A ton avis ?

- Avec toi, c'est bien possible.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est pour que tu voles au-dessus des marches, espèce de benêt !

- Haaaaa ! Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Que c'que j'en sais, moi, on verra bien ! Au pire, tu te fais expulser contre un mur et tu te fracasses la tête. Allez, cesse de discuter et enfourche ton balai.

**Le blond s'exécute et commence à survoler les marches, pas rassuré du tout.**

- Tu vois, ça marche !

- Chut, me parle pas !

- Et pour quelles raisons ? _Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil._

- Dis pas à l'escalier que je le survole, sinon y va m'éjecter en bas contre un mur et je me fraccaserai la tête.

- Okayyyy, je vois.

**Nous arrivons finalement devant la porte du dortoir des Serpentardes.**

- Dans moins de trois mois, tous les pièges de l'école seront déjoués par moi. _Dit-je victorieuse tout en ouvrant la porte._

- Pourquoi tu dis çaAAAAAAAAAH ! UN GARCON ! UN GARCON ! DANS LE DORTOIR DES FILLES ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _Hurle une fille en courant en rond dans le dortoir tout en agitant les bras au-dessus de la tête._

**Bientôt toutes les filles présentes dans le dortoir émirent des cris stridents et se mettent à imiter leur copine qui coure en rond dans le dortoir. Soudain, une filles plus intelligente que les autres, a la brillante idée de se cacher sous ses draps. La petite ingénue et bien vite imitée par ses copines qui plongent, à leur tour, sous leurs couvertures afin de se protéger du regard de Draco. Vraiment pathétique.**

- Vous êtes au courant que vous portez les mêmes vêtement que d'habitude ? Aucune de vous n'est en sous-vêtement ou à poil. Vous n'êtes pas obligez de vous cacher. Il vous a déjà vu dans cette tenue des centaines de fois. Tout comme la totalité des gens de cette école, soit dit en passant.

- Oui, mais quand même ! _Dit l'une de mes condisciple de dortoir d'une voix sur-aiguë_. Fais le sortir d'ici !

- Nan, t'a qu'à dégager, toi !

- Mais je suis dans mon dortoir ! C'est à lui de dégager !

- DEGAGEZ TOUTES D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !_ Hurlais-je._

**Toutes les filles obéisse à mon ordre, en braves toutous qu'elles sont.**

- Enfin seuls. _Dit Draco avec un sourire charmeur._

- Ta maman t'a jamais dit de pas profiter des jeunes filles innocentes, vil serpent ! _Répliquais-je en lui lançant une chaussure à la figure._

- Toi, une jeune fille innocente ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Salop ! _M'écriais-je en lui lançant mon oreiller cette fois._

**Il se saisit de l'oreiller tout mâchouillé et rempli de bave de Pansy Parkinson et une bataille d'oreiller commence. Très vite, la pièce se remplis de plumes blanche qui volent un peu partout et dont quelques unes trouvent refuge dans notre bouche avant de descendre, pour certaine, dans notre estomac. Beurk. Ne tenant pas compte de ce petit détail, nous continuons à nous battre. Au début, Draco a le dessous, mais il fait l'erreur de me pousser vers mon lit. Arrivé devant, je grimpe sur mon lit en faisant attention à ne pas me prendre la barre tenant les rideaux en pleine tête. Une fois debout sur mon lit, je saute, littéralement, sur le blond dans un "Banzaaaaaaaaaai". Le jeune homme n'a pas le temps de m'éviter, nous nous affalons donc tous les deux au sol. Profitant du fait qu'il soit sonné, je désarme mon adversaire et commence à lui écraser mon oreiller sur le visage. (Elle ne fait que le frapper, rassurez-vous. Elle ne l'étouffe pas ^^). J'ai enfin le dessus. Ce traitement dure quelques minutes. Prise de pitié pour ce pauvre petit être suppliant, je cesse le combat, non sans me proclamer vainqueuse de ce match. Je monte sur le lit de Pansy et lève les bras au ciel.**

- Et le grand vainqueur de ce combat est Sheyen, la chevalière à l'oreiller. La foule en délire hurle son nom. Sheyen ! Sheyen ! Sheyen !

**Je redescend sur terre grâce à un oreiller m'arrivant en pleine tête.**

- Merci Dray. C'est très gentil à toi de briser mon moment de gloire. _Dit-je sarcastique._

- Mais de rien, mademoiselle la chevalière à l'oreiller. _Réplique-t-il, moqueur._

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi.

- C'est si gentiment demandé.

**L'oreiller qui m'étais arrivé en pleine tête il y a quelques minutes fais un retour à l'envoyeur.**

**Nous rigolons et commençons à ramasser mes affaires.**

- Je m'occupe de tes petites culottes. _Dit le blond en se précipitant vers mon armoire._

- Ote tes sales pattes de là, pervers albinos ! Occupe-toi plutôt de mes pompes.

**Il râle quelques secondes puis se met au travail.**

- Au fait, Dray ?

- Oui ?

- Si les mecs sont pas autorisés à entrer dans le dortoir des filles, comment t'as fait la dernière fois ?

- J'ai grimpé sur le dos d'une fille et je l'ai obligée à me porter jusque là. _Répond-il, tout fier._

- C'était qui ?

- Millicent Bulstrode.

- Oh, ça va. Elle avait assez de force pour te porter. Espèce de camionneuse, va.

- Méchante !

- Réaliste serais plus juste.

**Nous rigolons à nouveau et finissons ma valise, non sans nous être lancé divers objets à la figure juste pour le plaisir de faire chier l'autre.**

* * *

**_ALors, ça vous a plû ?  
Je sais pas si il y a un escalier menant au dortoir des filles de Serpentard, je ne sais pas non plus si il y a un sort empêchant les mecs d'accéder au dortoir des filles.  
Mais, je me dit que si les gentils petits garçons de Gryffondors ne peuvent pas rejoindre leurs gentilles petites copines dans leurs dortoirs, les méchant et cruel garçons de Serpentard ne le peuvent pas non plus ^^._****_  
Sinon, à votre avis, c'est quoi ce livre ? J'offre la totalité des livres, films et goodies Harry Potter au premier qui trouve ^^  
Et qui veut m'inventer des sorts que Shen et Drake pourraient utiliser contre Potter ? Plus c'est méchant, plus ça me plaît ^^.  
Mais, bon, y a pas vraiment besoin de préciser, vous commencez à me connaitre maintenant.  
Oh oui, j'ai modifié légerement tous les autres chapitres. Ca ne change rien à l'histoire mais j'ai rajouté quelques scènes ^^.  
Allez, poutous tout le monde.  
_**


	19. Arrivée à Malfoy Manor

**Nyappy, ca va ?  
Merci pour toutes les idées de sort. Je vois que la plupart de mes lecteurs sont tout aussi sadique que moi ^^.  
Sinon, commeje suis sûre que vous n'avez pas compris certains passaes de ma fic, j'ai cré une sorte d'annexe. Vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil.  
Maintenant, place au chpitre  
Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, salle commune des Serpentards.**

- Draaake ! Qu'es-tu fout ? Ca fait quatre plombe que je t'attends !

- J'arrive, j'arrive. T'énerve pas, tu vois je suis là ! _Dit-il en sortant de son dortoir._

- c'est pas trop tôt !

- Oui, bon, on y va ? Le train va partir sans nous.

- ce sera pas de ma faute !

- Ben, si. Parce que tu nous fais perdre plein de temps !

- N'importe quoi ! _Dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

**Nous sortons de notre salle commune et nous nous dirigeons vers le hall dans lequel nous attendons que nos professeurs nous escortent jusqu'au Poudlard Express.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, voie neuf trois-quart.**

**Le train est entré en gare depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà, mais nous attendons toujours Malfoy Senior.**

- T'es sûr qu'il nous a pas oublié ? _Demandais-je au blond qui se les gèle à côté de moi_.

- Mais non, il va bientôt arriver.

- Il ferai mieux de se grouiller les fesses si il veut pas retrouver deux glaçons. Ca fait quand même vingt minutes qu'on poireaute tout seul comme deux glandus !

- Ca pourrait être pire.

- Oui ! Il pourrait être mort et on attendrait à la gare comme des ploucs toutes les vacances.

- Pourquoi il serait mort ?

- C'est un mangemort, non ? Il peut se faire buter par Voldy si il fait un pet de travers ou qui pue un peu trop au goût de votre "maître". _Dit-je en faisant les petits guillemets avec mes doigts._

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Mais, je dois comprendre que tu n'as pas l'intention de devenir Mangemort ?

- Nan, j'ai pas de maître. JE suis mon propre maître. Par contre, j'ai rien contre le fait de l'aider à trucider Potty.

- Je lui transmettrai le message.

- C'est bien gentil à toi.

**Nous attendons encore dix bonnes minutes avant que Malfoy Senior n'arrive.**

- Excusez mon léger retard.

**J'allais répliquer que son retard n'avait rien de léger, mais Draco me bâillonne de sa main avant que j'aille pu placer un mot.**

- C'est sans importance, père. Allons-y.

- Attrapez mon bras.

**Nous nous exécutons et transplanons au manoir Malfoy.**

- Waw, la baraque ! _M'exclamais-je._

**Lucius hausse un sourcil.**

- Je vous demande pardon ?

**Draco me sort de ma contemplation à coup de coude dans les côtes.**

- Hein, quoi ?

- Ce n'est rien, miss. Draco, montre-lui sa chambre. Elle dormira dans l'aile Nord.

- Bien, père.

**Je suis le blond qui m'entraîne dans une multitudes de couloirs, qui me semblent en tous points identiques, et me fait monter je ne sais combien d'escalier avant d'arriver, suant comme un boeuf et me traînant à terre, devant une porte qu'il m'ouvre. Je me fige. Les murs, le sol, les rideaux, les draps de lit, les meubles, tout est entièrement...Rose bonbon ! Le lit est orné d'une multitude de peluches plus immondes les unes que les autres. Bisounours, petits Poneys et autres poupées de tissus recouvrent entièrement le lit. Je regarde Drake qui ne sais, visiblement, plus où se mettre.**

- Désolé, mais ce sont les appartements de ma mère.

- Pas grave, je vais arranger ça.

**Je sors le bout de bois qui ma sert de baguette magique de la poche arrière droite de mon jean et, en deux temps trois mouvements, redécore entièrment la pièce. Le résultat me convient parfaitement. Les peluches et autres poupées de tissus se sont transformés en peluches Jack Skellington, Skullanimals ou Cute as Hell. Les murs, devenus noirs, sont remplis de posters à l'effigie de divers groupes de Rock et tout le reste de la chambre est devenu, soit noir, soit rouge.**

- Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça !

**Soudain, nous entendons un cri inhumain bientôt suivi d'un bruit, semblable à un corps qui tombe à terre, juste derrière nous.**

**Nous nous retournons pour découvrir Narcissa Malfoy étendue à terre, le dos de sa main droite sur le front. La pauvre femme n'a pas supporté le traitement subi par sa chambre. Draco et moi sortons alors que Lucius, alerté par le bruit de sa femme s'écrasant sur le sol avec la grâce d'un Troll des montagnes, arrive. Je ferme, précipitamment, la porte de ma chambre.**

- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demande Malfoy Senior qui attend, debout devant sa femme, que les elfes de maison viennent la relever._

- je sais pas. _Dit-je d'un air innocent._

- Elle ne s'est tout de même pas évanouie sans raison !

- Et ben, apparemment si. Et puis, je suis pas médicomage, moi ! Si ça se trouve elle est morte qu'on le sait même pas !

- Elle n'est pas morte, elle respire toujours.

- Ca respire toujours pendant deux-trois heures après leur mort ces trucs-là. C'est pas pour ça que c'est toujours vivant pour autant.

**Les elfes de maison, pas presser pour une noise, viennent de transplaner devant leur maître.**

- Draco, aide les elfes à la transporter jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Ca ne sert à rien, M'sieur Malfoy, ils ne feront que constater son décès. Emmenez-la direct à la morgue, on gagnera du temps.

- Non, il est peut-être encore temps de la sauver !

- Ho, mais oubliez-la, Lucius. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion pour vous de trouver une femme plus jeune. _Dit-je en me rapprochant de lui._

- Oh, Merlin. Merci Sheyen. Maintenant, grâce à toi, j'ai des images de toi et mon père faisant des trucs pas très catholiques !

- Quoi ?!? Mais t'es malade ! Je veux juste sa thunes, moi !

- Tu m'as fait peur. Pendant une seconde j'ai crû que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui !

- Yuk !

- Je vous remercie, Miss. _Dit Lucius d'un ton froid et sarcastique._

- Mais, de rien, mon cher Lucius. _Répondais-je en souriant._

- Mais, si tu en veux à la fortune Malfoy, pourquoi c'est mon père que tu dragues ? T'aurais plus de chance avec moi._ Dit Draco._

- T'es jaloux ? _Demandais-je en souriant alors que le blond prend une magnifique couleur tomate._ Pour répondre à ta question, il est plus vieux que toi, donc je devrai le supporter moins longtemps que toi. Mourir d'une crise cardiaque à même pas vingts ans, c'est pas courant.

- Tu es effrayante ! Brillante, mais effrayante.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Bref, qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme ?

- Mais rien, je vous jure.

- Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi c'est-elle évanouie ?

- La chaleur, peut-être ?

**Peu à peu, Narcissa se réveille.**

- Comment te sens-tu, Cissy ?

- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demande la femme, une main sur la magnifique bosse qu'elle aura suite au choc avec le sol._

- Tu es partie voir comment s'en sortaient les enfants et tu t'es évanouie. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Ma chambre ! Ma magnifique chambre ! _Elle me pointe du doigt._ TOI ! Qu'as-tu fais à ma magnifique chambre ?

- Rien, si ce n'est l'avoir embellie.

- EMBELLIE ?!? On aurait dit la tanière de Satan !

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est avant que ça ressemblait à la tanière de Satan.

**Le père de Draco va ouvrir la porte de la chambre qui m'était assignée.**

- En effet, ça change.

- Justement ! J'ai passé des jours à faire cette chambre !

- Je suis sûr que Miss Vinners sûr la faire redevenir comme avant. _Dit-il en me regardant._

- Bien sûr que je saurais le faire ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Une sorcière de pacotille ?

- Jamais je n'insinuerai une telle chose.

- Vaux mieux pour vous. Mes sentences sont des plus horribles. Vous pouvez demander à votre adorable marmot.

- ARRETEZ DE PARLER ET FAITE REDEVENIR MA CHAMBRE COMME AVANT ! _Hurla une Madame Malfoy totalement hystérique._

- Je peux pas le faire avant de repartir ? Je saurais pas dormir dans l'autre chambre, je vais faire des cauchemars.

- C'est moi qui vais faire des cauchemars si je sais ma chambre dans cet état.

- Oh, ça va. Ca aurait pu être pire !

- Rien ne peut être pire que ça.

- J'aurais très bien pu mettre, uniquement, des poster des "Harry and the Potters". Mais non, j'ai fait ma gentille petite fille ! J'ai mis que des posters des "Draco and the Malfoys". Mais si vous voulez, je peux changer ! Vous préférez quoi ? "Hermione Crookshanks" ou "The Remus Lupin".

- Il existe des groupes de musique à nos noms ? _Demande les trois blonds à l'unisson et incrédule._

- Je t'avais dit, Drake, que la vie de ce cher Harry Prouter passionnait beaucoup de moldus.

- Tout de même, je n'imaginais pas que celà puisse être à ce point.

- Bah, que veux-tu. Tout le monde à pitié de lui donc forcement.

- Cela est très intéressant, Miss, mais j'aimerais assez que vous REMETTIEZ MA CHAMBRE DANS L'ETAT DANS LEQUEL VOUS L'AVIEZ TROUVE ! _Hurle Narcissa, nous faisant tous sursauter._

- JE VAIS FAIRE DES CAUCHEMARS !

- JE M'EN CONTRE-FICHE !

- DANS CE CAS, VOUS NE M'EN VOUDREZ PAS SI JE VAIS REJOINDRE VOTRE FILS CHERI DANS SON LIT PENDANT LA NUIT PARCE QUE J'AURAIS PEUR. IL AURA TELLEMENT PITIE DE MOI QU'IL ACCEPTERA DE PARTAGER SON LIT AVEC MOI, LA PITIE SERA VITE REMPLACEE PAR DE L'AMOUR, ON SE MARIERA, VOUS M'AUREZ COMME BELLE-FILLE ET COMME CETTE BARRAQUE EST MEGA-GIGA GRANDE, ON PASSERA TOUTE NOTRE VIE ICI ! AVEC VOUS !

- Finalement, vos modifications ne sont pas si mal. Ca donne un certain charme à la chambre. _Dit Narcissa, soudainement, parfaitement calme._

_-_ C'est ce que je me disait aussi_. Rencherit son mari._

**Je souris, victorieuse, ne remarquant pas la lueur de déceptions dans les yeux de Draco.**

** Ce chapitre mérite bien une review, non ?**

* * *

* * *


	20. Premier jour chez les Malfoy

**Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais bien pour un nouveau chapitre des aventures de l'insupportable Sheyen, mais que tout le monde aime quand même.  
En esperant que cela vous plaise.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisous.****  
****  
****

* * *

**

**Quelques heures plus tard, autour d'une table placée au centre de la petite salle à manger du grand, de l'énorme, de l'immense, du labyrinthique manoir Malfoy.**

- Alors, Miss Vinners, est-il vrai que vous êtes une moldue ? M_e demande Lucius._

- Oui, il n'y avait pas une once de pouvoir magique en moi avant que je ne boive le potion de Rogue qui, soit dit en passant, était infecte et ma fais faire d'horribles cauchemars peuplés de Poneys roses et de vaches voulant m'obliger à danser avec elles.

**Le maître de maison me regarde comme si j'étais folle, mais ne fait aucun commentaire sur mes rêves des plus étranges. A la place, il continue la discussion initiale.**

- C'est étrange que vous puissiez voir Poudlard, dans ce cas. Dumbledore a lancé un charme dessus afin de cacher son école des moldus.

- Je sais pas, peut-être étais-je destinée à devenir une sorcière. _Dit-je en haussant les épaules._

- Peut-être bien. Mais, je suppose que vous appréciez ces êtres inférieurs.

- Certains, ça va, mais d'autres auraient mieux fait de ne jamais exister.

- Comme qui, par exemple ?

- Adolf Hitler, Oussama Ben Laden, Mao Zedong, les parents d'Hermione Granger, ceux de la mère à Portier.

- Je vois que vous ne portez pas Monsieur Potter dans votre coeur.

- Dire que je le hais est un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, je crois savoir que vous pratiquez la magie noire. N'y aurait-il pas des sorts que nous pourrions utiliser contre le trio de bouffons ?

- Il y en a énormément, mais ce pauvre petit élu risque d'être trop abîmé. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas être punie par le Lord noir pour avoir tué Potter à sa place ?

- Puuufff. Je peux jamais m'amuser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss, vous aurez tout le loisir de vous amuser avec les autres membres de l'ordre... Si vous rejoigniez les Mangemorts.

- Non merci, sans façon. Comme je l'ai dit à votre fils ce matin-même, je n'ai qu'un seul maître : moi ! Et à la limite Chuck Norris, s'il me le demandais.

- Chuck Norris ?

- Laissez tomber, c'est personne.

- Donc, vous n'avez pas l'intention de servir le maître ?

- Non, mais, par contre, je veux bien l'aider à trucider l'autre plouc à lunette.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera votre aide si vous ne vous faîtes pas marquée.

- Tans pis pour lui dans ce cas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. Et puis, ce sont les chiens qui "marque" des trucs, et c'est pas à coup de tatouages, super cool, soit dit en passant.

**Les elfes de maison choisissent ce moment pour arriver avec une multitude des plats de nourritures de tous les pays. Rôtits de porc, choucroute, soupes Miso et autres Sushis côtoient poulets rôtis, steaks, légumes, purée et frites sur la table mesurant une cinquantaine de mètre de long. Lucius et moi avons fait la conversation en hurlant, car nous sommes chacun en bout de table. Et, sans le sort que je me suis jetée, j'aurais eu l'impression de faire la conversation à un bébé Schtroumpf. Je vous dit pas comment ça va être galère pour demander le sel ! Enfin bref, sitôt les plats sur la table, je me jette dessus comme une affamée. Alors que le repas est presque terminé, Draco interpelle son père.**

- Au fait, père. Il y a peu, Sheyen a trouvé un livre étrange dans la bliblilothèque de Poudlard.

- T'as vraiment du mal avec ce mot, toi._ Lançais-je au plus jeune blond qui me tire la langue en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir de ses parents._

- Oui, donc, comme je disais, Sheyen a trouvé un drôle de livre en cherchant un dictionnaire. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un objet de magie noire. Pourriez-vous l'examiner ?

- Bien sûr. Vous me le ferez parvenir dès le repas terminé.

- Bien, père.

- Hé ! Faites gaffe en l'ouvrant, ça m'a cramé la main, ce truc ! _Hurlais-je à Lucius en lui montrant ma main toute rouge, bien que je sache qu'il ne voit rien._

**Ce sont les derniers mots prononcés de toute la fin du repas.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, toute la famille Malfoy et moi-même sommes dans le petit salon. Comme il l'avait dit, Draco a donné le livre que j'ai trouvé à son père qui est en train de l'examiner. Narcissa Malfoy, quant à elle, brode un joli coussin à l'effigie d'un Lord Voldemort tout mignon, souriant et rougissant, entouré d'une multitude de petits coeurs et de "Je t'aime Belletrix, tu es la femme de ma vie", présent pour l'anniversaire de sa soeur Bellatrix. Draco, est tranquillement en train de terroriser ses elfes de maison. Et moi ? Je me fais chier comme une rate morte. D'ailleurs, je ne peux garder ça pour moi.**

- J'ME FAIS CHIER ! _Hurlais-je, d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde et se piquer Narcissa._

- Que voulez-vous faire, miss ? _Me demande Lucius._

- Chais pas, vous faîtes quoi d'habitude ?

- Nous lisons. _Me répond l'homme._

- Nous terrorisons les elfes de maison. _Renchérit Draco._

- Nous brodons. _Ajoute Narcissa._

- Nous discutons. _Dit encore Lucius._

- Nous nous travestissons. _Ajoute Draco, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

**A ces mots, je ne peux que me souvenir de ce que le blond m'a raconté il y a peu de temps, je ne peux pas réprimer mon fou-rire, bientôt suivie du blond. **

**Narcissa semble ne rien comprendre, mais Lucius, lui, a perdu toute couleur et à l'air totalement paniqué. Surtout que nous n'arrêtons pas de lui lancer des regards avant de rire encore plus. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous nous calmons enfin, je m'exclame alors :**

- Ce petit fou-rire était très agréable, mais il n'a fait passer qu'une dizaine de minutes à tout casser.

- J'ignore ce que vous pourriez faire, Miss. _Dit Narcissa qui, ayant fini sa broderie du Seigneur des ténèbres, en commence une autre représentant un Harry Potter pendu à un arbre par les pieds se tortillant dans tous les sens, de toute évidence touché par un "Rictusempra"._

- Je suppose que vous avez pas la télévision ?

- Télévison ?

- TélévisIon, avec un -I. C'est une sorte de boîte avec un écran dans lequel on voit des gens.

- Tu peux pas être légèrement plus clair ?

- Nan, contente-toi de ça, Drake.

- Non, nous n'avons pas cela chez nous, miss. _Reprend Lucius._

- Merci, mais j'avais compris. _Je commence à me marmoner à moi-même_. Alors, comment pourrais-je bien faire apparaître une télé ? Eurêka ! Grâce à un sort ! Qu'est-ce que je suis intelligente quand même !

**Je sort ma baguette de ma poche.**

- Donc, euuuuh. Quel sort je pourait utiliser ? Peut-être un Accio. "Accio television" !

**Rien ne se passe.**

- Ok, un Apparus, alors. "Apparus Televisionus" !

**Toujours pas d'apparition de télé.**

- Raahh ! Mais tu vas apparaitre, saloperie de télé ! _Criais-je en agitant ma baguette dans tous les sens._

**Soudain un "Pop" se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne et constate qu'une télé vient d'apparaitre devant le canapé.**

- Yeah, qu'est-ce que je suis douée ! D-ou-é, euh, j'veux dire d-o-u-é ! _Dit-je en commençant la danse de la victoire._

- C'est donc cela une télévision ? Fascinant ! _S'exclame Lucius, accroupi devant la télé._

- Je croyais que vous détestiez tout ce qui touche aux moldus.

- Il est vrai, mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont des appareils étonnants. Comme celui-ci marche-t-il ?

- Vous voyez le gros bouton en dessous de l'écran ?

- Celui-ci ?

- Oui. Appuyez dessus.

**Le blond s'exécute et tombe à la renverse lorsque la télé s'allume. En effet, le programme était réglé sur une chaîne musicale japonaise et le volume était au maximum. Battery Shounen des Poitrine résonne à fond dans le petit salon.**

- Hé ! J'adore cette chanson ! _Je commence à chanter en même temps que le groupe._ Betty la saucisse, s'assied l'saucisson, nananananananananananana, craboucra, lalalala.

- Ils foutent légèrement les chocottes. T'as vu leurs vêtements !

- Draco ! Ton langage ! _Le réprimande son père._

- Ils ont un look japonais. C'est forcement plus déjanté que chez nous.

- Moi je trouve ça un peu ridicule.

- Parce que tu es anglais. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que tu devrais éviter de faire des remarques sur leurs look. Car tout le monde que le look des Anglais n'est pas le plus mieux look du monde.

- Si tu le dis.

- Oui, je le dis !

**Ai-je oublié de vous préciser que toute la conversation s'est faîte en hurlant, car nous n'avons toujours pas baisser le son de la télé ? Oui ? Ben, maintenant, c'est chose faîtes ! D'ailleurs en parlant de volume à fond, Narcissa me demande de baisser le volume, car elle commence à avoir mal la tête. Je la comprend totalement, Poitrine a laissé place à Ayumi Hamasaki (1).**

- Oh, my gosh. Vite, sauvons nos oreilles et nos yeux de la calamité Ayumi ! _M'exclamais-je en diminuant le volume avant de changer de chaîne._

- Nos oreilles, peut-être, mais pas nos yeux. Elle est plutôt mignonne. _Dit Draco._

- Grâce à la chirurgie esthétique ! Elle en a tellement fait, que ça donne quelque chose de pas joli. Si au moins elle s'était arrêtée à la quatorzième !

- Tu es méchante, Sheyen Vinners.

- Je sais. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

**Je continue à zapper. Soudain, une image m'interpelle. J'y réflechis durant quelques minutes tout en continuant à zapper. Prise d'un doute aussi énorme que Goyle, je zappe en arrière jusqu'à la fameuse chaine. Ce que je vois me fige sur place. Remise de ma surprise, je ne peux qu'éclater de rire. Sur l'écran, un Severus Rogue rajeuni d'une dizaine d'année, tente d'apprendre la discipline à un Draco Malfoy de quatre ou cinq ans qui, n'ayant pas envie d'écouter son futur professeur de potion, joue avec ses cubes magiques. Je vois le graisseux s'énerver contre Draco, car il ne l'écoute pas. Notre professeur se lève donc et va pour le soulever afin de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé et, ainsi, l'obliger à l'écouter, mais le blond, déjà aussi chieur que maintenant, ne se laisse pas faire et, avant que son aîné ne l'ai attrapé, s'enfuit en courant dans tout l'étage, obligeant le pauvre Severus à la courser (2). Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ce spectacle et Draco n'est pas dans un meilleur état que moi.**

- Ha Ha Ha, mon dieu. Ho Ho Ho Ho. J'arrive plus à me ravoir. Hi Hi Hi Hi. C'est trop drôle ! Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu (Quoi ? Vous faîtes jamais Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu, quand vous rigolez, vous ?)._ Dit-je en me tenant les cotes dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur provoquée par mon fou-rire._

- C'est clair. Ha Ha Ha. Je me rappelle pas du tout de ça. He He He He. _Ajoute Draco._

- Il est normal, mon chéri, que tu n'en gardes aucun souvenirs. _Dit Narcissa tout en continuant sa broderie à l'effigie de son cher cousin Sirius embrassant, d'un air ravi, les fesses de Dumbledore_. Cette expérience fut un échec total, nous avons donc cécidé de te lancer un Oubliette, ar tu avais inventé une multitude de mauvais coups durant cette période. Severus n'a pas réussi à te faire obéir un tant soit peu. Par contre, toi, tu as réussi à le faire devenir complètement fou. Il a, d'ailleurs, été interné quelques années à Sainte-Mangouste peu de temps après ça. Tu as réussi à le persuader que le shampoing était une invention extraterrestre pour contrôler le cerveau des humains. Depuis, il ne s'en ai plus jamais servi.

- Et un mystère de plus résolu. _Dit-je en éclatant de rire une nouvelle fois, très vite suivie par mon camarade de classe._

* * *

**Petites notes de bas de page (Tout le monde en fait, pourquoi pas moi ?)**

**(1)** Désolé les fans, mais je l'aime pas. Chais pas, elle chante pas juste, je trouve ! Ce qui est tout de même un comble pour une chanteuse.  
Je sais, je sais. Miyavi non-plus ne chante pas juste et pourtant j'écoute tout de même ses chansons ^^.

**(2)** "Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César". Enfin, dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt "Rendons à Lolo ce qui appartient à Lolo". Toute cette partie sur Severus gouvernante chez les Malfoy vient de Lorenzan, tous les détails dans sa fic ^^. Je ne dis pas que l'histoire va se terminer comme je l'ai prédis, il me fallait juste une excuse pour justifier le fait que Draco ne se souvienne de rien.

* * *

**J'ai pas eu ma dose de review, vous arranger ça ?**


	21. encore un chapitre sans titre

**_Nyappy everybody.  
Vous allez bien ?  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Je vous prévient, il est nul à chier, enfin, je trouve.  
_****_Bon, je vous laisse le découvrir.  
Bisous tout le monde._****  
**

**

* * *

**

**Une fois calmés de notre mini fou-rire, nous nous asseyons et regardons les aventures du salop des cachots chez les Malfoy. Il est encore tôt, à mon goût, lorsque le programme se termine, mais le père de Draco nous demande d'aller nous coucher. S'il croit que je vais aller dormir à vingt-deux heures un jour de vacances, il se met sa canne à pommeau dans l'œil et en entière ! Je fais donc semblant de rejoindre ma chambre, mais une fois que je suis sûre que les deux adultes ont rejoint la leur, je pars rejoindre Draco dans sa chambre. J'entre sans frapper. Grand mal m'y a pris !**

- Haa ! Mes yeux ! Mes magnifiques yeux ! _Dit-je en me détournant et en me cachant les yeux de la main._

**En effet, en entrant dans sa chambre, je n'avais pas prévu que le blond pouvait être en train de se mettre en pyjama. C'est donc vêtu d'un simple boxer noir que je l'ai trouvé. (On ne bave pas, les filles, c'est pas bon pour le clavier. Je commence à vous connaitre maintenant ^^)**

- C'est bon ? T'es plus presque tout nu ?

- Non, c'est bon. Tu peux te retourner. _Me répond-il en rigolant._

**Je me retourne donc, très lentement, de peur qu'il m'aie menti. Constatant que ce n'est pas le cas et qu'il a, bel et bien, passé un pantalon de pyjama, je me retourne complètement.**

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? Tu devrais pas être dans ta chambre ? _Me demande-t-il, l'air faussement sévère, en montant ses mains sur ses hanches._

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller me coucher aussi tôt pendant les vacances ?

- Il est tout de même vingt-deux heures trente.

- Il n'est QUE vingt-deux heures trente, tu veux dire. C'est l'heure à laquelle je vais dans mon lit quand on a cours alors tu imagines pendant les vacances ?

- Ouais. Bon, tu vas pas rester sur le pallier toute la journée, enfin, toute la nuit. Allez, viens ! _Dit-il en tapotant sur son lit afin que je viennes m'y asseoir._

**Je m'approche de son lit et m'y installe confortablement, étendue de tout mon long sur le lit.**

- Heu, ce serait sympa si tu me laissais un peu de place, Shen.

**Prise de pitié pour son regard suppliant, je me décale légèrement et à contre-cœur afin de lui laisser la place d'étendre ses jambes.**

- Alors. _Me demande le blond après un long moment de silence_. Que veux-tu faire ?

- Chais pas.

- Je vois. Heu... Bataille explosive ?

- Pas très envie.

- Échecs version sorcier ?

- Bof.

- Je vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire d'autre.

- C'est quand même pas les seules occupations que vous avez ?!?

- A peu de choses près, si.

- Oh mon dieu ! Pauvre de vous ! En même temps, détestant tout ce qui est moldu, vous ne pouvez pas compter sur le cinéma, l'ordinateur ou les jeux vidéos pour vous divertir.

- Cinéma ? Ordinateur ? Jeux vidéos ?

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. _Je me tais quelques secondes_. Mais je peux te montrer.

**Je me relève et demande à Drake d'aller ouvrir la porte. Une fois cela fait, je me saisis de ma baguette avec laquelle je vise la porte désormais ouverte.**

- "Accio télé".

**La télé entre en lévitant lentement dans la chambre.**

Tu vas apparaitre saloperie de console ?!? _Dit-je en répétant les mouvements qui m'ont permis de faire apparaitre la télévision tout à l'heure._

**Comme prévu, une Playstation 2, une Wii ainsi qu'une multitude de jeux apparaît devant nous. **

- Qu'est-ce que c'est. _Me demande le blond. _

- Le truc noir, là, c'est une Playstation 2 et le truc blanc, une Wii. _Répondis-je en commençant à installer tous les câbles. _

- Et à quoi ça sert ?

- A nous divertir, je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Comment est-ce qu'une boite pourrait nous divertir ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de l'installer avant de rouspéter.

- Je rouspète pas !

- Si, tu rouspètes.

- Non, je ne rouspète pas !

- Si, tu le fais.

- Non !

- Si !

- Je te dis que non !

- Et moi je te dis que si !

- Et moi je vous dit que si vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement, vous ne parlerez jamais plus ! _Dit la voix ensommeillée de Lucius en provenance du couloir._ Il est onze heures passées. Miss, retournez dans votre chambre et dormez !

- L'est trop tôt.

- Fermez-la dans ce cas, que nous puissions dormir !

- Oui, oui, ça va. Pas la peine de dire de gros mots. N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez utiliser ce genre de langage.

- Ce n'est qu'un "Fermez-la", Miss.

- Ouais, mais quand même.

- Bon, taisez-vous à présent.

**Nous n'ajoutons rien.**

- Bien ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ou je vous renvoie à Poudlard, Miss. Je crois savoir que Potter et les Weasley passent les vacances au château. Vous leur tiendrez compagnie, comme cela.

**Nous ne répondons toujours pas et attendons en silence que le père Malfoy se barre.**

- Ton père ne peut vraiment pas te renier, toi. _Dit-je à l'adresse du blond lorsque j'eu la certitude que Lucius ait regagné sa chambre._

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Vous êtes aussi chieur l'un que l'autre.

- Sympa, merci. _Dit-il ironique._

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. _Répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

- Oui, bon, t'as fini d'installer ton playstatruc ?

- Yep. Reste plus qu'à mettre le jeu dedans. Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Jeu de baston, de course ou tu veux te prendre pour Robinson Crusoé ?

- C'est qui Robinson Crusoé ?

- C'est un personnage de roman, espèce d'inculte de la littérature moldue !

- Et que fait ce personnage ?

- Il a survécu genre vingt-huit ans sur une île déserte.

- Rassure-moi, tes jeux ne vont pas nous emmener sur une île déserte ?

- Mon dieu, qu't'es bête. Bien sûr que non ! L'île sera dans la télé et nous on restera dans ta chambre.

- Les appareils de ton monde sont bizarres.

- Pas du tout !

- Si, ils sont bizarres.

- Non, ils ne le sont pas.

- Je te dis que si !

- Et moi je te dis que non !

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, vous deux !

- Désolé, père. _Hurla Draco à l'adresse de son père._

- Bon, on joue à quoi finalement ?

- T'es sûre que ton truc va pas nous transporter sur une île déserte ?

- Si c'était le cas, je ne l'aurais pas acheté. A moins bien sûr que ça nous amène à la plage sur laquelle Jack Sparrow a été abandonné. _Dit-je_. Je me demande si ses tortues de mers auraient pu supporter un poids supplémentaire. _Continuais-je pour moi-même._

- Si je te demande qui est ce gars, tu vas encore me dire que je suis inculte de la littérature moldue ?

- Non, là, je te dirai que tu es un inculte du cinéma moldu.

- Je préfere même pas te demander ce qu'est le cinéma.

- Vaux mieux pour toi, t'aurais rien compris.

- Je ne suis pas si stupide, tu sais.

- Ha bon, t'es sûr ? J'en étais persuadée pourtant.

- Sale bête !

- Comment tu connais mon deuxième prénom ? _Lui demandais-je en feintant la surprise._

- On t'as déjà dit que tu étais hilarante ? _Demande-t-il, sarcastique._

- C'est vrai tu trouves ? Je ne fais rien pour l'être, pourtant. Ca doit me venir naturellement.

- Mais oui, et le chartier de ma tante Bellatrix et super-intelligent et ne fait que des compliments._ Répond le blond ironique._

- C'est vrai ? Je serai toi, je lui volerai et le revendrai. C'est super rare ! Ca doit même être le seul Chartier au monde à agir de la sorte !

- Ouais, bon. Met ton jeu en marche.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quoi tu voulais jouer.

- Le truc sur l'île.

- Lost in blue, donc.

**Je mets le jeu dans la Wii et donne une manette au blond.**

- Comment ça marche ce truc ?

- Tu vois le joystick ?

- Heu, non.

- Ce truc-là. _Dit-je en lui montrant ledit joystick_. Tu le penches vers l'avant pour faire avancer ton personnage et tu le penches sur le côté pour le faire tourner. Savvy ?

- Yep.

- Sinon, pour presque tout le reste, il suffit de faire bouger la manette d'une certaine façon, je te montrerai au moment voulu.

**Le jeu démarre et je sélectionne la partie deux joueurs.**

- Je prends Aidan. Toi, t'as la crucheuh. _Chantonnais-je._

- La cruche ?

- Oui, Lucy. c'est une vraie cruche celle-là. Même pas capable de sauter par dessus un petit précipice toute seule. Aidan doit lui donner la main. Vraiment pathétique ! Franchement, j'aurais pas besoin de son sac, ça ferai longtemps que je l'aurais laissée mourir ! (Toutes personnes ayant, un jour, joué à ce jeu sont forcé d'être d'accord avec moi ).

- Tu es méchante, Sheyen Vinners.

- Trouve une autre réplique, tu l'as déjà dite celle-là.

- J'en ai pas d'autre qui me vienne là.

- Comme je vois, il n'y a pas que Lucy qui est pathétique !

- Mais je t'enmerde.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ?

**Le blond ne répond pas et se met à râler. Quant à moi, je rigole. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui râle.**

* * *

_**Il était bien nul, hein ouais ?  
Mais vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperais sur les prochains.  
Enfin, j'essairai ^^**_


	22. Quel con, ce mec !

**Hello, comment va ?  
Je crois ne plus vous l'avoir dit depuis quelques temps, mais MERCI pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir son travail apprécié ^^  
Même les chapitres merdiques ont leur quota de reviews, si c'est pas génial. lol.  
Bon fini les blabla, place au 22ème chapitre des aventures trépidente de l'insupportable Sheyen.  
En esperant qu'il soit meilleur que le précedent (Même si, à mon avis, ce n'est pas bien compliqué)  
XXX**

* * *

**Nous passons des heures sur la console, changeant des jeux à chaque fois que je bats le blond, c'est-à-dire, tout le temps.**

- J'en ai marre ! C'est n'importe quoi ton jeu ! _Cria le blond en envoyant valser sa manette à l'autre bout de la chambre, cassant une statue hideuse, car faîte par Draco lorsqu'il était encore jeune et beau, de pâte à sel représentant un petit garçon avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front transformé en rat-taupe nu. _

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en train de perdre, encore.

- Pas du tout ! Ce jeu est vraiment stupide ! _Il se lève._ Depuis quand faut se mettre dans une position bizarre. _Il se met dans ladite position_. Mettre ses deux mains du même côté du corps avant de les tendre devant soi en hurlant "Kamemamema" pour faire de la magie ? _Dit-il en faisant un Kameamea digne d'une mauvaise parodie de Dragon Ball._

- Sache que grâce à son "Kamemamema" comme tu dis, San Goku a buté Cell, Bou, Freezer, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Bon d'accord, il lui a fallu quarante-cinq épisodes à chaque fois, mais, finalement, il les a tous buté !

- Si il ne lui a fallu que faire son "Kamaemema" pour les buter, pourquoi il l'a pas fait dès le début du combat ?

- En fait, il les a pas réellement tous buté à coup de "Kameamea". Et puis, demander à San Goku, ou même San Gohan c'est pareil, de trucider un ennemi en moins d'une trentaine d'épisodes serai comme de demander à Olive ou Tom d'aller d'un bout à l'autre du terrain de foot en un seul épisode et sans se faire prendre le ballon !

- J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, mais ils m'ont l'air bien pathétique !

- C'est aussi l'impression qu'ils me donnent.

**Nous rigolons et nous réinstallons devant la télévision afin de reprendre notre jeu.  
Le matin arrive sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Alors que nous étions en train de jouer à Resident Evil et que d'étranges bruits plus qu'effrayants se faisant entendre dans le jeu, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte. Draco et moi avons battu le record de saut à la perche, sans perche tellement nous avons sursauté. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un hurlement aiguë semblable à celui que Potter a poussé lorsqu'il a été dire bonjour à ses petits amis rampants dans le coffre de la classe** **de notre professeur de potion tant adoré. Remis de notre frayeur, ne faisons plus attention à ce qui nous entoure et nous pouvons entendre un rire sinistre, une sorte de Mouhahahaha diabolique, provenant du couloir, juste derrière la porte de la chambre de Draco pour être précise. Courageusement, le blond se lève, attrape une barre de faire **_**(1)**_** qui se trouvait près de son bureau et s'avance vers la porte. Il pose la main sur la poignée sans la tourner pour autant, la barre de faire au-dessus de sa tête, prête à s'abattre sur tout ce qui est dangereux. La scène se passe dans un ralentit pourrave, comme dans les films d'horreur amateurs, je m'attends presque à voir des litres et des litres de sauce tomate bon marché se déverser sur le pauvre blond. Mon énorme courage m'a poussé à aller me cacher derrière un meuble. De ma cachette, je supplie Drake de faire attention. De ne pas se faire tuer maintenant. D'attendre que je n'ai plus besoin de lui pour me protéger.**

- Soit prudent Drake, si je me fais poursuivre, il faudra quelqu'un avec moi que je pourrais pousser afin de m'enfuir pendant que le fou-furieux s'occupe de l'autre.

- Heureux d'apprendre que je compte à tes yeux. _Dit-il sarcastique._

- Ma royale personne compte plus que tout au monde et si ce fou arrive à rentrer, je crois que le monde perdrait l'une de ses déesses vivantes.

**Le blond rit nerveusement, en fait je crois qu'il fait encore plus dans son froc que moi. Tout doucement, le jeune homme fait tourner la poignée. Il ouvre violemment la porte tout en brandissant sa barre de faire et en hurlant. Je me mets, moi aussi, à hurler. Lorsque nous ouvrons nos yeux que nous avions fermés pendant notre cri, ce qui était très intelligent de la part de Draco, nous constatons que seul un Lucius Malfoy, mort de rire, se trouvait sur le pallier. Quel con ! J'aurais jamais cru ça d'un mec comme lui. Comme quoi, comme ils le disent si bien dans Secret Story, il faut se méfier des apparences ! Une fois calmé de notre mini-crise cardiaque, Draco et moi, d'un commun accord, nous jetons sur Malfoy Senior qui, n'ayant pas prévu le coup, ne réagit que trop tard. Son fils et moi l'avions déjà saucissonné et bâillonné grâce à un sort. A l'aide d'un Levicorpus, nous le transportons sur une des chaises se trouvant dans la chambre de mini-Malfoy. Une fois assuré qu'il ne pourrait s'enfuir, le plus jeune blond et moi lui demandons des comptes. Plus intelligente que Draco, je le débâillonne avant de lui poser une question.**

- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous voulez que nous faisions une crise cardiaque avant l'âge ?_ Lui demandais-je, le regard mauvais et les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

- Vous m'avez réveillé par quinze fois cette nuit.

- Même pas vrai d'abord, on ne l'a fait que deux fois.

- Je ne me suis manifesté que deux fois, miss. Mais vous m'avez réveillé bien plus souvent que cela.

- Je ne vois pas quand nous aurions pu vous réveiller.

- Lorsque vous avez chanté votre chant de la victoire, peut-être ? Vous savez "I am the champion, my friends. No time for losers. 'Cause I am the champion of the world." Vous m'avez également réveillé lorsque mon fils vous a accusé de tricherie. Je l'ai entendu pleurer jusque dans ma chambre.

- Je n'ai pas pleuré ! _S'écrie le blond._

- Tu as raison, fils. Le terme est mal choisi. J'ai entendu mon fils pleurnicher comme une fillette jusque dans ma chambre.

**Draco ne dit rien tout haut, mais il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et je mettrai ma jambe à couper au feu que ce ne sont pas des mots d'amour.**

- C'est uniquement parce que nous vous avons réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit que vous nous avez foutu la trouille de notre vie ? _Reprenais-je._

- Je dois bien vous avouer que j'avais également très envie de vous effrayer.

- Je crois que vous êtes encore plus pathétique que votre insupportable marmot !

- Ce n'était pas très gentil, cela, miss !

- Parce qu'essayer de nous faire faire un infarctus, c'était gentil, peut-être ?!?

- Non, mais c'était des plus divertissant.

- Père ?

- Oui, mon fil ?

- Je vous hais !

- Et nous comptons bien vous faire payer notre frayeur !

**Draco et moi nous approchons dangereusement de notre victime nullement intimidée par notre air de psychopathe en manque de sang. Mon camarade de classe et moi-même nous concertons du regard avant de lever, de manière synchronisée, nos baguettes au-dessus de la tête de Malfoy senior. Toujours ensemble, nous lançons nos sortilèges. Une lumière arc-en-ciel sort de l'extrémité de ma baguette et touche Malfoy en plein visage. Il a, désormais, du fard à paupière orange flash sur les yeux, du bleu vif sur les lèvres et du rouge foncé sur les pommettes. Dray, quant à lui, a opté pour un sort de coiffure. Le pauvre Lucius a, désormais, une magnifique chevelure faîtes de mèches bleues, vertes, roses, oranges, mauves, et toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Ses cheveux sont rassemblés, un peu partout sur son crâne, en diverses couettes, tresses et autres mini-chignons. Il ne lui manque plus qu'une tenue assortie. Je m'empresse de réparer cela. Il est désormais habillé d'un marcel vert à pois roses recouvrant en partie un T-shirt bleu à fleurs rouges. Pour le bas, j'ai choisi un kilt multicolore, des sandales blanches et des chaussettes montant jusqu'au dessus du genou d'un rose vif. Le résultat n'est pas mal du tout ! J'en suis même très fière ! Et vu la tête de Drake, lui aussi est très heureux du rendu final. Lucius, quant à lui, use de tout son self-control pour ne rien laisser paraître.**

- C'est plutôt réussi, tu ne trouves pas ? _Demandais-je au second bourreau._

- C'est clair ! Si on ne trouve pas de boulot plus tard, on pourra toujours devenir relookeur ! Je suis sûr qu'on aurait un succès monstre !

- En effet. Tous les sorciers du monde entier se presseront à notre porte !

- Ce serait génial, mais en attendant, que faisons-nous de notre premier client ?

- Fais-en ce que tu veux, moi, je vais pioncer !

- Vous ne pouvez pas, miss. _M'arrête Lucius._

- Et pourquoi donc ? On est dans un pays libre à ce que je sache, je fais encore ce que je veux ! Sur ce, bon dodo !

- Attendez, miss. Le maître organise une petite fête, ici, ce soir. Vous devez aider aux préparatifs avant de vous préparer vous-même.

- Vous êtes pas en train de me prendre pour un elfe de maison, là, j'espère ! Et je croyais que ces petites sauteries étaient réservées aux mangemorts présents et futurs. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le rejoindre !

- Le maître en a bien conscience, miss. Mais, il a également conscience que vous êtes une alliée contre Potter. Il souhaite donc vous rencontrer. Je lui ai également fait part du livre que vous avez découvert et il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous à ce propos.

- Bon, d'accord. J'accepte de faire don de la présence de ma magnifique personne à cette petite teuf. Mais ! Il est hors de question que je porte une robe !

- Bien entendu, miss. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

* * *

_**(1)**_ Non, non, je ne me suis pas trompée. Ça s'écrit bien comme ça. Si vous ne comprenez pas, taper la barre de faire sur Youtube ^^


	23. Reception à la Malefoy

**Hello, ça va tout le monde ?  
Alors, la rentrée ?  
J'aurais moins le temps d'écrire, maintenant.  
Enfin, je dis ça, mais je poste plus régulièrement pendant l'école qu'en vacance ^^  
Allez, place au chapitre.  
Poutous tout le monde.**

* * *

**Quelques heures après avoir libéré Malfoy Senior qui s'empressa de retirer tous nos sorts, je suis dans la chambre qui m'a été attribuée en compagnie d'une pauvre elfe de maison terrorisée par mes hurlements de rage.**

**- **LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY ! AU PIEDS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

**Une poignée de seconde après que mon cri eut fini de résonner dans toutes les pièces de la maison, Lucius arrive.**

- Que se passe-t-il, miss ? _Me demande-t-il, essoufflé de sa course à travers toute sa maison._

_- _UN CORSET RATTACHE A UN JUPON LONG, POUR MOI, C'EST UNE ROBE !

- Je suis navré, mais c'est tout ce que nous avions. Ne vous plait-elle vraiment pas ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! _Dit-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine._

**En fait, si, elle me plait, mais un corset ! Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? Surtout qu'il ressemble plus à un corset bien inconfortable du dix-septième siècle. Je vais finir asphyxiée ! Et je doute fortement que Jack Sparrow vienne me sauver comme il a sauvé l'autre cruche ! Peut-être Draco... Oh-la, pourquoi j'ai pensé ça, moi ? Je dois être folle. Oui, c'est ça ! A la vue du corset, mon sang a compris qu'il pourrait plus redescendre de mon crâne, alors il commence déjà a s'installer dans ma tête, comprimant mon cerveau au passage et me faisant raconter n'importe quoi ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Je savait qu'il y avait une explication logique à mes pensées ! Par contre, ce que je n'arrive pas a,à expliquer, malgré une réflexion intense, c'est pourquoi Lucius est en train d'effectuer une espèce de petite danse des plus grotesque devant moi ! Essayerait-il de provoquer la pluie ?**

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? On dirait que vous venez de vous asseoir sur vos hémorroïdes !

- Cela fait cinq bonnes minutes que je vous parle sans que vous n'ayez la moindre réaction !

- Vous m'excuserez, mais votre conversation est tellement inintéressante !

- Puis-je au moins savoir pour quelles pensées vous m'avez ignoré ?

- Trois mots. Un engin de torture, un beau pirate tout crado et un beau blond tout thuné.

- Savez-vous compter, miss ?

- Bien évidemment ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simple renseignement. Mais, ai-je des raisons de penser que ce beau blond tout thuné est mon descendant ?

- Pas du tout ! Celui que je convoite est un peu plus qu'un ado tartiné de fond de teint pour masquer son acné. _Dit-je en m'approchant de Lucius._

_- _Cessez d'espérer, jamais je ne vous mettrai sur mon testament !

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

- Mais, il ne faut pas trop nourrir de faux espoirs.

- Je ne nourrit pas de faux espoirs puisque, un jour, je serai à la tête de la fortune Malfoy !

- Vous croyez ?_ Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

_- _J'en suis persuadée !

- Si vous souhaitez y croire. _Ajoute le blond en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel._

_- _De toute façon, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour arriver à mes fins.

- Comme quoi, par exemple ?

- Chais pas. Je pourrait, peut-être tuer le gnome qui vous sert de fils, lui arracher ses cheveux blond tout gelifiés, m'en faire une perruque et la mettre. Je me ferai passer pour monsieur-je-met-tellement-de-gel-que-mes-cheveux-ressemblent-à-ceux-de-Ken-le-pote-à-Barbie et, une fois endormis, je vous zigouillerai, vous et votre femme, d'un coup d'Avada bien senti.

- Je suis, désormais, au courant de votre plan pour dilapider notre fortune? Ne croyez-vous pas que je tenterai de vous en empêcher ?

- J'ai qu'à vous tuer maintenant. _Dit-je en posant ma main sur ma baguette qui se trouvait sur ma coiffeuse. _

**Le blond, voyant cela, recule instinctivement d'un pas. **

- Terminez de vous préparer, miss. La réception va bientôt débuter.

**Il part sans demander son reste. Je hurle à la porte fermée.**

**- **JE NE METTRAI PAS CETTE FOUTUE ROBE !

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, après une bagarre d'une vingtaines de minutes avec Narcissa Malfoy pour que je mette sa robe, je suis dans la grande salle de réception du manoir Malfoy en compagnie de toute une tripotée de mangemorts. Il ne manque plus qu'une personne et il s'agit, bien évidement, de mon seul pote ! Il peut pas se grouiller un peu, lui ? En plus, face-de-pékinois s'amène et se tape la convers' avec moi ! Non, mais elle se croit ou celle-là ?!? On est pas pote, tite gate ! Bon, allez Shen, t'as qu'à l'ignorée, elle finira bien par se lasser ! Mais en attendant, moi, je me fait chier royalement ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrait bien faire pour faire passer le temps ? Je sais ! Je vais jouer à mon jeu favori : critiquer les autres ! Bon, par qui je commence ? Je pense que La famille Goyle est tout indiquée pour commencer en beauté ! On commence par maman Goyle. JE comprend mieux pourquoi son fils est aussi moche ! Je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas avoir été gâté par la nature comme moi, mais c'est une sorcière ! Un petit coup de baguette magique et pouf ! Elle a un nom cent fois moins imposant que la patate enceinte et boursoufflée qu'elle a en ce moment ! Même le pif de Rogue est moins imposant ! Et papa Goyle n'est pas mieux ! Lui, c'est pas sa tête qu'il a refilé à son rejeton, mais son bide ! Lucius se demandait qui avait vidé le buffet avant même que la réception commence, ben moi je sais ! Maintenant, je ne pourrait plus jamais critiquer le pauvre Grégory ! Il a vraiment pas eut de pot ! **

**J'allais commencer à critiquer Bellatrix et sa robe de grand-mère quand mini-Lucius arrive près de moi.  
**  
- T'en à mis du temps ! Et tu dis qu'il faut énormément de temps aux filles pour se préparer !

- Ma mère a insister pour me coiffer. Il m'a fallu plus d'une heure pour enlever tous les sorts qu'elle m'avait jetés et pour avoir une coiffure, un tant soit peu, potable !

**Je jette un œil au crâne du blond.**

- Ça a marché ?

- A ton avis pourquoi je porte un bonnet, alors qu'il y a sept cheminées dans la pièce ?

- Parce que tu as froid ?

- Je ne suis pas une fille, moi. Je ne gèle pas dès qu'il fait moins de vingts degrés !

- Hé ! C'est peu dix-neuf degrés !

- Si tu souhaite y croire. _Ajoute le blond en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel._

_- _Oui, je souhaite y croire !

- Brefouille. Qu'as-tu fais en m'attendant ?

- J'ai foutu un vent à Parkinson en écoutant pas ce qu'elle me disait, puis j'ai critiqué les Goyle dans ma tête. D'ailleurs, j'ai pitié de notre camarade de classe à présent !

- On l'adopte ? _Me demande le blond avec un grand sourire._

_- _OK, mais c'est toi qui le sortira faire pipi.

- Nan, c'est bon, laisse-le au chenil.

**Juste au moment où Draco dit cela, nous apercevons le concerné traverser la salle d'un pas rapide. ****Lorsqu'il arrive près de nous, nous pouvons entendre qu'il marmonne quelque chose.**

- J'aurais jamais du boire autant de ponch ! Et pourquoi ces fichues toilettes sont aussi loin ? C'est vraiment la merde si on a la va-vite ! C'est le cas de le dire. Bon, tant pis, j'en peut plus. Je vais contre un arbre !

**Draco et moi nous regardons avant d'éclater de rire sous les regards amusés des mangemorts et réprobateurs des parents de Drake. Nous ne nous calmons qu'à l'arrivée de Pansy devant nous. **

- Salut, Draco. Comment vas-tu ? Tes vacances se passent bien ?

- Te fatigue pas, ma vieille. Jamais je ne partagerai la fortune Malfoy avec toi !

- Ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse. _Me répond-elle en fixant Draco.  
_

_- _Dégage d'ici tout de suite si tu ne veut pas recevoir Chucky à Noël !

- Qui est Chucky ? _Me demande-t-elle avec une expression visagière des plus stupide._

_- _C'est un psychopathe réincarné dans une jolie petite poupée.

- Et pourquoi m'offrirais-tu cela ?

- C'est plus facile à utiliser que le cerveau que je t'ai offert l'année dernière.

- J'ai pas compris.

- Apparemment, tu n'as pas, non plus, compris comment utiliser le truc tout mou que t'as dans la tête !

- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis. Arrête d'utiliser des mots scientifiques !

**Je lève les yeux au ciel. Draco, quant à lui, est plié en deux.**

- Tu vois le truc avec le feu, là-bas ? _Demandais-je à Pansy en lui montrant la cheminée la plus éloignée de nous._

_- _Oui.

- Va devant. Il y a un cadeau pour toi au fond, derrière les flammes.

**Elle n'attend pas une minute de plus et se dirige, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vers la cheminée.**

- Elle risque pas de se brûler ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi lui ai-je dit que le cadeau se trouvait DERRIERE les flammes ?

- Tu es cruelle, Sheyen Vinners. J'adore ça !

- Moi aussi, Dray, moi aussi.

**Peu de temps après la fin de notre petite conversation, Voldemort arrive dans la salle. Tous les mangemorts présents font silence, mi-impressionnés, mi-effrayés. Le pseudo mage noir surpuissant nous gratifie d'un discours super barbant de vingts-sept minutes et quarante-deux secondes.**

- Il en a encore pour longtemps, le psychopathe mégalo ? _Chuchotais-je au blond à côté de moi au lieu de soupirer une cent quatre-vingt-troisième fois depuis le début du blablatage._

_-_ Généralement, ses discours durent entre une et deux heures.

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais achevez-moi ! _Dit-je haut et fort._

**Tout le monde, sans exception, se tourne vers nous et me regarde d'un air outré.**

- Puis-je savoir la raison de cette interruption, miss ? _Me demande une espèce de serpent géant._

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Allez, directement, aux faits ! Arrêtez de nous faire chier avec des blablas inutiles !

- Je vous trouve bien insolente, jeune fille. _Me répond Lord Voldemort, d'un air dangereux._

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul. N'est-ce pas Roguichou ? _Dit-je à l'adresse de mon professeur de potion._

- Si seulement vous n'étiez qu'insolente !

- Le monde serai moins gai, si c'était le cas !

- Il serai plus reposant pour des gens comme moi !

- C'est pas de ma faute, vous êtes mon personnage préféré depuis le premier film !

- Je suis votre personnage préféré ? _Me demande-t-il en rougissant et bredouillant._

- Ben ouais, j'ai toujours préféré les méchants !

- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous me torturez autant !

- Vous arrêtez pas de me casser. C'est marrant !

- Donc, il suffit que je ne vous réponde plus pour que vous me l'aissiez tranquille ?

- Vous n'y arriverez pas !

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. On peut parier si vous le souhaitez !

- D'accord ! On parie quoi ?

- Si vous y arrivez, j'arrête de vous faire chier jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et si vous perdez, vous nous apprenez, à Draco et moi, plein de sorts et de potions à utiliser contre l'autre scarifié ! Marché conclu ? _Lui demandais-je en lui tendant la main._

**Il réflechit quelques secondes avant de prendre ma main.**

- Marché conclu.


	24. Et un blond sur la table, un !

**Après ce petit interlude, l'autre reprend son blablatage circonlocutionnel. Les secondes défilent très, très, très, très, et cetera lentement. Je suis limite en train de m'endormir debout tellement le discours du reptile est chiant. Finalement, après près de deux heures de supplice, le discours prend, enfin, fin dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je suis sûre que les trois quart des mangemort n'a pas écouté un mot de ce que leur « maître » a déblaté et ils applaudissent pour se faire bien voir ! Pathétique !**

- Hé bin, c'est pas trop tôt ! _M'écriais-je_. Va-t-on, enfin , pouvoir commencer la vraie fiesta ?

- La réception est termine, miss._ Me répond le serpent bipède._

- Hein ?!? C'était ça votre « fête » ? _Demandais-je en faisant les guillemets avec mes doigts_. Mais elle était pourrave ! Même pas un mec complètement déchiré qui danse à moitié-nu sur une table !

- Mais quel genre de réception organisez-vous ? _Me demande Lucius en haussant un sourcil._

- Le genre où on se fait pas chier à écouter un vieux taré blablater pendant deux heures ! _Répondis-je en fixant Voldy._

- Si vous ne discutez pas, que faîtes-vous ?

- On s'amuse. _Dit-je sur le ton de l'évidence._

- C'est en discutant que nous nous amusons.

- Nan ! C'est en dansant sur de l'electro ou de la techno, en chantant à tue-tête des chansons débiles à la Morning Musume ou Hinoi Team, en faisant les cons ou, pour certain, en se saoulant la tronche !

- Vos fêtes semblent barbares.

- Et les votres sont franchement dépassées.

- Elles sont loin d'être dépassées. Nos réceptions sont réputées dans le monde sorcier entier !

- En même temps, les sorciers ont un siècle de retard sur les moldus !

- C'est faux ! Nous sommes supérieurs à eux !

- Supérieurs, mais en retard !

- Pas du tout !

- Oh que si ! Vous comparez la mode moldue du siècle dernier et la dernière mode sorcière, vous verrez que les fringues sont semblables. Et puis, à l'heure où les moldus utilisent des voitures à moteur pour se déplacer, vous utilisez des balais. Vous savez que le cliché de la sorcière volant sur un balai est apparu au Moyen-Age ? Et vous me dîtes que vous êtes plus avancé qu'eux ! Surtout que les moldus n'ont pas été aidés par la magie pour créer tous leurs trucs, eux !

- Nous pourrions très bien créer leurs machines si nous nous en donnions la peine.

- Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Si vous êtes si doué, grouillez-vous de créer Internet ! Ma-bimbo me manque. **_(1)_**

- Votre bimbo ?

- C'est un site Internet d'élevage de bimbo sur Internet. Ne m'en demandez pas plus ou je devrai vous expliquer le fonctionnement d'Internet et, vu que vous êtes tellement supérieur aux moldus, vous devriez savoir ce que c'est, donc je n'ai pas besoin de vous l'expliquer. Enfin bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler technologie, mais plutôt fiesta. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est une vraie fête ! TOUT LE MONDE RECULE !

**Je me saisit de ma baguette et lance une multitude de sorts afin de transformer la salle de réception des Malfoy en véritable boite de nuit avec bar, lumières qui clignotent partout et coin vip. Telle la bonne fée de Cendrillon, je transforme Fenrir Greyback en David Guetta.**

- Voilà, la vraie fiesta peut, enfin, commencer.

**Sur ces mots, le DJ lance la musique et la totalité des ados présent se mettent à danser. Il doit être dans les cinq heures du mat' et la fiesta bat son plein lorsque j'aperçois un attroupement de filles autour d'une table du fond de la salle. Je m'y approche malgré mon mauvais présentiment. Qui se confirme. Plus jamais je ne laisserai Draco seul alors que l'alcool coule à flot. En effet, le blond, complètement déchiré, est en train de se tremousser en calecon sur une des tables. Son père est trop occupé à danser avec monsieur le papa de Goyle pour faire attention à son fils. Y a pas de doute, c'est deux-là aussi sont complètement petés. **

**Je me précipite vers mon camarade de classe et le tire sans ménagement pour le faire descendre de la table et le tire vers sa chambre.**

- Aieuh, tu m'as fait mal !

- M'en fout. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- J'ai fait quoi, encore ?

- Tu te ridiculises !

- Même pas, d'abord !

- Tu es monté sur une table et t'es trémoussé ! Tu ne sais même pas danser, en plus !

- On s'en fout. Laisse-moi y retourner !

- Non !

**Le blond, en se débattant, manque de me tuer en nous faisant tomber dans l'escalier que je tentais de gravir. C'est ce moment-là que j'ai choisit pour me rappeler que je suis désormais une sorcière. D'un Stupefix bien senti, j'immobilise Draco et, grâce à un Levicorpus, je le transporte jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois à destination, je le dépose sur son lit et lève le Stupefix.**

- Enfin ! Tu sais que tu as failli me tuer trois fois ?

**Le blond ne répond pas. Je me rapproche de lui et constate qu'il dort. J'allai quitter la pièce quand je sent quelque chose m'agripper le poignet.**

- Haaaaa ! On m'attaque ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! _Hurlais-je en frappant sur ce qui me tient le poignet._

- Arrête de hurler ! J'ai mal ma tête et tu es en train de me péter le poignet. _Dit la voix toute endormie de Drake._

- Mais t'es con aussi de m'attraper le poignet comme ça. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Veux pas que tu partes. _Me répond-il avec la moue d'un enfant tentant d'amadouer ses parents pour obtenir ce qu'il veut._

**Je lève les yeux au ciel puis lui dit comme je parlerai à un tout jeune enfant.**

- Tu veux que je te tiennes la main jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?

- Veux que tu dormes 'vec moi.

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre quand on parle de la chambre d'un mec aussi thuné que toi, il n'y a pas de place pour un second lit dans ta chambre, elle est trop petite.

- Je conçois de te faire une petite place dans mon lit. _Dit-ilen se décalant afin de me faire de la place._ Tu restes, hein ? Dis, tu restes ? Reste, s'il te plait. Allez, reste.

**Je relève les yeux au ciel.**

**- **Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, seulement.

**Je n'attend pas de réponses et vais le rejoindre dans son lit. Je suis à peine installée que je sens deux bras m'encercler la taille.**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?

- Rien

- Et tes bras sont arrivés là par hasard, c'est ça ?

- Évidemment.

- Bouge-les de là tout de suite.

- Ai pas envie.

- Dans ce cas, je me casse de ton lit !

- C'est bon, je les retire. _Il s'exécute de suite._

- Très bien. Maintenant, dodo.

**Et sur ces mots, nous commençons notre nuit.**

_

* * *

_

(1) Pour ceux que ça interresse, l'url complet est ma-bimbo .com. Si vous vous inscrivez, mettez Cheyenn comme parrain ^^


	25. C'est fou le nombre de chap' sans titre

******_Helloow  
Ca va tout le monde ?  
Désolée du lèger retard, mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de tapper l'histoire.  
Mais, vous appréciez plus mes chapitres si vous devez les attendres ^^  
Bon, bonne lecture à tous._**

* * *

**Je tente de me retourner mais un poids sur ma poitrine m'en empêche. Je fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi ce truc ? Je tâte la chose et essaye de deviner ce que c'est, sans grand succès ! En désespoir de cause, j'ouvre les yeux. Je comprend, maintenant, c'était quoi, cette sensation mouillée dans mon cou. Le blond est, littéralement, en** **train de me baver dan le cou ! Eurk ! Je pose mes deux mains sur le torse de Drake et le pousse le plus violemment possible. Le pauvre chou tombe à terre dans un magnifique roulé-boulé.**

- HAAAA ! Me mange pas, sale castor ! _Hurle le blond en se protégeant le visage de ses deux bras.  
__  
_- Drake ?

- HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Veux pas mourir ! _Pleurniche-t-il._

- Drake !

**Le blond continue à pleurnicher, assis au pied du lit, les bras autour des genoux et il se balance d'avant en arrière tout en sucant son pouce. Je lève les yeux au ciel, descent du lit et gifle violemment le blond. Cela a l'effet voulu car mon camarade de classe cesse de geindre. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, il commence me questionner, totalement hystérique. On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !**

- L'est où ? L'est où ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben le castor.

- Quel castor ?

- Celui qui a essayer de me manger ?_ Demande-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence._

- C'était un rêve, Drake. Il n'y a aucun castor, ici. Et, surtout, je ne pense pas qu'il existe de castor mangeur d'homme.

- Si, ça existe ! Il a essayé de me manger !

- C'est impossible, te dis-je !

- Alors, si c'est pas le castor, c'est quoi qui m'a poussé, hein ?

- Mes petites mimines ?

- Gné ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai poussé, ducon ! Tu m'écrasais et bavais dans mon cou !

- Je ne bavai pas !

- Je peux t'assurer que si !

- C'est impossible ! Les gens de mon rang ne bavent pas !

- Ha ouais, en fait, vous êtes comme les princesses Disney, vous bavez pas, vous pêtez pas, vous chiez pas, vous ne vous fouillez jamais dans le nez, etcetera et cetera.

- Tout à fait !

- Mais oui, j'y crois ! _Dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel_. Bon, tu comptes passer la journé le cul par terre ?

- Quelle heure qu'il est ?

- Quatorze heures trente.

- Seulement ?!? L'est trop tôt, j'retourne au lit. _Réplique le blond en commencant à se lever._

- Que tu crois ! _Je l'arrête en posant ma main sur son crâne._ Il est grand temps de te lever.

- Mais j'ai mal à la tête ! En pllus, j'ai envie de vomir ! _Il semble s'affoler_. Si ça se trouve,je suis enceint !

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois depuis mon réveil.

- Je parie que c'est le castor mangeur d'homme qui t'a violé pendant ton rêve ! Tu va avoir un gosse mi-castor, mi-belette !

- NAA JE VEUX PAS AVOIR UN BEBE MI-CASTOR, MI-BELETTE ! _Beugle le blond en pleurant._

_-_ T'es vraiment idiot, le blond. Tu n'es pas enceint. C'est normal que tu aies mal à ta tête et envie de gerber, avec la cuite que tu t'es pris hier !

- Une cuite ? Quelle cuite ?

- Celle qui t'as fait danser à moitié à poil sur une table, hier soir ?

- Tu rigole-là ? _Me demande-t-il en blêmissant._

- Pas le moins du monde !

- J'espère que mon père ne m'a pas vu ! _Dit-il catastrophé._

- T'inquiètes, lui aussi était totalement dech'. Et il semblait très amusé par son collé-serré avec Goyle senior.

- Shen ! Je vais vomir !

- DEGUEULE PAS DANS MA CHAMBRE !

- On est dans MA chambre, mà.

- DEGUEULE PAS DANS TA CHAMBRE !

- ALORS ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE DES CHOSES COMME CA !

- Espèce de petite nature !

- Non, mais attend. Déjà que je l'ai surpris se travestir en compagnie de Rogue et maintenant, il danse avec Papa Goyle !

- T'imagine si il épouse Rogue et prend Goyle comme amant ? Ou l'inverse ! Comme ça tu aurais notre petit camarade de classe bien inutile comme demi-frère ! Et tu devra partager ta...

- Sheyen ?

- ...chambre avec lui ! Et tu mourra de faim...

- Sheyen !

- ...parce qu'il bouffera toute la bouffe de la maison ! Et tu...

- SHEYEN !!

- Quoi encore ?!

- Tu t'étais perdue dans ton trip.

- Et alors ? C'était une raison pour couper ma logorrhée ?

- J'ai mal ma tête et, à chaque fois que tu parles, j'entend comme une espèce de bourdonnement dans mon crâne. Ca fait bobo à mon cerveau.

- Encore faut-il que tu en aie un parce que, vu ton niveau en français, je doute sincerement qu'il y aie autre chose que de l'air là-dedans. _Lui dit-je en lui tappotant sur le crâne._

**Il rapproche lègerement son visage du mien, un peu comme si il voulait me dire un secret.**

- Je te hais, Sheyen Vinners !

- C'est vrai ? Merci.

- Je viens te dire que je te déteste et toi, tu me remercie ? _Demande-t-il surpris._

- J'aime que les gens me déteste, car, si je suis détestée de tout le monde, je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer les gens, je peux les détester à ma guise. Et tout le monde sait qu'il est plus marrant de détester les gens plutôt que de les aimer. C'est clair, ce que je viens de dire ?

- Comme de l'eau de rocher.

- De l'eau de roche, peut-être ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais oui. _Dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel._ Allez, lève tes fesses de ce sol et descendaons manger, j'ai la dalle.

**Le blond lève, enfin, son postérieur du sol et, bras dessus-bras dessous, nous sortons de la chmbre du blondinet en sautillant gaiement et en souriant comme des bênets, un peu à la façon des dessins animés pourraves du siècle dernier, le champ de tournesol en moins. Nous descendons les deux millions d'escalier qui sépare la chambre de Drake de la petite cuisine de la même façon que le couloir,c'est-à-dire en sautillant comme des ploucs. Nous manquons de nous tuer soixante six fois lors de la descente, amis arrivons, sains et saufs, au rez-de-chaussé. une fois fait, nous continuons notre sautillage jusqu'à la cuisine où Lucius et Narcissa sont en train de terminer de dejeuner. Enfin, Narcissa est en train de terminer son repas, Lucius, quant à lui, est littéralement affalé sur la table, ses longs cheveux blonds trempant dans la sauce. De toute évidence, il ne tient absolument pas l'alcool. Encore heureux qu'il nous ai pas fait un coma éthylique ! Il a tellement la tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard, qu'il ne remarque même pas l'arrivée plus que pas adaptée à son rang de Draco. Après un déjeuner plus que compieux pour moi et assez leger pour le blond, nous nous rendons dans la bibliothèque afin de faire nos devoir à la va-vite et, surtout, de trouver un max de sort à tester sur les trois ploucs.**

* * *

Les jours passent, bientôt, Noël sera là. Avec Draco, nous decidons de nous rendre à Pré-au-lard afin de trouver les cadeaux de tout le monde.

- Grouille, Drake. Tous les bons cadeaux vont être pris !

- Calmes-toi, Shen. Il est six heures du mat', on a encore deux heures avant l'ouverture des magasins.

- Il ne reste QUE deux heures avant l'ouverture des magasins. Tout le monde va faire un sitting devant les portes, il faut que nous arrivions avant tout le monde si on veut entrer les premiers dans les magasins.

- Ca ne marchera que pour un magasin, ton truc. Ca ne changera absolument rien.

- On est des sorciers, 'bruti ! Un petit sort de dédoublage et le tour est joué !

- Sauf que je ne suis pas sûr que tu arriveras à lancer ce genre de sort sans risque de te retrouver diviser en plusieurs parties. Une jambe par-ci, un main par-là, mais rien ne tient ensemble.

- Coooool, plein de petit morceaux de moi qui courrent partout et attaque Potter.

- Tu es bizarre, Sheyen, très bizarre.

- Je sais, je sais. Bon, t'es pret ? On peut y aller ?

**Le blond, excedé, souffle avant de me petrificus totalifié.**

- Je te libère dans une heure, tu me fais trop chier !

**Sale bête ! Tu me le paieras ! Je te jure que tu me le paieras ! Où tu vas ? T'as pas intêret à me laisser toute seule ici ! Draco ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! AU PIED, J'AI DIT ! Saloperie, il fait comme si il n'entendait pas ce que je lui crie dans ma tête ! Il va tout de même pas me laisser ici, toute seule, pendant une heure ? Pas dans sa chambre qui pue le** **bouc mort et à moitié décomposé ! Je commence déjà à me faire chier. Il aurait au moins pu me mettre une télé !**

**Durant toute l'heure où je fut la prisonnière de mon propre corps, j'ai insulté le blond de tous les noms et dans toutes les langues que je connais, mais surtour, j'ai réfléchit à un moyen de me venger et je crois avoir trouvé. Tu n'aurais jamais du t'en prendre à moi, Draco. Mouhahahahahaha.**

* * *

**_  
Alors ce chapitre, comment il était ?  
A votre avis, ce sera quoi la vengeance de Sheyen ?  
Bisous tout le monde._**


	26. Farces à sorciers facétieux

**Après une longue heure de pétrification à inventer de nouvelles insultes intérieures que je dirige contre le blond et chant de chansons Disney à tue-tête dans ma tête, mon bourreau revient enfin.**

- Voilà. Maintenant, on est dans les temps. Finite !

**Bien que le sort soit levé, je reste exactement dans la position dans laquelle j'étais. Heureusement, mon pseudo-pote m'a Petrificusé Totalusé alors que j'avais les bras croisés sur la poitrine. J'aurais pas eu l'air fine s'il m'avait pétrifiée alors que je dansais la danse des canards ou la danse de Dora l'exploratrice !**

- Tu râles, Sheyen ?

**Je ne réponds rien.**

- Tu ne vas pas me parler de toute la journée, c'est ça ?

**Il n'obtient toujours aucune réponse.**

- YEEEEAHHH ! I'M HAPPY ! _Hurle-t-il à la façon de Zora l'explorateuse et en sautant partout comme le gros con qu'il est._

- C'est pas que tu me fous les jetons, là, mais tu me fous les jetons !

**Il arrête de suite de sautiller comme un kangourou enragé et me regarde l'air déçu.**

-Mais, mais, mais...

- Oh ! Une chèvre !

- Je pensais que tu me parlerais plus de la journée, moi. _Dit-il avec une petite moue triste._

**J'éclate de rire.**

- Dit un peu " Mais t'avais dit que ferai des Knackis", en faisant cette tête-là.

- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? _Me demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

- Parce que quand tu fais cette tête-là, tu me fais trop penser à la petite fille de la pub Knacki.

- Okaaaayy. Enfin bref, comment est-ce que je pourrais te vexer ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?

- Pour que tu me râles dessus et que tu ne me parles plus de la journée, quelle question !

- Rien que parce que ça te ferais trop plaisir que je me taise, je vais pas arrêter de causer de la journée. _Dit-je avec un énorme sourire._

**Le blond se jette à genoux au sol, tend ses bras de chaques côtés de son corps et crie vers le ciel.**

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

- Il venait vraiment du coeur celui-là. Je parie qu'un petit japonais vient de faire tomber son Sushi à terre à cause de ton cri de pure joie. Et tout ça grâce à moi ! Si tu savais à quel point j'aime te faire plaisir ! _Dit-je au blond avec un sourire encore plus énorme que tout à l'heure accroché aux lèvres._

- C'est pas que tu veux me faire "plaisir". _Dit-il en se levant et en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts. C'est juste que tu ne sais pas te taire une seule seconde._

- Si je sais me taire quand je veux !

- Non, tu sais pas !

- Si je sais !

- Non, tu sais pas !

- Si, je sais !

- On parie ? _Me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire et en me tendant sa main pour que je tape dessus._

- D'accord ! _Je lui frappe le plus faire possible la main, uniquement pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir._

- Ok. Attention, ton pari commence........

**Je profite des dix dernières secondes qu'il me reste pour user ma voix le plus possible en disant tout ce qui me passe par la tête.**

- On n'a pas convenu de ce que je vais gagner. Je peux pas chanter, non plus ? Après tout, chanter n'est pas parler ! On mange quoi ce soir ? Je me boufferai bien une pizza, moi. Je veux mon chat. J'aime pas Potter. Mais, toi, par contre, je t'aime. Ton père est vraiment un homme ou c'est un travelo ? J'en ai déjà marre de me taire !

- ....Maintenant !

**Ma bouche continue de bouger, mais plus aucun sons ne sort de ma gorge.**

- Faire semblant de parler, c'est parler, Sheyen ! Ce serait trop facile sinon.

**Je commence à bouder, mais arrête de faire semblant de parler. Après quelques secondes, je remarque que le blond semble écouter quelque chose. Je m'agite dans tous les sens afin de capter son attention, sans grand succès. Je suis obligée de lui taper sur le bras pour qu'il daigne me regarder. Je recommence à gesticuler dans tous les sens afin d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux lui dire. Soit il est complètement stupide, soit je mime très mal car il me regarde avec des grands yeux interrogateur, se demandant, de toute évidence, s'il ne ferai pas mieux de m'offrir une magnifique blouse blanche maintenant les bras en croix sur le devant du corps et s'attachant dans le dos pour Noël. Je lève les yeux au ciel et cherche du regard quelque chose qui me permettrait de me faire comprendre du blond qui me regarde toujours avec des yeux de Aye-Aye. Après plusieurs secondes à chercher, je trouve enfin mon bonheur en un petit tableau noir d'enfant. Je m'en saisis, attrape une craie et écrit dessus à l'adresse du blond.**

- Tu écoutes quoi ? Y a rien à écouter ! T'entend des voix ou quoi ? Tu sais que Jeanne d'Arc a été brûlée vive pour ça ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère. Je ne terminerais pas en barbecue car je n'entends aucune voix.

**J'efface de ma manche ce que je venais d'écrire et remplace les anciens mots par ceux-ci.**

- Alors tu écoutes quoi ?

- Le silence. Je ne l'ai plus entendu une seule fois depuis que je te connais.

- N'éxagère pas ! Tu as tout le loisir d'écouter le silence la nuit ! _Ecris-je sur mon pitit tableau._

- Tu n'as jamais dormi dans la même pièce que Crabb et Goyle, toi, ça se voit !

- Je suis dans le même cas que toi, tu sais. Je sais quel effet ça fait de te réveiller en sursaut durant la nuit, complètement flippé car tu penses que Leatherface t'attaque avant de te rendre compte qu'en fait, c'est juste ta voisine de lit qui ronfle.

- Ha bon ? C'est qui qui ronfle ? Me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Parkinson. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle est loin d'être discrète !

- Han non, ça casse toute l'image que j'avais d'elle. C'est trop anti-féminin !

**Les instants suivants se passent sans plus que nous ne communiquions. Lui écoute attentivement le silence tandis que moi, je dessine des créatures que Hagrid adorerait sur mon petit tableau d'écolier. Cinq minutes après le début du pari, je demande au blond du toute petite voix :**

- Ca y est, je peux parler maintenant ?

**Il eclate de rire.**

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes sans parler !

- Pour ta gouverne, cela fait exactement cinq minutes et vingt-trois secondes que je me tait. Et puis, ces cinq minutes vingt-trois de silence m'ont permis de réflechire et je me suis souvenue qu'on n'avait pas prévue de punition si je perdais. Donc, ne risquant rien, j'ai décidé de recommencer à parler !

**Il reste silencieux quelques secondes.**

- Zut de flûte de crotte !

**Je le regarde assez bizarement.**

- Tu es au courant que tu utilise les jurons des enfants de six ans ?

- Je te merdre, ok ?

- Voilà. Ca, c'est mieux !

**Il lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Bon, si tu as fini de rouspeter, on pourrait peut-être y aller. A moins que tu ne préferes entrer dans le magasin après que les gens qui attendent devant depuis la fermeture, hier soir, y soient entrés.

- Laisse-moi prendre mon sac et on peut y aller.

**Je fouille la pièce du regard et tourne trois fois sur moi-même afin d'élargir mon champ de vision sous le regard exasperé de mon camarade serpentard.**

- Tu sais pas où tu as foutu ton sac, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Je sais où il est !

- Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour le prendre ?

- Finalement, je n'en ai pas besoin. On peut y aller. Je dois juste prendre ma veste.

**Je m'arrête quelques instants pour réflechir.**

- Finalement, je n'en ai pas besoin non plus.

**Draco se tape le front de la main et soupire le plus bruyament possible.**

- Je veux surtout pas te vexer, Shen, mais je n'ai jamais vue de personne plus pathétique que toi ! Un vrai boulet !

- Moi, j'ai déjà vu pire ! C'est un mec de mon âge, il a des cheveux pratiquement blancs, des yeux gris, est stupide, il déteste Harry Potter, son père et son parrain kiffe de se fringuer en femmes, il est la cause des cheveux gras de son prof de potion, il est prétent....Dit-je en comptant sur mes doigts.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu parlais de moi !

- Il t'as fallut le temps !

- Tu avais l'air de tellement apprècier ton trip que je voulait pas le casser !

- Oooooh. Comme c'est meugnion ! _Dit-je en lui pincant les joues à la manière de nos grand-mères._

- Oui, je sais ! Allez viens, je te prête une veste. Tu n'auras qu'à la transformer en veste de fille grâce à un sort.

**Comme promis, Draco me prête une veste que je féminise à l'aide d'un sort. Une fois tout deux habillés et mon sac retrouvé, nous nous tenons devant la cheminée du petit salon Malfoy. Un peu de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée, un "Chemin de traverse" prononçé bien clairement et nous nous retrouvons à l'endroit voulu. Enfin, nous sommes sur le chemin de traverse. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment atterirt à l'endroit où je pensait que l'on atterrierait. Au lieu de se retrouver dans un magasin quelconques, nous nous sommes retrouvés à faire un roulé-boulé en pleine rouge enneigée et bondée de monde. Ne me demandé pas comment on a réussi à se retrouver au milieu de la rue, loin de toute cheminée, car je n'en ai aucune idée ! **

- Aïe ! Draco ! vire de là, tu m'écrases !

- Laisse-moi deux minutes. J'ai reçu ton genoux dans un endroit assez sensible de mon anatomie.

- T'as qu'à pas être un mec, ça ferai pas mal ! Maintenant, dégage !

**Nous nous relevons tant bien que mal et retirons la neige qui recouvre nos robes de sorcier et vestes sous les regards amusés et les pouffements des passants qui ont interrompus leurs courses quelques instants afin de nous regarder. En effet, c'est très amusant de regarder deux personnes roulés dans la neige ! Pfff, vraiment pathétiques, les gens, moi je vous le dit ! Une fois debout, j'attrappe le blond par le bras et, avec toute la dignité qu'il nous reste, nous nous dirigeons vers le premier magasin que nous voyons. Mauvaise idée au vue des personnes sur qui ont tombe ! Dans la famille belette, je demande les jumeaux-blaireaux ! Dernière fois que j'entre dans un magasin sans verifier qu'il ne s'agit pas de celui de ces deux crétins. Mais, cela me donne une idée. J'entraîne le blond dehors.**

- Hé Drake, tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Bien sûr. _Me répond-il pas très sûr de lui_. Mais, il a des quelques zones d'ombre donc si tu pouvait m'expliquer clairement ton idée.

**Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce gars est pathétique !**

- Dans quel magasin sommes-nous ?

- Dans le magasin des idiots de Weasley.

- Oui, mais le nom du magasin, c'est quoi ?

- Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- On est dans un magasin de farces et attrappes en compagnie de deux des amis du plouc à lunette. A ton avis, les grumeaux vont apprécier si leur bidules se retournent contre eux ?

- Je pense qu'ils détesteraient cela, chère cammarade de connerie. _Me répond-il en souriant sadiquement._

- Je pense aussi, cher ami insupportable. Donc, on commence par quoi ?

- Je sais pas. C'est toi l'esprit tordu du duo !

- Je propose qu'un de nous fasse diversion en leur faisant avaler des Pastilles de gerbes. Pendant ce temps, l'autre va installer un max de marecage portable un epu partout dans le magasin. Bien évidement, nous porterons tout les deux des chapeaux-sans-tête pour que personne ne sache que c'est nous !

- Ouais ! Et on essaye de se trouver les mêmes fringues que Harry et l'autre ploucesse. Comme ça, tout le monde pensera que c'est eux !

- Ouais ! Trop bonne idée ! Allons à la décharge, nous devrions trouver notre bonheur !

**Nous partons, donc, à la recherche de vieux vêtements qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Pour moi, ce n'est pas compliqué. Une bonne femme avait, justement, décidé de faire secher son lingue dehors et, par miracle, elle a exactement le même look que l'autre cruche. Pour Draco, c'est plus difficile. Nous avons beau chercher, nous ne trouvons pas de fringues ressemblant aux guenilles de Prouter. Alors que nous allions arrêter les recherche, je pousse Draco dans une ruelle et lui intime de fermer sa bouche. Nous attendons quelques secondes. Soudain, je me jette sur une personne qui passait juste devant la petite ruelle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et l'assomme. Je tire ma victime dans la ruelle. Le blond se rapproche.**

- Potter !

- Ouep ! Maintenant, on n'a plus besoin de chercher des fringues qui ressemblent aux siennes !

- Tu compte le déshabillé ?

- Yep !

- Mais il fait moins quinze.

- Je sais. _Dit-je avec un énorme sourire._

- Tu est cruelle, tu sais. _Me répond-il avec le même grand sourire._

- Je sais, ouais.

**Après ce petit échange, Draco et moi commençon à liberer Pottier de ses vêtement que le blond s'empresse d'enfiler.**

- Beurk. Ca sent Potter.

- Eurk ! Dès qu'on rentre, tu prends une douche !

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, rassures-toi.

**Une fois que le blond fut habillé, nous cachons Harry derrière un tas d'ordure et ressortons de la ruelle. Nous nous faufillons dans le magasin du jumeaux-blaireaux et nous emparrons de deux chapeau-sans-tête que nous nous empressons d'enfiler. Je me saisit d'une boîte de pastille de gerbe tandis que mon compagnons attrappe une multitude de marécage protable. Silencieusement, je m'approche des jumeaux et, d'un sort, fais exploser l'étagère se trouvant derrière eux. Ca a eu l'effet voulu car ils hurle tout les deux. Je profite du fait qu'ils aient la bouche ouverte afin de leur balancer les pastilles de gerbe dans la bouche. Ils manquent de mourir asphyxier mais avale tout de même les bonbons. Je ressort du magasin en faisant bien en sorte qu'ils voient bien mon torse couvert dans le style d'Hermione. Peu de temps après, je vois le corps sans tête de Draco ressortir du magasin. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les jumeaux hurler et vociférer contre l'abruti qui a mis des marécages portables partout, saccageant completement leur boutique. Draco et moi, nous enfuyons en courrant et en rigolant comme des malades.**

**

* * *

**

Hey, ça va ?  
Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?  
Vous avez vu, il est plus long que les autres ! ^^  
Allez, Tschüss tout le monde.

* * *


	27. Pauvre Harry !

**Après notre petite farce aux jumeaux Weasley, Draco et moi retournons dans la ruelle où Harry git toujours inconscient. Nous remettons nos vêtements à nous et faisons cramer ceux de Potter juste pour le plaisir de lui foutre la honte en l'obligeant à se promener à poil dans tout le Chemin de Traverse. Avant de ressortir de la ruelle, nous jetons quelques sorts à notre cher ennemi adoré. Nous utilisons la totalité des sortilèges que nous avions utilisés sur Malfoy senior lors de notre petite séance de relooking. Grâce à quatre sorts de découpe, nous traçons un carré sur le sol que nous faisons léviter grâce à un Wingardium Leviosa. Nous remplissons le trou formé de toutes sortes d'insectes. Nous lançons un Levicorpus au brun et le réveillons grâce à un sort qui lui balance trois tonnes d'eau dans la face.**

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui m'attaque ?

**Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se défendre, nous le faisons tomber dans le trou rempli de bestioles répugnantes avant de nous enfuir en courant et en riant. Il hurle à la mort. Son cri résonne durant un très long moment à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse. Ce cri est le premier d'une centaine d'autres. Les passants, croyant à une attaque de Mangemorts, transplannent tous le plus loin possible. Certains préviennent même le ministère de la magie qui dépêche tous ses Aurors sur les lieux. Bientôt, toute la rue est remplie d'Aurors baguettes à la main et scrutant le moindre recoins afin de dénicher les Mangemorts. A un moment, un Auror plus intelligent que les autres décide de se diriger vers les cris qui résonnent depuis tout à l'heure. Il entre donc dans la ruelle et découvre Harry tentant désespérément de grimper sur les parois du trou afin d'en sortir. Mais ça n'a pas trop de succès, puisqu'à chaque fois, il retombe parmi ses amis les bêtes, les écrasant au passage et se badigeonnant de sang d'insecte. En voyant le survivant ainsi, l'Auror ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les autres Aurors, attirés par le rire de leur pote, le rejoignent dans la ruelle. Il suivent tous leur ami dans l'hilarité. Tout le monde se fout de Harry et personne ne pense à aider l'espoir du monde sorcier à sortir de ce trou grouillant. Finalement, l'un d'eux prend le pauvre Potter en pitié et le hisse hors de son trou. Ayant des insectes jusqu'au torse, personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était complétement à poil. Un nouvel éclat de rire résonne dans la ruelle. Le lion, faisant de la concurrence aux tomates, s'enfuit en courant le plus rapidement possible à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse. Draco et moi, cachés non-loin de là, avons assistés à toute la scène. Aucun de nous n'arrive à se ravoir. Drake est pratiquement en train de mourir asphyxié tellement il rigole. De plus, l'hilarité des Aurors ne nous aide pas à nous calmer. Certains ont vraiment l'air débile quand ils rigolent. Mais, le pire, je pense que c'est le blond. Son surnom de fouine prend vraiment tout son sens lorsqu'il rigole. En effet, il me regarde avec des petits yeux de fouine ce qui ne fait que redoubler mon hilarité. Le blond, entrainé par mon fou-rire, rigole encore plus. S'il savait que je me fous de lui ! Il nous faut énormément de temps pour nous calmer. Il nous faut tellement de temps que lorsque nous sortons de notre cachette, les Aurors ont déserté le Chemin de Traverse, ont prévenu tous le monde sorcier que les cris de terreur venant de Potter et la rue est, à nouveau, remplie de monde terminant leurs emplettes pour Noël. Nous les rejoignons tout en continuant de discuter de notre blague. Nous faisons quelques boutiques ensemble avant que nous nous séparions devant chez Ollivander afin d'acheter le cadeau de l'autre. J'attends qu'il disparaisse de ma vue avant de me diriger vers un magasin bien précis afin d'acheter le présent du blond. Mwuahahahaha. Je t'avais dit que tu paierais pour m'avoir Pétrifiée ! Je me réjouit d'être à Noël ! Quelques heures plus tard, nous nous retrouvons là où nous nous étions quitter et retournons au manoir Malfoy. **

* * *

**Après ce qui me parut des siècles d'attente, le jour J arrive enfin. Noël et sa réception pourrave et bien chiante est pour aujourd'hui, seule la perspective de l'offrage de cadeau à mes hôtes me donne envie que cette soirée commence. **

- Miss Vinners ?

- Miss Vinners, il est grand pour vous de vous lever.

- Foutez-moi la paix !

- Miss Vinnes, vous devez vous préparer !

- Nan, je dort !

- LEVEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE !

- Si je veux d'abord ! _Dit-je en arrachant mes couvertures des mains de la mère du chieur et en me couvrant avec._

- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! CESSEZ DE FAIRE L'ENFANT ET LEVEZ-VOUS ! VOUS NE SERREZ JAMAIS PRETE POUR LA RECEPTION !

- Mais si, je serai prête. Panique pas comme ça,ma cocotte ! Quelle heure il est d'abord.

**Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil et remarque qu'il est QUATRE HEURES TRENTE-NEUF DU MAT' ?!?**

- HEIN ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE, MA PAROLE ! VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE QU'IL EST ? Moi, j'me r'couche ! Bonne nuit !

- Je craint, mademoiselle, que je ne puisse vous laissez vous rendormir. Vous avez des essayages de tenue à faire, puis vous devez vous faire coiffer et maquiller.

- Je prend la robe bleue, je me maquillerai de noir, comme d'hab' et me f'rais une queue de cheval. Le problème est réglé. Maintenant, dégagez de ma chambre !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Sheyen. Vous ne pouvez choisir une robe sans même l'avoir vue. Et vous ne pouvez vous contenter d'une queue de cheval, cette réception est une réception des plus sophistiquée. De plus, tous les meilleurs parti du monde sorcier seront présent ce soir.

- Vous arrêtez de protéger votre famille en me mariant avec un autre ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Nacissa. J'épouserai Draco ou votre mari, attendrai qu'il me mette sur son héritage puis le tuerai ! Mon avenir est déjà assuré. Pas besoin de m'encombrer d'un plouc et de son balai dans le cul !

- Tous les aristocrates ne sont pas coincés, savez-vous ?

- Et vous me dites cela en utilisant votre langage bien pompeux d'aristo coincée. _Dit-je en prenant un accent de bourge._

- Oui, bon, maintenant, sortez de ce lit !

- Pfouuu, ça va, je m'lève ! Je me demande vraiment qui est le pire entre la mère et son brailleur !

**Je sort de mon lit de mauvaise grâce et me rend dans la salle à manger en traînant les pieds. Après un petit-déjeuner avaler à la va-vite à cause de Narcissa qui me pressait en me disant que j'avais perdu assez de temps comme ça, je monte dans ma chambre qui s'était transformée, durant ma courte absence, en véritable salle de torture. Je fusille l'elfette de maison, qui est à l'origine de ce changement, du regard. **

**Après des heures et des heures d'essayage de robe en tout genre, on en trouve, enfin, une qui est assez chic pour madame la maman de Draco. Mais la séance de torture n'est pas terminée, je dois désormais me faire coiffer et maquiller sous les jacassements de pie de Narcissa. Une fois ce très long calvaire terminé, un autre va bientôt commencer. En effet, la cérémonie ô combien amusante va bientôt débutée. J'en saute de joie ! Heureusement que l'on ouvre nos cadeaux de Noël ce soir, en compagnie de tout le monde ! Ma vengeance n'en sera que meilleure !**

- Miss Vinners, tenez-vous droite. Draco, cessez de passez vos mains dans vos cheveux.

- Mais cette coiffure est horrible !

- Lucius, cessez de vous fouillez le nez. _Dit Narcissa Malfoy alors que nous attendions dans la salle de réception que les invités arrivent_. Et ne vous essuyez pas sur notre enfant, je vous prie.

**Draco se recule vivement de son père tandis que l'adulte planque rapidement ses mains derrière son dos et qu'il commence à siffloter en regardant dans la direction opposée à son rejetons. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.**

- Sheyen, cessez de pouffer de cette façon. Vous me rappelez la fille Bulstrode.

- Oh, mon dieu ! L'horreur ! _Je me tourne vers Draco et le frappe_. Arrête de me faire ressembler à l'autre ploucesse !

- Hé ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est celle de mon père.

**Pour toute réponse, son père lui flanque un coup de canne à pommeau sur l'arrière du crâne.**

- Cesse d'accuser à tort ton père, fils indigne !

- Mère ! Protégez-moi !

- Cessez de geindre, mon cœur.

- Je suis un homme battu et même ma mère veut pas me protégeeeeeeeeeeeeer. _Pleurniche le serpent._

**Lucius et moi levons les yeux au ciel avant de frapper à nouveau le gosse qui chiale entre nous.**

- Mais aïeuhhhh !

- Draco, tenez-vous ! Nos premiers invités viennent d'arriver.

**Nous nous redressons tous et sourions comme des débiles profonds. Nan, je dec', après tous c'est les Malfoy donc ils semble tirer la gueule. La très chère soeur de Narcissa et son mari sont les premiers à arriver. Après des embrassade plus que froides entre les deux femmes, Bellatrix se jette pratiquement dans les bras de Lucius et est limite en train de lui rouler une pelle. Je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, suffit de regarder la scène au ministère dans Harry Potter 5 pour le remarquer ! M'en fout si je me fait des films. Peu de temps après les Lestrange, c'est au tour des Crabbe d'arriver, immédiatement suivi des Goyle et de tous les autres Mangemorts. Bientôt, tout le monde est là, la fête peut commencer ! La soirée passe très, très, très lentement. Même le lancer de zakouskis dans les décolletés de femmes et le remplissage de pantalons de glaçon ne fait pas passer le temps. Mais finalement, le moment tant attendu arrive enfin. Dans quelques minutes, il sera minuit. Et qui dit minuit, dit ouvrage de cadeaux donc prenage de honte pour les deux Malfoy mâle. Patience, Sheyen, l'heure de ta vengeance va sonner très bientôt !**

* * *

**Alors, c'est vous a plu ?  
Une petite idée pour les cadeaux ? ^^  
Laissez vos suggetions ^^  
Bisous à tous**


	28. Dooucce nuit, Saiiinte nuit

**Minuit arrive enfin. Dans quelques secondes, les deux aiguilles de l'horloge se chevaucheront et les feux d'artifices empliront le ciel de leurs couleurs. Dans quelques secondes, Draco va regretter de m'avoir Pétrifiée et Lucius va regretter d'avoir Draco comme mioche. Ça y est, la répartition des cadeaux commence. En temps normal, j'aurais hurlé qu'il est hors de question que j'ouvre mes cadeaux devant tant de monde, mais j'avoue que là, je suis plutôt ravie que tout le gratin de sangs-purs soit présent. Une fois la répartition terminée, je me jette sur mes cadeaux dont j'arrache l'emballage à la façon d'un enfant n'ayant jamais eu de cadeaux de sa vie. A chaque fois que j'ouvre un paquet, je sort une petite exclamation du genre « Oh », « ah », « Waff », « magnifique ! » et autre « j'adOre ! » et « Trop beau ! » d'une voix suraigüe de pouf américaine. Ce mutilage d'emballage cadeau en quatrième vitesse n'a qu'un seul but : ne permet de voir la réaction des deux blonds lorsqu'ils ouvriront mes présents. Malheureusement pour moi, Draco commence à me connaitre. Il se doute que si j'ai ouvert mes cadeaux aussi vite et ne fait pas attention à ceux-ci, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Et le fait que je les fixe en souriant, lui et son père, ne doit pas lui inspirer la plus grande confiance. Suspicieux, il se tourne vers son père et attend que celui-ci ouvre mon cadeau. Si tu crois que ça va se passer comme ça ! **

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? Pourquoi t'ouvre pas ton cadeaux ? Celui que je t'ai offert avec amour. _Lui demandais-je, en prenant mon air le plus innocent._

- Je préfère l'ouvrir un peu plus tard. Je suis sur qu'il est tellement génial que je n'aurais aucune envie que tout le monde le voit. _Réplique-t-il avec un sourire crispé._

- Draco, il n'est pas poli de faire attendre sans raison une personne qui nous offre un présent. Ouvrez-le, ma crotte.

- Maman ! _S'insurge le blond en rougissant sous les éclats de rire de toutes les personnes présentes hormis sa chère môman._

- Han, trop fort, le surnom. Je sens que moi aussi je vais me mettre à ce genre de surnom débilo-gênant. Ça te plairait, ma morve de Troll ?

- Ça ne me gêne absolument pas, ma bave d'hippogriffe

- Charmant ! Mon fils, cessez vos enfantillage et ouvrez votre cadeau. _Dit Narcissa._

- Je voudrait pas balancer, mais votre mari, il a pas encore ouvert mon cadeau non plus.

- Disons que j'ai peur de ce que je peux trouver à l'intérieur. _Répond l'aristocrate._

- Je vous jure sur la vie de mon hamster qu'il n'y a rien de méchant dedans. _Dit-je en levant ma main droite et en posant la gauche sur mon cœur._

**Pas rassurés du tout mais subissant le regard noir de Narcissa, les deux hommes font, enfin, preuve d'un peu de courage et commence à tirer trèèèèèèèèèèèèsss leeenttteeeemmmmeeenntt sur la ficelle entourant leur cadeau.**

- Dépêchez-vous un peu, je vous prie. _Les presses Madame Malfoy._

- Pffff, ça se dit des homme mais ça a peur d'un bièse paquet cadeau. _Dit-je en secouant légèrement la tête et en levant les yeux au ciel_. Le sexe fort, tu parles ! De vrai femmelettes.

**Blessés dans leur ego de mâle fort et courageux, les deux hommes tire plus fortement sur la ficelle et commence à décoller doucement le papier collant afin de préserver l'emballage.**

- Mais arrachez tous, hein. Vous allez pas le recycler ce papier ! _M'énervais-je devant la lenteur des deux lopettes._

- Il est tellement beau que je veux l'accrocher dans ma chambre. _Me répond Draco._

- Oh, ça va. Moi qui pensait que tu n'aimerais pas le nouveau papier peint de ta chambre.

**Le blond blêmi. Il est vrai qu'un papier peint vert avec des petits Harry Potter dansant la Samba en tenue hawaïenne dessus n'est pas idéal dans la chambre du gosse du plus grand cireur de pompes de Voldy !**

- Allez, trêves de blablatages inutiles, ouvrez-vos cadeaux, vous deux !

**A contre-cœur, les deux Malfoy continuent leur déballage de cadeau. Une fois le dernier collant détaché, ils comptent jusqu'à trois afin d'enlever l'emballage exactement au même moment, mais Draco ne fait que semblant. Chose faite, nous pouvons tous voir le visage de Lucius perdre toutes couleurs avant de devenir rouge tomate. **

**Toutes personnes présente dans la salle éclate de rire. Cet éclat de rire fait sursauter Malfoy qui se ressaisis.**

- Sheyen Éléonore Vinners. JE VAIS VOUS MASSACRER ! _Éclate Lucius sous mon fou-rire._

- Vous la tenez, père, et je la bombarde de Doloris. Cela vous va-t-il ?_ Continue son fils calmement mais en me jettant un regard noir pour la forme vu qu'il sais pas encore ce qu'il a eu comme cadeaux._

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Mes cadeaux ne vous plaisent pas ? _Demandais-je innocemment._

- Vous nous aviez promis sur la vie de votre hamster qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ce présent, Miss Vinners. _Continue Lucius sans répondre à ma question._

- Aurais-je oublier de vous dire que mon hamster a fait une crise cardiaque il y a trois ans ? J'avais pourtant répéter des centaines de fois à ma soeur de ne pas s'approcher de la cage tout de suite après son réveil. Pauvre hamster. Il a eu la peur de sa vie !

- Charmante histoire ! Vous avez une dernière volonté ? _Me demande Lucius._

-Oui. J'aimerais que vous portiez ce que je vous ai offert, Lucius. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

- HORS DE QUESTION ! _Hurle le blond en rougissant._

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous portez ce genre de choses.

**L'homme blêmi.**

- Je. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Faites pas l'innocent, votre fiston vous a vu et m'a tout raconter !

- Je ne saisit toujours pas à quoi vous faite allusion. _Répondit-il, de plus en plus blanc._

- Raahh, vous m'énervez !

**Je me saisit de ma baguette et jette un sort sur la boîte contenant mes cadeaux. Ils sortent un par un de la boîte et se mettent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de Malfoy senior. Cela tourne tellement vite, que nous ne voyons même plus le pauvre Lucius, nous voyons juste ses vêtements voler un peu partout dans la salle. D'ailleurs, toutes les fans du blond se jettent littéralement dessus et tentent de les arracher des mains de leurs copines. Lorsque cela s'arrête, Lucius est habillé d'un string éléphant rose fluo, d'un soutien-gorge rouge et noir avec la tête de Sirius Black brodée sur les bonnets, d'un boa orange et de cuissardes à talon de vingts centimètres noires. Lucius se débattant lors de l'habillage, le rouge à lèvres ensorcelé n'a pas su viser sa bouche et l'aristo est donc barbouiller de rouge à lèvre bien vif. Tout le monde éclate à nouveau de rire. Draco profite de l'hilarité générale afin de s'esquiver avec son cadeau. Je le retient par le bras et l'oblige à se rasseoir à terre. Lucius, honteux, se cache comme il le peut et s'enfuit en courant. Je remarque que Severus rigole également. **

- Vous êtes sympa, vous. _Dit-je à ma seconde victime préférée_. Vous moquez de votre pote ! Surtout que vous aussi, vous kiffer de vous fringuer en travelo !

- Sachez, miss Vinners, que jamais je ne mettrais des vêtements de femmes de mon plein gré. Il se trouve que Lucius n'a aucun scrupules à lancer des Imperum à ses amis. _Me répond-il en blêmissant, preuve que tout cela est pure invention de sa part._

- Professeur Rogue ? _L'appelais-je en souriant._

- Qu'il y a-t-il, miss Vinners ? _Répond-il visiblement exaspéré, les bras croisés sur la poitrine_.

- Vous venez de perdre votre pari. _Répondis-je avec un sourire encore plus grand que tout à l'heure._

- Quel pari ?

- Celui que nous avions fait au début des vacances, lors de la réception que j'ai transformée en fiesta.

- Et quel était ce défi ?

- Vous ne deviez plus me répondre lorsque je vous vannais. Maintenant, vous êtes obligés de nous apprendre plein de nouveaux sorts et potions à Draco et moi ! _Dit-je, ravie à l'idée de connaitre plein de sorts pour martyriser le pôvre Harry et toute sa clique. _En parlant de Draco, tu dois encore ouvrir ton cadeau.

**Il soupire.**

- Et moi qui pensait que tu avais oublié.

- Et nan ! Ouvre, maintenant !

**Le blond s'exécute rassuré le moins du monde par le cadeau de son père. Crainte qui se confirme lorsque son cadeau lui saute dessus. Le hurlement suraigu qu'il pousse se répercute dans toute la maison.**

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. ENLEVE-MOI CA ! ENLEVE-MOI CA ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. CA S'ACCROCHE A MES CH'VEUX ! CA S'ACCROCHE A MES CH'VEUX. _Hurle-t-il en courant partout dans la pièce en agitant les bras au dessus de la tête._

**Toute la salle rééclate de rire. Je savais que la chose de la famille Adam était une bonne idée !**

- Je vois que tu t'amuse comme un fou avec ta nouvelle copine la main mais ce n'est pas fini, tu a encore d'autres cadeaux.

**Le blond arrive enfin à retirer la main vivante de ses cheveux au prix de quelques mèches. Il trouve et boîte et enferme mon cadeau à l'intérieur. Comme il se dirige vers la porte, je me relève en vitesse, le rattrape et le tire par l'oreille vers la boîte contenant ses cadeaux.**

- Regarde le reste ! Tout de suite !

**Le blond plonge sa main dans la boîte et en ressort plusieurs DVD.**

- Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers, Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, Harry Potter et le prince de Sang-Melé. Rassure-moi, ça ne parle pas de Harry ?

- Non, les titres de ces films commencent tous par Harry Potter mais en faite ça parle de Nono le petit robot. _Répondis-je sarcastique._

- Tu aurais quand même pu éviter les cadeaux Harry Potter ! J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres !

**Il replonge sa main dans la boîte et en ressort l'intégrale des Harry and the Potters. Il me regarde tandis que je souris. Il replonge à nouveau sa main dans la boîte et en sort le dernier cadeaux. **

- C'est quoi ?

- Un livre. Un manga pour plus de précision.

- Et ça raconte quoi ?

- Ouvre-le, tu verras.

**Il ouvre le livre au hasard et devient instantanément rouge. Je rigole comme une baleine. **

- Sheyen ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est un manga.

- Merci, je sais. Mais, je t'en supplie, dit-moi que c'est pas Potter et moi dans ce lit, tout nu. _Me demande-t-il tout blanc._

- Si, c'est vous. Ça te plait ? Je savais que tu aimerais les Drarry. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire_.

- Des gens m'imagine dans le pieu de Potter ?!?

- Wep ! C'est cool, non ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es l'un des persos principaux mais ce serai un Severus/Lucius, tu trouverais cela hilarant.

- Rassure-moi, Vinners, vous me faites marcher là ? _Me demande Rogue blême._

- Non, du tout. Mais Lucius n'est pas le seul. Il y a aussi pas mal de Severus/Sirius, Severus/Remus, Severus/Harry, Severus/Voldy, Severus/Hermione, Severus/James et même des Severus/Trelawney.

**Ce dernier fut celui de trop car, à peine ai-je fini le nom du professeur de divination que nous entendons le bruit spécifique d'un corps tombant au sol, signe que le professeur Rogue s'est évanoui.**

- Je crois que je vais le ménager un peu, ce pauvre professeur Rogue. Sinon, son coeur risque de lâcher avant la fin de l'année.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu?  
Et les cadeaux ? Je dois vous avouer que j'avais pas trop d'idées ^^  
Sinon, je tiens à vous rappelez que les reviews sont gratuites et font toujours plaisirs alors, faites exploser ma boite mail ^^  
Bisous à tous.**


	29. Séjour écourté

**La soirée se prolonge jusqu'aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Jamais un soir de Noël ne m'a paru aussi long et pourtant j'en ai connu des Noëls merdiques ! Heureusement pour moi, cette soirée prend finalement fin avec le départ des derniers invités. Départ des invités qui se fait sans Lucius. En effet, nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis l'ouverture des cadeaux. D'après Dobby à qui j'avais ordonné de faire un sitting devant la chambre de Lucius et de ce me moquer du pauvre homme à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte, Lucius n'aurait quitter la pièce qu'une seule fois au cours de la soirée, pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Quand je pense qu'il n'a bu qu'une seule petite bierraubeure. Y en a qui tienne vraiment pas l'alcool ! A moins que ce soit la honte qu'il s'est prit qui le rend malade ? Parce que c'est pas qu'il avait pas l'air bourré mais il avait pas l'air bourré ! En plus, je crois que c'est lui qui piquait le Kidibul des gosses, donc. Je ferai peut-être mieux de couper court à mes questions existentielles sinon je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je vais me coucher.**

**Je me dirige donc vers les escaliers lorsque je trébuche sur quelques chose et m'écrase lamentablement au sol. Je me retourne vers le truc responsable de ma chute et me rend compte que c'est Rogue. Il s'est toujours pas réveiller de son malaise, celui-là ? L'est pas mort, quand même ! Je m'approche de lui et tente de prendre son pouls. Chose assez difficile lorsque l'on sait que le Severus n'est pas doté de cœur ! En désespoir de cause, je lui ouvre la bouche afin de savoir si il respire. OH MY GOD ! Je comprend maintenant ce que Johnny Depp a ressenti, ou plutôt senti, lorsque le Cracken l'a avalé. On dirai que des centaines de cadavres sont en train de se putréfier dans son estomac ! C'est infect ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi il a pas de femme ! Ça me donne une idée.**

- MADAME MALFOY ! Venez vite, Severus est en train de mourir ! Il faut lui faire le bouche-à-bouche mais moi je peux pas le faire, je suis allergique à la bave de tous les animaux ! _Hurlais-je à la maîtresse de maison tranquillement occupée à ordonner à ses elfes de maisons de ranger la salle de réception._

**La sorcière se précipite vers nous et s'accroupit devant Severus.**

- Oh mon Dieu ! Severus ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Je l'ignore. Je l'ai découvert ainsi ! _Répondis-je en feintant l'éplorement._

**La jeune femme prend une grande respiration, se penche, pose ses lèvres sur celles de Severus et tombe là. Ça a eu l'effet escompté ! Je suis en train de danser ma danse de la victoire, qui consiste à sautiller sur place sur une jambe, l'autre étant pliée le plus haut possible, à faire le signe de la victoire avec les deux mains et à les agiter au-dessus de la tête tout en faisant une bouche en cul de poule et en chantant « J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, je suis la meilleure, j'ai gagné ». C'est dans cette position que me trouve Draco. Dès que je l'aperçois, je m'arrête net dans la position dans laquelle j'étais. Il me regarde bizarrement, se demandant si il ne serrai pas plus prudent de m'enfermer. Soudain, il éclate de rire à ne plus savoir se ravoir. Il m'imite même. Vexée que le se moque ainsi de ma danse de la victoire, le blond se reçoit un seau de morve à pet sur le crâne, ce qui stoppe ses rires immédiatement. Bonne chance pour enlever ça de tes cheveux, mon vieux ! J'en ai envoyé sur mon plafond une fois, il m'a bien fallu tout pour l'enlever ! En particulier avec une soeur qui tente d'attraper le morceaux qui pendouille avec le manche de la brosse et qui ne fait que le coller un peu plus au plafond ! Je prie Dieu tous les jours pour apprendre que j'ai été adoptée mais rien y fait ! Enfin bref, je m'égare là. Donc comme je le disait, le blond arrête de rire. **

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Draco, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu l'as mérité !

- Du tout !

- Si ! On ne se moque pas de ma danse de la victoire impunément !

- Ben, moi je le fais ! Et puis, pourquoi tu faisais une danse de la victoire, hein ? T'as encore fais une connerie sans moi, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu m'exclus comme ça ?

- Pauf' p'tit chou, va ! J'aurais le temps, je te plaindrais !

- Tu réponds pas à ma question là.

- Et à quelle question dois-je répondre ? Tu m'en a quand même posé trois en une seule respiration !

- Pourquoi tu dansais la danse de la victoire ? T'as encore fait une connerie sans moi ? Pourquoi tu m'exclus toujours ?

- Tu te fous de ma magnifique personne là, c'est ça ?

- Répond et fais pas chier !

- Oh, je vois que monsieur est de mauvais poil. Il a pas eu son biberon du soir ?

- Sheyen, commence pas !

- Quoi ? Y a pas que toi qu'à le droit d'être chiant !

- C'est bon, j'ai marre. Je vais dormir !

**Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.**

- A deux mains, coupine !

- A deux pieds, coupain !

**Nous dirigeons vers nos chambres tout en discutant de tout et de rien.**

**Ce qui me semble quelques instants plus tard, je suis réveillée par une lumière vive dirigée vers mon visage. Qui est le crétin qui fait ça ? Il va m'entendre celui-là ! J'ouvre les yeux et constate que ce n'est que le soleil. Dommage, un étripage de débile au réveil, y a rien de mieux pour être en forme toute la journée ! Le soleil ayant choisit de laisser traîner ses rayons sur mon visage, il m'est incapable de me rendormir. Avec un soupir à feindre l'âme, je m'extirpe de mon lit bien chaud et pose mes pieds sur le parquet glacé de ma chambre. Je devrai inventer un sort qui réchauffe le sol, je ferai une fortune ! Je devrai aussi chercher un sort empêchant au soleil de se lever avant midi durant les vacances. Je f'rai ça demain, a pas envie aujourd'hui. Dès mes couvertures retirées, je suis frigorifiée. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Harry Potter est le plus grand crétin de l'univers », j'ai replongé sous mes couvertures dans lesquelles je m'enroule avant de sortir à nouveau de mon lit. Enroulée dans mes draps comme une bifi roll, je me dirige vers la salle de bain où je prend une douche bien chaude. Ceci fait, je descend dans la salle de repas. Seul Lucius est déjà présent. Lorsqu'il me voit, « l'adulte » prend son bol de thé brulant en se cramant les mains et retourne sa chaise, me tournant le dos. Je lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Espèce de gamin rancunier !

- Même pas vrai, d'abord ! _Vocifère-t-il_. Je suis très mature !

- Mais oui, et Voldemort peint la Grosse Dame en palmes et tuba !

- Laissez-moi petit-déjeuner en paix, Miss Vinners.

**Pour toute réponse, je prend ma chaise et la place en face de la sienne. Il tente de retourner la sienne à la seule aide de ses pieds mais,pas doué comme il l'est, il renverse son thé brulant sur ses jambes. Il hurle de douleur alors que j'éclate de rire. Le blond se précipite an hurlant dans la salle de bain la plus proche afin de prendre une douche glacée tout habillé. Bien évidemment, le hurlement de douleur de Lucius tira les deux autres Malfoy de leur lits et ils se précipitent dans la salle de repas. Dès qu'ils me voient écroulée de rire par terre, ils comprennent que cet hurlement de douleur fut du à ma noble personne.**

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? _Me demande Draco en haussant les sourcils._

- Pour une fois, que dalle. Enfin, presque.

- Si tu pouvais développer, je pense que ça nous aiderai grandement.

- Ton très cher père ne s'est toujours pas remis de ses cadeaux de Noël. Donc, lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle de repas, il a retourné sa chaise et je me suis placée en face de lui. Il a tenté de se retourner à l'aide de ses pieds et, comme un gros glandu, il a renversé son bol de thé bien chaud sur lui.

- Parfois, j'ai vraiment honte d'être son fils. _Dit le blond en soupirant._

- Draco ! Ne dit pas de telles choses à propos de ton père !

- Désolé, mais c'est la pure vérité.

- Draco ! Cela suffit ! Je ne tolère pas que tu insultes l'un de nous, tu le sais ! Pour la peine, miss Vinners et toi retournerez dès ce soir à Poudlard.

- Hein ? Mais nan ! Je veux pas !

- Il fallait y réfléchir avant, cher fils.

- Mais m'man. _Répond le blond à la façon d'Éric Cartman._

- Mais m'dame Malfoy, j'ai rien fait, moi _! Dit-je en même temps que le blond et de la même façon._

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Maintenant, je vous suggère, les enfants, de préparer vos malles.

**Nous soufflons et remontons dans nos chambres en traînant des pieds. Alors que nous arrivons dans nos chambres respectives, Lucius sort de la salle de bain tout dégoulinant d'eau, n'ayant pas pris la peine de se sécher. Il fouille la pièce du regard et, voyant que je n'y suis pas, déclare à sa femme en soupirant.**

- Je ne supporte vraiment plus cette gamine. Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon Lucisounet d'amour, elle repart pour Poudlard ce soir.

- C'est vrai ? _Lui demande son mari des étoiles dans les yeux. _

- Oui, notre fils à fait une remarque désobligeante à votre sujet. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour le renvoyer à Poudlard ce soir et il ne pouvait laisser son amie seule, ici. Elle l'accompagne donc.

**Lucius est en ce moment l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Mais lors de la naissance de son fils il n'était pas si content. Il faut dire aussi que le blond ne ressemblait as à grand chose à la naissance. Tête trop allongée, doigts palmés, bec de lièvre. Bref, Lucius n'a jamais autant béni le ciel de ne pas être un cracmol que le jour de la venue au monde de son insupportable rejeton. L'homme saute littéralement dans les bras de sa femme et la serre fortement dans ses bras. Il la serre tellement fort qu'on entend ses os craquer. **

- Tu es génial, Narcissa. Encore quelques jours avec cette fille et j'aurais succombé.

- En ce moment, c'est moi qui suis en train de succombé. _Dit Narcissa alors que son teint prenait une magnifique couleur bleue-mauve._

- Oh. _Répond Lucius en desserrant son étreinte_. Tu m'en vois navré.

**Une fois dans nos chambres, nous commençons à rassembler nos affaires dans nos malles en soupirant. Une fois fait, nous nous rendons en traînant des pieds dans le hall déposer nos malles avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger prendre notre dernier repas dans cette maison avant les prochaines vacances. **

- Au fait, miss Vinners. Avant votre départ, j'aimerais discuter avec vous du livres que vous avez trouvé. _Me dit Lucius en plein milieu du repas._

**Lucius a la bouche pleine de pâtes. Chaque fois qu'il parle, une multitude de bouts de pâtes pré-mâchées atterrissent dans l'assiette de Narcissa qui, ne remarquant rien, continue à manger avec appétit. Cette vision m'écœure au plus haut point.**

- Qu'avez-vous à me dire à ce sujet ? _Demandais-je à Lucius en continuant à regarder Narcissa d'un air dégouté._

- Le maître n'a pas encore réussi à l'ouvrir, mais il sent qu'il est proche de percer son secret. Je vous tiendrais au courant de l'avancement.

- Vous savez, Lucius, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me le dire, je m'en doutais. Si il ne m'en avait pas encore reparlé, je me doutais bien qu'il l'avait pas encore ouvert et, vu que c'est Voldemort et qu'il a une réputation de sorcier super intelligent à qui rien ne résiste à tenir, il n'allait pas abandonner.

**Lucius ne répond pas et nous continuons notre repas en silence. Une fois le dessert englouti, les adultes nous prie de ramener nos malles devant la cheminée du salon afin de repartir à Poudlard. Nous nous exécutons avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort se dirigeant vers la potence. Une fois devant la cheminée avec nos effets, Lucius nous pousse à l'intérieur avant de sauter dedans à son tour. Nous nous retrouvons tous trois dans le bureau d'Albus. Le vieil homme est tout heureux. Sa meilleure amie est de retour dans son école. Les deux adultes discutent durant quelques minutes avant que Lucius ne s'échappe par la cheminée. Abus se tourne alors vers nous.**

- Bonjour, mes enfants. Comment va ?

**Nous grognons en guise de réponse.**

- Vous vacances se sont bien passées ?

**Regrognement.**

- Dois-je comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas finir vos vacances à Poudlard.

- Pour une fois t'es moins con que d'habitude, mon gars._ Répondis-je au directeur._

- Je me doute qu'il n'est pas agréable pour vous de passer le nouvel an ici en sachant que messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley sont les seuls élèves à être resté ici pour les vacances, mais peut-être est-ce l'occasion pour vous de vous réconcilier et de tous devenir amis.

- Vous avez raison, professeur. Ce serai pour nous l'occasion parfaite de faire la paix.

**Le blond allait répliquer un truc du genre « Mais t'es pas bien ?!? Jamais je serai pote avec ses deux bouffons ! » mais je l'en empêche d'un regard.**

- Et si Harry et Draco deviennent amis, les Serpentards sortiront probablement de l'exile dans lequel ils se sont mis.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, jeune fille. Maintenant, filez les enfants !

**Nous sortons donc du bureau du directeur et traînons nos valises jusqu'à notre dortoir.**

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de te taper l'amitié avec les deux ploucs ? _Me demande Draco._

- Bien sûr.

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Soit proche de tes amis, mais encore plus de tes ennemis.

- En gros, on fait ami-ami avec eux pour mieux leur planter un couteau dans le dos.

- T'as tout compris, Henry.

- Je m'appelle Draco. _Me dit-il en haussant un sourcil._

- C'est une expression, Simon.

- Haaa, d'accord euh... Anathor ?

- On va laisser tomber les expressions avec des prénoms.

**C'est sur ces mots que nous entrons dans notre salle commune vide de gens.**


	30. Tentage d'amitié

**Une fois dans nos dortoirs respectifs, nous rangeons nos affaires et j'en profite pour faire une petite farce à mon amie Pansy Parkinson. A l'aide d'un sort pêché dans l'un des nombreux bouquins remplissant les étagères de la bibliothèque Malfoy, je transforme son matelas en gelé avant de recouvrir le tout de la couverture. Une fois mon méfait accompli, je retourne dans la salle commune où j'attends durant près d'une demi-heure que le blond pointe le bout de son petit nez pointu. Nous pouvons enfin partir à la recherche de Potty et son ami. Nous les trouvons jouant aux échecs dans la grande salle. Nous nous dirigeons vers eux.**

- Salut Harry ! Ron. _Les saluais-je, mon pote se contentant d'un petit signe de tête._

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?_ Aboie Harry._

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? _Aboie Ron sans nous laisser le temps de répondre à Harry._

- C'est vrai ça ! Ta chère môman t'aurais-t-elle foutu à la porte, Malfoy ? _Continue Harry._

- Pas du tout ! _Répondis-je à la place de Draco_. Nous avons bien discuté durant les vacances et nous pensons qu'il serai grand temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Vous voulez qu'on devienne tous amis ? _Me demande Harry sous le choc._

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Mais t'es malade, ma pauvre fille ! Tu peux toujours crever pour qu'on soit potes ! _Vocifère Ron. _

- Et puis, une ancienne légende des Gryffondors dit que si l'un de nous pactise avec un Serpentard, une horrible malédiction s'abattra sur notre maison jusqu'à la destruction de l'école. On veut surtout pas être à l'origine de cette malédiction. _Me dit Harry._

- Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Une Gryffondor s'est déjà liée d'amitié avec un Serpentard par le passé.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu dis ça uniquement pour arriver à tes fins.

- Non, je te jure que c'est vrai. Et en plus, tu les connais.

- Ça m'étonnerai grandement ! Qui était-ce ? _Demande Harry d'un air suffisant._

- Je vais te laisser le deviner, ce sera plus amusant ! La première a tes yeux et l'autre est affectueusement surnommé le monstre graisseux du cachot.

**Un grand silence fait suite à ma révélation. Au fur et à mesure que le pièce tombe, Harry devient de plus en plus blanc. **

- Ma mère et Rogue étaient amis ? _Demande le survivant très doucement._

- Wep ! Et je peux même te dire que Rogue était amoureux d'elle.

- Tu te moques de moi !

- Nan, du tout ! D'ailleurs, son patronus est une biche. Ce qui fais penser à ta mère ! D'ailleurs, très viril, le patronus. _Ajoutais-je pour moi-même._

- Rogue était amoureux de ma mère ?!? _S'écrire Harry au bord du tombage dans les pommes._

- Est. Il l'aime toujours. Ça doit être pour cette raison qu'il a pas de femme. La belle Lily doit trop lui manquer.

- T'imagine si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui plutôt que de ton père ? _Demande Draco en essayant d'adopter un ton normal et non pas le ton méprisant qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il s'adresse au trio des Gryffondor._

**Un autre silence se fait.**

Bêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêêh ! _Nous exclamons-nous tous les quatre en chœur en prenant un air dégouté avant de tous éclater d'un rire feinté pour Draco et moi._

**C'est ainsi que nous commençons notre essai de conversation civilisée, même si, parfois, les vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus.**

- Mais t'es débile ou quoi, Pomd'ter ?

- Parce que tu te crois intelligente, peut-être.

- Ouais mais de là à confondre un Wingardium et un Cracbadabum ! A cause de toi, ce pauvre Draco a le visage rempli d'égratignures dues au verre brisé !

- Tu m'aurais pas lancé un Confundo, peut-être ne me serai-je pas tromper.

- Excuses ! T'es juste con, y a rien à ajouter !

**Malgré ces quelques disputes, la journée se termine sans aucun cadavre enterré au fond du parc. Une fois seuls dans notre salle commune, Draco et moi pouvons, enfin, redevenir nous-même.**

- J'ai cru que j'allais jamais tenir. _Dit Draco en soupirant._

- C'est plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru d'être gentille. _Ajoutais-je en soupirant également._

- Tu crois qu'on a encore besoin de faire semblant d'être leurs amis ?

- Encore un peu. Il faut qu'on en apprenne un peu plus sur eux pour mieux les faire chier.

**Notre petite comédie dure encore trois jours. Mais, il est trop dur pour nous d'être amis avec les deux bouffons. **

**- **J'en ai marre ! Je vais les étriper ces idiots ! Il me saoule, mais d'une force !

- Mais c'est plutôt le Whisky pur feu que me saoule.

- Les vannes vaseuses c'est mon truc, Draco. Trouve t'en un autre.

- Si j'ai envie de te copier, je te copie, ok ? Sinon, si t'en a marre de ploucs, on arrête tout maintenant. De tout façon, ça fait trois jours qu'on est avec eux vingt heures sur vingts-quatre et on a rien appris intéressant !

- C'pas faux. Donc, demain on recommence comme avant. Il faudrait un sale coup bien pourri pour marquer la reprise des hostilités.

- Ouais ! T'as une idée ?

- Évidemment. _Répondis-je en souriant sadiquement._

**Le lendemain matin, Draco et moi réglons les derniers détails de notre plan machiavélique puis nous rendons dans la salle de banquet ou nous nous asseyons à côté de Harry et Ron. Il faut que nous nous fassions passer pour leurs amis encore un peu.**

- Salut les gars ! Quoi de huit ? _Demande Draco lorsque nous arrivons à portée de voix des deux lions._

- Draco, je t'ai déjà dit des centaine de fois que les vannes à deux francs cinquante, c'était MA spécialité !

- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que si j'ai envie de te copier, et ben je te copie ! Et si t'es pas contente, c'est le même prix !

- Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour le supporter. _Me demande Ron._

- Oh, c'est pas compliqué. 200 décibels de Hard Rock, de la Vodka, un punching-ball et suffisamment de maîtrise de moi pour courir jusqu'à ma chambre.

**Harry, Ron et moi éclatons de rire sous les regards haineux du blond.**

* * *

**Le reste de la matinée se déroule très lentement pour le blond et moi qui attendons avec impatience le soir afin de reprendre officiellement les hostilités.**

**A midi, nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre vers la grande salle afin de déjeuner.**

- Ça vous dit d'aller à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi ? J'ai demandé à Dumbledore, il est d'accord. _Dit Harry._

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et on y reste jusqu'au soir, hein. _Dit-je heureuse d'avoir trouvé un endroit bondé de monde où on pourra faire notre sale coup._

- Ok. Donc, on mange en vitesse et on y go.

**Nous nous exécutons et ressortons de la grande salle, Draco et moi en tête de groupe. Nous passons donc la journée dans la ville sorcière.**

- BORDEL QUI FAIT FREU ! _M'écriais-je sans crier gare en plein milieu de la rue._

- On va se taper dans un café ? _Propose Draco._

- Non, c'est mort. Y a trop de monde à cette heure-ci. _Réplique Ron._

- Et si on allait dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Il y fait chaud et il n'y a personne. _Dit Harry._

- Personne sauf le fantôme qui la hante !

- Et moi qui croyait que tu n'avais peur de rien ! Tu me déçois Draco.

- Je m'en contre fous, Shen. Je vais pas dans cette baraque !

- Déstress' Draco. Elle n'est pas hantée, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

- Il n'empêche qu'il y a un truc qui hurle dans cette cabane !

- Oui, Lupin les nuits de pleine lune.

- Raison de plus pour pas aller dans cette maison toute pourrie dont une poutre risque de nous tomber sur le coin de la tête à tout moment !

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte Draco. Ça fait des années que cette maison est dans cet état et elle a toujours résisté aux assauts de la bête enragée. On aurait vraiment pas de pot qu'elle s'effondre juste quand on est dedans !

- Je...Je.... Désolé mais j'ai pas envie de me transformer en loup-garou ! _Cafouille Drake à court d'argument._

- Juste parce que tu es entré dans la maison ?

- Oui !

- La lycanthropie n'a jamais été contagieuse par l'air et elle ne le sera jamais, espèce de blond écervelé.

- M'en fout, j'y vais pas !

- Que tu crois !

**Sans qu'il ne voit rien venir, je saute sur le blond, le soulève du sol et le pose sur mes épaules à la façon de Drew Barrymore dans « A tout jamais ». Indigné de ma façon de le traiter, il hurle à la mort et me frappe de ses petits poings pour que je le repose à terre. Je me tourne vers Harry et Ron qui ont l'air de pas trop savoir si ils doivent rire de Draco ou avoir peur de moi.**

- 'Tain, mais c'est qui ton père, Hulk ? _S'écrie Harry._

- Merci mon dieu, ce n'est pas le cas. Allez, on y va.

**Nous nous rendons donc lentement à la Cabane Hurlante, mon chargement vagissant sur mes épaules m'empêchant d'avancer très vite. Une fois là-bas, je fais tomber de mes épaules Draco qui rencontre violemment le sol poussiéreux. Lorsqu'il fini de s'étouffer à cause de la poussière, il se redresse et me foudroie du regard.**

- Je te hais, Sheyen Vinners !

- C'est moi ou cette réplique revient souvent ?

- J'ai t'ai dit que je voulais pas entrer dans cette baraque sinistre !

- Arrête de râler, Draco. Il t'arrivera rien.

**Notre petite dispute nous empêche de remarquer Harry et Ron s'éclipsant discrètement.**

**Helloo.  
Vous allez bien ?  
ALors ce chapitre ?  
Vous avez aimez ou pas ?  
Laissez vos avis.  
Nyappy tout le monde.**


	31. Va y avoir d'la fight

**Hello, vous allez bien ?  
Désolée du reard mais examens oblige, je devais étudier ^^  
D'ailleurs, je sais pas si vous aurez le prochain chapitre dans les temps.  
Allez bisous et bonne merde pour vos exams.**

**

* * *

**

**Notre petite dispute dure encore quelques minutes avant que nous ne remarquions la disparition des deux Gryffondors.**

- Sont où les deux ploucs ? _Demandais-je au blond._

- Aucune idée. On part sans les prévenir ? _Répondit-il en souriant._

- N'essaye pas, on sortira pas d'ici. Fait trop froid ! Et puis, j'ai pas risqué l'ernie pour qu'on sorte d'ici au bout de deux minutes !  
**  
Le blond se met à bouder comme un gosse, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
**  
- Cesse de bouder, on va les chercher.

- Pas envie !

- Bouge, gamin de merde !

**Je me met a pousser doucement le blond pour qu'il bouge mais il reste obstinément sur place. Le con s'est jeté un sort de glue ! Je commence donc à le pousser de plus en plus fort sans qu'il ne bronche. Une force de mouche ? Qui ça, moi ? Je tente de le pousser le plus fort que mes pauvres bras tout frêles me le permettent, les deux mains sur son dos et les pieds coincés contre le mur pour ne pas m'étaler par terre. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que le blond annule le sort de glue et fasse un bond sur le côté avant que je ne capte quelque chose. Comme c'était à prévoir, je perd l'équilibre. Je tente de reprendre mon équilibre en agitant les bras sur les côtés et faisant balancier avec une de mes jambes bien que je sache pertinemment que ça ne marchera absolument pas. Au bout de quelques secondes de ridiculisation inutile, je m'étale par terre comme une grosse porone sous le fou-rire du blond heureux de sa feinte à trois mornilles cinquante. Je me releve péniblement et me tourne vers mon « ami ». La fureur déformant mon visage, je suis des plus effrayant. Enfin, je pense, vu la tête que tire Draco. Ce dernier s'arrête net de rire et fait quelques pas en arrière. **

- Je...Je dois commencer à courir ou tu me tues tout de suite ?_Me demande-t-il en bredouillant._

- Cours. Ça ressemblera davantage à une chasse à l'homme.

**Le blond n'attend pas une seconde de plus et détale comme un lapin en hurlant. Je me met à le poursuivre à travers toute la baraque, manquant de nous tuer des milliers de fois en passant à travers le parquet. Ma proie m'entraîne jusqu'au dernier étage, pensant qu'il pourra s'enfuir par le toit. Alors qu'il ouvre la porte du grenier, une avalanche de confettis et autres cotillons l'ensevelit tandis qu'un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SHEYEN » retenti dans la pièce. J'enjambe le corps du Serpentard qui git mort, asphyxié par un confetti, et entre dans la pièce où Harry et Ron se jettent sur moi pour m'embrasser.**

- Joyeux anniversaire, Sheyen.

- Merci, mais mon annif, c'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite. Mais je veux bien les cadeaux quand même.

**Les deux lions se regardent comme deux abrutis.**

- JOYEUX NON-ANNIVERSAIRE SHEYEN ! _S'exclame-t-il en chœur._

- Vous me faites penser au Chapelier fou d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. C'est pathétique ! Pathétique et effrayant ! Très effrayant ! Si au moins vous ressembliez à Johnny Depp, j'aurais rien dit, mais là !

**Nous passons la soirée à rire, à jouer à des jeux débiles, à descendre des litres et des litres de jus de citrouille, bref à s'amuser. Vint le moment où Harry, s'étant rempli la panse à s'en faire péter de jus de citrouille, se met à sautiller d'un pied à l'autre.**

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te dandines comme ça ?

- Pipi ! _Pleurniche-t-il._

- Bah, va au toilette, dubièse.

- 'Ai peur. _Pleurniche-t-il toujours._

- Il est hors de question que je t'accompagne !

- Moi non plus !_ S'exclame Draco._

- Je crois que j'ai pas le choix. _Dit Ron en soupiran_t. Allez vient Harry. _Ajoute-t-il en tendant sa main vers son pote qui s'empresse de la prendre._

**Les Gryffondors sortent et je me tourne vers Draco, un sourire sadique étirant mes lèvres.**

- Dracooo. Ma question va te sembler bizarre mais aurais-tu du piment ou un truc du genre sur toi ?

- Non, pour ? Demande-t-il suspicieux.

- Pour donner un peu de goût à ce gâteau qui me semble bien fade. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Sadique.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

**Suite à ma phrase, le blond prend une jolie teinte pivoine. N'y prêtant pas attention, je me saisit de ma baguette et d'un coup d'Apparo, fait apparaitre toutes sorte de piments et autres sauces épicées, avec lesquelles je saupoudre généreusement le gâteau. Je planque les preuves de mon méfaits juste à temps, les deux ploucs reviennent de leur pause pipi.**

- Ayes ? T'es vidé ? _Demandais-je au brun l'air de rien_

- Wouaip. Mais je vois que vous êtes près du gâteau. Il est beau, hein ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait tout seul comme un grand.

- Il est magnifique. _Dit-je alors que Ron fait semblant de tousser._

**Draco et moi nous tournons vers le rouquin, attendant de savoir pourquoi il à simuler une toux. Comme rien ne se passait, il retousse une deuxième fois. Puis une troisième lorsqu'il remarque que sa deuxième tentative n'a pas eu plus de succès que le première. Il se tourne vers Potter et exagère encore son toussotement. Harry semble enfin réagir.**

- Ça va Ron ? Tu sembles avoir Pattenrond coincé au fin fond de la gorge. J'espère que tu vas pas te mettre à cracher des boules de poils comme Hermione en deuxième.

**Suite à cette remarque au combien intéressante et ragoutante, Ron pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme.**

- Es-tu sûr, Harry, d'avoir fait ce gâteau seul. _Demande Ron._

- Oui ! _Répond le survivant en hochant la tête après une demi seconde de réflexion_. Mais je dois vous avouer que c'est Ron qui l'a transporté jusqu'ici.

- Mais encore. _Le força à continuer le rouquin_.

- Mais encore, c'est tout.

**L'héritier Malfoy et moi suivons l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Nos regards passent de l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils prennent la parole.**

- Espèce d'ignoble personnage. Tu prend tout le mérite pour toi. Je t'ai aidé à faire ce gâteau ! C'est même moi qui est pratiquement tout fait ! Toi, tu t'es contenté d'ouvrir le sac de faine !

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Et puis, c'est ta faute ! Tu voulais pas me laisser cuisiner. _Dit Harry en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en boudant comme un enfant, la lèvre inférieur retroussée._

- C'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi doué en cuisine qu'en potion ! La dernière fois, t'as réussi à faire exploser la cuisine rien qu'en épluchant des patates !

**La conversation devenant de plus en plus intéressante et ne semblant pas prête à prendre fin, Drake et moi nous tapons sur un canapé et je fait apparaitre un plat de pop-corn.**

- C'était une farce de Fred et George ! Et je sais cuisiner ! Mes gâteau sont aussi beau que bon ! T'as qu'à demander à Sirius !

- La dernière fois qu'il à touché à l'un de tes plats, il est tombé dans les pommes et commençait à baver tout en se convulsant ! Rogue a du lui faire un lavage d'estomac. Il a utilisé ses cheveux comme vomitif. T'imagines ? Les cheveux de Snape comme vomitif !

**Draco et moi, suite à cette révélation, émettons un « bêêêêêêêêêêêêh » dégouté. Mais les rouge et or ne prêtent aucune attention à nous.**

- C'était pas à cause de mon gâteau ! Il a une santé fragile !

- Il est vrai que depuis qu'il te connait, il enchaine maladie sur séjours à Saint-Mangouste !

- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis en train de tuer mon parrain à petit feu ?

- Pas du tout, mais si il se jette dan les bras d'un Détraqueur, on saura pourquoi !

- Oh ! _S'écrie Harry à la façon d'une jeune fille outrée_. Je ne te permet pas !

- M'en fout de ce que tu me permet ou pas. T'es pas ma mère !

**L'image d'un Harry Potter mère de famille se faisant gerber sur sa magnifique robe à frou-frou par un petit Weasley s'impose à mon esprit et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.**

- Encore heureux ! J'ai pas envie que mes gosses aient ta gueule !

- Tu va épouser sa soeur. Tes gosses ressembleront forcement un tant soit peu à des Wesley ! _M'exclamais-je en sachant pertinemment que je serai ignorée du destinataire._

- Quoi ma gueule ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?_ Commençais-je à chanter._

- Elle est moche ! Tu ressembles à rien !

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? _Continuais-je de chantonner._

- Tu peux parler, le scarifié !

- Elle ne te rev...

- Tais-toi, on entend plus ce qu'ils disent ! Me coupent Draco.

**Je râle un peu pour la forme mais mon attention est bien vite reprise par la dispute qui se déroule devant moi. Harry et Ron sont à la limite d'en venir aux mains.**

- Je suis le héros du monde sorcier ! Tu me dois le respect, espèce de gueux !

- Tu vas voir ce qu'j'en fait du héros du monde sorcier !

**Le plus jeune fils Weasley se jette toutes griffes dehors à la gorge de son « meilleur ami » et tente de lui sectionner la carotide à coup de dents. Harry, ne s'y attendant de toute évidence pas, hurlant comme une fillette lorsqu'il vit une furie rousse lui sauter dessus.**

- Je parie cinq noises sur Ron vainqueur, il bave tellement il est enragé.

- Parie tenu !

**Le combat se déroule sous nos encouragements. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée et une multitudes de dents volant à travers la pièce, Ron remporte la victoire. Je me jette sur le vainqueur.**

- Merci beaucoup Ron. Grâce à toi, j'ai gagné cinq noises ! Je vais pouvoir dévaliser les boutiques de magie noire pour trouver tout un tas de torture à vous faire. Euh, je veux dire, à faire à ce cher Roguy. _Me rattrapais-je._

**Heureusement pour moi, Ron comme Harry était à moitié dans les vapes et n'ont donc pas capté ma phrase. J'aide Ron à se relever tandis que Draco fait de même avec Potter. Nous les lançons sans douceur dans le canapé.**

- Ça vous dit un petit morceau de gâteau pour vous remettre, les gars ?


	32. Redébut des hostilités

Hello tout le monde, ça va ?  
Alors les exams ?  
Sinon désolée du retard ^^  
Mais ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, c'est une bonne compensation non ?  
Sinon

JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !!!!

Bisous.

- Oui, je veux bien un morceau du gâteau que J'AI préparé.

- Tu vas recommencer, Ron. _Dit un Harry plein de sang en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Je vais me gêner, tiens !

- Ça suffit, vous deux ! _Criais-je_. Tapez-vous sur la gueule si vous voulez mais fermez-la ! J'ai mal ma tête ! Je sais, Draco, je peux pas avoir mal la tienne. _Continuais-je, coupant le blond._

- C'est lui qui a commencé !_ S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en même temps._

- FERMEZ-LA ! _Hurlais-je._

**Cela eu l'effet escompté car les deux ploucs se taisent de suite et baissent les yeux sur leur pieds. **

- Bien, parfait. On vous a bien dressés. Donc. _Je pointe Ron du doigt_. Gâteau. _Je pointe Harry_. Gâteau. J_e pointe Draco_. Cerveau !

- Je t'emmerde, et je rentre à ma maison. _Me répond Draco d'une façon très Cartmanienne._

**Je rigole et vais couper quatre bouts de gâteau que je donne à mes « compagnons ». Draco et moi ne touchons pas à notre part tandis que le Survivant et son pote avalent une grosse bouchée du gâteau. Le blond et moi nous mordons l'intérieure des joues afin de ne pas éclater de rire alors que les deux lions deviennent rouge tomate et commencent à pleurer et tousser discrètement.**

- Ça va les gars ? Vous avez pas l'air bien. _Demandais-je innocemment._

- Si, _tousse._ Ça va _tousse_, très bien, merci. _Tousse. Me répond Ron, Harry étant incapable de parler._

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes vachement rouge. Et pourquoi vous suez comme un esquimau dans un sauna ?

- Il faut super chaud ici, c'est normal ! _Répond le roux en toussant._

- Mais oui, et la mère de Rogue danse la lambada en string sur la lune.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi Rogue est bizarre, elle a du le faire avec un alien. _Croit bon d'ajouter Ron toujours en crachant ses poumons._

- Et toi, ta mère a dû te faire avec un idiot pour engendrer un gamin aussi con !

**Il allait répliquer quelque chose qui, à mon humble avis, était loin d'être des mots doux, mais une quinte de toux l'en empêche.**

- Hé, te straules pas mon gars. Fais trop froid pour te creuser un trou au fond du jardin. En plus on nous interrogera sur ta soudaine disparition. Chuis sûre que ça nous retombera encore sur le dos alors que, pour une fois, nous n'y sommes pour rien.

**Seul des toussotements de plus en plus forts me répondent. Le blond se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille.**

- T'as pas un peu abusé sur « assaisonnement » ?

- Du tout. Je pense même que je n'en n'ai pas mis assez.

- Tu veux les tuer ou quoi ?

- Du tout. Je veux juste qu'il se souvienne de ce gâteau pendant quelques jours. A chaque fois qu'ils iront au toilette, ils penseront à ce jour. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire._

- Sadique !

- Merci, très cher.

**Nous rigolons discrètement pendant que les Gryffondors sont en train de manquer d'air tellement ils toussent. Une heure et cent soixante-trois bouteilles d'eau plus tard, les bouffons arrêtent de cracher des flammes. **

- Je te hais, Ron. _Dit Harry une fois remis._

- J'ai rien fait.

- C'est toi qui a fait ce gâteau, c'est toi qui a du te gourer quelque part.

- Ah oui, maintenant c'est moi qui l'ai fait tout seul, ce gâteau.

- Ça a l'air de te tenir tellement à cœur.

- C'est surtout que ça t'arranges de n'avoir rien à voir avec l'affaire du gâteau-tueur.

- Ce serai plutôt l'affaire de « Ron-le-débile-fait-pas-la-différence-entre-cassonade-et-pili-pili. ».

- J'ai pas confondu cassonade et pili-pili !

- Non, t'as raison. Ça a le gout du pili-pili, ça sent le pili-pili, ça arrache comme le pili-pili, mais ce n'est pas du pili-pili.

- Pitié, tais-toi, Harry.

s- J'ai pas envie.

- ET POURTANT TU VAS LE FAIRE SI TU VEUX PAS TE RECEVOIR MON PIED OU JE PENSES ! _Hurlais-je au brun, couchée dans le fauteuil, un gant de toilette froid posé sur le front dans l'espoir de faire diminuer mon mal de tête causé par les cris des deux ploucs. _Insupportables, ces gosses. _Continuais-je plus bas._

- Désolé, Sheyen. _Répond Harry en baissant les yeux au sol._

- Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux ? _Lui demande ce qui lui sert de meilleur copain._

- Elle me fait peur.

- Pa-thé-tique.

- Pas autant qu'un certain blond qui est tombé dans un coma éthylique rien qu'en buvant du jus de citrouille. N'est-ce pas Draco ? _Dit-je en poussant du pied le blond, roulé en boule sur le sol juste devant mon fauteuil._

**Ce dernier me répond par un ronflement sonore ressemblant vaguement à un grognement de cochon.**

-Bon, c'est pas que votre compagnie m'est insupportable, mais votre compagnie m'est insupportable. Tchüss, bande de nuls.

**Je m'approche du blond, le saisit par les poignets et le traine jusque la sortie. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, je me tourne vers les Gryffondors.**

- Au fait, Ron ne s'est pas gouré d'ingrédients. C'est moi qui aie rajouté le piment dans le gâteau.

- Hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Parce que je suis diabolique. Mwuhahahahahahahahahahaha. _Riais-je en m'éloignant._

- Mais je croyais qu'on était ami ! _Me hurle Harry._

- Je pactise pas avec les ploucs ! _Répondis-je en éclatant à nouveau de rire._

* * *

- GOOD MORNING, DRACO !

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- MWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

- SHEYEN VINNERS, JE TE HAIS !

**Le blond, fou de rage d'avoir été réveillé de façon si brutale, saute de son lit et se met à me courir après à travers toute la pièce. **

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça, Draco ? _Demandais-je innocemment au blond tout en évitant une chaussure._

- POURQUOI ?!? TU TE DEMANDES POURQUOI JE M'ENERVE ?

- Ben oui, je comprend pas.

- T'AS VU COMMENT TU M'AS REVEILLE ?!?

- Oh, ça va. Tu va pas faire un Monsieur Hankey nerveux pour un réveil au mégaphone à trois centimètres de l'oreille à cinq heure du matin.

- Oh oui, t'as raison. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de péter une durite.

- Tu vois, t'es d'accord avec moi.

- CASSES-TOI D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

**Je m'éclipse du dortoir des garçons dans un dernier éclat de rire.**

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, je suis tranquillement en train de déjeuner dans une grande salle vide si on oublie Rogue, lorsqu'un héritier Malfoy de mauvais poil s'amène et vient s'installer à mes côtés. **

- T'es de meilleure humeur, maintenant ?

- Humm.

- Je vois, je vais attendre encore un peu avant de te parler.

**Alors que je disais cela, le crétin à lunette et son poto à taches de rousseur, entrent dans la pièce. Je me tourne vers eux.**

- Ava, les gars ? Vous avez pas été trop malade cette nuit ?

- La ferme, Vinners.

- Hé, M'sieur Rogue, vous avez entendu ?

- Oui Miss, j'ai entendu. Potter, je vous retire cinquante points pour manque de respect.

- Mais, c'est elle qui a commencé !

- Et en plus vous êtes une balance. Ce sera une heure de retenue.

- Professeur, Draco et moi on peut en avoir une aussi ? On s'étaient bien amusés la dernière fois. _Demandais-je à mon professeur de potion en regardant Draco et en souriant sadiquement._

- NOOOOOON ! _Hurle Harry et se précipitant vers Rogue et en s'agenouillant à ses pieds_. Je vous en supplie, professeur. Ne leur donnez pas de retenue. Pitié ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! Je me baignerai dans une baignoire remplie d'insectes, je me promènerai dans toutes l'école habillée d'un tutu rose à paillette, je vous lècherai les pieds, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais par pitié, ne leur donnez pas de retenue.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir, Potter. Il est vrai que je me suis amusé lors de vos retenue en commun mais, j'avoue que l'idée de faire ce que je veux de vous me séduit assez.

- Ça va finir en Queer as folk, cette histoire, je le sent.

- Miss Vinners, vous allez me rendre malade.

- C'est quoi Queer as folk ? _Demande Ron._

- Ton père en bonhomme Michelin.

- Gné ? _Me répond-il très intelligemment._

- Laisse bet', idiot.

- Je assez réfléchit. Je suis navré. _Commence-t-il tout doucement dans une tentative pourrie de suspense_. Miss Vinners, mais j'accepte le marché de Potter.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis certaine que vous vous amuseriez beaucoup plus si vous nous donnions une retenue en même temps que la sienne !

- Désolé. Mais j'ai bien réfléchit et la proposition de Monsieur Potter est plus intéressante que la votre.

- Mais non, vous vous trompez. Ma proposition est beaucoup plus mieux que celle de Saint-Potty. Réchéflichez à nouveau.

- Non, Miss Vinners. Ma décision est irrévocable.

- Mais, vous avez pas encore dit votre dernier mot à Jean-Pierre donc vous pouvez encore changer d'avis !

- Je ne vois absolument pas à qui vous faite allusion.

- Je sais, mais je vais pas vous le dire sinon vous irez le voir et lui direz que c'est votre dernier mot, ores je ne veux pas que vous lui disiez que c'est votre dernier mot car sinon ce serai pas marrant pour moi, ni même pour Draco. Donc, je vous dirais pas qui est Jean-Pierre comme ça vous irez pas lui dire que c'est votre dernier mot et comme vous aurez pas dit que c'est votre dernier mot, je pourrais faire en sorte que ce soit pas votre dernier mot. Saisit ?

**Tout le monde me regarde en silence, cherchant, de toute évidence, à saisir le sens de ce que je vient de dire. Rogue est le premier à retrouver la parole.**

- Si je comprend bien, Miss Vinners, vous refusez de me dire qui est ce Jean-Pierre afin que je ne lui dise pas que c'est mon dernier mot, de cet fait, vous aurez tout le loisir de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas mon dernier mot car comme je n'ai pas encore dit que c'était mon dernier mot, je peux encore me résorber jusqu'à se ce je dise que c'est mon dernier mot. C'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, professeur.

- J'ai encore moins compris que la première fois. _S'exclame Draco après quelques secondes à avoir tenté de comprendre la phrase de son professeur._

- Cerveau en surchauffe, cerveau en surchauffe. _Dit Harry, presque au même instant, en se tenant la tête des deux mains._

- Harry. Je voudrais pas t'inquiéter, mais tu fumes des oreilles. Lui dit Ron.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Weasley. Ce n'est dû qu'à un sort de l'autre blondasse, euh je veux dire de Miss Vinners.

- Vous ne seriez pas capable de fabriquer des potions capable de nous transformer en gremlings dès qu'on s'en approche d'un peu trop près, je crois que je vous aurais frappé, Monsieur.

- Je possède donc un moyen de pression sur vous ? Intéressant. Très intéressant.

- Rêvez pas, mon vieux. Ça m'empêchera pas de vous vanner.

- L'espoir fait vivre.

- Dans ce cas, je suis la fontaine de jouvence.

- De plus en plus intéressant. _Dit Rogue en me tournant autour d'un air plus qu'intéressé, tel un vautour autour de sa proie._

- Et vous, vous êtes de plus en plus pathétique. Je suis pas réellement la Fontaine de Jouvence, espèce d'idiot.

- Peut-être affirmez-vous le contraire afin de me tromper et ainsi garder le secret de l'Immortalité. Afin de vérifier que vous dîtes vrai, il me faut vous vider de votre sang et le boire. Ainsi je serai fixé.

- En fait, vous vous en foutez de l'Immortalité. Vous, tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de me voir six pieds sous terre.

- Je vois que vous comprenez vite, Miss Vinners. Brave petite. _Dit-il en me tapotant la tête._

- Faites gaffe, je mords.

- Et hargneuse en plus d'ingénue.

**Le reste du repas se déroule dans la même ambiance. Tout comme le reste des vacances, d'ailleurs. Vint le jour où le train rempli de trois quart d'idiots et d'un quart de gens intelligent moins trois, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle ne pouvant être qualifié de gens intelligent, entre en gare à Pré-au-lard. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la grande salle où sont réunis tous les professeurs ainsi que les quatre gros porreaux à avoir passé les fêtes à l'école, tous furent surpris de nous voir, Draco et moi déjà à l'école. Alors, deux types de soupires sont poussés par les élèves des différentes maisons. Pour les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et bien évidemment les Gryffondors, c'est un soupir de soulagement car leur héros a survécu à ses vacances. Mais, du côté des Serpentards, c'est plutôt un soupir de mécontentement. Eux qui comptaient sur nous pour pousser le brun au suicide ! Une fois la totalité des élèves installés, Dumbledore se lève et réclame le silence. Pas de pot pour lui, personne n'écoute, beaucoup trop occupé à raconter leurs vacances à leurs amis et à décrire en long et en large les cadeaux qu'ils ont reçu pour Noël. Le directeur invoque donc un Sonorus afin d'attirer l'attention de ses élèves, sans beaucoup plus de succès.**

- Professeur Dumbledore. _L'appelais-je sans avoir à hurler trop fort, mon instinct m'ayant poussé à m'asseoir en bout de table, près de la table des professeur. _Vous devriez monter sur la table, faire apparaitre une barre de strip-tease et danser comme Britney Spears. Vous attireriez leur attention à coup sûr.

**Le vieux directeur fait se que je lui ai dit. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire fort peu discret. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi afin de savoir ce qui me fait rire. C'est à ce moment-là que la plupart des élèves remarquent le directeur qui n'a plus qu'à attendre que les rires cessent pour faire son annonce.**

- Mes très chers élèves adorés que j'aime de tout mon cœur et même plus encore, vous avez très certainement remarqué que la chaise autrefois occupée par Remus Lupin est vide.

- Nan, on avait pas remarqué. _Dit un Serpentard._

- Mais en même temps, tout le monde s'en balance. _Ajoutais-je._

- J'en suis tout à fait conscient, Miss Vinners. Moi même je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait démissionné jusqu'à ce que je surprenne le professeur Rogue dansant dans les couloirs en chantant « Il est partieuh, il est partieuh. J'aurais plus d'puceu, j'aurais plus d'puceuh. ». Comme quoi ce garçon m'aura marqué.

- Dois-je vous rappelez, Professeur Dumbledore, que vous parlez de l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père ?

- A ton avis, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars est si insignifiant ? Justement parce qu'il était pote avec le Grand Crétin à lunette.

- Qu'as tu dis à propos de mon père, Vinners. _Me demande Harry en se levant, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux._

- Que si il existait un village uniquement peuplé de crétin, il en serai le chef : le Grand Crétin a lunette. Et pui, chacun de vous il aurai sa place dans ce village. Toi, Harry, tu serai le Crétin Balafré. Ron, ce serai le Crétin Morfale. Hermione, la Crétine Bucheronne de par sa dentition de castor. Loufoqua, la Crétine Éleveuse de créatures qui n'existent que dans sa tête de folle. Londubat, ce serai le Crétin Fleuriste Froussard. Draco, le Crétin Peroxydé.

- Et toi, tu serai qui ? La Crétine Insupportable ? _Me demande Draco dans l'espoir de se venger de ma pique._

- Nan. Moi, je serai la Crétine Einstein.

- Mais oui, on y croit. _Dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel._

- T'as dit quoi, Crétine Bucheronne ? _Lui demandais-je, avec un air de folle furieuse en manque de sang._

**Madame Castor ne répond pas. C'est que je peux être effrayante quand je veux.**

- Quelqu'un a quelque chose à rajouter ? _Demandais-je à l'ensemble des élèves_. Personne ? Vous pouvez continuer, professeur.

- Je vous remercie, Miss Vinners. Où en étais-je ?

- Nous débattions de qui avait remarqué l'absence de la Bête du Gevaudan.

- Ah oui, c'est exact. Merci, Miss Vinners. Donc, comme je vous l'ai fait remarquer, la chaise de votre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est vide. Mais plus près très longtemps, Dolorès Ombrage ayant accepté de revenir à Poudlard malgré la façon de Miss Granger et Monsieur Potter l'ont chassée. J'espère que cette nouvelle vous réjouie autant que moi.

- Évidemment. Vous ne voyez pas comment on saute tous de joie ? _Dit-je ironique._

- Tu ne l'a connais même pas ! _Me rétorque Draco au vue de mon manque d'enthousiasme._

- J'ai vu le film, ça m'suffit.

- Je suis certain que tu vas l'adorée.

- Et moi je suis certaine que je vais la détester. Et va pas s'entendre toute les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais.

- J'le sais,c'est tout.

- Très pertinent comme réponse.

- Primo. _Dit-je en soupirant et en lui montrant un doigt._ Elle porte constamment du rose, couleur qui m'insupporte au plus au point. _Je lève un second doigt._ Deuxio, son air de gamine toujours heureuse me donne envie de gerber._ Je lève un troisième doigt._ Tercio, sa voix de crécelle va faire exploser mon cerveau. _Quatre doigts_. Quatro, la défense contre les forces du mal sans baguette, c'est pas de la défense contre les forces du mal. On pourra même pas envoyer des sorts aux bouffons rouge et or en prétextant un sortilège perdu. _Cinquième doigt._ Cinco, je suis la seule et unique personne au monde à t'avoir à ma botte. Me suis-je bien fat comprendre ? _Lorsque je dit cette phrase, je suis debout et penchée vers le blond d'un air menaçant._

- Ou..Oui, madame_. Répond ce dernier en déglutissant._

- Bien. _Dit-je en me rasseyant._

- Donc, le Professeur Ombrage arrivera dès demain. Je vous souhaite à tous un délicieux repas et une très bonne rentrée.

**Suite à cette phrase, les tables se remplissent de plats de nourriture et tout le monde commence à manger.**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, presque tous les élèves de sixième années ayant été répartis dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard, se rendent à leur premier cours de la journée en blaguant et rigolant tandis que leurs homologues de Gryffondors ainsi que moi-même, y allons en trainant des pieds. En effet, notre premier cours de la rentrée n'est autre que défense contre les forces du mal.**

- Bonjour, mes enfants. Comment allez-vous en ce beau jour de rentrée ?_ Nous demande Ombrage, toute de rose vêtue, lorsque nous sommes tous installés à nos places. _Bien, comme vous le savez, je reprend mon poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme la plupart d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, je ne vais pas me présenter ou nous allons commencer directement le cours. Ouvrez le livre que e vient de vous distribuer à la première page. Qui va nous faire la lecture ? La jeune fille que je ne connais pas, là au fond.

- Moi ? _Demandais-je._

- Oui, vous.

**Je souffle bruyamment et ouvre mon livre à la première page. **

- La défense contre les forces du mal.

- Mais encore ?

- Oh oui, désolée. Maison d'édition : L'édition du Saule Cogneur.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, Miss ?

- Nan, du tout. Je lis ce qu'il y a sur la première page.

- Lorsque je dit première page, Miss, vous devez comprendre première page de texte autre que le titre.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt. Moi vous me dites première page, je lis la première page.

- Certes, veillez poursuivre votre lecture.

- J'ai déjà lu, M'dame.

- Madame, je vous prie. Et vous n'avez point lu.

- Si, j'ai lu. J'ai lu le titre.

- Ce n'est point suffisant, mon enfant.

- Si, ça l'est. Dans mon ancienne école, chaque élèves lisaient une page du bouquin. Et j'ai lu ma page.

- Miss, ne m'énervez pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Vous devriez pourtant.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que je peut être très méchante quand je veux.

- Mais, moi aussi, ma gate.

- Vous viendrez en retenue après vos cours. Je vais vous faire regretter votre impertinence. J'inscrirai la politesse sur votre peau.

- Vous ne ferez jamais ça.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela.

- Je ne suis pas comme ces idiots. _Dit-je pointant les Gryffondors du doigt. _Je ne vous laisserai pas abimer mon magnifique corps de vos scarifications sans queue ni tête. « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». N'importe quoi.

- Et que comptez-vous faire pour m'en empêcher ?

- Je ne vais pas vous le dire maintenant, ce ne serai point gai sinon.

- Si vous le dite, Miss. Bien, les enfants, lisez le premier chapitre silencieusement.

- C'est cela, oui.

**Comme d'habitude, je ne fais rien de ce qui m'est demandé et j'entraîne mon voisin de table dans une partie de pendu magique, c'est-à-dire que, à chaque fois que nous nous trompons de lettre, la cravate d'un Gryffondor choisi au hasard se resserre autour de son cou. Bien évidemment, nous faisons exprès de nous tromper sans cesse.**

- Hé, Drake, regarde Longdubat.

**Le blond se tourne vers le brun et pouffe de rire. Le pauvre Neville est, littéralement, en train de mourir d'asphyxie et cet idiot, trop effrayé par l'autre grenouille rose, n'ose rien dire. **

- Quel idiot.

- On essaie de savoir jusqu'à quel point sa cravate peu l'étrangler avant qu'il ne se plaigne ? _Demandais-je au blond en souriant._

- Je propose un A. _Me répond Draco en souriant également._

- Comme c'est dommage, tu l'as déjà dit.

**Neville à l'air de plus en plus mal. Heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour nous, Harry remarque que quelque chose cloche avec son ami.**

- Ça va, Neville ?

- Très bien, merci. _Répond difficilement ce dernier._

- T'es sûr ? T'es tout rouge et u sembles avoir d mal à respirer.

- Non, non, ça va.

- T'as l'impression qu'on t'étrangle, n'est-ce pas ? _Demande Seamus._

- Oui, un peu.

- Moi aussi, j'avais cette impression tout à l'heure. Mais c'est parti tout seul au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

- Vingt minutes ? Tu me rassures, toi.

- Désolé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera tout seul.

- T'es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Moi aussi, je peux te l'assurer, Neville. _Dit Hermione. _J'ai également ressenti la même chose au début du cours.

- Oui, moi aussi. _Dit Lavande._

_- _Tout comme moi_. Déclare Parvati._

- Et moi._ Renchérit Dean._

- Pareil pour moi. _Dit Ron._

- En gros, la totalité des Gryffondors ont été touchés mis à part moi. _Remarque Harry._

- Tu crois que nous sommes victime d'un sortilège ? Demande Hermione.

- Il semblerai. Et je crois savoir qui en est à l'origine. _Répond le Crétin Balafré en nous regardant, Draco et moi._

- Tu nous crois vraiment assez immature pour faire ce genre de farces ?

- Je suis sûr que vous êtes assez immature pour faire ce genre de farces.

- N'importe quoi ! Et comment on aurait fait d'abord ?

- J'en sais rien, mais vous avez trouvé un moyen.

- Allez,si ça peut te faire plaisir, t'as qu'à penser que c'est notre faute. _Dit-je en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Les enfants, je vous prierai de reprendre votre lecture_. Nous sommes la prof._

_- _Et si on a pas envie ?

**La prof me regarde avec un sourire de gamine, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, mais ne dit pas un mot. Chacun reprend ses activités, c'est-à-dire lecture pour les autres et jeux pour Drake et moi, jusqu'à la fin du cours.**

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que cette bonne femme peut m'énerver !

- Il est vrai que, par moment, on a envie de la frapper.

- Seulement par moment, toi. En plus, je sens que je vais faire une overdose de rose.

- Allez courage, Sheyen. Si c'est comme les autres, elle partira en fin d'année.

- Encore faut-il la supporter jusque là !

- Bah, on a pas d'autre choix.

- Que tu crois, Draco, que tu crois.

- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?

- Sheyen Vinners s'arrange toujours pour éliminer ce qui l'énerve. Tu verras, dans très peu de temps, nous aurons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. _Dit-je, une lueur de folie brillant dans les yeux._


	33. Comment faire jerter l'autre folle

**Hello,  
****BONNE ANNEE 2010 !!!!  
J'éspère qu'elle a bien débutée pour vous ^^  
Allez, place au chapitre  
Bisous**

**Les jours passent en toute tranquillité pour les Gryffondors qui ne subissent aucunes attaques de ma part, autant trop occupée à chercher le meilleur moyen de faire jerter Ombrage. Cela me prend tout mon temps libre. En ce moment, je suis assise sur le rebords de l'une des fenêtres du septième étage, discutant avec Draco de la meilleure façon de mener mon plan à bien lorsque des rires nous parviennent du parc. Je jette un coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre et constate que certains élèves ont gelé le lac afin d'en faire une patinoire. Apparemment, les rires furent provoqué pas la chute de Ron sur la glace. Bien évidemment, Potter et la Miss-je-sais-tout sont également de la fête. Cette patinoire improvisée me donne une idée.**

- J'adore quand tu souris de cette façon. Ça signifie qu'on va bientôt s'amuser.

**Je ne réponds pas au blond, trop concentrée dans l'élaboration de mon future et très proche méfait. Après un moment, je sort ma baguette de la poche de ma robe de sorcier et la pointe en direction du lac.**

- Diffindo !

**Dans un craquement sinistre, la surface lisse de la pseudo-patinoire se fend. Les patineurs hurlent de surprise et, lorsqu'ils comprennent se qu'est à l'origine de ce bruit, tentent de retrouver la sécurité de la berge. Il n'aurait pas été drôle de leur en laisser la chance. D'un second Diffindo, une deuxième fente se crée juste devant les patineurs, les forçant à virer vers la gauche. Je brise la glace une troisième fois, les empêchant de rejoindre la berge par ce coté. Alors qu'ils faisaient volte-face afin de s'enfuir par la droite de la seconde fente, une quatrième fissure vient refermer le carré dessiner par mes soins dans la glace, emprisonnant la totalité des élèves ayant posé les pieds sur la patinoire. Lorsqu'ils comprennent qu'ils sont prisonniers, ils hurlent de terreur tandis que l'héritier Malfoy s'esclaffe de leurs malheurs. **

- Reprends-toi,mon gars. Respire. Il serait dommage que tu ne succombes avant d'avoir vu le final. _Dit-je au blond alors qu'un sourire sadique vient étirer mes lèvres._ Apparus Crackinus !

**Suite à ma formule, une ombre énorme se dessine sous les pieds des élèves prisonniers de l'îlot glacé. Soudain, une énorme tentacule jaillit de sous la glace. Nous pouvons entendre les cris de pure épouvante poussés par les patineurs jusqu'aux fin fond de la Chine. **

- LE CALAMAR GEANT !

- IL VIENT POUR NOUS BOUFFER !

- GODRIC, SALAZAR, HELGA, ROWENA, MERLIN, PIKACHU, VENEZ-NOUS EN AIDE !

- JE VEUX PAS MOURIR !

- GENTIL CALAMAR ! TU VAS PAS ME MANGER, HEIN NON, GENTIL CALAMAR ?

- JE SUIS RACHITIQUE. JE N'AI QUE LA PEAU SUR LES OS. CA NE T'APPORTERA RIEN DE ME DEVORER. TU DEVRAIS MANGER GOYLE A MA PLACE, SALETE DE BESTIOLE !

**Un rugissement se fait entendre sous la glace**.

- JE SUIS DESOLE DE T'AVOIR INSULTE, ÔH MAGNIFIQUE CREATURE. JE NE LE REFERAI PLUS, JE LE PROMET. ME MANGE PAHAHAHAHAHAHAS ! _Pleurnicha l'élève alors que Drake et moi pleurons de rire._

**Aussi soudainement que la première fois, une seconde tentacule visqueuse transperce la glace. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Puis encore une une. Suite à ma demande silencieuse, l'une des tentacules s'enroule autour de la cheville de Potter et le soulève du sol. La bête agite le pôvre garçon, hurlant la tête en bas, dans tous les sens. Draco et moi sommes pliés en deux. Mais, malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et celle-ci arrive bien trop rapidement à notre goût. En effet, attirée par les cris de pure terreur, McGonagall accourt vers le lac et libère les pauvres élèves de l'emprise de la bête avant de les faire revenir sur la berge. Le blond et moi sommes écroulés de rire, incapables de nous ravoir. Malheureusement, nos rires plus que pas discrets ont rameutés Ombrage qui attend non loin de nous que nous remarquions sa présence. Cela prenant trop de temps à on goût, elle toussote dans l'espoir d'attirer notre attention. Sa tentative fût enterrée par nos rires. Alors, elle recommence après s'être lancé un Sonorus Maximum. Ce coup-là, nous l'avons entendue. Nous nous stoppons de rire et nous tournons vers elle.**

- Et flûte !

- Votre vocabulaire, jeune fille.

- Et shit !

- Je préfère cela. Est-ce vous qui avez provoqué cette terreur parmi vos camarades ?

- Ils ne sont pas ce que nous pouvons appeler nos camarades.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Et vous avez entièrement raison, madame, et vous m'en voyez navrée. Mais, voyez-vous, le fait que vous puissiez penser que des gens tels que ceux étudiant dans les autres maisons que Serpentard, puissent être mes amis m'écœure au plus haut point. Je tenais donc à rétablir la vérité afin que vous ne nous assimilez pas avec les gueux peuplant les autres maisons de ce magnifique établissement scolaire. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire que seule les filles sont capable de faire._

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Ah bon, je pensais pourtant l'avoir fait. Êtes-vous certaine qui je n'y ai apporté aucune réponse ? Moi, je pense l'avoir fait à l'instant. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas saisi ma réponse ? Si cela est le cas, j'en suis navrée pour vous car ma réponse était, à mon humble avis, d'un intérêt des plus intéressant. Il est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas sût saisir le moment où je répondis à votre question car je suis, malheureusement, peu encline à y répondre de nouveau. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, professeur Ombrage.

**Je tire mon compagnon le plus loin possible de cette femme avant qu'elle ne tente de nous arrêter. J'entraîne le blond dans la salle sur demande, meublée comme l'un des nombreux salons présents dans la demeure Malfoy.**

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça un jour.

- C'est pas un truc qu'on peut apprendre, c'est inné. Enfin bref, que faisions nous avant de martyriser les autres élèves ?

- On réfléchissait à comment faire dégager Ombrage.

- Juste. Que disions-nous ? Ah oui, je me souviens. _Dit-je tout en souriant sadiquement._

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, Draco et moi nous rendons dans le bureau d'Ombrage. **

- Entrez. _Dit la voix aigüe du crapaud rose lorsque j'eus toqué à la porte._

- Bonjour, professeur Ombrage.

- Miss Vinners ? Monsieur Malfoy? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous avons commencé sur de mauvaises bases, toutes les deux. Je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement envers vous. En preuve de bonne fois, je vous ai fait des biscuits. _Dit-je en souriant et en lui tendant une boite rose._

- Je vous remercie, miss. _Répond-elle en prenant la boite d'un air surpris._

**Elle examine le contenu de la boite d'un air suspect durant plusieurs secondes avant de piocher un biscuit et de le porter à sa bouche.**

-Humm. Ces biscuits sont délicieuse, miss. A quoi sont-ils ?

- Ils sont fait à base d'une chose que vous aimez plus que tout. _Répondis-je en caressant l'une des assiettes représentant un chaton d'un air sadique._

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr que si. _Dit-je un sourire de psychopathe collé aux lèvres._

**La femme blêmit avant de se précipiter dans les toilettes les plus proches d'où on l'entend vomir tripes et boyaux.**

- Phase une, terminé. Passons à la seconde étape.

**Draco et moi nous saisissons de nos baguettes et, d'un commun accord, commençons à redécorer le bureau de Dolorès.**

- Occupes-toi des murs. Moi, je m'occupe des assiettes accrochées au mur.

**D'un coup de baguette magique, le blond transforme la tapisserie murale rose en un magnifique papier peint caca d'oie de la plus haute élégance. Pendant ce temps, J'ai métamorphosé tous les gentils petits chatons présent dans les assiettes en milliers de petits Sam, le chien le plus laid du monde. Nous terminons notre besogne juste à temps, une Ombrage plus que palote entre dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle remarque les changements, elle reste interdite durant quelques secondes.**

- QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MON BUREAU ?!? _S'écrie-t-elle brusquement tout en tournant sur elle -même afin de voir tout ce qui a été modifié_. HAAAAAAA ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? _Hurle-t-elle en posant son regard sur le mur rempli d'assiettes._

- Lui, c'est Sam, le chien le plus laid du monde.

- QU'ELLE HORREUR ! REMETEZ TOUS DANS L'ETAT OU VOUS L'AVEZ TROUVE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien votre bureau comme ça.

- VINNERS !

- OH MAIS ARRETEZ DE GUEULER, VOUS ME SOULEZ !

**Énervée, je brandis ma baguette et la pointe vers Ombrage. Un éclair en jaillit en frappe la femme en plein thorax. Nous pouvons très clairement voir s'inscrire sur sa peau une multitudes de « Je dois me casser de cette école ». Bien qu'elle enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal, Ombrage est incapable de se protéger et hurle à cause de la douleur infligée par les blessures.**

- POURQUOI FAITES-VOUS CELA ? _Hurle-t-elle complètement paniquée._

- Vous savez pas lire ? On veut que vous vous barriez !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Dit une voix retentissant de l'entrée de la pièce, coupant Ombrage.

- Professeur Dumbledore. Regardez ce que ces enfants m'ont fait.

- Quelle mytho ! On a absolument rien fait !

- RIEN FAIT ? VOUS OSEZ PRETENDRE QUE VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN FAIT ?

- Calmez-vous, Dolorès.

- COMMENT VOUSLEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME CALME APRES CE QUE CES ENFANTS ONT FAIT ?!?

- Je suis certain qu'ils ont une très bonne raison d'avoir fait cela.

- Mais on a rien fait !

- Miss Vinners, ne me prenez pas plus idiots que je ne le suis.

- Bon, ça va, j'avoue. C'est nous qu'avons fait tout ça. _Dis-je en montrant l'entièreté de la pièce dans large mouvements de bras._

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

- On veut pas d'elle. On veut qu'elle se barre ! _Répondis-je en montrant Ombrage._

- Miss Vinners, vous ne pouvez côtoyé uniquement des gens que vous appréciez et tenter de faire partir les autres.

- Vous croyez ? _Dit-je sarcastiquement._

- Il vous faut apprendre à vivre avec des personnes que vous n'aimez pas forcement.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que le monde n'est pas peuplé uniquement de personne que vous aimez.

- Je l'ai déjà remarqué, merci.

- Bref, je pense qu'il vous fait apprendre à vivre en communauté avec des gens que vous n'aimez pas. Et je pense que le professeur Ombrage peut t'y aider. Cela vous dérange-t-il, Dolorès.

- Si je peux contribuer à l'éducation de cette jeune fille.

- Je vous remercie, Dolorès. Sheyen, je vous prierais de tenter d'établir de bons rapports avec le professeur Ombrage car elle n'est pas prête de partir.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, professeur Dumbledore. C'est ce qu'on verra.


	34. Pas envie de donner un titre

**Hello,  
Ça va depuis tout ce temps ?  
****Désolée de l'attente mais vous pouvez pas imaginer comme j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Ma feuille restait obstinément blanche  
Mais bon, finalement j'ai réussi à le pondre ^^  
Au fait, Sheyen Vinners s'est mise à Facebook. Ajoutez-la ^^  
****Allez, bisous les gens.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Suite à l'échec de notre plan afin de faire jerter Ombrage, nous retournons dans notre dortoir afin de mettre en place un nouveau plan.**

- Il nous faut un plan d'enfer. Un truc tellement énorme, que même les profs non-concernés par ce plan hésitent à rester. Mais pour ça, nous ne sommes pas assez de deux.

- Tu comptes demander à qui de nous aider ? Les Serpentards sont pratiquement tous favorable à Ombrage !

- Alors nous irons recruter dans les autres maisons ! La totalité des non-Serpentards de l'école déteste Ombrage. Et je suis sûr que nous trouverons également des alliés en dehors de l'école. On va trouver un max de partisans !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ami-ami avec les autres maisons ?

- Tiens, il me semble déjà avoir entendu une phrase du genre par le passé. 'Fin bref, je ne dis pas de faire ami-ami avec eux mais d'oublier nos différents et de s'allier contre notre ennemi commun. De plus, dans la cohue que ça engendra, on pourra attaquer Potter sans qu'on puisse nous accuser. Ou, du moins, il n'y aura aucune preuves contre nous.

- Il n'empêche que je vais devoir passer du temps avec les crétins des autres maisons !

- Mais uniquement pour la bonne cause !

- Mais, Ombrage ne me dérange absolument pas ! Bien au contraire ! Elle me file un max de points pour dénoncer Potter et ses idiots d'amis.

- Ai-je bien compris où tu veux en venir ? Tu ne m'aideras pas ?

- Je veux bien t'aider dans la mesure où je ne passe pas de temps avec les autres maisons.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudra pas de te quitter afin de réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire à Ombrage pour la faire partir. En espérant que tu ne te précipiteras pas dans son bureau pour de tout lui raconter dès que j'aurais le dos tourné !

- Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! M'enfin, Shen, tu es mon amie !

- C'est ce que je constates en ce moment ! _Dit-je ironique._

**Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me rends dans mon dortoir. **

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, je ne prends pas la peine d'attendre Draco pour descendre déjeuner. C'est donc seule que je fais mon entrée dans la salle de banquet. Lorsqu'elle remarque l'absence du blond, Parkinson vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.**

- Pourquoi Draco n'est pas là ? Il n'est pas malade j'espère ? _Demande-t-elle inquiète._

- Malheureusement non.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ? _Demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

- J'adorerais le voir à quatre pattes devant les chiottes à vomir tripes et boyaux !

- Pourquoi tu lui souhaites ça ?

- Parce que c'est un abruti de première même pas capable de mettre de côté ses aversion pour les autres maisons afin d'aider ses amis !

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non. J'ai envie de le voir vingts mille pieds sous la terre mais il n'y aucune tension entre nous !

- Donc, vous vous êtes bien disputés ?

- Tant de perspicacité de ta part m'émeut ! Je n'aurais pas de rimmel, je verserai une pitite larme.

- Mais si l'obstacle de la garce est éliminé, j'ai toute mes chances de faire tomber Draydichou dans mes bras ! _S'exclame Pansy pour elle-même mais, si peu douée qu'elle est, elle le dit assez fort, ce qui me permet de l'entendre._

- Vas-y. Et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ensemble.

- C'est vrai ? _Demande-t-elle un sourire niais sur le visage._

- Ouais. En espérant que tu lui pourrisse bien la vie.

- Ta dernière remarque n'était pas très gentille mais m'en fout ! J'ai ta bénédiction pour sauter sur Draco !

- Comme si c'est moi qui t'empêchait de le violer en pleine salle commune !

- Ben si, un peu. C'était ton mec, non ?

**Je ne réponds rien.**

- Tu te sens bien, Sheyen ? T'es toute blanche !

- Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? _Demandais-je à Pansy d'une voix neutre en détachant bien chaque mots._

- Tu te sens bien, Sheyen ? T'es toute blanche !

- Mais répète pas ça, triple bouse d'hippogriffe !

- Mais, tu m'as demandé de répéter ce que je venais de dire ! _Se défend ma camarade de dortoir. _

- Mais avant ça, crétinus !

- Quoi ? Que Drake était ton chéri ?

- Oui, ça ! Où t'as été pêcher un truc comme ça !

- Ben, tout le monde le dit !

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui, vous êtes toujours ensemble alors.

- Je crois savoir que tu traîne souvent avec Bulstrode, non ?

- C'est vrai. Pour ?

- Es-tu amoureuse d'elle ?

- Nan ! Mais t'es malade ?!? Même si j'étais lesbienne, je voudrais pas d'elle ! T'as vu sa tête ou quoi ?!? _S'écrie Pansy scandalisée._

- Donc, tu traînes avec elle sans pour autant être sa chérie ?

- Ouais.

- Alors pourquoi dit-on que Draco et moi sommes en couple ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille passe beaucoup de temps avec un gars que forcément il y a botruc dans l'arbre !

- Mouais.

- T'as l'air aussi convaincue que McGonagall quand je lui dit que mon devoir a été mangé par un Ronflak Cornu !

- Mouais.

- Et t'as l'air franchement débile, aussi.

- Mouais.

- Ok, je vois. Apparemment, après trois phrases de plus de deux mots, ton cerveau commence à surchauffé. T'es plus capable de faire une seule phrase.

- Mouais.

- Bon, ben, sayonara, baka !

**Je n'attends pas de réponse, la connaissant par avance, et me rend devant la classe de potion pour mon premier cours de la journée.**

* * *

**Le cours passe très lentement. Refusant toujours d'adresser la parole à Draco, je tente d'apprendre à Parkinson à jouer au pendu version sorcier. Deux heures de cours et elle a toujours pas compris qu'il fallait qu'elle me dise une lettre au hasard. Malgré tout, entre deux petages de plomb de ma part devant la débilité de ma camarade de classe, j'arrive à balancer des petits papiers à tous les Gryffondors, les priant de me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande après les cours afin de mettre en place un stratagème afin de faire partir Ombrage. Je leur ai également demandé de faire suivre le message au maximum d'élève possible. La plupart des élèves me renvoient un mot disant qu'ils seront présent tout en me menaçant des pires représailles si je tentais de les avoir. **

* * *

**A l'heure prévue, je me rends dans la salle sur demande. Lorsque j'arrive, il y a déjà quelques personnes dans la salle, dont Potter, Granger, les deux Weasley, Londubat et Lovegood. Tout le monde, à l'exception de Luna qui inspecte le moindre recoin de la pièce à la recherche de nargoles ou autres créatures qu'elle est la seule à voir, se précipitèrent vers moi à peine un pied dans la salle.**

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne tente pas de nous bluffer et que la victime de ton complot sera bien Ombrage et pas nous ! _Dit Harry l'air menaçant mais pas effrayant pour autant._

- T'inquiètes. Je veux vraiment faire partir l'autre conne.

- Vraiment, hein ? Ça va pas nous retomber dessus ?

- Mais nan !

- Tu m'excuseras de pas te faire confiance. Surtout après le coup de la pseudo-amitié !

- Tu veux quand même pas que je boives du Véritaserum pour te prouver ma bonne foi !

- Je suis heureux que tu le proposes. _Dit Harry en souriant et en sortant une petite fiole de sa poche._

- Ok, je vois. En fait, t'avais tout prévu. T'aurais p'têtre du aller à Serpentard en fin de compte.

- On me le dit souvent. Alors, tu le bois ?

- Laisse-moi prendre un verre. Je bois pas à même le goulot, je sais pas qui l'a fait avant moi. Si ça se trouve, c'est Rogue !

- Bêêêêêêêêêêêêrk. _Nous exclamons-nous tous en chœur._

- Bon, attendez-moi là, je come back.

**Après un « Ok, on t'attend ici » de la part des Gryffondors, je sort de la salle sur demande. Une fois dans le couloir, j'éclate de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être con, tout de même ! Afin de ne pas partir durant deux heures et attirer les soupçons des abrutis, je commence à sprinter en direction des cuisines où je prends un verre avant de me diriger, toujours en sprintant, vers le labo de Rogue dans lequel j'entre précipitamment sans frapper. La porte claquant violemment contre la porte, l'homme sursaut et laisse tomber le flacon qu'il tenait en main dans la mixture qui blopait tranquillement sur le feu. Cet ajout brutal d'ingrédients fait exploser la potion qui se répand sur la robe du professeur, robe qui se désagrège sous le liquide, dévoilant un torse velu d'orang-outan.**

- Professeur ! Y m'fa...Wow ! M'exclamais-je en apercevant son torse. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous avez pas de femme ! Vous savez que le look yéti, c'est plus à la mode depuis la préhistoire ? Vous voulez peut-être mon gilette ?

- Que me vaux votre entrée fracassante dans mon bureau, Vinners ? _Grogne-t-il en enfilant une chemise qui traînait par là._

- Y m'faut un anti-Véritaserum. Dans la seconde, si possible.

- Mais bien sûr ! _Répond-il sarcastique._

- Vous en avez ?

- Non.

- Et je suppose que ça prend trop de temps d'en faire ?

- Oui. Et quand bien même il n'aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour en préparer que je ne l'aurais pas fait !

- Mais vous êtes méchant !

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué ?

- Si, mais j'avais osé espérer que vous seriez gentil avec votre élève préférée. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire de faux-cul._

- Je suis gentil avec mes élèves préférés ! Du moins, je suis moins méchant avec eux.

- C'est ce que je vois !

- Insinuez-vous que je suis en train de mentir ?

- Oui ! Si vous êtes gentil avec vos élèves préférés, pourquoi vous êtes méchant avec moi ?

- Réfléchissez, Miss Vinners, je suis certain que vous pouvez deviné seule.

- Je vous hais, professeur.

- Rassurez-vous, Vinners, c'est réciproque.

- Alors vous allez pas m'aider ?_ Demandais-je avec une voix de petite fille, histoire de l'amadouer._

- Non.

**Dommage !**

- Mais, comment je fais pour pas être sous l'effet du Véritaserum ?

- Ne le buvez pas.

- Et comment je fais ça ?

- Vous êtes une sorcière, Vinners.

- Et ?

- Utilisez vos pouvoirs, sombre idiote ! Que croyez-vous que je fais lorsque j'ai à en boire alors que je n'ai pas d'antidote ?

- Vous êtes capable de mentir même sous Véritaserum ?

- J'utilise ma magie !

- Oui, mais quel sort ?

- A votre avis ?

- Bo !

- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez sur le chemin du retour. Maintenant, partez !

- Mais, ils risquent pas de capter quelque chose ? _Demandais-je alors que mon professeur me pousse en dehors de son bureau._

- Qui souhaite vous faire avaler cette potion ?

- Potter et compagnie.

- Non, ils ne remarquerons rien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je ne le punisse pour avoir volé dans ma réserve !

- Attendez un peu avant de le punir, histoire qu'il soit pas trop sur ses gardes ! Mais, vous avez tout à fait raison, professeur. Ils ne remarqueront rien. Sont tellement cons qu'ils ne capteront quoi que ce soit. A la revoyure, professeur !

* * *

**Vous allez laisser une review, hein oui ? ^^**


	35. Subterfuge

**Je sors du bureau de Rogue et, tout en me dirigeant vers la salle sur demande, je réfléchis à comment ne pas subir les effets du Veritaserum.**

- Pense, pense, pense. _Dit-je en me tapant le crâne de la main dans l'espoir d'accélérer ma réflexion_.

**Soudain, je m'arrête en plein milieu du couloir et m'écrie : **

- Eurêka ! J'ai trouvé ! Mais, c'est tout con, en fait !

**Fière de mon génie, je cours en direction de la salle sur demande. Devant la porte, je me repose quelques secondes, histoire de pas rentrer complètement essoufflée.**

- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! On s'demandais si t'allais revenir un jour ! _Me dit Harry alors que j'entre dans la pièce désormais remplie d'élèves de toutes maisons et de toutes années. _

- Évidemment que je suis revenue, je ne suis pas couarde !

- Oui, bon. T'as trouvé tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Tu n'as pas idée ! _Dit-je dans un sourire. _

- J'espère que tu ne tricheras pas ! _Dit Harry, suspicieux. _

- Pour qui tu me prends ? _M'écriais-je scandalisée. _

- Pour toi ? _Demande-t-il sous le ton de l'évidence._

- Ouais, pas faux.

- Allez, tiens. Bois.

**Je prends la fiole que me tend Potter, la vide dans le verre que j'ai choisis opaque exprès, le porte à ma bouche et dit le plus doucement possible : **

- Evanesco !

**Et je bois. **

- Parfait ! On peut commencer._ S'exclame Harry. _

- On devrait peut-être faire un test avant_. S'exclame Hermione._

- Oui, t'as raison, Hermione. Sheyen, es-tu amoureuse de Draco ? _Demande Ron._

- Non ! _M'écriais-je scandalisée._

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. _Dit Ron._

- Et au moins, on est sûr qu'elle est bien sous veritaserum ! _Renchérit Harry._

**On entends tous Hermione soupirer d'exaspération.**

- Ça ne prouve absolument rien, abruti. Même si elle n'était pas sous veritaserum, elle aurait répondu ça. ! Non, il faut lui demander un truc qu'on est sûr que c'est elle qui l'a fait.

- Tu devrais traîner moins souvent avec Ron. Ça t'abrutit, 'Mione. T'es même plus capable de former une phrase correcte. _Dit Harry sous le « hey ! » de Ron_. Bon, alors, que pouvons-nous lui demander ? Je sais ! Sheyen, est-ce toi qui a foutu du piment dans ton gâteau de non-anniversaire ?

- Oui. _Répondis-je comme si ça me coutait de le faire alors que je sais pertinemment que je leur ai déjà dit._

- Parfait ! Donc, Sheyen, as-tu bien l'intention de t'en prendre à Ombrage ?

- Oui. _Répondis-je sincère._

- A Ombrage seulement ?

- Oui. _Là, je suis moins sincère._

- Tu n'as rien prévu contre nous ?

- Rien de rien.

- Certaine ?

- Oui.

- Sûre, sûre ?

- Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

- Ça va, calme-toi ! J'voulais juste être sûr !

- Je suis sous Veritaserum, je dit la vérité depuis le début !

- Bon, ok. Ron, tu peux me passer l'antidote ? _Demande Harry en tendant la main vers Ron._

- Quoi, déjà ? Mais on s'est même pas amusé !

- On est pas là pour ça, Ronald. _Le réprimande Hermione._

- Mais, d'un coté, il a pas tord. _Renchérit Harry._

- Deux contre un, tu peux rien dire !

**La brune lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Bande de gamin !

- Et fiers de l'être avec ça ! Bon, Harry, à toi l'honneur? _Pose-lui une question._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus dans tout le monde entier ? _Demande-t-il après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion._

- Un chat bleu chantant à la pêche aux moules à tue-tête.

**Tous les élèves présents dans la salle s'entre-regardent.**

- Elle est sérieuse, là ? _Demande un Poufsouffle à l'un de ses potes Serdaigle._

- Elle est sous veritaserum. _Répond son ami en haussant les épaules._

- L'est bizarre, cette fille.

- Ron ? A toi de poser une question. _Dit Harry._

- Hummmmm ! _Fait Ron dans un effort de concentration de moine bouddhiste. _Ayai ! Je sais ! Quel est ton souvenir le plus humiliant que t'as eu dans toute ta vie entière ?

- Mon souvenir le plus humiliant ? Sans aucune hésitation : quand je me la jouais votre pote ç

- C'était pas très gentil, ça._ S'exclame Ron._

- Comme je l'ai dit ce jour-là, je suis diabolique. Mwuhahahahahahahahahah.

- Ce rire me fout réellement les chocottes. _Dit un Serdaigle à son voisin de gauche qui se révèle être une armure vide._

- Neville, à ton tour._ Dit Ron._

- Heuuuuu. Sheyen, as-tu un doudou ?

- Yep.

- Et c'est quoi son petit nom. _Demande Hermione avec un petit sourire._

- Harry. Vous voulez le voir ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Moi, je suis pas sûr de vouloir le voir. _Dit Harry._

**D'un accio, je fais venir la peluche dans la pièce. C'est une peluche de Harry en robe de sorcier. Le fait que j'ai une peluche de Potter aurais pu trahir une fanitude pour le sorcier, sauf que j'ai légèrement customisé la mienne. Désormais, Harry, grâce à mon feutre noir, n'a plus que deux-trois dents, une énorme moustache ainsi qu'un mono-sourcil. D'un indélébile rouge, je lui ai fait plein de tache de sang sur le visage et les vêtements. A l'aide de marqueurs bleu et mauve, je l'ai couvert de coups bleus. Mon chien ayant joué avec la poupée, il y a un énorme trou en plein milieu du ventre duquel sort plein de mousse. Un h-jour d'ennui total, je m'étais emparée d'un cutter avec lequel j'ai amputé Harry de sa main gauche. De plus,de mes petites mimines, je lui ai fabriqué un mini-couteau en papier mâché que je lui ai planté dans le dos. Lorsqu'il voit son mini-lui, Potter blêmit fortement et, par prudence, fait quelques pas en arrière.**

- Pou...Pourquoi il y a des aiguilles dans les yeux ? _Demande-t-il effrayé._

- J'ai essayé de faire du vaudou avec. Je suis pas vraiment doué pour. C'est dommage.

- Du vaudou ?

- Yep.

- Sheyen, je crois que tu me fous encore plus les jetons que Tu-Sais-Qui !

- C'est bon à savoir. Dit-je en souriant sadiquement.

- Oui, bon, quelqu'un d'autre à une question ?_ Demande Harry, désireux de changer de sujet._

- Sheyen, crois-tu aux Grogifores Célestes ? _Me demande Luna._

- Autant qu'aux Chenards à poil long.

- C'est quoi un Grogifore Céleste ? _Murmure Harry à Ron._

**Le roux hausse les épaules.**

- Et c'est quoi un Chenard à poil longs ?

- Aucune idée. Une autre question ?

- Comment tu trouves Rogue ? _Demande un élève que je ne connais pas._

- Comme prof ou physiquement parlant ?

- Je pensais comme prof mais physiquement me semble plus mieux. Comment le trouves-tu physiquement ?

- Comme tout le monde, je penses. Crasseux, moche, rachitique, crasseux, pas beau, grisâtre, crasseux et heuuuuu crasseux.

- Next. _S'écrie Harry._

**Durant environ une heure, des questions de plus en plus débiles, du genre « si tu étais un personnage de dessin animé, tu serais plutôt Dora, Bob l'éponge ou Tinky Winky ? » fusent et j'y apporte à toutes des réponses à la hauteur de l'intelligence des question. **

- Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous bien amusé, je propose de lui donner l'antidote. _Dit Hermione._

**Ron donne la fiole contenant l'antidote à sa future dulcinée qui me la fait passer. Je reprend mon verre, vide la potion dedans et, comme tout à l'heure, la fait disparaitre avant de faire semblant de boire.**

- Bon, maintenant que vous me savez sincère, nous pouvons mettre en place un plan contre Omrage. Z'êtes prêt ?


	36. Préparatifs

Coucou, les gens.  
Vous allez bien ?  
Vous avez hâte de savoir ce qu'il ont concocté à Ombrage ?  
Mentez pas, je le sais ^^  
Allez place au chapitre.  
Bisous à tous et bonne fête à tous les amoureux.

* * *

- Qu'as-tu prévu ? _Me demande Harry._

- Ce que j'ai prévu ? Mais, rien !

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire à Ombrage.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ?

- Parce qu'en plus, je devais vous apporter une idée sur un plateau d'argent ?

- Bien sûr !

- Mais oui, et Ron est en train de bouffer bambi.

- Je sais. Pauvre bête quand même, finir en terrine.

- La vie est cruelle.

- Mais, nous pensions que tu avais une idée. _D__it Hermione._

- Et ben t'as mal crû ! Déjà que j'ai eu l'idée d'organiser une opération para-commando contre Ombrage, à vous de faire le reste. Vous croyiez pas que j'allais faire tout le boulot, tout de même !

- Je dois t'avouer qu'on l'espérait tous.

- On est pas à Disneyland là, les gars. Tous les rêves, ils deviennent pas réalité !

- Et c'est franchement dommage.

- Je n'aurais jamais crût dire ça un jour mais, je suis d'accord avec toi, Potter. 'Fin bref, cette petite conversation fût fort intéressante mais vous avez un plan à échafauder. _M'exclamais-je tout en me dirigeant vers un fauteuil sur lequel je m'affale, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir._

**Dans un soupir collectif, tout le monde se tape sur une chaise, un fauteuil, voire par-terre, et se met à réfléchir. Durant ce temps, je m'amuse à créer des étincelles, des petits tourbillons de vent ou d'eau et plein d'autre chose, au bout de ma baguette. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité, ils n'ont toujours pas d'idée. Impatiente, je m'écrie. **

- Vous êtes tous dénué de cerveau, ou quoi ? Il faut pas trois plombes pour monter un plan d'attaque !

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi machiavélique que toi, Vinners.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes face à face-de-serpent-sur-pattes, Potter !

- Tu seras là pour les coups tordus ? _Demande-t-il avec espoir._

- Je commence vraiment à croire que je suis la fontaine de jouvence.

- Je comprend pas. _Dit Harry d'un air interrogatif._

**Je lève les yeux au ciel.**

- L'espoir fait vivre, t'es ok with me ? Dans ce cas, au vue de tous les espoirs que je provoque chez les autres, ces personnes mourront jamais ! Capishe ?

- Je crois.

- C'est bien, t'es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de plan à me donner avant que je ne meurt d'ennui ?

- Moi, j'ai une idée. Mais je sais pas si ça suffira. _Dit un Poufsouffle de première année._

- Donne l'idée, j'ajoute le machiavélisme si nécessaire.

- Ben, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être...

**Un grand bruit dans le couloir coupe le garçon.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans cette école de barge ? _Dit-je en ouvrant la porte afin de regarder dans le couloir ce qu'il se passe._

**Je tourne la tête puis à gauche sans rien remarquer. Alors que j'allais refermer la porte en râlant, un cri perçant déchire l'air. Me prenant pour Wonderwoman, je me saisit de ma baguette tout en effectuant un magnifique demi-tour, créant de ce fait un gracieux mouvement de ma tignasse blonde, et me précipite dans le couloir afin d'aller au secours de l'innocente victime en hurlant telle Xena la guerrière. Je cours dans le couloir et, à l'intersection, je donne un petit effet à ma course à l'aide d'un dérapage contrôlé et...Me vautre magistralement. J'ai traversé tout le couloir à la manière d'un pingouin dévalant une montagne de neige. **

- !

**Je vois le mur se rapprocher de plus en plus de mon visage sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Je me met à prier tous les Dieux que je connais de me venir en aide.**

- Jésut, Allah, Boudha, Théandras, Eru, Zeus, Hel, Chuck Norris, aidez-mooooooooooooi !_Hurlais-je en fermant les yeux, sachant le choc contre la pierre imminent._

**Alors que je m'appretais psychologiquement à laisser à tous jamais l'empreinte de mon visage sur le mur, je sens ma glissade s'arrêter brusquement.**

- Suis déjà morte ? C'est cool, j'ai rien senti ! Et moi qui pensais mourure dans d'atroce souffrances ! _Dit-je sans penser à ouvrir les noeils._

- T'es pas morte, t'es juste cocue. _Me dit une voix familière juste au dessus de moi._

**J'ouvre finalement les yeux et constate que mon nez est à deux millimètres du mur. C'est également à ce moment que je me rends compte qu'un truc tire sur l'une des languettes retenant ma ceinture. Je me retourne comme je peux et constate que c'est Draco, penché légèrement en avant en souriant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et une jambe de chaque cotés de mon corps. **

- C'est toi qui m'a empêché de me scratcher contre le mur ?

- Non, en fait, c'était Potter, mais je l'ai fait valser à travers la vitre pour prendre sa place et te faire croire que c'est moi qui t'avais sauvé.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'peux pas blairer le Scarifié. _Répond-il en haussant les épaules._

- Mais je veux pas savoir pourquoi t'as balancé Potter par la fenêtre ! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de mourure ?

- Parce que tu es mon amie, peut-être ? Et puis, il aurait été vachement dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage. _Répond-il en me tendant une main afin que je puisse me relever._

**Une fois debout, je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de l'enlacer.**

- Merci, Draco.

- Ah, euh...De, de rien. _Bredouille-t-il tout en prenant une jolie teinte pivoine. _

- Et après, elle vient me dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. _Dit Harry à Ron sans baisser la voix, pensant que la distance nous séparant suffirait à ce que je n'entende pas._

- Sache, Potter, que mon ouïe est aussi fine que celle des elfes de la Terre du milieu. Ce n'est en aucun cas les deux-cents cinquante-trois mètres qui nous séparent qui m'empêche d'étendre ce que tu dis. _Dit-je en libérant le blond._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? _Me demande Draco ayant repris son teint blanc, quasi cadavérique._

- Des carabistouilles, comme à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche pour autre chose que bouffer.

- Pas du tout ! C'est très pertinent, ce que je dis !

- Non, te dis-je.

- Et moi, je suis sûr que oui.

- Réfléchit Potter, si tu en es capable, cela va s'en dire, je t'ai dit sous Véritaserum que je l'aimais pas !

- Ca prouve rien !

- Ca prouve tout, au contraire.

- En tout cas, lui, il adorerai que tu l'aimes.

- N'importe nawak !

- Oh que si. Regarde-le. Il n'atend qu'une chose depuis des mois : que tu lui sautes dessus pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle.

- Je suis sûr, qu'en fait, c'est toi qui fantasme sur lui et ça te plais pas parce que t'es pas sensé rêve de ton pire ennemi sous la douche. Donc, tu veux que je sois amoureuse de lui parce que tu penses que ça t'empêcherais de ressentir de telles choses pour lui !

**Tout le monde retient sa respiration. Ils attendent tous la réaction du Survivant.**

- Je comprend jamais où les filles vont chercher leur réflexions. _Dit-il après quelques secondes._

- De ce que l'on voit chaque jours ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, Vinners, c'est toi qui fantasme sur lui, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer donc ton for intérieur crée tout un truc afin d'assouvir tes fantasmes mais avec une autre personne, à l'occurence moi, à ta place.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je ne fantasme pas sur Draco.

- Pas du tout !

- Prouve-le.

- Et comment ?

- Embrasse-le !

- Va te faire voir chez les grecs, Potty !

- Pourquoi tu veux pas l'embrasser ?

- Parce que j'embrasse pas les gens sous prétexte qu'un crétin à lunette me l'a ordonné !

- Oh, regarde comme il a l'air déçu, le petit Draco.

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

- Si, il est tout triste que tu répugne à l'embrasser.

- Je ne répugne pas à l'embrasser, je n'ai aucne raison de le faire !

- Parce que tu en as envie et lui aussi ?

- Mais j'en ai pas envie ! Et lui non plus ! Et puis, quant bien même j'en avais envie, je ne le ferai pas en plein millieu de la salle sur demande et devant tout le monde !

- Tu vois, tu en as envie.

- Potter, je te conseille vivement de la fermer si tu veux pas te retrouver eunuque ! Sans transition aucune, qu'est-ce que tu fais là,Draco ? Tu faisais ton petit jogging ou tu joues les espions pour Ombrage ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser et vous proposer mon aide.

- C'est sûr, çà ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu vas pas nous trahir ?

- Jamais !

- Tu imagines le genre de choses que je te ferrais si tu te fous de notre tête ?

- Tout à fait !

- Tu joues à ni oui, ni non ?

- Du tout. Pourquoi cette question ?_ Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

- Comme ça. Donc, Draco, bienvenu dans le projet. _Dit-je en souriant et en lui tendant une main qu'il s'empresse de serrer en signe d'accord._

**Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous de retour dans la salle sur demande.**

- Où en étions-nous ? _Demandais-je._

- Je vous expliquais mon idée. _Me répond le Poufsouffle de tout à l'heure._

- Oui, c'est ça ! Donc, qu'avais-tu à dire avant que ce bruit ne te coupe ? Au fait, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Et qui a hurlé comme une gamine ?

**Suite à ma question, je vois le blond s'empourprer et faire quelques pas en arrière afin de se planquer derrière une statue.**

- Nan ! M'écriais-je en souriant. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Ben, en fait. Je me dirigeais vers ici quand Mimi Geignarde est sortie du sol et s'est mise à me poursuivre. Ni une, ni deux, je me sis barré en courant, mais je me suis pelté et ai atterri sur une statue que j'ai fais tombée. _Explique-t-il en jouant avec ses doigts._

- Ce qui explique le bruit. Mais pas le cri !

- Elle...Elle m'a attrapé. _Dit-il en baissant la tête._

- C'est, c'est tout de même pas toi qui..._Demandais-je, choquée._

**Il hoche piteusement la tête. Je reste silencieuse quelques instants, puis, j'éclate de rire.**

- Hen, trop fort ! Tu geules vraiment comme une gamine devant une araignée.

- Sheyen, arrête, s'il te plait !_ Dit le blond en devenant de plus en plus rouge._

**Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me calmer. Une fois fait, je m'exclame.**

- Bon, tout le monde a compris le plan ? Parfait ! Préparez-le.

- Euh, Shen ? T'es au courant qu'il a pas eu le temps de nous expliquer son plan ?

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu attends ?_ Demandais-je au gars en me tournant vers le Poufsouffle._

**Durant près d'une heure, il nous explique son plan en long et en large, quelque fois coupé par les commentaires des autres élèves. Je l'écoute attentivement ainsi que tous les commentaires des autres afin de monter le meilleur plan possible. Ala fin de l'explication, je reste plusieurs minutes à réfléchir. Tous le monde à les yeux rivé sur moi, attendant mes commentaires.**

- On fait comment qu'il a dit. _Dit-je après un moment_. Mais on chanque quelques détails.

* * *

**Et non, vous saurez pas aujourd'hui ^^**


	37. Birthday' chapter

**Hello.**

**Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour ma fic.  
Regardez la date de création de l'histoire. Ça fait 1 an que vous vous passionnez pour les aventure de Sheyen !**

**Allez tous avec moi. **

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, SHEYEN**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE.**

**Je vous remercie tous de suivre cette histoire et de me laisser autant de reviews. **

**En espérant que cette deuxième année de vie soit aussi remplie de rire, de connerie et peut-être d'amour, qui sait ? ^^**

**Allez, on fête ça avec un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chaque jours, à la même heure, alors qu'Ombrage boit son petit thé dans son bureau en compagnie de Rusard, nous nous réunissons dans la salle sur demande. Le prince de Serpentard nous ayant rejoint, beaucoup de vert et argent se rallièrent à notre cause. Désormais, seuls quelques élèves ne font pas partie de l'ODDDEDPCO, l'organisation de défense des élèves de Poudlard contre Ombrage. Chacun y met du sien afin de mettre le plan à exécution, mais cela nécessite plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois de préparation. Le plan se divise en plusieurs étapes. La première consiste à faire croire à Ombrage qu'elle finalement réussi à tous nous maté. C'est l'étape la plus difficile pour moi. J'ai sans cesse envie de répliquer hargneusement. Quant bien même elle me demanderais si ça me ferais plaisir de recevoir pour Noël un Johnny Depp tout nu, couché sur une montagne de lingot d'or, que je lui répliquerais de se les mettre où je pense. Pauvre Johnny ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer toutes les horreurs qu'il y verrait ! Deux semaines passent sans que rien ne se passe, ni avec Ombrage, ni avec les autres professeurs ou élèves. L'entente entre les différentes maisons n'a jamais été aussi bonne. Très régulièrement, on peut croiser au détour d'un couloir, un Serpentard et un élève d'une autre maison discuter tranquillement, sans se lancer aucune insultes à la figure. Cette nouvelle situation ravit le directeur qui prie chaque soir pour que cette trêve dure encore un jour de plus. Par contre, le fait que les Serpentards interagissent calmement avec les autres élèves désespère Rogue qui en est à sa quatrième tentative de suicide par défenestration des cachots. C'est dans ces conditions que la seconde phase du plan prend place.**

- Alors, Potter, comment ça avance ?_ Demandais-je à Harry en le croisant au détour d'un couloir._

- C'est pénible, mais ça avance bien.

- Allez, courage, plus que quelques jours et c'est fini.

- Oui, j'ai hâte._ Répond-il en soupirant_. Bon, je dois y aller, ma nouvelle amie attend ses biscuits. _Dit-il d'un air morne en me montrant la boite en fer qu'il tient en main._

- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, dans ce cas.

**Nous nous séparons sur ces mots, lui va retrouver son amie et moi mon pote que je retrouve assis sur un appui de fenêtre tenant devant lui un journal.**

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Drake ?_ Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils._

- Chuuuuuuutttt ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !_ S'écrie-t-il en me tirant vers lui._

**Sans y prendre garde, il me colle contre son torse. Je ne peux empêcher mes joues de s'enflammer et balbutie.**

- Drake, tu peux me lâcher. Je ne ferai plus de bruit.

**Il se rend, enfin, compte de notre position et m'éloigne de lui en rougissant violemment. Nous restons un moment sans parler, un peu mal à l'aise.**

- Sinon, tu faisais ? _Demandais-je afin de briser ce silence qui devenait plus que pesant._

- J'espionnais Rusard, pour notre plan. _Me répond-il en se rasseyant et en replaçant son journal devant son nez._

**Maintenant que je suis à côté de lui, je comprend mieux pourquoi Rusard lui lance sans cesse des petits regards en rigolant. **

- Euh, Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es au courant que les trous de la taille d'une pastèque dans le journal, c'est pas le truc le plus discret au monde.

- Ben, c'est pas comme ça qu'ils font dans les films d'agent secret que tu m'as fait voir ?

- Euh, non.

- Pourtant, j'ai vu ça dans un film. Je crois que dans celui avec un gars qui atchoum sur le tableau de la madame dans la pyramide de verre !

- Je comprend mieux, maintenant.

- De quoi ?

- Où tu as été pêcher un truc d'espionnage aussi débile.

- C'est pas débile du tout ! James Bond avait trouvé les méchants grâce à ça.

- James Bond peut détruire une centaine d'avions de chasse à la seule aide de son stylo à laser, mais il se cacherait derrière un journal pour espionner les gens ?

- Ben, ouais. Je te l'ai dit, il l'a fait dans le film avec le tableau de la madame dans la pyramide de verre.

- C'était Mister Bean ! Et je n'ai pas le souvenir de Mister Bean se cachant derrière un journal. Tu confonds très certainement avec Johnny English.

- Non, pas du tout ! J'ai vu ça dans James Bond !

- T'y tiens à ton James Bond ! T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

- Nan, mais il est cool, James Bond.

- Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir recours à des techniques d'espionnage plus sophistiquée que ton journal troué !

- Ben, moi, je te dis que c'est lui qui l'a fait ! _Se mit-il à râler, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la lèvre inférieur retroussée dans une mimique de gamin de maternelle._

- Et moi je te dis que c'est Johnny English ! Du moins, je pense.

- James Bond !

- Johnny English !

- James Bond !

- Johnny English !

**Au fur et à mesure, le ton monte, ce qui attire plusieurs élèves. Ils se massent tous autour de nous, prenant des paris sur qui aurait le dernier mot.**

- James Bond !

- Johnny English ! _Je me tourne vers une élève qui a parié sur moi_. Si j'ai le dernier mot, on fait septante-trente pour moi.

- James Bond !

- Johnny English. _Dit-je en me tournant vers le blond. _

- Septante-trente, c'est un peu abusé. _Me répond la fille._

- James Bond !

- J'aurais le dernier mot, augmente la mise. _Dit-je à la fille_. Johnny English ! _Dit-je à Draco._

- James Bond !

- Johnny English !

- Jam....

- Tu aimes Willy Wonka ? _Le coupais-je._

- C'est le gars qui vit dans une usine de chocolat mangeable ?

- Yep.

- Oui, je l'aime bien.

- On va dire que c'est lui qui a fait ça, d'accord ?

- Humm, ok.

- C'est parfait. _Je me tourne vers l'élève qui a parié sur moi_. Voilà, j'ai eu le dernier mot, file-moi mon blé !

**Elle soupire avant de séparer le tas de billet en deux et de me le tendre.**

- Je crois savoir que tu fais partie de l'ODDDEDPCO.

- En effet. Pour ?

- Notre organisation aurait besoin de dons afin de mettre son plan en place.

**La fille soupire à nouveau avant de me tendre le reste du paquet.**

- Je te remercie de ta généreuse donation. _Lui dit-je avec un grand sourire_. Trop con, les gosses. _Murmurais-je à moi-même en m'éloignant._

**Draco et moi nous rendons dans un petit coin paumé au fin fond d'un couloir que nous avons trouvé il y a quelques jours.**

- Alors, ta technique d'espionnage a porté ses fruits ? _Lui demandais-je en m'assois sur l'appui de fenêtre, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine._

- Bah, pas vraiment, en fait. A part nettoyer, il faisait rien. A croire qu'il avait capté ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Comme c'est étonnant ! _Dit-je ironique._

- Ma technique est parfaitement au point ! _S'écrie-t-il, vexé._

- Si ça t'amuse de le croire !

- Ben, ouais !

- 'Fin. Sache que pendant que tu te ridiculisais devant Rusard, j'ai tout mis en place.

- T'en as mis du temps ! Ça fait plus de quatre heures que tu es partie.

- C'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai fait tomber la cage des lutins de Cornouaille ! Et puis, j'ai dû monter tout un stratagème digne de la C.I.A pour taxer dans la réserve de Rogue sans qu'il ne me voie !

- Tu lui aurais demandé en lui promettant les pires représailles en cas de refus, il t'aurais laissé te servir.

- Ma façon était plus amusante !

- Il n'empêche qu'à cause de ça, tu as perdu beaucoup de temps !

- Peut-être, mais si j'ai le chois, je préfère faire les choses en m'amusant. Et puis, ça ne m'a fait perdre que trois heures !

- Et il t'as fallu une heure pour mettre tout en place ?

- J'ai croisé plein de gens avec qui j'ai blablaté, aussi. D'ailleurs, Ombrage est de plus en plus amie avec Potty. Dès que tout sera installé, on pourra passer à l'acte.

- N'empêche, tu as été vache avec lui.

- C'était soit lui, soit toi.

- Potter, c'est très bien !

- En fait, je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire et mettre Potter à ta place.

- Hé, mais pourquoi ? _S'écrie-t-il._

- Parce que ça fait deux semaines que tu l'espionne, mais tu n'as fournis aucune infos intéressantes.

- Pas vrai, d'abord ! J't'ai dit qu'il adorais porter des petites culottes en dentelles. C'est intéressant !

- Très, en effet ! _Dit-je sarcastique._

- Bah, ouais ! On pourrait le faire chanter avec ça !

- Sauf que tu l'as gueulé en plein milieu de la grande salle lorsqu'il y est entré. C'est mort, maintenant.

- Ah, trompette !

- Flûte. _Le corrigeais-je après quelques secondes d'un silence de consternation._

- C'est pareil !

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Si, c'est deux instruments de musique !

- Peut-être, mais il n'empêche que t'as l'air d'un arriéré quand tu dis ça.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est pas toi qui le dit !

- Mais oui, t'as raison. _Dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

**Cinq jours après, vient la dernière réunion de l'ODDDEDPCO. **

- Mes chers amis et les autres. Demain sera un grand jour. Si tout ce passe bien, demain, Ombrage nous quittera.

**Des cris de joie résonnent dans toute la pièce.**

- Nous passerons à l'acte après le dîner. Vous avez intérêt à être tous prêt ! Sur ce, au revoir.

**Je quitte la salle sur demande afin de vérifier une dernière fois que tout est en place.**

**Le lendemain, tout le monde attend avec impatience le dîner. Même les profs, qui sont tous au courant que nous préparons quelque chose contre Ombrage, se réjouissent de savoir ce que nous avons préparé. Enfin, le dernier cours de la journée se termine. Dans moins de deux heures, les réjouissances commenceront. Je ne perd pas de temps et part directement préparer ce qui doit être fait à la dernière minute. Je reviens quelques minutes après le début du repas.**

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? _Me demande Draco alors que je prend place à coté de lui._

- J'ai failli ne survivre, mais, dans l'ensemble, ça a été.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je pense que les égratignures sur mes bras e les énormes trous dans ma robe et mon froc prouve que j'ai dû sortir de cette forêt en sprintant. Connaissant les trucs qu'il y a là-bas, tu dois te douter de ce qui s'est passé.

- Ma pauvre chérie. Et t'as réussi ce pourquoi tu étais partie ?

- J'ai pas risqué ma peau pour ne pas y arriver ! Sinon, pour Rusard ?

- Il ne viendra pas nous ennuyer.

- Parfait. Tu m'excuse, je dois aller parler aux autres afin de savoir si tu le monde a fait ce qu'il devait faire.

**Comme je le dit, je me lève et me rend près des jumeaux Weasley, revenus à Poudlard pour l'occasion.**

- Tout est prêt ?

- Et même plus que prêt. On a un peu amélioré ton plan, il nous semblait trop gentil.

- Parfait.

**Je me tourne vers Ginny.**

- Et toi, t'es prête ?

- Oui, j'ai été chercher les cognards juste avant le repas. Je les ai mis là où tu me la dis.

- Parfait.

**Après les Weasley, je me rend prend des Serdaigles.**

- Alors, vous en êtes où ?

- Après les Enormus à Babille, les Héliopathes et les Ronflaks Cornus, on s'attaque aux Tranchesacs Ongubulaires.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'une demi-heure à tout casser, n'oubliez pas.

- T'inquiète on gère.

- J'espère bien.

**Ensuite, je vais voir Hagrid, assis à la table des professeur.**

- Vous les avez amené là où vous deviez les amener ?

- Oui, mais, s'il vous plait, faite en sorte de ne pas les blesser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien n'arrivera à Touffu.

- Et à Graup ?

- Il ne mourra pas.

- Vinners ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'aucun mal ne lui serai fait.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'on lui ferai du mal !

- Mais vous ne le niez pas non plus !

- Peut-être aura-t-il un peu mal aux mains, mais sans plus !

**Durant tout le reste du repas, je voyage entre les différentes tables afin de discuter avec un peu tout les élèves.**

* * *

Et non, pas encore ^^  
Mais vous avez quelques éléments du plan pour vous faire patienter ^^


	38. Le plan, enfin !

**Enfin le moment tant attendu depuis des semaines arrive. Alors qu'Ombrage allait se servir du dessert, je me lève et sort en faisant en sorte que tout le monde remarque ma sortir. Bientôt, tous les élèves m'imitent. Avant même qu'Ombrage n'ai avalé la première bouchée de son clafoutis, la grande salle était vide de tout élève. Je les attend dans le couloir devant la grande salle afin de m'assurer qu'ils se rendent tous à leur poste on ne nous gène pas pour ceux qui n'ont rien à faire.**

- Bon, c'est parti. _Dit-je en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre avec un sourire sadique lorsque le dernier élève s'est rendu à son poste._

**Je me dirige vers une statue juste à côté des portes de la grande salle et me cache derrière une statue où m'attend une cage remplie de Lutins de Cornouaille à qui j'ai fait un lavage de cerveau afin qu'elles n'attaquent qu'Ombrage. J'attends derrière ma statue jusqu'à ce que la prof de DCFM sorte. Enfin, le plan commence. Les autres professeurs, ayant été mis au courant du début du plan, la laissent sortir seule. J'attends que la porte se referme derrière elle avant de lâcher les lutins enragés. Les petites créatures bleues se jettent toutes griffes dehors sur la pauvre femme qui ne voit rien venir. Les lutins tourbillonnent tout autour de la tête d'Ombrage, lui arrachant régulièrement quelques touffes de cheveux. Un des lutins tire plus fort que les autres et se retrouve avec l'intégralité des cheveux de la bonne femme dans les mains, la laissant uniquement pourvue de deux-trois petites mèches çà et là sur son crâne. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle portait une moumoute ! Je me mords la main afin de ne pas éclater de rire et, ainsi, révéler ma présence. Le lutin, ne sachant que faire du postiche, l'enfonce dans la bouche d'Ombrage pour qu'elle cesse ses cris stridents. Les créatures ailées, fans de D&CO, se prennent pour Valérie Damidot et entreprennent d'égayer un peu le lustre du couloir. Elles attrapent l'humaine par les chevilles et la soulèvent dans les airs, la tête en bas. De ma baguette, je fais apparaitre une corde dont chaque extrémité s'accroche à l'une des jambes du crapaud tout de rose vêtu. Les lutins utilisent cette corde comme d'un crochet pour suspendre Ombrage au lustre. La femme gigote afin de se décrocher. Après maint efforts, elle arrive à recracher sa perruque et pousse des hurlements hystériques. **

- ARGUS ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! RUSAAARD !

**S'en est trop pour moi, je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps : j'éclate d'un rire bruyant. **

- VINNERS ! IGNOBLE PETITE PESTE ! DETACHEZ-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Vous pouvez toujours courir ! Oh, mais suis-je bête. Vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes accrochée au lustre.

**J'éclate à nouveau de rire tout en me dirigeant vers les escaliers où les jumeaux Weasley et la suite du plan prend place.**

* * *

**Pendant que je m'arrange des détails avec les jumeaux. Ombrage, à force de gigotements, casse la corde qui la suspend au lustre et tombe, la tête la première, sur le sol. Une fois plus ou moins remise du choc, elle se relève et court vers les escaliers où je l'attends avec impatience. Dès qu'elle arrive dans mon champ de vision, je fais signe à Fred et George qu'ils peuvent commencer. Ils se mettent en position et attendent qu'Ombrage marche sur la croix que nous avons dessinée au sol. Dès qu'elle pose le pied dessus, ils lâchent la corde qu'ils retenaient et une énorme quantité de bombabouses tombe sur la tête de la bonne femme, la parfumant pour les cinq siècles à venir. Le professeur hurle en sentant la substance lui couler dans le dos. Je ne perds pas de temps et soulève la caisse qui se trouvait à mes pieds. Une multitude de tasses à thé mordeuses se jettent sur Ombrage et la mordent un peu partout sur le corps. L'une d'entre elles, moins vite dégoutée que les autres, la mord en plein dans les fesses. La femme hurle de douleur et se tortille dans tous les sens afin de se débarrasser de la vaisselle ensorcelée, mais cette dernière est du genre tenace : elle ne lâche pas l'affaire. Finalement, Ombrage arrive à se débarrasser de la tasse en la brisant contre un mur. Ce qui ne plait pas aux frisbees à dents de serpents. Ne supportant pas que l'on détruise l'une de leurs copines, ils n'attendent pas une seconde et se jettent à la tête de la prof qui n'a pas cessé de hurler depuis tout à l'heure. Nous profitons de ses hurlements pour lui lancer, à l'aide d'un lance-pierre, un bonbon à hoquet au fond de la gorge. Elle manque de s'étrangler avec, mais finit par l'avaler. Elle est alors prise d'une violente crise de hoquet. **

- VINNERS ! Hic. VOUS ME. Hic. VOUS ME LE. Hic. Payerez ! Hic.

**Nous éclatons de rire, mais ne perdons pas de vue notre objectif. Nous lançons vers elle des Feuxfous Fuseboum. L'un des feux d'artifice éclate à ses pieds, la faisant sursauter et perdre sa baguette. De ma magie, j'attire le bout de bois vers moi et le remplace par une fausse baguette. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte que son arme est à terre, elle se jette au sol et s'empare de sa baguette afin de créer un Protego et ainsi ce protéger. Mais, la baguette se transforme en un énorme marteau qui s'abat à plusieurs reprises sur le crâne. Afin d'échapper à l'outil, Ombrage se dirige vers les grandes portes et sort dans le parc. Parfait ! Je la suis. Dehors, elle retrouve Harry et Ginny discutant. Elle s'approche d'eux et pose ses mains dégoulinantes de bombabouse sur les épaules d'un Harry plus que dégouté. **

- Harry, mon chéri. Je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

- Je suis navré, Madame. _Répond le scarifié en se dégageant des mains d'Ombrage_. Mais je fais parti du complot.

**Ombrage, choquée, se recule de quelques pas. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarque le sourire sadique de Ginny qui tient, difficilement, quelque chose dans son dos. La rousse, les yeux fixés dans ceux de la femme, retire le cognard qu'elle cachait de derrière son dos. Ombrage n'attend pas une seconde pour prendre ses jambes à son coup. Ginny lâche le cognard qui se dirige droit sur elle. Le sortilège que j'ai lancé à la balle au préalable l'empêche de toucher Ombrage. Il ne fait donc que la frôler. Le cognard la force à se rendre là où je veux qu'elle se rende : dans le terrain de quidditch. Dès qu'elle traverse l'arche qui mène au terrain, elle se retourne et, dans un espoir de stopper la balle ensorcelée, abaisse les grilles. Le cognard les percute. Il se jette encore et encore sur les grilles afin de les traverser. Ombrage, toujours face aux grilles, recule de quelques pas. Elle se cogne à quelque chose de gigantesque et qui grogne. Elle n'ose relever la tête de peur que ses craintes se concrétisent. Mais lorsqu'elle est aspergée d'une chose gluante ressemblant à de la bave, elle sait qu'il s'agit bien de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle réfléchit durant une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir les grilles et de s'enfuir en courant, suivie par Touffu. La pauvre femme, complètement terrifiée, court en zigzague et en hurlant à travers tout le parc. C'est ce moment que choisit Rusard pour arriver. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en le voyant, le blond a vraiment fait du bon travail. Draco, ce matin, l'a assomé et l'a déguisé en un mélange de Tinky Winky et babouche le copain de Dora. Le concierge est peint en mauve, il porte une grosse bouée mauve censée représenter un gros bide, un cintre retourné sur la tête, des bottes rouges et une queue de singe. C'est trop tripant ! Même Miss Teigne semble se marrer ! Le pauvre homme est poursuivi par Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid. Il court, lui aussi, en zigzague et en hurlant à travers tout le parc. A un moment, Dolorès et Argus se retrouvent face à face. Dans un premier temps, ils hurlent à la mort, mais, lorsqu'ils se reconnaissent, ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant et en hurlant. Mais lorsqu'ils voient leurs deux poursuivants se rapprocher d'eux, ils se remettent à courir en hurlant de plus belle. Leur course les amène à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ils s'y arrêtent et tentent de trouver un autre moyen de s'enfuir, mais, n'en trouvant pas, sont obligés d'entrer dans la forêt. Ils s'y enfoncent profondément. Ils courent, courent, courent jusqu'à arriver devant un lac menant en dehors de la forêt. Ils s'arrêtent in extremis et retiennent leur respiration durant une poignée de secondes. Lorsqu'ils constatent qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit, ils respirent à nouveau. Ils ne sont plus poursuivit. J'attends un peu que les battements de leurs coeurs ralentissent avant de donner le signal aux autres et ainsi commencer la phase finale. Je donne le signal et tout le monde se met à faire des bruits des plus bizarres. Même les centaures et les professeurs nous accompagnant.**

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. _Fait un élève d'une voix de mouette malade. _

- Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi.

- Rah rah ah ah ah ah rah rah ha ha ha ha rah rah ha ha ha

- Rouuuuuuuu Rouuuuuuu Rouuuuu Rouuuuu Rouuuu Rouuuuu.

- Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

- CrIIIIIIIIIIII crIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIe crIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE crIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIe. _Fait une première année en montant dans les aigus sur les "I". _

- Choufff Choufff Choufff Choufff Choufff Choufff chouff.

- hahahahahahahahahaahahahahaha. _Riais-je en entendant le bruit précédant._

**Au fur et à mesure de nos bruits censé être effrayant, nous avançons en faisant craquer le plus de branches possible. Étant dispersés un peu partout autour d'Ombrage et Rusard, ils n'ont aucune issue mis à part le petit lac. N'étant pas suicidaires, ils se contentent de se serrer l'un à l'autre en attendant la mort. **

- Oh, Dolorès, avant que la mort ne nous emporte, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce donc Argus ?

- Je t'aime, Dolores.

- Oh, Argus, pourquoi as-tu attendus la mort pour déclarer ta flamme ? Nous aurions pu être tellement heureux.

- Oh, Dolorès. J'ignorais que cela était réciproque.

- Oh, Argus, cesse de parler et embrasse-moi, grand fou.

**Tout le monde s'arrête net, dégoutés. J'en vois même certain se précipiter dans un buisson afin de vomir tripes et boyaux. Je suis l'une des premières à me remettre de ma surprise. Avec l'aide de Firenze, je sors les autres de leur stupeur et les presse de se remettre en marche. Nous nous rapprochons lentement des deux adultes, se roulant la pelle du siècle et qui ne font même plus attention à nous, tout en continuant nous bruits bizarres. Bientôt, nous sommes à vingts centimètres d'eux, mais, comme ils sont toujours en train de s'embrasser, ils ne nous captent pas. Afin de signaler notre présence, je tire, délicatement, sur le pantalon de Rusard et lui verse la potion que j'avais réservée pour plus tard, dans le pantalon. L'homme hurle et se met à se gratter le derrière, preuve que j'ai parfaitement réussi ma potion urticante. Ils se tournent tout deux vers moi, Rusard se grattant toujours les fesses. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils hurlent de terreur. Il est vrai que mon déguisement de loup-garou est des plus réussi. Ils font volte-face et se retrouve devant les griffes acérés d'une harpie. Ils hurlent de nouveau de terreur. Ils regardent tout autour d'eux dans l'espoir de trouver un échappatoire. Ils ne voient qu'une armée de vampire, de goule, de gobelin, d'extra-terrestre, de cyclope, de gorgone, de minotaure entre autre. Ils sont littéralement terrifiés. D'un geste de la tête, je fais signe à l'un des centaures de s'emparer de Rusard et de le ramener à Poudlard. J'ai pas fini de m'amuser avec lui. D'une voix de bête enragée, je prie Ombrage de sauter dans le petit lac et de ne plus jamais revenir à Poudlard. Son amour pour Rusard semble lui avoir redonné courage. Elle se dresse fièrement devant nous et déclare, d'une voix démentant ses paroles, qu'elle n'a pas peur de nous. **

- Vous devriez, pourtant. Nous sommes votre pire cauchemar. _Dit-je en levant les deux bras au-dessus de ma tête d'une façon menaçante, penchée sur Ombrage, à deux centimètres d d'elle. _

**Soudain, je sens quelque chose de mouillé sur mes pieds nus. Je baisse la tête et remarque qu'Ombrage s'est laissée aller. **

- Ah, beurk. Mais c'est dégueulasse ! _M'écriais-je en sautant loin de la flaque, les bras toujours au-dessus de la tête. _

- Vinners ?

- Heuuuu. _Dit-je en relevant la tête vers elle_. Grouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa. _Hurlais-je pour l'effrayer. _

- Vinners, c'est vous ?

- Non, je suis Fenrir. Grouaaaaaaaaaa. _Dit-je de ma voix de bête. _

- Votre miaulement de chaton ne trompe personne, Vinners. _D__it-elle en arrachant mon masque_. Et je suppose que ce sont vos camarade ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ce sont de vrais centaures, extra-terrestres, gorgones, et cetera.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire cela. _Dit-elle en arrachant les masques de plusieurs élèves_. Ah, celui-là tient mieux que les autres. _S'exclame-t-elle en tentant d'enlever son masque à un centaure._

**Ombrage se met à chercher où commence le masque, mais, ne trouvant rien, essaie de le retirer en tirant sur le nez. Le centaure ne semble pas apprécier et sort sa lance qu'il pointe sur la bonne femme, bientôt imité par tous ses frères. **

- Ah, peut-être êtes vous un véritable centaure.

- Je le suis, en effet.

- Ah, euh, j'en prends note. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'entends ma mère m'appeler.

**Elle tente de s'enfuir et de retourner à Poudlard, mais Rogue l'arrête et la pousse. Elle tombe à mes pieds. **

- En effet, vous allez partir. Mais pas vers Poudlard.

- Le lac ?

- Le lac.

- Et si je promets d'être gentille.

- Sautez dans cette saloperie de lac immédiatement.

- Je serai votre esclave jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Firenze.

**Le centaure, suite à ma requête, soulève la femme dans les airs. Ombrage se met à pousser des cris stridents en gigotant pour se libérer de la poigne du centaure. Firenze se dirige vers le lac et la jette dedans. **

- VOUS ME LE PAIEREZ, VINNERS ! JE VOUS JURE QUE JE REVIEND. C'est quoi ça ?

- Quoi ? La chose gluante qui vient de vous frôler la jambe ?

- Oui.

- Le Loch Ness a Nessie, ce lac-ci à Snappy.

- Snappy ? _Demande Snape. _

- Oui, c'est le monstre du lac.

- Et pourquoi Snappy ?

- Parce que je l'ai déjà vu, c'est une horreur ! Il me fait un peu penser à vous.

- Je vous remercie, Vinners.

- Mais de rien. _Dit-je avec un grand sourire_. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vous conseille de nager avant qu'il ne vous attrape. Il est plutôt du genre familier. Tout l'inverse de notre cher Snape.

- Vinners, n'en rajoutez pas.

- Allez, barrez-vous. _Dit-je à l'adresse d'Ombrage_. Non, mais pas par là. Vers l'aute berge. _Ajoutais-je lorsqu'elle voulut remonter sur la berge._

- Je vous jure de me venger. _Dit-elle avec un regard noir avant de s'éloigner en nageant tel un chien._

- Ouais, c'est ça. Mais sachez que si vous revenez, on sera encore plus méchants.

**Nous restons tous sur la berge jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remontée sur l'autre berge. **

- Nous voila enfin débarrasser de cette folle. _Dit Dumbledore en retirant son masque de gorgone._

- On dit merci qui ?

- Merci moi.

**Je me tourne vers le directeur et le regarde quelques secondes avant de lui dire.**

- Vous avez rien foutu !

- Si, j'ai mis un masque de fée.

- D'abord, c'est une gorgone. Et puis, vous étiez pas obligés de participer.

- Mais je l'ai fait.

- Certes, mais vous n'avez pas participer au reste du plan.

- M'en fous. C'est mon école, mon parc, ma forêt interdite, mon Snappy. Tout le mérite me revient de droit.

- C'est quoi cette logique à trois francs cinquante ?

- C'est la mienne.

- Ouais, ben dans ma logique, et dans la logique de toutes personnes normales, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée et qui ai tout mis en place donc, l'honneur me revient.

- Ben non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- N.

- VOS GUEULES ! _S'écrie Rogue visiblement excédé._

- J'AI PAS ENVIE !

**Le monstre, solidaire de son alter-ego humain, sort une de ses tentacules de l'eau et l'écrase à quelques centimètres de moi. Je sursaute en poussant un petit cri. Je regarde d'un air effrayé la tentacule visqueuse glissant sur le sol pour retourner dans l'eau.**

- Allez-vous vous taire désormais ? _Me demande Rogue les bras croisés sur la poitrine._

**Je serre les lèvres et imite une clé dans un serrure sur le coin de ma bouche afin de montrer que je ne parlerais plus. **

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier._ Dit-je après quelques instants de silence_. Les Serdaigles, vous êtes prêts ?

- Yep

- Alors, allez-y.

**Ils utilisent leurs baguettes afin de recréer les hologrammes qu'ils ont préparé. Bientôt, un Ronflaks Cornus, un héliopathe, un énormus à babilles ainsi qu'un tranchesac ongubulaire se mettent à poursuivre la pauvre femme, en la mordant au passage. Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire. Lorsque les hologrammes se désintègrent, Ombrage s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et commence à pleurer.**

- Ah ! Bien fait pour elle. _S'écrie Dumbledore avec un sourire, sourire qu'il perd assez rapidement_. Oh, pauvre femme ! Elle me fait tellement de peine ! Comment pourrait-on la réconforter ? Je sais ! Je vais lui proposer un poste dans mon école.

**Suite à cette réflexion, je pousse le vieillard dans l'eau. Boudeur, il m'envoie une gerbe d'eau dessus. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je saute dans l'eau et l'arrose copieusement ainsi que tous mes camarades sur la berge. D'autres élèves, afin de se venger, sautent à l'eau. Bientôt, tout le monde est dans le lac, McGonagall ayant poussé Rogue à l'eau. Une gigantesque bataille d'eau commence. Elle dure tout le reste de la journée. Nous ne rentrons à l'école qu'au milieu de la nuit. Il a été convenu qu'avant de retourner à nos dortoirs pour nous reposes de cette journée mouvementée, nous nous rendions tous à la grande salle.**

- Chers élèves. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point je suis fier de vous. Afin de vous débarrasser de votre ennemi commun, vous avez oublié les désaccords entre les différentes maisons et avez fait front ensemble. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela de mon vivant. Je suis certain que, désormais, l'école tournera beaucoup mieux, sans cette compétition entre les maisons. Pour vous récompensez, demain, il n'y aura pas cours.

- Je voudrais pas vous casser le moral, professeur, mais nous avons oublié nos désaccords durant la mise en place de ce plan uniquement. La bataille d'eau fut le dernier moment où nous fûmes tous amis. Déjà lors du voyage de retour, il y a eu des conflits entre les maisons.

- Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

- Parce qu'on fait ça en cachette. Et puis, même certaines victimes savent pas qu'elles sont des victimes.

- Donc, dès demain, cette entente entre vous sera terminée ?

- Elle est déjà terminée, professeur. Je suis vraiment navrée.

**Le vieil homme s'assit lentement et se met à sangloter entre ses mains. Je m'approche de lui afin de le réconforter.**

- Je suis sûr, qu'un jours nous devrons à nouveau nous unir. Enfin, peut-être. J'espère pas. Ce fût une expérience horrible.

- Ce n'est point de cette façon que vous le réconforterez, Vinners.

- Merci, Snape, j'avais remarqué !

**En effet, le vieil homme s'est jeté dans mes bras et mouille de nase mon T-Shirt poilu de loup-garou.**

- Bon, c'est pas tout._ Dit-je en éloignant le directeur de moi_. Mais je suis crevée. A que Tschüss, les gens.

**Je retourne dans mon dortoir, suivie de mes camarades Serpentards, pour un repos bien mérité.**

* * *

**Voilà, après une longue attente, vous savez enfin ce qu'était le plan ^^**

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Perso, je trouve que j'aurais pu faire mieux quand même, mais bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, je n'aime jamais ce que j'écrit ^^**

**Allez, Bye les gens. **


	39. Dernière phase

**Avant de nous en aller vers nos dortoirs, nous faisons un petit récapitulatif de la journée. Et surtout, de la dernière phase.**

- Alors, la phase Serpentardesque du plan ? _Demandais-je à mes compagnons._

- En place. Ils s'en rendront compte demain durant le petit dej, comme tu le souhaitais.

- Parfait ! Bon, je vous conseille à tous d'aller vous couche afin de bien vous remettre et d'être en forme pour martyrise les griffons demain.

* * *

**Le lendemain, tout les Serpentards sont présents dans la grande salle dès sept heure afin de s'assurer de ne rien rater du spectacle que nous offrirons, à leur insu, les rouge et or. Le temps passe, les autres tables se remplissent au fur et à mesure. A sept heure vingt, tous les élèves sont présent dans la salle. Dès qu'ils entrent, je fixe mon regard sur le trio de super-Griffon. Plus que dix petites minutes à attendre. J'entends déjà quelques serpentardes pouffer piteusement en prévision de la farce. Je tourne la tête vers elles et constate qu'il s'agit du groupe de Pansy-face-de-pékinois-Parkinson-je-l-espère-Malfoy. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais ! Sept heure vingt-cinq. Ça se rapproche. Désormais, tous les Serpentards ont les yeux rivés sur la table des Gryffondors. On attend tous et demie avec impatience. Plus le moment approche, plus ont a des difficultés à retenir nos sourires. Enfin, sept heures trente ! It's showtime guys ! Je ne lâche pas Potty-Potter des yeux. Alors qu'il est tranquillement en train d'observer le plafond, je vois son nez s'allonger et se transformer en un magnifique bec de drepanis funerea, ses cheveux en bataille se changent progressivement en mille-pattes, sa peau prend une magnifique couleur bleue à faire pâlir de jalousie un Avatar, ses doigts s'allongent jusqu'à ressembler à ceux d'ET, ses jambes, quant à elles, rapetissent tandis que ses pieds grandissent d'un bon mètre. La même transformation s'opère chez tous les autres Griffons Et le pire, c'est qu'aucun de ces idiots ne s'en rendent même pas compte ! Nous faisons appelle à tout notre sang-froid afin de ne pas éclate d'un rire qui nous trahirait trop rapidement. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Ron lève, enfin, sa tête de son assiette et regarde sa future chérie le nez dans un bouquin cinq fois plus grand qu'elle. Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Apparemment, il remarque un certain changement chez la jeune fille, mais ne voit pas de quoi il s'agit. Finalement, son visage s'éclaire. **

- Oh, 'Mione. J'adore ta nouvelle coiffure. _Lâche-t-il sincère et postillonnant plein de céréales sur la dite coiffure._

**La gryffone relève la tête tandis que nous ne pouvons plus retenir nos rires. **

- Ben, Mione, pourquoi tu me regarde avec cet air horrifié ? On dirais que tu viens de voir Rogue tout nu ! _S'exclame le roux n'ayant pas encore remarqué que les cheveux de sa « belle » avaient des pattes et se tortillaient sur sa tête._

- Ton._ Dit-elle en pointant son propre nez. _Tes._ Ajoute-elle en montrant ses cheveux_. Ta. _Fini-t-elle en montrant sa peau._

**Ron touche son nez et le sent pointu. Ensuite, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux qui tentent de lui dévorer les doigts. Il blêmit fortement. **

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Et, mais toi aussi, Harry ! _Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry._

- Tout les Gryffondors en fait. _Répond ce dernier._

**Tout les rouge et or blêmissent. Chacun vérifie. Certains se tournent vers leurs voisins, d'autre se tâtent le pif, d'autre encore se sont emparé d'un objet réflechissant. La plupart des filles ainsi que Ron éclatent en sanglot.- **

- Mon visage ! Mon magnifique visage !

- Je suis moche ! _S'écrie Ginny._

- Moi, au contraire, je trouve que tu est plus belle qu'avant. _M'exclamais-je._

- TOI ! _Rugit un garçon furieux en se tournant vers moi._ C'EST TOI QUI NOUS A FAIS CA ?

- La question ne se pose même pas. _Répond Harry à ma place._

**Tous les gars et la plupart des filles se lèvent, bouillants de rage.**

- Tu nous le payeras, sale garce ! _Siffle l'un d'entre eux._

- Et moi, je te le ferai payer au centuple ! Et tu sais qu'au niveau coup tordus, je suis the best !

- ARG ! ARRETE CA !

- Je veux bien, mais c'est quoi le « ça » ?

- Arrête de toujours répliquer !

- Non, sinon je serai une looseuse, comme toi. Sur ce, à plus tard, la Terre vous dit au revoir.

**Je prend le bras du blond affalé sur la table, riant comme une baleine bossue et le tire dans le couloir. Arrivé là-bas, je laisse libre cours à mon hilarité. Je n'arrive pas à me ravoir. Et la vision du blond à quatre pattes sur le sol, complétement mort de rire, ne m'aide pas à calmer mon fou-rire. Nous rigolons tellement que nous sommes incapable de nous rendre au cachot pour notre premier court de la journée. La solidarité n'étant pas le fort de notre maison, à chaque fois qu'un serpent sort de la grande salle et nous voit, il rigole et passe son chemin alors qu'il voit que nous tentons péniblement d'aller en cours. Finalement, une personne nous aide enfin. Notre sauveur n'est autre que Rogue. A peine a-t-il refermé les portes du couloir, il enlève son masque de froideur et éclate de rire pendant cinq secondes avant de redevenir sombre. **

- C'était bien joué, les morveux. _Dit-il aussi froid qu'un glacier._

**Draco et moi nous regardons, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire. **

- Vous me faite trop craquer, m'sieur._ Dit-je entre deux éclat de rire_.

- Ah, euh. _Bredouille ce dernier en rougissant._

- T'affoles pas, mon gars. Faut pas le prendre ua premier sens du terme. _Ajoutais-je afin de rétablir la vérité avant l'asphyxie._

- Parce qu'il y a un second sens du terme ?

**Je ne réponds pas, trop concentrée à tenter de récupérer ma respiration. Rogue lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Bon, allez, il est temps de vous rendre en classe.

**Nous voyant nous trainer piteusement à terre, il soupire bruyamment avant de sortir sa baguette.**

- Levicorpus !

**Le blond et moi nous retrouvons à flotter dans les airs. Le sort n'ayant été lancé que sur nos chevilles, nous avons la tête en bas.**

- Génial ! J'avais jamais réussi à faire le poirier auparavant ! _M'exclamais-je toute joyeuse._

**Cette remarque ne fait qu'empirer notre hilarité.**

Bous êtes invivable, Vinners. Je plaint sincèrement votre futur époux et vos gosses.

Ouais, moi aussi. Ajoute Draco. Moi, si j'avais une mère comme toi, cela ferrai bien longtemps que je me serai pendu !

De ce cas, je te conseille de t'acheter une corde car dans moins d'un mois, ton père m'aura demandé ma main. Dit-je morte de rire.

Ça j'en doute. Répond-il tout aussi mort de rire que moi. Il a bien trop peur de toi.

Justement ! J'utiliserais cette peur pour l'obliger à m'épouser !

Pourquoi souhaitez-vous épouser Malfoy Senior ? Me demande Rogue.

A votre avis ? Pour l'argent, tiens !

J'aurais du m'en douter. Répond the man in black en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Le reste du trajet se fait en silence, enfin, si on excepte nos rires qui ne font que s'intensifier. Finalement, nous arrivons en classe. Le prof fait cesser l'enchantement après nous avoir amené à nos places. Bien évidemment, Rogue n'a pas fait ça en douceur. Il fait cesser le sortilège alors que nous sommes à un mètre du sol. Nous tombons la tête la première par terre. Au lieu de nous calmer, cet assomment fait redoubler nos rires. Nous nous relevons péniblement en nous tirant à la table et nous nous asseyons afin de commencer le cours. Je tourne la tête vers les Gryffondors.**

Oh, c'est nul, on a déjà trouvé un anti-sort ! Vous pouviez pas passer la journée comme ça ? _Râlais-je entre deux éclats de rire en constatant que tous avaient retrouvé leur état normal_.

**Une demi-heure passe ce qui n'est pas le cas de nos fous-rire ! Nous rigolons tellement que nous avons du mal à rester assis sur nos tabourets. Nous tentons de rire discrètement, mais très régulièrement, nous laissons s'échapper un éclat de rire plus bruyant. **

- Vinners ! Malfoy ! Ca suffit, maintenant ! Rugit Rogue.

- Désolée, monsieur, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer !

- Moins non plus. Renchérit le blond.

- Surtout qu'il n'y a rien de drôle !

- Et que j'ai super mal au ventre à force de rire.

- Vous êtes incapable de vous arrêter de rire ?

**Nous agitons la tête en guise d'affirmation.**

- Comme c'est étrange. S_'exclame le prof en se déplaçant entre les bancs_. Cela me rappelle un certain sortilège.

- J'y crois pas ! POTTER ! _Hurlais-je en me levant._

**Je me dirige vers le brun en tentant de prendre un air menaçant, mais les rires que je n'arrive pas à retenir gâchent tout mon effet.**

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il t'arrive une merde, je suis forcément le responsable ?

- Parce que je connais les personnes qui s'amusaient à lancer cette parodie du sectumsempra sur leurs petits camarades !

- T'en mieux pour toi !

- Et toi aussi, tu les connais !

- Là, j'en doute.

- Oh que si, tu les connais. Ils sont quatre. L'un d'entre eux est un binoclard à corne, l'autre est censé vivre dans un trou de souris mais ses fesses l'empêchent d'y entrer, le troisième se transforme en monstre une fois par mois et le dernier aime renifler les culs de ses semblables, faire les poubelles et boire l'eau des toilettes.

- Ah bon ? Les maraudeurs aimaient utiliser le Rictusempra ?

- Aurais-je préciser, sans m'en rendre compte, le nom du sortilège qui nous affecte ? _Demandais-je en souriant victorieusement._

- Ah, euh.

- Potter, vous comprenez qu'il est de mon devoir de vous punir. **Dit Rogue en chassant une mouche invisible de sa main afin d'annuler le sortilège.**

**Nos rires stoppent net. Le blond qui se roulait par terre de rire, se relève péniblement tandis que je me jette sur mon professeur et le serre à lui rompre les os.**

- Merci, merci, merci, merci,merci ! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez ! Vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort terrible et d'une honte certaine.

- Pourquoi une honte certaine ? _Me demande un Serpentard._

- Tu imagines les gros titres des journaux ? « Sheyen Vinners, dix-sept ans, morte de rire ! » C'est pas très glorieux !

- Mouais, pas tord.

- Sache, mon petit, qu'une demoiselle à toujours raison !

- Mais oui, j'te crois. _Répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel._

- ONT A TOUJOURS RAISON, TE DIS-JE !

- Oui, m'dame. _Répond le garçon en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés et en se recroqueville sur sa chaise._

**Je retourne à ma place pendant que Rogue réfléchit à la punition de Potter. Il sourit sadiquement.**

- Comme nettoyer mes chaudrons nous vous dissuade pas de faire des bêtises, nous allons tester une nouvelle punition. Je crois savoir que vous avez une heure d'étude après mon cours.

- Non, j'ai histoire de la magie.

- En d'autre mots, vous avez une heure d'étude. Parfait ! Vous resterez !

- Bien, monsieur. Répond le brun en soupirant.

**Le cours se termine sans aucun autre incidents. Lorsque la cloche sonne, je dais en sorte de sorti la dernière. Je referme la porte de la classe, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que le blond dans les parages et colle mon oreille à la porte de bois.**

- Shit, j'entends que dalle ! _Dit-je déçue_. Ah ! Aurais-je parlé trop vite ?

- VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS CREVER !

- POTTER, VOTRE VOCABULAIRE ! ET, JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR, VOUS ME DEVEZ OBEISSANCE !

- LA, C'EST DE L'EXPLOITATION !

- M'EN FOUS ! FAITES-LE !

- NAN !

- SI !

- NAN !

- SI !

- N.

- VOS GUEULES ! _Hurle l'un des portraits du grand escalier._ ON VOUS ENTENDS JUSQU'A BEAUXBATONS ! Y A DES TABLEAUX QUI ESSAIENT DE DORMIR !

**Potter profite de l'incrustation du tableau dans la conversation pour s'enfuir en courant, m'envoyant direct dans les bras du blond en ouvrant la porte. Le choc envoie Draco contre le mur sur lequel il se cogne la tête. **

- AIEUH ! Ça fait bobo ! _Hurle-t-il, les mains sur ledit bobo et les larmes aux yeux._

- Ooooh, pauvre chéri ! _M'exclamais-je en le prenant dans mes bras_. Bisou Magique ! _Je l'embrasse sur le bobo_. Va mieux ? _Demandais-je d'une voix de petite fille et avec un grand sourire. _

**Il fait oui de la tête. **

- Parfait ! Allez, viens. On va en histoire. J'veux savoir pourquoi Potter s'est barré en courant. _Dit-je en me dirigeant vers la classe du vieux zombie._

**Le blond me suit docilement tout en gardant les mains pressées sur son mal. Dans la sale de classe, Harry, traumatisé et en pleurs, se fait consoler par ses camarades. Les vert et argent, quant à eux, sont pliés en deux.**

- Pourquoi vous vous marrez ? Moi aussi, je veux me marrer !

- C'est Potter ! _M'informe Nott entre deux éclats de rire._

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est en rapport avec la retenue que Rogue lui a donné ? C'était quoi ?

- Apparemment, il. Hahahaha. il lui aurait demandé de lui. Hihihi. De lui masser les pieds ! Hahahaha. _Me répond Théodore._

- Yiuck ! Mais c'est beurk !

- Attend. Potter nous les a décrit ! _Ajoute un élève_. On en a fait un hologramme !

**Je jette un œil sur l'hologramme et éclate de rire.**

- Trop fort ! C'est quoi le truc vert entre les orteils ?

- On sait pas trop. On pense que c'est de la pourriture, mais on est sûr de rien.

- Mais c'est deg ! Il se lave jamais ou quoi ?

- C'est Rogue. _Me répond un élève en haussant les épaules._

- Ouais, pas faux. Rien que l'état de ses cheveux aurait dû me faire comprendre que ma question était débile.

**Nous passons le reste du cours à discuter, ne faisant même pas attention aux paroles du prof qui continue son cours comme sid e rien n'était, répondant lui-même aux questions qu'il nous pose. Nous sommes tellement absorbé par nos conversations que nous n'entendons ni la sonnerie, ni Binns nous dire au revoir avant de partir à travers un mur. C'est mon ventre qui, dans une plainte sonore, m'informe de l'heure qu'il est.**

- Yioups ! Quelle heure qu'il est ?

Midi dix.

- Et, mais c'est l'heure de manger ! _S'exclame Ron tout joyeux._

- Ron ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac ! _Lui reproche Hermione._

- Eh ! C'est pas vrai d'abord ! Et puis, Shen aussi elle a faim !

- Eh ! Tu m'appelles pas Shen ! On est pas pote sur Facebook !

- Facebook ?

- C'est un truc sur l'ordi. Anticipation, un ordi est un truc que tu pourras jamais te payer.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il y a des ordis pas cher ! _Le défend Hermione._

- C'est encore trop pour lui ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais c'est l'heure de daller ! A que tchüss, les nuls.

**Je sors de la classe bientôt imitée par tous les autres élèves.**


	40. Pauvre d'eux !

**Le temps passe. Bientôt, le lapin de Pâques passera déposer divers chocolats dans les jardins. **

- Tu viens chez nous pendant les vacances ? _Me demande Draco alors que nous sommes affalés sur les fauteuils de notre salle commune._

- Tes parents veulent encore de moi ?

- Nan, mais je suis leur petit chéri. Tout à l'heure, mon père viendra faire un petit coucou à Roguy, je l'obligerais à t'héberger !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Il avait l'air vachement traumatisé la dernière fois. Je doute sincèrement qu'il accepte de revivre ça ! Même pour les beaux yeux de son rejeton adoré.

- Sauf que j'arrive toujours à mes fins !

- J'ai hâte de te voir à l'heure. _Dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _

- Justement, le voila. Observe et apprend.

**Il se lève et se dirige l'air déterminé vers son père qui vient d'entrer dans notre salle commune. Draco s'arrête devant son géniteur. **

- Bonjour mon petit papa chéri que j'aime tant et que j'adore plus que tout au monde. _Dit-il en l'enlaçant._

- J'y crois pas ! _Murmurais-je pour moi-même en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant_ doucement la tête.

- Que veux-tu, fils ? _Demande le père excédé._

- Shen peut venir passer les vacances chez nous ? S'iiiiiiiiiiiiiil te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait.

**Alors qu'il demande ça, je fais un grand sourire à Lucius.**

- Non !

**Je perds mon sourire de même que Draco.**

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je serai sage, promis !

- Quant bien même vous me promettriez de rester enfermée dans votre chambre durant tout votre séjour chez nous, je refuserais.

- Pourquoi tu m'aimes paAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAs ? _S'exclame le blond en pleurant comme un enfant à qui ont vient de refuser un jouet._

- Draco, cesse ton cinéma.

- Ouuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn !

- Draco, ça ne marchera pas.

- Ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiii .

- Draco ! _Dit Lucius en se massant les tempes._

- OUIIIIIIIIN !

- CA VA, ELLE PEUT VENIR.

- . Merci, p'pa. _S'exclame le blond en souriant_. T'a entendu Shen, tu vas venir chez nous.

**N'entendant pas de réponse, il se tourne vers moi et me voit par terre, succombant à une Fou-ririte aigüe. **

- Pourquoi tu te marres, toi ?

- Hahahahahaha !

- Tu te moques de moi, là, c'est ça ?

- Je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte ! Hahahahahahahahahaha.

- Arrête de rire !

- J'ai mal aux côtes !

- Sheyen !

- Désolée, mais c'était trop drôle !_ M'exclamais-je en me calmant._

- Mouais. Allez, au revoir, père. On se revoit demain.

- A que salut, m'sieur le papa de Draco.

**L'homme se barre tandis que je monte préparer ma malle.**

* * *

**Une fois ma malle remplie, nous redescendons dans notre salle commune en attendant le repas. La pièce est désormais remplie d'élève. Nous avisons les Petites Pouffes Prétentieuses, plus connue sous le nom de PPP, à savoir Pansy et ses amies, jacassant dans un coin. **

- Hé Shen, tu sais pourquoi Parkinson aime Pâques ?

- Nan, pourquoi ?

- Parce que Parkinson les cloches !

**Je regarde le blond qui s'esclaffe de sa blague. Il remarque que je le regarde.**

- Quoi ? Elle était géniale ma vanne !

- Très. Et elle vole très haut aussi. Elle vole tellement haut qu'elle vient de faire tomber un petit ange de son nuage.

**Soudain, nous entendons un bruit de chute dans le couloir suivi d'éclat de rire.**

- Qu'est ce que je disais !

**Le blond, en guise de répartie, me tire la langue comme le gamin qu'il est. **

- Allez viens, on va s'assoir.

**Je vois le blond ouvrir la bouche.**

- Nan, parle pas, il vaut mieux pour toi. Tu t'es assez ridiculisé pour le reste de ta vie.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi te dis-je.

- Mai...

- Non, non, non, non, non.

- Nan.

- Ma...

- Nan.

- M...

- Nan

**Il n'ajoute plus rien.**

- C'est bien. T'es un peu lent à la détente, mais tu comprend vite.

- T'es au courant que....

- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te taire ?

- Mais...

- Nan.

**Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais se tait. Il me suit jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée d'où nous nous concertons afin de savoir quel mauvais coup nous mettrons en place durant les vacances.**

* * *

- M'MAN, P'PA, Z'ÊTES OU** ? **_Hurle un Draco en colère en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure d'un coup de pied._

**Seul le silence lui répond.**

- FAITES PAS GENRE, JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA !

**Toujours aucune réponse.**

- DOBBY ! AU PIED ! DE SUITE !

**L'elfe apparait d'un un « crack » sonore. Il s'incline devant nous.**

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que voulez-vous, petit maître ?

- Où sont mes vieux ?

- Vos vieux ?

- Oui, mes vieux. Mes parents, si tu préfères.

- Ils m'ont demandé de ne pas vous le révélez, monsieur.

- Et pourquoi ? _Demande l'héritier Malfoy en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en haussant les sourcils._

**L'elfe hésite.**

- Dobby, répond-moi si tu ne veux pas finir en rôti d'elfe.

- Tu le mangeras tout seul, mon gars. Ça doit avoir un gout affreux. _Commentais-je._

- Monsieur ne ferai pas cela.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Ils sont dans le grenier. _Répond le pauvre elfe traumatisé en baissant la tête._

- Merci, Dobby. _Dit_ _Draco en lui tendant une batte de base-ball_. Tiens, pour te punir.

**L'elfe s'en saisit et commence à se frapper la tête tandis que nous abandonnons nos malles dans le hall et grimpons jusqu'au grenier. Dès que nous entrons dans la pièce, nous constatons que tous les meubles et autres affaires qui se trouvaient dans le grenier ont été rassemblées dans un coin, formant une espèce de mur. Le blond et moi nous nous regardons étonnés. Étonnement qui se renforce lorsque nous apercevons une longue mèches argentée voler au dessus du « mur ». Soudain, on la voit être tirée vers le bas et nous pouvons entendre une personne murmurer :**

- Méchante la mèche ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

**Nous nous regardons une fois encore en souriant légèrement. Nous avons compris. En un seul regard, nous nous mettons d'accord sur ce que nous devons faire. **

- Quel idiot, ce Dobby, ils sont pas là !

- Si ça se trouve, il nous a envoyé exprès sur une fausse piste pour pas désobéir au travelo qui te sert de paternel.

**Suite à ma réflexion, j'entends des os craquer, signe que quelqu'un sert fortement les poings. **

- Si c'est ça, il va m'entendre !

- Je peux t'aider à le torturer ?

- Je comptais pas te laisser en reste.

- Ouaiiis.

**Nous nous dirigeons vers la trappe menant à l'étage inférieur. Nous l'ouvrons et je descend jusqu'à la moitié de l'escalier avant de remonter. Je fais cela deux fois en veillant bien à faire plein de bruit. Une fois remontée, Draco et moi allons nous cacher dans un coin sombre. **

- Ils sont partis ? _Demande Lucius en regardant par dessus le pseudo-mur._

- Il semblerait._ Répond sa femme en imitant son époux._

**Drake et moi nous mordons l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas éclater d'un rire qui trahirait notre présence. Il est vrai que la vue de Lucius et Narcissa un casque de vélo sur la tête, des peintures de guerre sur le visage et un manche de balai à la main est des plus hilarante. On dirait qu'ils se préparent à une invasion extra-terrestre ! Et dire que se sont de cruel mangemort ! **

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront, nous pouvons sortir.

- Oui, tu as raison, mon angelot en sucre d'orge.

**Les deux adultes se relèvent et se délient les jambes en tournant en carré dans la pièce. Alors que Lucius passe devant nous, je lui saute sur le dos dans un cri de guerre.**

- PIKACHUUUU !

- HAAAAAAAAAA ! ENLEVE-MOI CA ! ENLEVE-MOI CA ! ENLEVE-MOI CA ! ENLEVE-MOI CA ! _Hurle le pauvre homme en me frappant avec son balai et en courant dans toute la pièce._

- MWUAHAHAHA. Aïe. HAHAHAHAHA. Ouille. HAHAHAHAHA. Ouch. HAHAHAHAHAH.

**Finalement, à force de contorsions, il parvient à me faire tomber de son dos et m'envoie valser près de son fils, mort de rire. **

- DRACO ! POURQUOI AVOIR AMENE CETTE GORGONE ICI ?!? TU POUVAIS PAS NOUS LAISSER BIEN TRANQUILLE DANS LE GRENIER JUSQU'A CE QU'ELLE SE BARRE, NON ?!?

**Le blond ne répond pas, trop mort de rire pour émettre le moindre mot.**

- Bon, maintenant qu'elle sait que nous sommes là, autant redescendre avant de se faire bouffer par les araignées.

- Des... Des araignées ?_ Demandais-je en stoppant net mon fou-rire._

- Oui. Des monstre enoooooooooormes. _Me répond Lucius en faisant des grands gestes censés me montrer la taille des dites araignées_. A côté, Aragog ressemble a un bébé fourmi nain.

**Narcissa et moi blêmissons fortement avant de se précipiter vers la trappe. Nous jouons des coudes afin de descendre avant l'autre. C'est finalement Narcissa qui arrive la première en ****bas. La pauvre femme a, malencontreusement, chuté en bas de l'escalier**.

- Ça va, mon roudoudou d'amour ? _Demande Lucius en s'agenouillant devant sa femme toujours par terre, déblatérant sur la beauté du collant vert kaki d'une licorne bleue_. Je crois que je ferais mieux de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle devra très certainement être hospitalisée durant plusieurs jours... Jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Et, pour vous assurer qu'elle va bien, vous allez rester avec, c'est ça ?

- Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Vinners.

- C'est surtout que je faisais la même chose quand j'étais petite. Je noyais mes Barbies dans les toilettes, les décapitais ou les brûlais avant de les emmener à « l'hôpital » où je devais rester avec elles. Comme je devais m'en occuper, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école. Malheureusement, ma mère ne comprenais pas que je devais rester auprès des malades pour qu'elles guérissent. Je ne sais combien de pauvres Barbies elle a tué.

- Charmante histoire. Puis-je partir désormais ?

- Nan ! Elle joue la comédie ! Elle crois vraiment que ça va marcher avec moi. Je suis peut-être blonde, mais pas totalement débile !

**Le pauvre homme, désespéré, soupire avec force.**

- Relève-toi, Cissa, cela ne fonctionne pas.

**La femme s'assied sur le sol, s'agrippe aux vêtements de son époux, enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, se servant de sa chemise comme d'un mouchoir.**

* * *

**Hey les gens, la Terre vous dit Hello.  
Vous allez bien ?  
Alors ce chapitre ?  
Laissez vos avis.  
Bisous  
**


	41. Sur un air de Beethoven

**Quelques matins plus tard, alors que Draco est tranquillement en train de ronfler dans son lit, je me précipite en courant dans sa chambre et saute dans son lit.**

- KYAAAAAAAHH ! On m'attaque ! _Hurle-t-il en faisant un bond de plusieurs mètres._

- Chuuuuuuuuut ! Tu vas me faire repérer ! _Dit-je en me cachant sous les couvertures._

- Repérer par qui ?

- Ta mère, évidemment. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié la réception de ce soir ? _Ajoutais-je en voyant son air incompréhension totale._

- Mince ! Il faut que je me prépare ! _S'écrie-t-il en sortant de son lit en quatrième vitesse. _

- Ne me dis pas que tu es impatient d'y assister !

- Bien sûr que si ! Y a toujours plein de jolies filles à ce genre de soirée.

- Plein de pimbêches siliconées, botoxées et décolorées, tu veux dire ! _Dis-je alors que mon visage s'assombrit._

- Seriez-vous jalouse, Miss Vinners ? _Me demande-t-il avec un petit sourire._

- De ces pouffes ? Jamais ! _Hurlais-je scandalisée. _

**Maman Malfoy, ayant entendu mon éclat, entre dans la chambre telle une furie. **

- MISS VINNERS ! Venez ici, tout de suite ! Hurle-t-elle hors d'elle.

**Je lui obéis bien docilement. Elle me fait bien trop peur pour que j'ai envie de me rebeller.**

- Je préférais quand c'était elle qui avait peur de moi. Dit-je à l'adresse du blond lorsque je passe devant lui.

**Au lieu de me soutenir, il éclate de rire.**

- On se revoit à la réception. Et t'inquiète, je te réserve la première danse. Hurle-t-il alors que sa génitrice m'emmène au loin.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, habillée d'une robe victorienne rose bonbon particulièrement horrible, j'attends que le serpent bipède cesse son monologue. Je commence à somnoler. Ce sont les applaudissements des autres qui me sortent de ma léthargie.**

- Ouais ! Vas-y Voldy ! _Dit-je en applaudissant et en sifflant_. Je suis avec toi !

- Pourquoi n'affichez-vous pas tous autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle qui n'est pas mangemort ? Pas encore, du moins. _Demande Voldemort à ses mangemorts qui applaudissent mollement._

- Elle n'a rien écouté, maître. Elle fait semblant uniquement dans le but de se faire bien voir. _L'informe Papa Parkinson._

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Je m'en contre balance de me faire bien voir !

- Il est pourtant préférable pour vous d'être dans mes petits papiers.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je n'hésiterais pas à vous torturer et vous tuer ans le seul but de me distraire.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça.

- Vous semblez en être bien sûre !

- Pensez que si vous me tuez, je reviendrais pour vous hanter jusqu'à votre mort ! Et je vous espionnerais et dirais tout ce que vous prévoyez de faire à Potter ! Na !

- J'aurais vite fait d'enfermer votre âme quelque part !

- Ne sous-estimez pas le pouvoir de la connerie !

- Et vous, ne sous-estimez pas le mien !

- Si vous voulez m'effrayer, c'est pas comme ça que vous y arriverez !

- Si je voulais vous effrayer, ce n'est pas comme cela que je m'y prendrait !

- Dans ce cas, que feriez-vous ?

**Le mage noir me tourne le dos et reste comme cela plusieurs secondes. Soudain, il se retourne en vitesse, un doigt retroussant son nez, la langue dehors et les yeux qui louchent. Je le regarde durant quelques secondes avant de m'éloigner de là rapidement tout en restant discrète. Je me rends près de Draco qui se tapait la convers' avec Blaise.**

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _Me demande Draco en voyant ma tête._

- Et c'est ça qui veut dominer le monde ? _Dit-je en insistant bien sur la « ça » et en pointant Voldemort du doigt_. C'est encore plus pathétique que la femme dans la bibliothèque dans Ghostbuster. Tulututu. Ghostbuster.

**Les deux garçons se regardent, convenant mentalement de se qu'ils pourraient faire de moi. C'est alors que les premières notes de musique se font entendre. **

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? _Me demande Draco en faisant une petite révérence bien ridicule._

- Pourquoi tu veux danser avec moi, toi ? Je croyait que t'éta is ici pour draguer des thons.

- Aurais-tu oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite juste avant que ma mère ne t'emporte chez les parents de Fiona ? Je te réserve la première danse.

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

- Donc je repose ma question, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Me demande-t-il à nouveau en répétant sa courbette.

- Hummmmmmm. Ok !

**Je m'accroche au bras qu'il me propose et il m'entraine au centre de la pièce où quelques couples sont déjà en train de valser.**

- Aïe ! Shen, fais gaffe !

- Désolée !

- Mais aïeuh !

- Pardon ! Ai pas fais exprès !

- Encore heureux ! Personne t'as jamais appris à danser où quoi ?

- Je sais danser ! Mais pas ce genre de danse de vieux !

- C'est pas une danse de vieux, n'exagère pas.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire pourquoi nous sommes les seuls moins de soixante ans à être sur la piste ?

- Parce que les jeunes sont pourris ? _Hasarde-t-il._

- C'est surtout ton excuse qui est pourrie, si tu veux mon avis ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette chanson de Scheiss ?

- C'est du Beethoven, c'est pas pourri ! C'était un très bon compositeur !

- Désolée, mais pour moi, Beethoven c'est avant tout un énorme Saint-Bernard puant et bavant qui a arrêté une vingtaine de voleurs, a sauvé dix bébés de la noyade et a donné son rein à la petite fille de huit ans malade depuis 1920 et à cause de qui j'ai envie d'étriper mes idiots d'amis qui m'envoient sans cesse cette chaine de hum.

- T'as fini de râler ?

- Pas tant que cette chanson passera. D'ailleurs, il me semble que ça fait trois plombe qu'elle a commencé. Il a pas prévu de fin, ou quoi ?

- C'est la Symphonie numéro une, elle dure un peu moins d'une demi-heure.

- Tu te moques de moi, là c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout. _Dit-il en riant._

- Si tu te moques de moi ! La preuve, tu ries !

- C'est toi ! Tu me fais trop poiler !

- Heureuse d'être la cause de tes fou-rires. Dit-je sarcastique.

- Tu vois ? C'est ce genre de réflexion qui me font caler !

- Tais-toi et danse !

- Oui, t'as raison, on doit rester concentrés pour les vingt-sept minutes restantes.

- Oh, et flûte !

**Je quitte la piste de danse et vais me taper dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, suivie de Draco. On reste là à discuter durant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Parkinson se ramène. **

- Salut !

- Au revoir ! Dit-je en me levant et en entrainant mon pote dehors.

- Pas envie de parler à Pansy ? _Me demande le blond avec un petit sourire._

- Je la supporte bien assez à l'école pour me permettre de l'ignorer pendant les vacances.

**Il rigole doucement et nous restons un certain temps sans parler, à regarder les étoiles. En voyant mon air fasciné, il me demande :**

- L'astronomie te passionne ?

- Pas du tout. Comme tu me vois là, je cherche le Nostromo. Histoire de pouvoir me barrer en courant s'il s'écrase sur Terre et que des méchants Aliens en sortent. Et je doute sincèrement que des Predators débarquent pour tous les buter.

- Gné ? _Fait Draco dans une grimace magnifique._

- Il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ta culture cinématographique !

- D'accord, même si il se passe la même choses dans pratiquement tous les films !

- Même pas vrai d'abord !

- Dans tous les films d'action, il y a des accidents de ces choses étranges que vous appelez voiture, ou de vaisseau spatiaux, ou de tout autres véhicules, cela dépend d'où se passe l'intrigue et à qu'elle époque. Dans tous les films d'amour, deux personnes que tout oppose finissent ensemble. Dans tout les films d'héroïc fantasy, un magicien avec un nom à coucher dehors veut prendre le contrôle du monde. Dans tout les films d'horreur, bien qu'il y aie des milliers de personnes à l'endroit où se passe l'histoire, le méchant s'attaque toujours, et seulement, au héros principal. Mais tous les films, quel que soit le genre de ce film, ont un point commun. Absolument tous les films se terminent de la même façon.

- Et comment se termine-t-il ?

- Comme ça !

**Il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse.**

* * *

**ENFIN !  
Après un an, un peu moins de trois mois et quarante-un chapitres, vous avez enfin ce baiser que vous me réclamiez tous !**

**Alors ? Vos réactions ?**

**Dites-moi tout ^^**


	42. Action, réaction

**Il me relâche et je reste quelques secondes à bugger.**

- Shen, ça va ? Shen ? Shen, dit quelque chose, ça deviens très embarrassant.

- MAIS QU'ES S'T'A FAIT ?!? POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CA ?

- Je suis désolé, je....

- MAIS ON A PAS IDEE DE FAIRE CA !

- Pardon, excuse-moi. Je suis désolé. Bredouille-t-il en baissant la tête et en ravalant ses larmes.

- NON, MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerais plus. Pardonne-moi.

- POURQUOI TU T'ES ARRÊTE ?

- Je suis... Pardon ?

- TU M'AS TRES BIEN COMPRISE ! POURQUOI T'AS ARRETE DE M'EMBRASSER ? A-T-ON IDEE DE FAIRE CA ? RECOMMENCE SUR LE CHAMP !

**Il ne se fait pas prier. Nous restons sur le balcon à nous bécoter jusqu'à se qu'un cri de pur désespoir déchire la nuit. Nous rentrons en quatrième vitesse, baguette à la main. **

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui est en train de mourir ?

- Mademoiselle Parkinson. _Me répond Lucius._

- Oh. C'est bon, vous pouvez la laisser mourir. _Dit-je en rangeant ma baguette._

- Shen, ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Bon,qu'est ce qu'elle a, l'autre tarte ? _Demandais-je en soupirant._

- Je l'ignore, elle a éclaté en sanglots sans aucune raison apparente et, depuis, il nous est impossible de la calmer. _Répond Lucius._

- Elle vient de regarder vers le balcon, je me trompe ?

- Je l'ignore. C'est possible.

- Ça doit être ça. _Je me dirige vers elle_. Hello, Pansy, ça gaze ?

- TOI ! _Rugit-elle en se levant_. JE VAIS T'ETRIPER !

- Serais-tu jalouse ? _Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire._

- JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER PUIS TE PENDRE PAR LES POUCES !

- Ouh, je tremble. _Dit-je en faisant trembler ma main à l'excès_. Mais, pas besoin de te donner cette peine, tu n'arriveras jamais jusqu'à moi. Mon chéri me protègeras.

- ARGH ! _Hurle-t-elle en me sautant dessus._

**Un combat s'engage entre nous. Pas avec des sorts, mais avec nos poings. **

- Mesdemoiselles, veillez cesser cela immédiatement ! _Nous somme Lucius_. Vous faîtes honte au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Ça n'a pas l'air de le choquer. _Dit Severus en pointant Voldemort du menton._

**En effet, le mage noir nous encourage à grands cris.**

- Ouais ! Vas-y Parkinson ! Met lui une droite, Vinners ! Prend la chaise ! Pète lui la tête ! Pète lui la tête !

- MAITRE ! _S'écrie Lucius scandalisé._

- Quoi ?

- Un peu de tenue, je vou... C'est quoi ça ? _Demande Lucius en retirant le truc qui vient de lui atterrir sur le crâne._

- Il semblerai que ce soit une mèche de cheveux. De Parkinson, je dirai. _Lui répond Voldemort._

- BEURK ! _S'écrie Lucius en lâchant la touffe de cheveux à terre_. LACHEZ CELA, VINNERS ! _S'égosille Lucius en me voyant me saisir d'un tisonnier brûlant_. DRACO, DIT LEUR D'ARRETER !

- Pourquoi je ferais cela ?

- Parce que ce sont tes amies !

- Oui, mais j'adore qu'on se batte pour moi !

- Rêve pas, fils, elles se battent très certainement pas pour toi ! A moins que....

**Draco acquiesce en souriant largement.**

- Et Parkinson vous a vu ?

**Son fils hoche, de nouveau la tête.**

- Donc, ca signifie que si elle survit, on va devoir se taper Vinners toutes les vacances, voire plus encore.

- Tout à fait.

- Que t'as t'ont fait, Draco ? Ne nous aime tu pas, ta mère et moi ?

- Bien sûr que si père, mais elle aussi, je l'aime.

- Ooooooooooooooh, c'est chou ! Dans mes bras !_ M'écriais-je après avoir envoyer valser Pansy à trois mètres de moi à l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé_.

**Voldemort s'accroupit à coté de Pansy et se met à compter tout en tapant sur le sol à chaque chiffre.**

- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Je déclare Vinners vainqueur par K.O !

- YEAH ! J'ai gagné-euh ! J'ai gagné-euh ! J'ai gagné-euh ! J'ai gagné-euh ! _Chantonnais-je en faisant la danse de la victoire. _

- Draco, je t'en supplie, fais-la taire.

**Le blond m'attrape le bras et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser, faisant taire net mon chant de victoire. Après quelques instants, il me relâche. **

- J'ai gagné-euh ! J'ai gagné-euh ! J'ai gagné-euh !_ Recommençais-je à chanter en exécutant la même danse que tout à l'heure._

**Un « clac » retentissant met fin à mes réjouissances. Lucius, plus qu'affligé, vient de fortement se frapper le front de la main, laissant une jolie marque rouge vif sur sa peau blanche.**

- C'est malin ! Vous avez une magnifique marque rouge sur le front maintenant ! Vous avez pas l'air fin comme ça !

- Pitié, Vinners, fermez-la !

- Hé ! Soyez gentil avec moi! Je vous ai jamais rien fait !

- PARDON ! _S'étrangle-t-il._

- J'ai toujours été gentille avec vous !

- Avez-vous la mémoire courte ou bien êtes vous d'une mauvaise foi énorme ?

- Aucun des deux. Pourquoi vous demandez ça ?

- Pas plus tard que ce matin, vous êtes arrivée dans mon bureau en courant, ma femme sur les talons. Vous avez jeté un sort sur le mobilier pour qu'il se mouve devant la porte, la barricadant. De par votre faute, j'ai fais d'énorme tache d'encre sur des parchemins d'une extrême importance. De plus, vous m'avez obligé à boire un polynectar, me faisant prendre votre forme, après m'avoir arraché un cheveu que vous avez mis dans un autre polynectar que vous avez avalé.

- Mais ça, c'était pas pour vous faire chier, c'était pour me protéger de votre femme !

- A cause de vous, j'ai été récuré, maquillé, coiffé et habillé comme une demoiselle.

- Vous voyez le calvaire que je vis à chaque fois que je viens ici !

- Dans ce cas, ne venez plus !

- Mais j'adore vous embêter ! Ça vous bien toutes les tortures du monde ! Donc, quoi que vous fassiez, je reviendrais toujours !_ Dis-je avec un grand sourire colgate._

- Draco, pitié, emmène-la loin d'ici avant que cela ne se termine en effusion de sang.

**Drake me prend la main et me tire vers le coin opposé de la pièce, mais un Voldemort visiblement éméché nous stoppe.**

- Hep, hep, hep, toi là-bas ! J'dois t'parler, Vinners ! A midi, dans la petite cuisine.

- Okay, mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

**Suite à cette réplique Ô combien intelligente, le mage noir le plus craint dans le monde sorcier commence à se marrer comme un gros benêt. **

- Okayyyy, je vois. Heuuuuu, on va y aller, nous. _Dis-je en tirant le blond loin d'un Voldemort par terre tellement il rigole._

_**I'm on the top  
**__**There's no luck  
**__**Never turned around to stop  
**__**Make my mo...BAM **_

- Ferme-la, Jeffree ! _Dis-je en abattant ma main sur mon réveil._

**Soudain, je sens une main s'abattre sur mon visage.**

- Ferme-la, Sheyen.

- DRACO ! QU'ES-TU FOUS DANS MON LIT !

- 'Ai fait cauchemar. _Me répond-il en se retournant et en mettant sa couverture sur sa tête. _

- Et tu as, tout naturellement, trouvé protection dans mon lit.

- Hum hum.

**Je lève les yeux au ciel.**

- Bon, quelle heure qu'il est ? _Demandais-je en me tournant vers mon réveil_. MERDE ! CHUIS A LA BOURRE !

**Je me lève en quatrième vitesse en envoyant valser la couverture au pied du lit par la même occasion.**

- HEY ! _Se plaint Draco en se relevant_. 'Ai froid, moi, maintenant !

- T'as qu'à t'habiller, t'auras chaud !

- Pas tout de suite. _Dit-il en se recouchant._

- On va être à la bourre !

- Shen, tu as rendez-vous à midi et là, il est. _Il se rassit et regarde le réveil_. Onze heures. On a tout le temps.

- Je suis une fille, Drake, je ne peux pas tomber du lit et être parfaite !

- Mais, tu es déjà parfaite !

- T'as besoin de quoi ?

- De rien ! Je peux pas dire que ma chérie est parfaite ?

- Je te connais, Draco.

- La confiance règne.

- C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance, je te connais c'est tout.

- Ouais, c'est ça. _Dit-il en se levant et en partant dans la salle de bain._

- Tu râles ? _Demandais-je en le suivant dans la salle d'eau._

**Il ne répond pas. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'approche de lui. Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et lui colle un smack sonore sur la joue.**

- Râle encore ?

- Oui. _Répond-il en ne pouvant contenir son énorme sourire._

**Je rigole et pars m'habiller.**

* * *

**Une heure plus tard, nous sommes dans la cuisine, mangeant en attendant le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous avons pratiquement fini quand Voldemort entre, soutenu par Lucius.**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils._

- Comme vous le savez, hier, vous étiez les derniers à aller vous coucher. Mais, durant la nuit, il est descendu, d'après ses dires, un canard bleu à fourrure l'appelait. _Il marque une petite pause pendant laquelle nous rigolons, il en profite pour bazarder sa charge sur une chaise_. Donc, en descendant, il a remarqué qu'il restait des bouteilles d'alcool entamée. Apparemment, il trouvait ça dommage de les jetées.

- Il a siphonné toutes les bouteilles qu'on a laissées ?

- Lorsque je suis descendu, il gisait au milieu d'une multitude de bouteilles. Il ne restait une goutte de liquide dans aucune d'elles.

- J'comprends mieux pourquoi il est complètement déchiré !

- Chuis...Chuis pas dech...Déchiré ! Chuis entier, d'abord !

- Oui, t'as raison, Voldy.

- Qui c'est Voldy ?

- Le pape en tong.

- Coooooooooool ! Des tongs ! Oh, regardé ! Un Ronflak Cornu ! C'est joliiiiiiiii ! _S'exclame-t-il en regardant le lustre. _

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y avait que de l'alcool ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai rien vu d'autre, mais je vérifierais !

- Ouais, vaut mieux, parce que là...

**On regarde tous les trois le seigneur des Ténèbres, plier en deux, observant son reflet dans une cuillère posée au creux du coude. **

- Je crois que vous allez devoir attendre avant de savoir ce qu'il souhaitait vous dire. _Dit Lucius._

- Il devait vous dire quelque chose à vous aussi ?

- Professeur Rogue ! _M'écriais-je en me précipitant sur le nouvel arrivant pour le prendre dans mes bras._

- Vinners, lâchez-moi sur le champs.

- Vous m'avez manqué, professeur.

- On s'est vu hier.

- Et ?

- Lâchez-moi si vous ne voulez pas que ne voulez pas que je vous étripe et vous étrangle avec votre propre intestin.

- Mais c'est gore ! _M'écriais-je en le relâchant._

- Peut-être, mais ça a eu l'effet voulu !

**En toute réponse, je lui tire la langue.**

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Voldemort souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Vous savez à quel sujet ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Et vous avez rendez-vous à douze heures ?

- Yep.

- Tout comme moi. Ce qui signifie que cela à un rapport avec nous deux.

- Probablement.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?

- Sais pas. Et à mon avis, on saura pas aujourd'hui.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour ça. _Répondis-je en montrant Voldemort de la tête._

- En effet, il ne semble pas en état de nous recevoir. Il est comme cela depuis combien de temps ?

- Manifestement, depuis cette nuit. Mais, je pense que son état s'est amélioré depuis tout à l'heure. Au moins, il ne faut plus la causette à l'abeille Miel Pops.

- Maintenant, il monte un petit poney. Vous avez raison, c'est mieux. _Répond-il, sarcastique, en regardant Voldemort faire du rodéo sur sa chaise en criant : « Hue, Pony ! Hue ! »_

- Il faudrait peut-être le mettre dans son pieu. Sait-on jamais qu'il prenne l'un de nous pour Potter et tente de l'étriper avant de le pendre avec son propre intestin.

**Rogue lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Lucius fait signe à Draco de prendre l'un des bras de Voldemort. Le trainant presque, ils le remonte et vont le coucher dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir.**

- Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir, Vinners.

- Vous allez pas partir !

- Que suis-je en train de faire à votre avis ?

- Mais vous pouvez pas vous barrer ! Imaginez qu'il se réveille dans peu de temps et demande à nous voir dans la seconde, vous aurez pas le temps de revenir et il vous trucidera ! Veux pas, moi ! _M'écriais-je en m'agrippant à lui._

- Vous ne me laisserez pas partir ?

- Nan !

- Dans ce cas, allons attendre nos hôtes au salon.

**Je le suis dans le premier salon que nous trouvons et nous tapons dans les canapés en attendant les Malfoy.**

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? BIen ou pas ?**  
**Sinon pour la chanson du réveil, c'est Lollipop Luxuary de Jeffree Star **  
**Poutoux à tous.**


	43. Chap' sans titre, le retour

**Hello,  
Vous allez bien ?  
Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est pas top  
J'éspère que vous aimerez quand même ^^  
Bisous**

**

* * *

**

Après des longues minutes, le maître de maison et son rejeton entrent dans le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

- Enfin ! Cela fait plus de vingts minutes que l'on vous cherche ! _S'exclame Lucius en entrant._

- Tu aurais dû te douter que l'on se trouverait dans le salon. Lui répond Rogue.

- Encore fallait-il savoir dans quel salon vous vous trouviez !

- Tu aurais dû commencer par le plus proche de l'endroit où nous étions.

- Il y a une quinzaine de salon près de la quatre-cent quatre-vingt troisième cuisine !

- Vous avez vraiment de l'argent à perdre, vous !

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela, Vinners ?

- Oh, comme ça. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je me fais chier. Si vous nous cherchez, on est au chemin de travers. _Dit-je en me levant et en attrapant la main de Draco._

- Vous n'allez pas partir ! Imaginez que Voldemort se réveille dans peu de temps et demande à nous voir dans la seconde, vous n'aurez pas le temps de revenir et il vous trucidera. Ce sera une perte énorme pour nous tous !_ Dit Rogue sarcastiquement. _

- Je sais, mais je vois que Lucius et vous avez envie de vous fringuez en nana et de vous trémousser sur Lady Marmelade !

**J'éclate de rire devant la tronche que tire Rogue, puis, après un « chemin de travers » bien clair, j'entre dans la cheminée suivie de Draco. **

* * *

**Une poignée d'heure plus tard, nous reprenons la cheminée pour rentrer à Malfoy Manor. **

- ON EST LA !

- Oui, merci, j'ai deux yeux, je vois ça, vous n'avez pas besoin de hurler ! _Me dit un Lucius plus qu'énervé enfoncé profondément dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un air boudeur sur le visage. _

- Vous avez l'air de très bonne humeur, vous ! Vous râlez parce que vous m'avez pas vue de la journée, hein ouais ? _Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire._

- Contrairement à ce que vous semblez le croire, le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Vinners.

- C'est pas ce que dit mon T-shirt ! _Dis-je en montrant ledit T-shirt sur lequel est inscrit « Le monde tourne autour de moi »._

**Le blond lève les yeux au ciel. **

- Nan, mais franchement, vous avez quoi ?

- Rien.

- Si, vous avez quelque chose !

- Non.

- Si !

- Je vous dit que non !

- Et moi, je vous dit que si ! Et je vous ferais chier jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ce que vous avez !

- ROGUE M'A PIQUE MA PERRUQUE ROSE A PAILLETTE, CA VA ?

**Je reste silencieuse quelques instants.**

- Et c'est pour ça que vous boudez comme un gamin ?

- Boude pas !

- Non, en effet ! _Dis-je sarcastique._

- Ben non, je boude pas !

- Mais, je vous crois !

- Je ne boude pas ! _Dit-il en détachant bien chaque syllabes._

- Oui, oui.

- Je ne...

- VOS GUEULES ET VENEZ PLUTÔT M'AIDER ! _Hurle Drake en passant la tête à travers la cheminée._

- TON VOCABULAIRE, FILS !

- PARDON, PERE, MAIS JE SUIS VENERE !

- PAS BESOIN DE HURLER ! _Hurlais-je plus fort qu'eux._

- Oui, bon, vous m'aidez ? _Demande Draco en se calmant._

- Quoi ? T'as un blême pour rentrer les sacs ? Quand on dit que les mecs servent à rien !

- Hey ! T'as vu le nombre de sacs qu'il y a ?

- Juste une petite trentaine, c'est pas des masses.

- Quand même !

- Oh la la ! Allez tu me fais tellement pitié que je vais t'aider.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, tous mes achats sont sagement rangés dans mon armoire. **

- Tu vois ? C'était pas compliqué ! _Dis-je à l'adresse du blond._

- Évidemment, quand on rameute tous les mangemorts du chemin de travers.

- Ils sont assez idiots pour m'obéir, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

**Le blond ne répond pas et se contente de secouer la tête. **

- J'ai faim ! On va manger !

**Je descends sans attendre de réponse.**

- Miss Vinners. _Me dit Dobby en apparaissant devant moi_. Le maître vous fait appeler, Miss. Veillez me suivre.

Nous suivons l'elfe de maison jusqu'à l'une des nombreuses salles à manger. Lucius et Severus y sont présent, se regardant en chien de faïence.

- Hellow tout le monde. Wow ! De toute évidence, vous boudez toujours, Luce.

- JE NE BOUDE PAS !

- Ça va, calmez-vous. Vous avez pas besoin de hurler comme un possédé ! _Dit-je en m'installant et en commençant à me servir dans les plats disposés sur la table._

**Plus aucuns mots ne suit ma phrase et nous commençons tous à manger. **

- Au fait, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ? _Demandais-je à Lucius, la bouche pleine._

- Le maître souhaite vous voir. Mais j'ignore à quelle heure précisément il se joindra à nous.

- Donc, on va devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que monsieur daigne descendre ?

- Oui, et cela risque de prendre du temps. Lorsque je l'ai réveillé, il avait encore quelques rougeurs due à l'alcool. Il faudra qu'il s'applique trois fois plus de fond de teint blanc pour les camoufler. _M'informe Rogue._

- C'est vous qui l'avez réveillé ? _Demandais-je à la terreur des cachots._

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, je ne le blâmerait pas s'il nous fait poireauter deux heures.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- La première chose qu'il a vu en se réveillant, c'est votre tête. Il doit se remettre du traumatisme !

- Prenez garde, Vinners. Je pourrait ne vous mettre que des « T » à vos prochains devoirs !

- Et ? J'ai déjà « T » en temps normal.

- Pas faux.

**L'arrivée de Voldemort met fin à notre conversation. **

- Bonjour à vous, mes trésors ! _Hurle-t-il tout sourire en entrant._

**Personne ne répond, nous sommes bien trop choqués pour cela.**

- Bah, pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme si je dansais la danse du ventre avec Potter. _Ajoute-t-il en exécutant quelques mouvements de danse du ventre._

**Là, on est carrément bouche-bée. Lucius, souhaitant que sa famille persiste encore des siècles, se place devant son fils dans le but de le protéger. Rogue, quant à lui, est plutôt du genre à me pousser plus près du fou-furieux. **

- Miss Vinners !_ S'écrie le mage noir le plus cruel de tous les temps en agrippant par le bras avant de me serrer dans ses bras._

**Je suis tellement choquée que je ne réagi qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes. **

- Voldy ?

- Oui ?

- LACHEZ-MOI SUR LE CHAMPS !

**Il s'exécute sur le champs, l'air légèrement apeuré. C'est que je fais peur quand je veux !**

- Bon, peut on ENFIN savoir ce que vous nous voulez ? _Lui demandais-je les poings sur les hanches._

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais asseyez-vous.

**Nous nous asseyons tous excepté Rogue.**

- Toi aussi, Severus.

- Je préfère rester debout.

- C'est toi qui vois. _Répond Voldemort en haussant les épaules_. Mais vient pas te plaindre si tu tombe la tête la première sur le sol se qui tord encore plus ton nez.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien.

- Comment ça, tomber la tête la première sur le sol ?

- C'est rien, te dis-je.

- Mais.

- Bon, au lieu de vous plaindre, rendez-vous plutôt utile et donnez-moi à boire. _Lui dis-je. _

- Je ne suis pas votre elfe de maison, Vinners.

- C'est dommage. J'aurais kiffé vous ordonner de vous défoncer le crâne à coup de massue cloutée.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà réveillée en vous rendant compte qu'une personne malintentionnée a rempli votre lit de vers de terre durant votre sommeil, Vinners ?

- Vous êtes-vous déjà réveillé en vous rendant compte qu'une personnes malintentionnée vous à lavé les cheveux durant votre sommeil, Rogue ?

- Arrêtez ça, Vinners !

- C'est vous qui avez commencé, Rogue !

- Vinners !

- Rogue !

- VINNERS ! ARRETEZ SUR LE CHAMPS !

- ROGUE ! J'AI PAS ENVIE !

- J'aime lorsqu'ils se disputent comme cela. On dirait un vieux couple ! Dit Voldemort à Lucius, se qui à pour effet de stopper net nos beuglements.

- Fort heureusement, c'est loin d'être le cas !

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec vous, monsieur.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais quelle folie touche Draco !

- Quant à moi, je comprend parfaitement pourquoi il n'a pas de copine.

- Ça doit être l'enfer de vivre avec elle.

- Ça doit être une irrespirable chez lui.

- Jamais personne de sensé ne s'infligerai pareil tourment.

- Jamais personne de sensé ne voudrait se réveiller aux côtés de ce truc.

- Elle rend fou quiconque demeure trop longtemps en sa compagnie.

- Il rend nauséeux quiconque demeure trop longtemps en sa compagnie.

- Elle n'a aucune manière.

- Il n'a aucune hygiène.

- Même un kéké des plages est plus sophistiqué qu'elle. Et plus supportable aussi.

- Même Jack Sparrow est plus propre que lui. Et plus sexy aussi.

- En conclusion, je préférerais me pendre plutôt que de vivre en sa compagnie ! _Dit-on à l'unisson._

- Dans ce cas, mes amis, je vous conseille de vous rendre de ce pas à Castorama !

* * *

**Ca mérite quand même des reviews ?**


	44. Révélation

Salut tout le monde, ça va ?

Alors près pour les exam' ? ^^

Sinon, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre.

Mais je vous prévient, y a pratiquement que du blabla.

Allez, enjoy !

* * *

- Castorama ? Pourquoi Castorama ? _Demandais-je au chauve._

- C'est ce dont je souhaite vous parler depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est quoi Castorama ? _Demande Rogue_

- Un magasin où on vend toutes sortes d'objets déco et des trucs pour bricoler.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous !

- Je dois vous avouer que moi non-plus.

- Réfléchissez, Vinners, je suis sûr que vous allez deviner. Dit Voldy.

- Hummmmmm, non, je vois pas.

- Que vend-on dans ce magasin ?

- Comme je viens de le dire, toutes sortes d'objets déco et des trucs pour bricoler.

- Quel genre de trucs pour bricoler ?

- Vous êtes lourd ! Donnez-moi la réponse, ça nous évitera de perdre du temps !

- Non, devinez ! Quel genre de trucs pour bricoler ?

- Chais pas, moi ! Des échelles, des perceuses, des marteaux, des cordes. _Dis-je en buvant une gorgée d'eau._

**Eau que je recrache de suite au visage de Voldemort qui sourit de toutes ses dents.**

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Vinners. _Répond Voldemort avec un grand sourire._

- VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS VOUS TORCHER ! JAMAIS JE NE FERAIS CA !

- Comme je viens de le dire, vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Ah OUAIS ? PARCE QUE VOUS COMPTEZ M'Y OBLIGER EN PLUS !

- Pas moi, ce bouquin? _Dit-il en me montrant le bouquin étrange que j'avais trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard (Mais si, rappelez-vous, c'était dans le chapitre 18 ^^)_

- Comment est-ce qu'un vulgaire bouquin impossible à ouvrir peut-il m'obliger à faire une chose aussi...aussi...aussi... Argh ! Y a pas de mot assez fort !

- J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir ! _S'exclame le mage noir tout fier._

- Vous vous y êtes pris comment ? Ça crame, ce truc !

- J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir à l'aide d'une formule très complexe.

- Abracadabra ?

- Non. Plus complexe !

- Sésame, ouvre-toi ?

- Non, pas du tout. _Dit-il après quelques secondes qui en disent long._

- N'importe nawak ! _Dis-je en détachant chaque syllabes et en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Bon, le plus important n'est pas comment j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir, mais ce qu'il contient.

- Et que contient-il ? _Demande Rogue qui ne comprend que dalle à la conversation._

- Des textes !

- Mais encore ?

- Un arbre généalogique.

- Ainsi que ?

- Et si vous arrêtiez les questions/Réponses et le laissiez nous expliquer ? _Demande Lucius._

- En effet, ce serai plus facile ! _Dis-je._

**Nous nous tournons tous vers Voldemort qui fais durer le suspens.**

- Bon, vous accouchez ! Et dites-moi que j'ai tord ! _M'écriais-je, impatiente._

- Oui, oui. Donc, comme je le disais, je suis parvenu à ouvrir ce livre à l'aide d'une formule magique des plus complexe.

**Je ricane. **

- Je l'ai feuilleté. _Continue Voldy sans tenir compte de mon interruption_. Et, j'y ai découvert des choses très intéressantes à votre propos, Vinners.

- Gnéé ?

- Oui, il semblerai que vous ne soyez pas une vulgaire moldue comme vous le pensiez. Vous êtes en fait issue d'une famille sorcière assez puissante. Les Malkin !

**Suite à cette révélation, Lucius s'étrangle avec son whisky pur-feu et Draco blêmit fortement. Seul Rogue demeure impassible.**

- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas._ Dit ce dernier. Après tout, cette famille est connue pour son_ sadisme !

- Qui c'est ?

- La famille sorcière la plus cruelle et la plus crainte du monde sorcier. _Me répond Lucius._

- En gros, votre digne famille._ Dit Rogue._

- Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, monsieur, mais je vous merde !

- Ça tombe bien, nous sommes deux !

- Oui, bon, j'comprends pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir, moi. Mais, lui ? _Dis-je en pointant Rogue du pouce._

- J'y venais, j'y venais. _Répond Voldy_. J'ai lu en gros et, manifestement, cette famille était très proche de la famille Prince.

- Et ? _Demande afin de briser le silence que Voldemort a instauré après sa révélation. _

- Et les familles étaient vraiment très très proches.

- Arrêtez avec vos suspens à la con ! _M'écriais-je._

- ARRÊTEZ DE, SANS CESSE, COUPER MES EFFETS ! _S'écrie Voldemort._

- FAITES-LES PAS DURER TROIS PLOMBES, JE LES CASSERAIS PAS !

- J'LES FAIT DURER TROIS PLOMBES SI JE VEUX, D'ABORD !

- NAN ! VOUS ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS EFFETS DE MERDE ET VOUS NOUS DITES CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A DIRE ! D'UNE TRAITE ! _Hurlais-je._

- Oui, donc, où en étais-je ? _Demande Voldemort en se calmant._

- Ma famille et celle de Vinners étaient proche l'une de l'autre. _Répond Rogue._

- Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment ils ont pu supporter sa famille. _Ajoutais-je en montrant Rogue du menton._

- J'avoue ne pas vous comprendre, Vinners. _Me dit Lucius_. Il y a quelques mois d'ici, Sevy s'est amené chez moi, complètement choqué car vous veniez de lui dire qu'il était votre personnage préféré et, maintenant, vous êtes exécrable avec lui.

- C'est justement parce que je l'aime bien qui je suis comme ça avec lui !

- Que dois-je faire pour que vous me haïssiez, Vinners ? _Demande mon professeur de potion._

- Y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Et puis, je déteste Potter comme c'est pas permis. Vous voulez que je vous fasse ce que je lui fait ?

- Croyez-vous sincèrement que je me laisserais faire ?

- L'autre plouc aussi se défend, mais je suis plus forte que lui. En plus, je suis une Serpentard, donc fourbe. Je n'hésite pas à attaquer quand ma victime s'y attend le moins.

- Sauf que Potter est à Gryffondor tandis que je suis un vil serpent également. ! Et j'ai plus d'expérience que vous niveau fourberie.

- Ça, j'en doute !

- Moi, je suis persuadé que si !

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que, depuis tout à l'heure, vous parlez de tout sauf de ce qui nous intéresse ? _Nous interrompt Draco. _

- Tu as raison, honey. Quelle est la suite de la jolie petite histoire que vous nous contiez ? _Dis-je en me tournant vers le lord des Ténèbres._

- Où en étais-je ?

- Nos deux familles étaient potes ! _Dis-je en soupirant_. Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez autant de mémoire que ma grand-mère ?

- J'ai énormément de mémoire, Vinners ! C'était juste pour savoir si vous suiviez !

- C'est ça ! Les excuses sont faites pour s'en servir !

- Ça part de nouveau en couille ! _Nous interrompt une nouvelle fois Drake._

- DRACO ! TON LANGUAGE !_ Rugit son père_.

- Navré, père. C'est sorti tout seul.

- Oui, et il me semble que ce genre d'obscénité sortent de ta bouche de plus en plus fréquemment depuis que tu fréquentes Vinners. _Répond Lucius en me foudroyant du regard._

- Navrée d'avoir fait de votre rejeton, un ado comme les autres !

- On s'éloigne, une fois encore, du sujet. _Dit Rogue._

- Oui, z'avez raison. Donc, Voldy ?

- Euh...Où...

- les Prince et les Malkin étaient amis ! _Le coupais-je plus qu'exaspérée._

- Ah oui ! Donc, votre famille, jeune fille, était très proches de la famille Prince. _Dit Voldemort avec un air de conspirateur avant de se taire._

- Bon, y'en a marre ! Filez-moi ce livre.

**Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, je me saisit du livre et veut l'ouvire, mais me ravise au dernier moment. **

- Césame, ouvre-toi, c'est ça ?

- Chais pas ! _Dit Voldemort en boudant comme un gosse à qui ont a retiré son jouet._

**Je pose le livre sur la table, en veillant à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour que Voldy ne puisse l'attraper, et lève les deux bras au ciel en prenant un accent Agrabien. **

- Césame, ouvre-toi !

**Comme par magie, en même temps ça en est, le livre s'ouvre dans un petit sursaut. Je le prend, sors de la cuisine et, tel Indiana Jones, part à la recherche du salon perdu. Je tourne dans le couloir en ouvrant toutes les portes. Après m'avoir vu ouvrir la porte de la cuisine pour la cinquième fois, Draco me prend en pitié et m'escorte jusqu'à salon le plus proche. Je le remercie d'un bisou et me tape sur un divan afin de commencer ma lecture. **

* * *

**Une poignée d'heure plus tard, je me lève et, avec l'aide de Dobby qui me dit où ils se trouvent, retourne près des trois adultes. Draco et moi faisons la course jusqu'à la salle de jeux de Lucius. Arrivée à destination, j'ouvre la porte et la referme aussitôt. Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger, la main sur la poignée, avant d'éclater de rire. Draco, qui était loin derrière moi, me demande pourquoi je me marre comme une baleine. Étant incapable de lui répondre, j'ouvre la porte et le laisse admirer les tris adultes qui n'ont pas capté notre présence. Il éclate à son tour de rire. Ce coup-ci, ils nous remarquent et ont la décence de rougir violemment.**

- Que... Que faites-vous ici ?_ Demande Rogue en bredouillant._

- Ton père t'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes, Draco ? _L'engueule Lucius._

Nous sommes tout deux trop mort de rire pour pouvoir répondre. Mais je pense que tout le monde serai dans le même état que nous en voyant Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue et Tom Jedusor à moitié nu, des cartes en main. U vue de leur état vestimentaire respectif, je dirais que Voldemort est en train de perdre la partie. En effet, il est le seul à nous montrer un magnifique caleçon à l'effigie des teletubbies !

! Trop ridicule !

C'est mort, là. Jamais plus je n'aurais peur de vous ! _S'exclame Draco._

Sortez d'ici de suite ! _Dit Rogue, calmement._

J'vous savais pas fan des teletubbies ! _Dis-je_

Vinners, Malfoy, sortez ! _Dit, à nouveau, Rogue._

C'est qui votre préféré ? _Continuais-je sans faire attention à l'interruption. _

CASSEZ-VOUS !

**Cet éclat ne fait que renforcer notre fou-rire. En même temps, un professeur Rogue en T-shirt et boxer bouffant qui nous gueule dessus, c'est pas vraiment crédible ! Énervé de nos rires incessants, Rogue sort sa baguette de sa chaussette et nous lance un Petrificus avant de nous envoyer valser dans le couloir? Après deux-trois minutes, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et Rogue, de nouveau habillé, nous dépétrifie avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Nous le suivons et nous installons à la table, non sans rigoler devant les visages rouges pivoine de Lucius et Voldemort. **

- Avez-vous fini le bouquin ? _Me demande Voldy._

- Justement, je suis là pour ça. Ça m'a souler pas possible, je l'ai pas fini. Vous pouvez m'en faire un petit résumé rapidos ?

- Où en êtes-vous arrivé ?

- Euh... J'l'ai ouvert !

- Et vous ne l'avez pas lu ?

- Nan !

- Qu'avez-vous fait durant tout ce temps ?

- On a fait mumuse avec les coussins et Dobby. Pauvre petit elfe. _Ajoutais-je alors que mon regard devient vague._

**Voldemort soupire avant de reprendre.**

- Donc, comme je le disais, les Prince et...

- Passez cette étape, par pitié.

- Mais c'est une information des plus importantes !

- Mais vous l'avez déjà dit six fois. On a compris maintenant !

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que j'ai lu dans ce livre ?

- Bien sûr !

- Dans ce cas, fermez-la et laissez-moi parler ! Encore une interruption et vous devrez lire ces textes seule ! Et certains son écrit dans une langue très ancienne et très difficile à déchiffrer pour le commun des mortels. En je ne vous aiderais pas à les traduire ! Na !

- M'en fous, chuis une sorcière. Un petit sort et puis basta ! Tout se traduit en français !

**Voldemort ne répond pas.**

- Vous n'y aviez pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! J'ai passé trois mois à traduire ces machins pour rien ! _S'énerve le mage noir._

- En même temps, c'est pas comme si vous aviez autre chose à faire.

- Elle n'a pas tord. _Me soutient Rogue._

- Severus ? Tu as déjà vu à quoi ressemblait Greyback une nuit de pleine lune ?

- Oui, et je dois dire qu'il est encore plus moche que les autres nuits !

- C'est possible, ça ?

- Oui, Vinners, même si moi-même j'en doutais avant de le voir !

- Ça doit être horrible !

- Disons que vous préféreriez ne pas le voir à votre fenêtre la nuit.

- Souhaitez-vous savoir ce que j'ai à dire ?

- Oui, oui, pardon. Continuez !

- Donc, comme je le disais. _Continue Voldemort_. Votre famille était très proche des Prince. Et il y avait une sorte de tradition. A chaque génération, ces deux familles devaient s'unir. Voilà, fini !

- Génial ! Et le rapport avec nous ? _Demandais-je._

- Certes, Severus et vous n'êtes pas de la même génération.

- C'est le cas de le dire !

- Mais vous êtes tout deux, les derniers représentants de vos familles respectives !

- Et ?

- Et vous devez épouser Rogue !

* * *

**Bonne merde à tout ceux qui vont entrer en examen !**


	45. Rencontre avec le sol

- Voldy ? Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de me dire que j'avais tord ? _Dis-je en soufflant._

**A l'instant même où je disais cela, un bruit sourd se fait entendre à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et vois Rogue par terre, dans les vapes.**

- Je devrais le ménager un peu, il va finir par nous claquer dans les pattes ! _S'exclame Voldemort en regardant Rogue._

- Ça va, Shen ? _Me demande Drake._

- Très bien et toi ? _Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire._

- T'es sûre ? T'es bizarre.

- Ben non ! Chuis tout à fait normale !

- Justement ! Tu viens d'apprendre que tu allais épouser Rogue ! Tu devrais être anéantie !

- Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je vais le faire ? _Répondis-je en souriant._

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! _M'informe Voldy._

- Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, ce n'est pas un vulgaire bouquin qui m'obligera à faire ça !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, les traditions sont sacrées chez les sorciers ! En particulier dans une famille aussi ancienne que la votre. Vous ignorez ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver si vous refusez !

- Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de si terrible ?

- Je sais pas. Peut-être que l'intégralité de vos ancêtres viendront vous hanter ?

- J'ai pas peur des fantômes. Pas après avoir lu Le fantôme de Canterville !

- Peut-être que...que...que...que rien ! Vous le ferez un point c'est tout !

- Allez chier ! Vous ne m'y obligerez pas !

- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE CHOIX ! C'EST LE SEUL MOYEN POUR VOUS DE RECEVOIR VOTRE HERITAGE !

- M'EN CONTRE-BALAN... Attendez ! Un héritage ? Quel héritage ? On avait pas parler d'héritage !

- Vous hériterez de tous les biens de votre famille si vous respectez la tradition.

- Et quels sont ces biens ?

- On parle de plusieurs manoirs, de bijoux de valeurs inestimables, de milliers de livre de magie noire et de plusieurs coffres remplis d'argent, entre autre.

**Je reste quelques secondes sans parler avant de m'écrier.**

- J'prends Draco comme amant !

- Que se passe-t-il ? _Demande Rogue en se relevant seul, personne n'ayant pris la peine de l'aider._

- Rien de très important, très cher futur époux. _Lui répondis-je en souriant._

**Cela eu pour seul effet de le faire tomber dans les pommes une fois encore.**

- Ne me dite pas, qu'en plus, je vais devoir être l'homme fort de la maison !

* * *

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

- Vous avez pas le choix, mon roudoudou en sucre !

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord ! _Demande Rogue surpris._

- Si ! Je veux mon héritage !

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne vous seriez pas évanoui, vous sauriez de quoi je parles !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Le choc émotionnel était trop fort !

- Petite nature, va !

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question !

- Si je veux recevoir mon héritage, je suis obligée de vous épouser. La cérémonie est prévue pour ce soir, vous feriez mieux de vous préparer !

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous épouser ? Vous avez pourtant passé l'âge de croire au Père Noël !

- Écoutez, Rogue. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, mais si porter votre nom peut me rendre riche à millions, je suis prête à fournir tous les efforts nécessaires !

- Il n'empêche que je refuse. Cette union ne me servira en rien, à moi !

- Si, elle vous servira à demeurer un homme. _Dis-je en souriant sadiquement._

**Il déglutit bruyamment avant de dire.**

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

**Sans un mot de plus, il suit Lucius dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir afin de se préparer.**

* * *

- Je vais être riche, je vais être riche, je vais être riche. _Chantais-je en dansant dans ma chambre._

**Un éclat de rire me stoppe net. Je me tourne vers la porte et découvre Draco plié en deux.**

- Draco ! Fais plus jamais ça !

- Je suis désolé, mais j'aurais pas put m'empêcher de rire devant cette Ô combien magnifique danse. _Dit-il entre deux rires._

- Ouais, s'tu l'dis. _Dis-je en bougonnant_. Bon, qu'es'tu veux ?

- Je viens voir si la future madame chauve-souris est prête. _Répond-il en riant toujours un peu._

- Tu vois bien que non !

- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi !

- Tu veux bien sortir avant ?

- Shen, tu es déjà en sous-vêts. Que je reste ou que je parte ne change absolument rien !

- M'en fout ! Casse-toi d'ici, pervers invétéré ! _Dis-je en lui lançant mon oreiller à la figure._

**Il referme la porte en rigolant, mon coussin s'écrasant contre le bout de bois en un bruit sourd. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en secouant légèrement la tête avant de partir en quête de ma robe dans le foutoir qu'est ma chambre.**

- J'peux savoir s'que tu fous dans la douche, toi ? _Dis-je au morceau de tissus dès que j'ai mis la main dessus._

**Je ne me préoccupe pas plus de la place atypique du vêtement et tente de l'enfiler. **

- AU FEU ! _Hurlais-je à plein poumon._

**Draco, qui attendait derrière la porte, la défonce presque et se rue dans ma chambre, la baguette en main, prêt à éteindre les flammes.**

- Éloigne-toi des flammes ! Ben, il est où ce feu ? _Demande-t-il, tout con en parcourant la pièce des yeux._

- Y en a pas !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu crié au feu ?

- Parce que, lorsque tu cries « Au secours », généralement les gens, y viennent pas ! Dans le meilleur des cas, ils prennent une chaise, des pop-corn et te regardent te faire assassiner. S'croivent tous dans les Experts : Londres !

- Tu sais bien que moi, je serais venu !

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Tu serais pas plutôt parti te réfugier sous tes couvertures croyant à une attaque de castor-mangeur d'homme ?

- Hahahaha, très drôle !

- Désolée, il fallait que je la ressorte celle-là, je la prépare depuis ton cauchemar de la dernière fois. _Dis-je en rigolant._

- Bon, pourquoi tu appelles à l'aide ?

- Ça se voit, je pense.

- Euh, nan, pas vraiment.

- Tu crois que je me promène la tête en bas, un bras coincé derrière le dos et la jambe dans l'une des manches de cette robe par pur plaisir, peut-être ? _Dis-je, sarcastique._

- Te connaissant, ça ne m'aurais pas étonné. _Répond-il en riant._

- Viens me décoincer au lieu de rire de mes malheurs !

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Sinon...Sinon...Sinon...Plus de bisous pendant une année entière !

- Attend, j'arrive !

- Ah, les hommes. Tous pareils ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il ne verra pas ce geste.

**Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, le blond tente, avec beaucoup de mal, de m'extirper de la tonne de tissu blanc. Alors qu'on avait presque réussi à dégager mon pied, Lucius arrive en trombe dans ma chambre.**

- RESTEZ PAS PRES DU FEU !

**Son entrée plus que fracassant nous fait sursauter, Draco et moi, et, sous le coup, tombe sur les fesses, m'embourbant plus encore dans ma robe.**

- Hé ben, on aurai eu le temps de mourir et de ressusciter une bonne dizaine de fois avant que vous n'arriviez ! _Dis-je à travers le tissus recouvrant mon visage._

- C'est Vinners, l'amas de masse blanche ? _Demande l'adulte à son fils._

**Ce dernier répond à l'affirmative à l'aide d'un mouvement de tête. Enfin, je suppose vu que je vois que dalle !**

- Je vois que Cissa s'est encore surpassée ! Combien y a-t-il de mètre de tissus à votre avis ?

- Je serai tentée de dire que tout les tisseurs d'Europe sont actuellement en vacances gracieusement payées par votre femme qui a vidé toutes leurs boutiques !

- Il faut la comprendre. Elle a commencé la réalisation de cette robe lorsqu'elle avait sept ans en vue de son mariage.

- C'est la robe qu'elle portait à votre mariage ? _Demande Draco à son père._

- Non, elle a vu trop petit pour la taille. Elle pensait ne jamais grossir !

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle rentrait dans cette robe lorsqu'elle avait sept ans ?

- En effet.

- C'était un sumo ou quoi ?

- VINNERS !

- Quoi ? Je fais quarante kilos plus cinq et je flotte littéralement dans cette robe ! Et j'ai dix ans de plus qu'elle lorsqu'elle à commencé cette robe.

- Oui, bon, elle était légèrement enveloppée.

- Vous pouvez le dire que c'était un petit bonhomme Michelin.

- Qui ça ?

- Laissez tomber. Bon, vu que vous êtes là, vous allez aider votre fils à me libérer de l'emprise de cette robe qui, j'en suis persuadée, a été ensorcelée par votre femme afin qu'elle ne me tue, car tout le monde sait que votre femme est folle amoureuse de Rogue depuis toujours. Et d'ailleurs, beaucoup disent que Draco ne serai pas votre fils, Lucius.

- Sheyen ! Ne m'associe pas à cette chose ! _S'écrie Draco et tentant de libérer mon bras, attaché dans mon dos par les cordes du corset._

- Oh, ça va ! Toi, c'est peut-être éventuellement ton paternel. Et encore, à mon avis, ce ne sont que des fabulations de fans qui inventerai n'importe quoi pour te foutre dans le lit de ton père sans qu'on ne puisse crier à l'inceste ! Mais moi, je vais être forcée de l'épouser ! Et ça, c'est certain ! Alors, mon chéri, tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre.

- Vous avez accepté de votre plein gré de l'épouser, Vinners. _Dit Lucius en tournant mon pied dans tout les sens afin de le libérer de ma manche._

- Mais un peu de douceur ! J'aurais l'air maline moi, avec un pied retourné ! Et puis, si j'ai accepté d'épouser Rogue, c'est uniquement pour obtenir mon héritage !

- Dans ce cas, cessez de vous plaindre que vous devez l'épouser. On ne vous y a pas forcée ! _Dit Lucius, suant et à bout de souffle suite à l'effort qu'il fournit pour libérer mon panard._

- Euh, si, un peu quand même.

- Merci de prendre ma défense, DracAÏE ! Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ?

- Je suis navré de vous avoir fait mal, Vinners. _Commence Lucius avec un sourire prouvant qu'il est loin d'être désolé._ Mais au moins, j'ai réussi à décoincer votre pied.

- En me l'arrachant à moitié !

- Peut-être, mais il est libre.

**Je ne répond pas et me contente de marmonner quelques injures dans ma barbe inexistante. Seul un « espèce de péquenot » est compris par les deux hommes. **

- Tout de même, je suis surpris que tu prennes cette union aussi bien, fils.

- C'est uniquement parce que je sais qu'elle aura tué Rogue avant la fin de l'année scolaire !

- Chuis pas Freddy Krueger ! Je tue pas les gens pour mon simple intérêt !

- Non, mais pour ton divertissement, par contre. _Dit Draco en laissant sa phrase en suspens sous le ricanement de son père._

- Je ne tue pas par amusement ! Je préfère la torture, on se marre plus longtemps !

- Je plaint sincèrement ce pauvre Severus !

- Vous pouvez prendre sa place, si vous voulez, Lucius.

- Non, ça va, sans façon.

- Dans ce cas, taisez-vous et retirez-moi cette robe !

- Draco, viens à côté de moi. Tiens, prend ça et tire le plus fort possible. _Dit Lucius en donnant un bout de la robe à son fils_. Quant à vous, Vinners, vous tirez de votre côté, c'est clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche.

**Et nous nous mîmes à tirer chacun de notre côté.**

- Tirez plus fort, Vinners !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure, à votre avis ? Je danse la Polka ?

- Ben vous tirez pas assez fort ! Et respirez bien entre chaque tractions, faites-le chien ! Allez, à trois, on tire !

- SALOPERIE DE ROBE ! TU VAS ME LACHER, OUI ? _Hurlais-je en me laissant tomber au sol, à bout de force._

- Relevez-vous, Vinners ! C'est pas comme ça que la délivrance arrivera ! Vous devez tirer plus fort !

- Lucius ! Arrêtez avec « Tire plus fort ! ». Vous êtes pas sage-femme !

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tomber et apportez-moi plutôt un ciseau !

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas découper dans la robe de ma femme !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie dans cette robe puant la vieille mal lavée !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour la découper !

- Mais, je ferai gaffe, vous inquiétez pas. Je ne couperai que le nécessaire !

- Vous me le promettez ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et pas sur la tête de votre hamster que vous n'avez jamais eu ou je ne sais quoi !

- Mais nan. Allez, filez-moi ce ciseau ! Et sortez !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Qui sait ce que vous pourriez faire à cette robe !

- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je me promène à moitié à-poil devant vous ? je vous promet de ne rien modifier à cette robe ! Filez-moi ce ciseau !

**Il s'exécute à contre-cœur et je m'en donne à cœur-joie. Au final, la robe ne ressemble plus du tout au modèle d'origine. Désormais, le corset ne s'attache plus dans le dos, mais par devant, plein de volant volent de partout et la traine a été raccourcie de plusieurs mètres. Une fois coiffée et maquillée, je descends dans la chapelle du jardin ou tout le monde m'attend. Je suis fin prête pour mon mariage avec la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard !**


	46. Je dois vraiment épouser ça ?

- Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac. _Chantonnais-je en penchant la tête d'un côté à l'autre à chaque mot. _

- Miss Vinners, je vous prierais d'arrêter cela sur le champ. C'est excessivement énervant. _S'exclame Lucius en fermant les yeux. _

- Faut bien que je m'occupe.

- Occupez-vous en silence.

- Mais j'aime tellement vous énerver !

- Je plains sincèrement ce pauvre Severus.

- Moi aussi, car s'il ne s'amène pas sur-le-champ, je lui arrache les yeux, l'écorche vif et l'éventre avant de le pendre avec son propre intestin !

- Vous êtes une jeune femme des plus charmantes, Sheyen.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. _Rétorquais-je avec un grand sourire. _

- Euh, les gens ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. _S'exclame Greyback en entrant dans la mini-chapelle_. Rogue s'est fait la malle.

- Je vous remercie, Greyback, mais je me doute un peu que s'il n'est pas encore ici, c'est parce qu'il s'est barré en courant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé à vous, et pas à un autre, d'aller me le chercher.

- Oh, je vois. Dans ce cas, je vais aller le chercher.

- Pas la peine, il est là. _Dit Bellatrix en arrivant, pointant sa baguette dans le dos d'un Rogue ligoté et muselé sautillant afin d'avancer_. Je veux ces bouquins. Chuis certaine qu'il y a plein de sorts qui me permettrons de ma taper Voldemort. _Répond-elle à ma question muette. _Me taper Lucius ! _Se reprend-elle immédiatement._

- Vous s'rez la première à les lire !

- Allez, avances toi ! _S'exclame la Mangemorte en poussant mon professeur qui s'écrase au sol._

**Bellatrix, à coup de pied, pousse Rogue jusqu'à l'autel où nous l'attendons tous. Le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, dans un ultime appel à l'aide, lance plusieurs petits papiers où il a griffonné à la hâte des « Sauvez-moi, sauvez-moi » qui se transforment en « Achevez-moi, achevez-moi » au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il arrête lorsqu'il comprend que Bellatrix les transforme au fur et à mesure en pétales de roses noires tapissant l'allée centrale. Comprenant qu'il n'a d'autres choix, dans un roulement désespéré, il se précipite vers les cierges.**

- Pathétique ! _Dis-je e détachant chaque syllabes._

**Malheureusement pour Rogue, les cierges se trouvent de chaque côtés de l'autel, séparé de l'allée par quatre marches. Mon futur-époux use de toutes ses forces afin de grimper, sans succès : il retombe à chaque fois au bas des marches. Comprenant qu'il n'y arrivera jamais de cette façon, il tente de se relever sous les regards moqueurs de toute l'assistance. Au prix d'efforts surhumains, il parvient à se redresser et saute sur la première marche. Malheureusement pour lui, il perd l'équilibre en tentant de rejoindre la dernière marche et dégringole le mini-escalier dans une magnifique roulade. Finalement, Lucius et Greyback s'emparent de lui, énorme saucisson qui gigote et couine, et le porte à mes côtés. Il tente à nouveau de se précipiter vers les cierges, mais Greyback le retient fermement.**

- Bouge pas ou je te fais rôtir comme une saucisse.

- Greyback, à votre avis, pourquoi tentait-il de s'approcher des cierges ? Il avait froid et voulait se réchauffer ? _Dis-je sarcastique._

**L'homme-bête ne répond pas, se contentant de grogner.**

- Bon, peut-être est-il temps de commencer la cérémonie ? _S'exclame Voldemort_. Que j'aille le temps de me promener avec Monsieur Toudoudou-câlin avant d'aller me coucher.

- Je ne pose pas de questions ?

- Vaux mieux pas, non. _Répond Lucius à ma question._

**Je hoche de la tête avant de me tourner vers Voldy qui commence la cérémonie. **

- Donc, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui afin de...

- Et cetera, et cetera. Blabla inutiles que tout le monde connait par cœur. _Le coupais-je_

- Oui, bon, Sheyen, voulez-vous prendre Severus ici présent comme époux ?

- Et comment !

- Severus, même question.

**Ledit Severus remue frénétiquement la tête d'un coté à l'autre en signe de négation.**

- Bellatrix ?

**Suite à ma demande, la Sang-Pur enfonce violemment sa baguette dans les côtes de Severus qui gémit de douleur, mais refuse toujours d'accepter. **

- On va dire que c'est un oui. _Décidais-je._

- Je suis navré, miss Vinners, mais ça ne compte pas.

**Je soupire et commence en marcher de long en large pour mieux réfléchir.**

- Humm, pense, pense, pense. EUREKA ! Criais-je après quelques minutes de réflexion. Bellatrix, vous maitrisez l'Impero ?

- Oui.

**Je reste quelques secondes à la regarder, attendant qu'elle lance l'impardonnable.**

- Et, qu'attendez-vous ?

- Ben, le début de la cérémonie. Répond-elle en froncant les sourcils.

- Mon Dieu, qu'elle est bête. _Dis-je pour moi-même en levant les yeux au ciel et en secouant la tête d'un air affligé_. Lancez le sort à Severus et obligez-le à dire oui ! Espèce de concombre sans cervelle !

- Ah, oui, bien sûr.

**La femme s'exécute et tient, désormais, Severus sous son contrôle. **

- Et de cette façon,ça compte ? _Demandais-je à Voldy en me tournant vers lui._

- Oui, comme ça, ça va.

**La cérémonie reprend là où on l'avait laissée, Bellatrix se chargeant d'acquiescer à la place de Rogue au moment venu.**

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. _Dit Voldemort afin de clôturer la cérémonie_. Je suppose, Severus, que vous n'avez aucune envie d'embrasser la mariée ?

**Mon professeur, libéré de l'Impero, refuse vivement. **

- On peut peut-être le désaucissonner maintenant, non ? _Proposais-je._

- Il risque à nouveau de tenter de se suicider.

- M'en fous, on est marié ! J'ai rempli ma part du contrat, à ce stupide bouquin de remplir la sienne en me donnant mon héritage. Et, puis, s'il meurt, en plus d'avoir l'héritage des Malkin, j'aurais l'héritage des Rogue ! Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

- Magnifique ! Détache-le. _Dit Lucius à Bella avant de se tourner vers moi._ Mais je vous prévient, s'il se fait rôtir et fout le feu à ma belle chapelle, c'est vous qui douillez !

- No problemo, Elmo !

**Durant notre petite conversation, Bellatrix a libéré Severus. Dans un premier temps, celui-ci ne fait pas un geste, attendant le moment propice pour agir. Puis, tandis que Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix, Voldy et moi-même sommes en tan de débattre sur le meilleur moyen de récupérer mon héritage, Severus se met à courir vers le bord de l'estrade et, dans un magnifique saut de l'ange raté, traverse la fenêtre. Un énorme « Plouf » et des gerbes d'eau s'infiltrant par la fenêtre brisée ne laissent aucun doute quant au lieu d'atterrissage de mon professeur.**

- Dois-je lui signaler que ce lac est rempli de piranhas affamés ?

**Alors que Lucius me pose cette question, un énorme cri de douleur déchire le silence qui s'était installé suite à l'évasion de Rogue. **

- Je crois qu'il le sait. _Répondis-je en souriant_. Bon, que quelqu'un me le ramène ! Ça va déjà être une horreur de vivre avec lui, mais si en plus il est cul-de-jatte !

**Suite à ma demande, Greyback sort afin de sortir Severus de l'eau. Avisant une flaque de graisse flottant à la surface, le loup-garou plonge son bras jusqu'au coude dans l'eau sombre. Il cherche durant quelques secondes avant de sentir une touffe de cheveux s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il l'agrippe fortement et tire dessus afin de faire émerger le visage de Severus déformé par la douleur de ses mèches graisseuses ainsi martyrisées et la colère dirigée contre cet idiot qui ne veux plus le lâcher, bien que le professeur soit, désormais, sur la terre ferme.**

- Règle de survie numéro une. Avant de fuir, toujours analyser son environnement. _M'exclamais-je à l'intention de Rogue alors qu'il entre._

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. _Maugrée ce dernier._

- Severus, lorsque tu étais dans l'eau, tu n'aurais pas vu une tunique rose Hello Kitty ?

**Je me tourne lentement vers Lucius.**

- Dites-moi qu'elle appartient à Narcissa.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr. Répond le blond avec l'air de celui qui ment.

- Vous ne trompez personne, Lucy.

- Et n'essaye pas de faire croire que cette horreur m'appartenait !

- C'était pas une raison pour la balancer dans l'eau !

- Il fallait bien que je venge ma silhouette de Myron Wagtail que tu as décapitée avant de l'enflammer !

- Tu le préférais à moi !

- Lui au moins passait du temps avec moi alors que tu préférais passer des heures dans ta salle de bain à essayer toutes sortes de coiffures plus horribles les unes que les autres !

- HO ! _S'écrie Lucius scandalisé._ Tu as dit que les bouclettes allaient parfaitement avec mes yeux !

- Mais c'était des foutaises ! Je savais que si je te disais que tu ne ressemblait à rien, tu aurais commencé à râler et on nous aurais mis en retard au mariage de Bellatrix !

- Ouais, à ce propos, je te remercie, cher beau-frère, d'avoir gâché toutes les photos !

- C'ETAIT MAGNIFIQUE ! Et je n'ai gâché aucunes photos !

- Ta coiffure était tellement moche que l'appareil photo a explosé dans les mains du photographe !

- Si tu veux mon avis, Bella, ce n'est pas moi qui ai gâché les photos, mais bien toi et ton horrible robe !

- Oh ! Tu me le payeras !

- Ah ouais ? Et tu vas m faire quoi ?

- RODOLPHUS ! Défends-moi, époux inutile !

- J'aime les mariages. _Dis-je à Draco assis à mes côtés sur un banc, un paquet de Pop-Corn sur les genoux_. C'est la meilleure occasions pour fêter l'amour et l'entente familiale.

**Le blond ricane.**

- J'ai hâte de vivre ça avec mon cher et tendre époux. Tu n'as pas hâte, mon cœur ?

- Pas vraiment, non. D'autant plus qu'un cognar est si vite apparut entre vos mains.

- Tu devras éviter de dire ce genre de chose, je n'y avait jamais pensé !

**Un cri de douleur sur-aigu coupe court à notre conversation. D'un même mouvement, nous nous tournons tout trois vers la source de cet hurlement et découvrons Lucius plié en deux sur le sol. **

- Euh, père, ça va ? _Demande Draco à son vieux._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _Demandais-je à Voldemort qui a suivit toute la scène._

- Il a dit à Bellatrix qu'elle était une truie atteinte de la grippe porcine. Manifestement, elle n'a pas apprécié et a demandé à Rodolphus de a venger, ce qu'il s'est empressé de faire en envoyant un coup de pied magistrale dans un endroit assez sensible de l'anatomie masculine, castrant le pauvre Lucius sur le coup.

**Suite à cette révélation, Severus et Draco émettent un « outch » preuve qu'ils compatissent à la douleur de leur camarade tombé au combat.**

- Rodolphus, vous savez que c'est autorisé dans aucun sport de combat, les coups sous la ceinture. Lucius mérite réparation pour ce coups bas !

- Ouais ! _S'écrie Lucius du sol._

- Alors, Lucius, serrez les dent, relevez-vous et vengez-vous ! _Dis-je en tendant le poing vers le ciel._

**Ragaillardit par le désir de vengeance, Lucius se relève et s'approche, un air féroce sur le visage, de Rodolphus. Mais celui-ci n'est en aucun cas effrayé par le frêle Lucius. CE dernier perd de son assurance au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochent de Rodolphus. Arrivé devant Lestrange qui le toise de haut, les bras croisés sur le poitrail, Lucius laisse, misérablement, tomber sa tête sur ses pieds, triture ses doigts et bredouille un pitoyable : « je suis désolé d'avoir insulté ta femme ».**

- Lucius ! Vous déconnez là ! _M'exclamais-je, choquée que le grand Lucius Malfoy s'écrase si misérablement devant Rodolphus_. Espèce de lopette !

- Pardonnez-moi, Vinners. Mais c'est un vrai sadique. Il a pleins de chaînes et d'instruments de torture dont j'ai déjà fait les frais.

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire que je te fouette ou que je t'écartèle ! Bien au contraire !

- Severus ? On n'approche plus jamais Lucius, ça va ? _Dis-je en regardant Lucius bizarrement._

- Aucun problème. Et je propose que nous partions d'ici en courant.

- Bonne idée, mais restons discrets.

**Nous demeurons assis encore quelques secondes avant de nous précipiter vers la porte. Mais se carapater en robe de mariée n'est pas des plus aisé. Je manques de me pelter plusieurs fois et, bien évidemment, Rogue est plutôt du genre à me faire des croches-pattes au lieu de m'aider. Finalement, j'arrive dehors où il n'y a plus aucune traces de Rogue pourtant, le jardin parfaitement déboisé ne permet aucune cachette si ce n'est l'abri des paons. **

- Il se serait tout de même pas cacher là-dedans.

**Ne voyant pas où i pourrait être d'autre, je me dirige vers le cabane de bois. Dans un premier temps, je ne vois rien d'autre que des volatiles endormis, mais en y regardant de plus près, je remarque une masse trop imposante pour être un paon accroupie dans un coin, deux plumes sur la tête. **

- Cot cot cot.

- C'est un poule, ça et pas un paon.

- Rou rou.

- Ca c'est un pigeon. _M'exclamais-je en souriant._

- Euh, meuh ?

- Une vache, maintenant ! Qu'elle étrange ménagerie.

**J'éclate de rire.**

- Te fatigues pas, Severus, j'ai capté que t'étais là ! Allez, sors de là !

**De toute évidence, il ne souhaite guère me suivre à l'extérieur.**

- Severus, j'ai peur des piafs, alors, s'il vous plait, sors de là.

- Donc, si je reste au milieu de ces volatiles, je suis assuré de ne pas être martyrisé pas vos soins ?

- Tu vas quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à ta mort !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'elle risque d'arriver bien plus rapidement que prévu si tu manges que nada !

- Je ferai rôtir un paon !

- Et tu boiras quoi ?

- Le sang des piafs ! Ou mon urine si nécessaire.

- Han, t'es gore ! _M'exclamais-je dégoutée. _

- Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais commencé à tisser des liens avec ma nouvelle famille. Oh, t'es jolie, toi. _S'exclame-t-il manifestement, à l'adresse d'une femelle paon. _Tu seras ma femme. Tu vas voir, on va être très heureux ensemble. On aura pleins de jolis petits hommes-paons et onAÏe ! SALOPERIE !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Cette sale bête ma mordu !

- Pauvre Severus, aucune de tes deux femmes ne veux de toi !

- N'en rajoutez pas, Vinners. CASSE-TOI, TOI ! _Crie-t-il en donnant un coup de pied à un paon._

**Malheureusement pour lui, les paons sont solidaires entre eux et, ne supportant pas que l'on s'en prenne à l'un d'eux, se jettent tous sur Severus qui se fait picorer de tous les côtés.**

- AAAAAAAAHHHH, VINNERS ! AIDEZ-MOI !

- Attends, je rigole et j'arrive ! _Répondis-je en éclatant de rire. _

- Vinners ! Sortez-moi de là !

- Désolée, mais j'ai peur des zoziaux. _Répondis-je en rigolant._

- VINNERS !

- Oui, c'est bon, j'arrive. Mais faudra apprendre à te débrouiller sans moi.

- Je sais me débrouiller sans vous !

- Je vois ça. Bon, c'est quoi la formule encore ? _Dis-je en réfléchissant, les mains sur les hanches._

- Vinners ! Activez ! Elles sont en train d'arracher tout mes cheveux !

- T'en fais pas, c'est pas un mal !

- VINNERS !

- Mais comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu te tais pas un peu ?

- CES SALOPERIES ESSAYENT DE ME BOUFFER LES YEUX !

- Oui, bah, désolée si je trouve pas la formule !

- Dites n'importe quoi !

- Ouais, euh. Bave de crapaud et dard de Billywig, transforme ces zoziaux en poulet rôt...

- NE TUEZ PAS MES BEBES ! _Hurle Lucius en entrant._

- Lucius, sauve-moi ! _Supplie Rogue._

**Le blond se met à glousser telle un dinde et tous les paons s'éloignent du pauvre Severus recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol.**

- Ça va ? Pas trop de mal ? _Demande Lucius._

- Je viens de me faire becqueter par une cinquantaine de piafs enragés, il y a forcément beaucoup de mal.

- Navré de l'apprendre, mais la question ne t'était pas destinée. Je m'inquiète pour mes petits bébés d'amour. Toi, je m'en fouette les fesses avec un fouet.

- Mais, c'est quoi votre problème, à vous ? _Demandais-je à l'aristocrate._

- Ça va, mes amours ? Le méchant monsieur ne vous a pas trop effrayé ?_ Dit Lucius en s'abaissant pour câliner un paon, ignorant totalement ma question._

- C'est plutôt eux qui m'ont effrayé. _Marmonne mon professeur._

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. _Répond Rogue en se relevant._

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je suis crevée. Bonne nuit les gens ! _M'exclamais-je en sortant._

- Vinners,vous comptez aller dormir où ? _M'arrête Lucius._

- Ben, dans ma chambre, à votre avis ?

- Ici, au manoir ?

- Nan, chez le voisin !

- Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, Vinners. Vous devez, désormais vivre chez Severus.

**Ni Rogue ni moi ne réagissons, nous restons là à se regarder sans rien dire.**

- Finalement, c'est mignon ici, je suis certaine que tu t'y plairas, professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, Vinners.

- Vous commencez à m'énervez avec vos contraintes à trois francs. Et vous avez de la chance que je sois fatiguée !

C'est donc chez mon professeur de potion que je finis les vacances.

* * *

**La rentrée scolaire a lieu quelques jours après mon union avec la pire des créatures que cette Terre n'aie jamais portée, je parle bien évidemment de Severus Rogue. Bien sûr, cela étant secret, toutes l'école est au courant. Alors que je déambule sur le quai de la gare de King Cross à la recherche de Draco, tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage et chacun y va de son commentaire.**

- C'est elle, madame Rogue ?

- Ouais. Je me demande vraiment comment elle a pu épouser ce truc !

- Elle a pas eu le choix. Une vieille tradition familiale, je crois.

- Tradition familiale ou pas, je l'aurais jamais fait !

- C'est clair ! Elle a autant, voire plus, de courage que les Gryffondors !

- Si je me souviens bien, elle aurait dû y aller.

- Ouais, mais elle a préféré Serpentard, pour martyriser Potter.

- Ah oui, je vois qui c'est maintenant. En fait, c'est bien fait pour elle !

- Ouais ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Certes, elle n'aime pas Potter, mais...

- c'est une sale peste ! On dit que Lucius Malfoy a peur d'elle, que les Mangemorts lui obéissent et qu'elle n'hésite pas à ridiculiser Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Et qui t'as dit tout ça ?

- Ce sont des rumeurs.

- Et tu les crois ? Généralement, les rumeurs ne sont pas vraies.

- Ouais, mais avec une fille comme elle, ça ne m'étonnerai pas.

- Et moi, je peux t'assurer que ces rumeurs sont fausses.

- Ah ouais ? Et comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- C'est simple, les seules personnes pouvant dire si c'est vrai, sont les Mangemorts. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils iraient crier sur tous les toits qu'une gamine de dix-sept ans fait ce qu'elle veut d'eux, terrorise le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ridiculise ce même Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Ouais, t'as pas tord.

- Mais par contre, il parait que l'attaque du calmar cet hiver, c'était elle.

- Naaaaan.

- Si, si, je te jure.

**Assise sur le sol non loin d'eux, le dos au mur, je ricane.**

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? _Me demande Draco qui vient d'arriver en s'asseyant à côté de moi._

- J'adore comment les gens me défendent avant d'arracher le couteau des mains de mon assaillant pour ensuite me le planter dans le dos.

- On a essayé de te poignarder ? _S'écrie-t-il paniqué_.

- C'était une image. Tu ne crois pas que si cela avait été le cas, tu aurais entendu mon « Banzai » de l'autre bout de la gare avant de voir un corps voler, mon ennemi terrassé par ma grue vengeresse ? _Répondis-je en me levant afin de faire ladite grue vengeresse, ce qui provoque l'éclat de rire du blond._

- Draco, Vinners, cessez de vous faire remarquer ! _Nous réprimande Lucius_. Nous avons une réputation à maintenir.

- Rabat-joie ! _S'exclame Draco._

- Et d'abord, vous avez rien à me dire, z'êtes ni mon père, ni mon mari, j'ai n'ai aucune raison de vous obéir !

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous m'obéirez à moi. S'exclame Rogue qui, passant à proximité, a entendu notre conversation. Puisque c'est comme ça, Vinners, je vous ordonne de ne plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Et tu peux aller réserver tes vacances en Grèce !

- Pardon ?

- Grosso modo, va te faire voir chez les grecs ! C'est pas possible, les vieux, faut tout leur expliquer.

- Et en plus, elle le tutoie !_ S'exclame l'un des élèves qui débattait sur mon cas._

- Ta mère vouvoie ton père ? Nan ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi je devrais vouvoyer mon mari chéri ? _Dis-je en souriant moqueusement._

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais le train va partir. Nous informe Lucius.

**Draco se relève et nous partons rejoindre nos camarades Serpentards dans le wagon que nous nous sommes réservé.**


	47. Retour à Poudlard

**Hello, tout le monde.  
Comment va depuis tout ce temps ? La rentrée s'est bien passée ?  
Je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps, cette suite, mais j'avais un peu la flemme de la tapper ^^'  
Mais pour me faire pardonner du retard, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude, c'est génial, non ?  
Seulement, y a plus de blabla que de narration  
J'espere qu'il vous plaira  
Bonne lecture.**

**Après un trajet qui nous sembla bien trop court tant on s'amusait, le Poudlard Express arrive en gare. Chacun descend, et prend l'une des charrettes tirées par les Sombrals afin de rejoindre le château où nous passons la majeure partie de notre adolescence. Nous arrivons juste à temps pour le repas, mais Draco et moi ayant sur-abusé des Chocogrenouilles et autre dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue dans le train, nous nous rendons directement dans notre salle commune. A peine ais-je franchis les portes qu'un attroupement se forme tout autour de moi et un brouhaha s'en élève, chacun voulant savoir comment se passe la vie avec Rogue. Je leur raconte quelques anecdotes. **

- Les deux premiers jours, on s'évitait, on ne sortait pratiquement jamais de nos chambres respectives. Vu qu'un elfe de maison nous apportait notre bouffe, on ne sortait que pour aller au pipiroom. Mais, un matin, ce stupide elfe n'est pas venu. Affamée, je me suis résolue à descendre aux cuisines pour piquer dans la réserve. Grand bien mal m'y a pris ! C'était l'heure du pipi du matin de Rogue ! Nos chambres étant l'une en face de l'autre, la toute première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant ma porte fût Rogue habillés d'un training informe et d'un vieux T-Shirt déchiré et couvert de tâche non-identifiées. Vu l'odeur, ses fringues non pas dû voir de machine à laver depuis belle lurette ! de plus, Rogue venait, de toute évidence e se réveiller. Il avait encore les grosses marques des draps sur la joue, ses cheveux partaient plus qu'en vrille et il avait d'énorme poche sous les yeux. C'était horrible ! il aurait pût jouer l'armée des morts à lui tout seul ! D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment crûs qu'il était devenu un zombie pendant la nuit. D'autant pus qu'encore endormi, il n'arrivait pas à parler clairement, un peu comme les morts-vivants. Forcément, ça m'a foutu les chocottes et, bien évidemment, je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi ! Alors, j'ai pris la première chose qui me tombait sous la main pour le frapper. Donc, pendant une dizaine de minutes, je l'ai tabassé à coup d'elfe de maison. Après ça, Rogue les a tous viré ! _Racontais-je en rigolant._

**Durant presque deux heures, je leur raconte mon quotidien chez notre antipathique professeur de potion ainsi que toutes les bêtises que j'y fais.**

- Un autre jour, comme il avait viré tous les elfes de maison, j'ai décidé de faire à daller. Déjà quand je lui ai dit ça, il m'a regardé bizarrement, l'air de dire elle fait la cuisine celle-la ? Alors là, je lui lâche un truc genre : « quoi ? j'ai une tête à pas faire la cuisine ? »

- Et il a répondu quoi ?

- Un truc genre : « c'est pas que vous avez une tête à pas savoir faire la cuisine, c'est moi qui ai une tête à pas manger ce que vous préparez ! ». Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'ai pas apprécié alors je me suis précipiter dans la cuisine histoire de lui prouver qu'il avait tord de pas croire en mes talents de cuisinière et il a été bluffé !

- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais fait goûter ta cuisine ? _Me demande Draco._

- Parce que je voulais pas t'empoisonner, je suis une merde en cuisine !

- Mais Rogue a aimé ce que tu as préparé ?

- Il a aimé, mais j'ai jamais dit que c'est moi qui l'avait préparé. _Dis-je en souriant_. J'ai commandé une pizza au resto du bas de la rue. Enfin, bref, après le repas, comme chaque soirs, il me donna des cours de magie parce que je ne suis pas assez douée aux yeux de monsieur. Donc, je lance un sort, mais il foire plus qu'un peu, manquant de décapiter notre pauvre professeur. Alors là, il m'a lancé : « Vous n'êtes pas faite pour être une magicienne, Vinners. Vous devriez laisser-là la magie et vous rendre en cuisine, là où est la véritable place d'une femme ! » Oui, oui, Rogue est comme ça !

– Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

– J'ai suivi ses conseils : j'ai laissé-là ma baguette et je suis allée en cuisine. J'ai pris une poêle que j'ai fait chauffer quelques minutes avant de retourner dans le salon. Ensuite, je me suis approché de Severus comme si de rien n'était, la poêle cachée derrière mon dos. Au moment où il ne s'y attendait le moins...

**Je laisse ma phrase en suspend, pensant qu'ils comprendraient tous. J'avais juste oublié que Dieu avait mit sur Terre une espèce bien particulière : la Pansy Parkinson.**

– Et, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins...

– Une poêle bouillante dans la face, une ! Bizarrement, après ça, il n'a plus jamais fait ce genre de commentaires. Et, maintenant, il a une peur bleue des poêles.

– Quel gros glandu quand même ! _S'exclame l'une de mes camarades de chambre en rigolant._

– Nan, tu crois _? Répondais-je en gloussant._

– Sheyen ! C'était quoi ce gloussement de dinde ? _S'écrie Draco._

– Désolée, c'est l'épisode des paons qui m'a marquée !

– L'épisode des paons ? _Demande un gens. _

– Ah oui, on vous a pas raconté. Alors, Rogue voulait pas m'épouser alors…

**Je leur raconte notre mariage et tout ce qui s'en suit avec moult détails et moult gestes exagérés, ce qui fait éclater tout le monde de rire.**

Je ne regarderais plus jamais Rogue de la même façon ! _Dit une fille._

Il voulait vraiment vivre avec les paons ?_ Demande une autre._

Faut le comprendre aussi, il est l'une des victimes préférées de Sheyen. La maison des paons, c'était le club Med pour lui ! _Renchérit un garçon._

**Le reste de notre soirée se déroule dans la même ambiance, entre fou-rire et délires**

**Le lendemain, notre tout premier cours n'est autre que potion avec les Gryffys. Draco et moi, comme à notre habitude, sommes en retard. Arrivés en classe, nous constatons qu'il ne reste que deux bancs libres : l'un paumé au fin-fond du tréfonds de la classe et l'autre tout devant, devant le bureau du prof. J'entraine le blond au premier rang et ce, dans le seul but de faire enrager Rogue.**

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page quatre-cent quatre-vingts trois.

**Ayant une envie soudaine de faire chier mon monde et Rogue étant mon bouc-émissaire préféré après Potty, je lève la main telle Hermione et demande, d'une voix de fillette.**

- T'es fan de Tokio Hotel, m'sieur ?

- Qui ça ?

- Tu connais pas Tokio Hotel ? 'Spèce d'inculte débarquant de Mars.

- Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter, Vinners !

- Tu préfères que je te dises mon Rondoudou d'amour en sucre chéri que j'aime passionnément à la folie, comme à la maison ?

**Dans un premier temps, il s'empourpre et bredouille sous les rires de mes camarades de classe, puis, il rétorque. **

- C'est toi qui vois ma Lippoutou adorée que je hais plus que tout au monde.

**Je reste choquée quelques minutes.**

- Ça va, j'ai compris, je t'obligerais plus jamais à jouer aux Pokémons avec moi !

- Puis-je reprendre mon cours à présent ?

- Mouais.

- Donc, ouvrez vos livres à la page quatre-cent quatre-vingts trois.

- T'es fan de Toki..

- Vinners, votre bouche !

**Vexée qu'il me parle sur ce ton, je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'appuie contre le dossier de ma chambre. J'avais juste oublié un petit détails : ce n'est pas une chaise, c'est un tabouret. Emportée dans mon élan, je me vautre lamentablement sur le sol, ruinant au passage la belle chemise de mon amoureux en tentant de m'y retenir. Ce dernier, au lieu de me faire un bisou magique sur mon bobo pour qu'il s'envole, se lamente sur la perte de sa chemise adorée. **

- Ai mal ! Ai mal ! Ai mal ! Ai mal ! _Dis-je les larmes aux yeux et les mains pressées sur mon crâne dans l'espoir vain d'empêcher la bosse d'apparaitre._

- Ma ch'mise ! Ma ch'mise ! Ma ch'mise ! Ma ch'mise !_Dit Draco en serrant tout contre son cœur sa manche arrachée._

- Cessez de geindre, Malfoy, ce n'est qu'une chemise, ça peut se remplacer. Par contre, le neurone que Vinners vient de perdre, lui, il est irrécupérable.

- Pauvre Sheyen. _S'exclame Potter_. Déjà qu'elle n'avait que celui-là.

- Pour une fois, Potter, vous et êtes sommes d'accord.

- Hé ! Séparément, je peux vous reclaper facilement, mais si vous vous mettez à deux contre moi ! D'autant plus que j'ai bobo la tête.

L**es deux bruns s'entre-regardent, intéressés. Remarquant leur regards, je m'exclame.**

- Vous seriez prêt à vous unir contre moi ? Vous deux, ensemble, travaillant gaiment main dans la main. Vous passeriez des heures ensemble afin d'échafauder des millier de plan de torture dont je serais la victime, vous uniriez vos forces afin de m'empêcher de nuire, vous soigneriez les blessures que j'aurais infliger à l'autre. Êtes-vous prêts à cela ?

- Ouais, je crois qu'on va rien changé à la situation actuelle.

- Une fois encore, nous sommes d'accord, Potter.

- Et une fois encore, j'ai gagné.

- N'en rajoutez pas, Vinners.

- Je n'en rajoute pas. Si j'aurais voulu en rajouter, je me serai levée. _Dis-je en me levant_. Et je me serai mise à beugler j'ai gagné, les doigts dans l'nez, tu as perdu les doigts dans l'c.._.Commençais-je à chanter, les deux bras en l'air._

- Vinners !

- Oh, professeur McGonagall, quel bon vent vous amène ? _Dis-je en me retournant vers la bonne femme venant d'arriver._

- Sir Nicolas est venu me trouver en panique. Il dit que le professeur Rogue torturait l'un de ses élèves.

- Oui, c'était moi. _Répondis-je._

- Pour une torturée, vous m'avez l'air très en forme.

- je vous assure qu'il m'a torturé. Regardez, j'ai une bosse._ Dis-je en lui mettant le dessous de mon crâne sous le nez._

- Elle ment, Rogue ne l'a jamais torturée.

- Potter, aimes-tu Rogue ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu sais qu'un prof qui attaque physiquement l'un de ses élèves est renvoyé sur le champ ?

- Que je suis blond ! _Soupire-t-il._

- Tout d'abord, les blonds t'em...mène dans les prés. Et deuxièmement, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Potty-Pottier.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Minerva, il n'y a aucun problème dans cette classe. Enfin si, il en a un, mais, en tant qu'enseignant, je ne peux dire de quoi il s'agit.

- Vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, on a très bien compris que vous parliez de Vinners.

- Draco ! Et moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais !

- T'as ruiné ma chemise !

- Oh pauvre chéri ! Ton papa va te faire un pan-pan cu-cul déculotté ?

**Le blond ne répond pas, se contentant de mimer les crocs d'un serpent et de siffler. **

- Vous avez terminé de vous chamailler ?_ Nous demande Rogue._

- Moi, je pourrais continuer durant des heures, mais Drake semble s'essouffler.

- Donc, je peux reprendre mon cours ?

- Fais donc, fais donc.

- Elle vous tutoie ?

- Laissez-moi régler ça, voulez-vous Minerva. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais continuer mon cours.

**Étant une femme intelligente, elle comprend de suite que son collègue la fout à la porte. Elle s'exécute non-sans marmonner quelque chose contre ce stupide Rogue qui la chasse de son cours.**

- Donc, ouvrez vos livres à la pages quatre cent quatre-vingts trois. Et non, je ne suis pas fan de Tokio machin ! _Ajoute-t-il en me voyant ouvrir la bouche._

- Je voulais te prévenir que ta braguette était ouverte, mais bon.

- Par pitié, taisez-vous. Et arrêtez de me tutoyer. Donc, comme vous pouvez le lire, à condition bien sûr que vous ne soyez pas analphabète, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié, il s'agit d'une potion de chance. Sa préparation est des plus complexe. Réussissez-la et vous aurez une chance inouïe. Ratez-la et elle aura l'effet de pruneau, des tonnes et des tonnes de pruneau. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vos camarades et professeurs sont prévenus, personne à part vous n'utilisera les toilettes des cachots aujourd'hui.

**Tout le monde s'entre-regarde d'un air inquiet, je suis la seule à sourire d'un air sadique..**

- Cool ! Je sais ce que je mettrais dans ton café si tu m'énerves un peu trop. _Dis-je à mon professeur._

- Vinners, ne vous avais-je point ordonné de me vouvoyer lorsque nous sommes à l'école ?

- Si, mais j'ai pas envie !

- Vinners, ne m'obligez pas à vous virer de ma classe.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça.

- Je suis votre professeur, si j'ai envie de vous faire sortir, je vous fait sortir. Est-ce clair ?

- Et moi, je suis ta femme et, par conséquent, je vis chez toi ! _Dis-je avec un sourire sadique_.

- Pensez-vous réellement que vous m'effrayez ?

- Pruneau d'Agen ça vous va bien.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça. _Dit-il en comprenant le sous-entendu._

- Je crois que tu me connais suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qui si, j'en suis capable. Et je ne m'en priverai pas si l'envie m'en prenait.

- Je vous le déconseille vivement.

- C'est pas pour ça que je me gênerai ! Et de toute façon, tu peux rien me faire mis à part me filer une retenue.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Je vous rappelle que vous habitez chez moi désormais. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à pouvoir jouer à ce jeu-là.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne peux rien contre moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si tu me fais chier, je te vire de ta maison ! Et je ne pense pas que ta seconde femme, madame la paon, serai très encline à te reprendre chez elle. Tu serais obligé d'aller vivre sous l'escalier avec ton nouveau pote Potter ! Ou pire ! Chez Dumby ! Tu sera déguisé en citron géant et, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche, tu devras lui poser un bonbon au citron sur la langue. Tu passeras tout le reste de sa vie à faire ça et quand il aura un dentier et ne saura plus mâcher sa nourriture, tu devras le faire à sa place avant de lui cracher dans la bouche comme maman oiseau ! C'est vraiment de cette façon que tu veux finir ta vie ? En plus, je sais de source sûr, puisque c'est J.K Rowling elle-même qui l'a dit, qu'il trouve que les demoiselles ont quelque chose en trop au dessus et qui leur manque quelque chose en bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tu veux toujours risquer de te faire virer de chez toi ?

**Rogue, plus que blanc, enfin plus encore que d'habitude, secoue frénétiquement la tête en signe de négation. **

- Alors, tu te tais et tu m'obéis !

**Toujours choqué, il hoche la tête vigoureusement.**

- Oui qui ?

- Oui, Vinners.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

- Oui, madame.

- Try again.

- Oui, oh maitresse adorée.

- Là, c'est parfait ! Ni trop ni trop peu, tu vois quand tu veux ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais comment on fait pour fabriquer ton laxatif ?

**Durant le reste du cours, je m'attèle à rater ma potion de chance bien que Rogue fasse tout pour que je la réussisse. Régulièrement, on peut voir une personne gouter à contre-cœur sa potion avant de laisser tomber la louche au sol et de s'enfuir en courant vers les toilettes les plus proche. Au moment de gouter la mienne, je m'approche de Parkinson.**

- Pansy chérie, comment va-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ? _Demande-t-elle suspicieuse._

- On a commencé sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi, j'aimerais me racheter. C'est pourquoi je t'apporte un beau cadeau. _Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma fiole._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une potion urticante ?

- Oh, comment peux-tu croire cela ? Jamais je n'oserais faire cela. Je ne suis pas si méchante.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver.

- Sincèrement, Pansy, je veux vraiment qu'on devienne amie. S'il te plait, accepte.

**En bonne comédienne, j'arrive à la faire céder. Elle s'empare de la fiole et l'avalant cul-sec. Rien ne se passe durant quelques secondes, puis son ventre émet une plainte. Portant ses mains à son ventre, elle me lance un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue avant de rejoindre nos camarades au toilette tandis que j'éclate d'un rire sadique.**

* * *

**Le cours suivant est divination, cours que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Non pas parce que je crois aux prédictions, mais parce qu'il me permet d'effrayer les plus crédules en leur faisant croire qu'ils vont bientôt être en retenue avec Rogue, qu'ils vont avoir la varicelle du sorcier et toutes sortes d'autres chose.**

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à lire l'avenir dans les boules de cristal. _Commence la prof._

- Oh non. _S'exclament plusieurs élèves en soupirant._

- On sait déjà lire l'avenir dans les boules de cristal, on a appris la semaine dernière.

- Et celle d'avant.

- Et celle d'encore avant.

- Mais y arrivez-vous ?

- Oui. _Dis-je_. Et je peux vous le prouver.

**Je m'empare d'une boule de cristal et approche mon visage de la sphère.**

- Ô, boule de cristal en plastoc, révèle moi l'avenir.

**Durant quelques minutes, j'agite mes mains au-dessus de la boule de cristal en psalmodiant. **

- Je vois, je vois..._Dis-je en imitant la voix de Didier Bourdon dans Madame Irma._

- Vous voyez ?

- Je vois... Qu'on va se faire chier grave tout le reste du cours et les prochains !

- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que sa vision va se réaliser. _Me soutient un de mes camarades Serpentard._

- Au moins une chose dans laquelle tu es douée. _S'exclame Hermione_. Tu devrais vraiment te lancer dans la divination, après tout, tu es passé maitre dans l'art du mensonge.

**Sans qu'elle ai pu s'en rendre compte, une boule de cristal vole dans sa direction. Elle ne doit le survie de ses dents et son nez qu'aux réflexes de Quidditcheur du roux. Furieuse, la griffonne s'empare d'une boite remplie d'encens. A l'aide de la magie, elle les propulse vers moi. Les voyant arriver droit sur moi, je me baisse en catastrophe. Lorsque je me redresse, je vois une dizaine de bâtons d'encens plantés dans le mur au niveau de ma tête.**

- Si c'est la guerre que tu cherches...

**J'arrache l'un des nombreux rideaux de la pièce et le lance sur la tête de mon ennemie. Le temps qu'elle se débatte pour le retirer, je m'empare de Croutard qui passait par là et le glisse dans le pantalon de son propriétaire. Le roux gigote dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de déloger l'animal. En ce faisant, il heurte plusieurs personnes et tables. Les Serpys, n'attendant qu'un prétexte, se jettent dans la bataille. Chacun commence à bombarder les Gryffondors de divers objets. Quant à moi, je pique au cuisine un sac de farine et me tourne vers Granger tentant toujours de se dépêtrer de son rideau, la confusion générale ne l'aidant pas. Je lui donne un petit coup de baguette pour la débarrasser du tissu. **

- Oh, tes cheveux sont tout ébouriffés, laisse-moi t'aider à les coiffer. Aguamenti !

**Alors qu'elle est bien trempée, je lui renverse le sac de farine sur la tête. **

- VINNERS ! Tu vas me le payer !

**Une course-poursuite s'engage alors, elle me poursuivant en écumant de rage et moi la semant en rigolant. Après avoir tourné dans la pièce durant de longues minutes et ayant marre de sauter par dessus mes petits camarades, je sors et la course-poursuite continue dans l'escalier que je manque de dévaler à plusieurs reprises. Arrivées en bas, nous reprenons les sorts. Les éclairs colorés fusent en tous sens, manquant de toucher les étudiants se trouvant dans les couloirs. Alors que je regardais l'effet de mon sort sur la lionne, tout en continuant de courir, je percute quelque chose et tombe à la renverse. **

- Aieuh ! J'avais déjà bobo à ma tête, pas besoin d'un bobo aux fesses en plus ! _M'exclamais-je en me relevant et en me massant les fesses._

- Vous ne fuiriez pas en regardant l'ennemi...

- Je ne fuyais pas ! Je regardais l'effet de mon sort su.. _Dis-je en levant la tête vers la personne que j'ai percuté_. Oh, Dumby, comment va ?

- Mieux que vous en tout cas. Vous êtes mal barrée, demoiselle.

- Combien ?

- De quoi, combien ?

- Bah, d'heure de colle.

- Pourquoi vous donnerais-je des heures de colle ?

- Pourquoi suis-je mal barrée ?

- Parce que vous avez une stratégie plus que pas efficace !

- Je trace, elle me course. Y a pas besoin de stratégie.

- Toutes guerres nécessite une stratégie. Dans le cas présent, vous vous cachez et vous la surprenez. Ça c'est une stratégie efficace.

- Mais elle est nulle votre stratégie ! En plus, Granger est juste à côté de nous.

- M'en fout ! Vous vous cachez et Granger vous cherche !

- Euh, monsieur, c'est une chasse à l'homme, enfin plutôt à la femme, pas une partie de cache-cache.

- Vous osez me désobéir ? _Dit-il l'air mauvais et une grosse voix._

**Hermy et moi nous regardons avant de se résigner. La Gryffondor se tourne vers le mur, ferme les yeux et commence à compter. Moi, je regarde tout autour de moi à la recherche d'une cachette. Voyant que je n'en trouve aucune, Dumby soulève le bas de sa robe.**

- Hors de que...

**La main de mon directeur recouvrant ma bouche m'empêche de rouspéter. Il me fait les gros yeux et je ne peux que faire ce qu'il m'ordonne. Je me met à quatre pattes et me glisse sous sa tunique avec une expression de dégout sur le visage. Je veille à bien laisser mes pieds dépassés afin que Hermione me trouve rapidement. Cette dernière vie de finir de compter.**

- Mais où peut-elle bien être ? _S'exclame-t-elle avec un air traduisant bien qu'elle sait où je sui_s. Hum, pas par là, pas par là non plus.

**La sachant juste derrière moi, je tends la jambe et elle trébuche. **

- Fais gaffe, Vinners ! _Grogne-t-elle entre ses dents_. Tu es vachement bien cachée. _Ajoute-t-elle plus haut._

- Granger !

- Vinners ! Ne dîtes pas votre position à l'ennemi !

- Oh, oups. Ça sert plus à rien que je reste cachée. _Dis-je en sortant._

- Vous ne survivrez pas deux minutes à la guerre.

- A la guerre, je n'aurais pas à côtoyer vos jambes pas épilées et votre calbute bouffant !

- Peut-on reprendre notre course-poursuite ? Demande Hermione.

- Faite donc, mesdemoiselles, faites donc.

**Je n'attends pas une minute pour décamper. Mais le prochain cours va commencer et Miss-je-sais-tout ne veut pas le rater, donc elle déclare forfait.**

- And the winner is. Roulement de tambour. Moi !

- Victoire par forfait, comme c'est glorieux !

- C'est toujours mieux qu'une défaite !

- C'est vrai que c'est les seules victoires que tu gagnes.

- Je gagne très souvent !

- En trichant.

- Certes, mais je gagne quand même.

**Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne réplique pas et s'en va en cours. Moi, je pars à la recherche de mon chéri, le vrai pas l'obligatoire. Après environ une demi-heure de recherches vaines, je croise Potter.**

- Harry, mon ami ! _M'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire._

- Approche-toi et je te lance un chauve-furie !

- Pas besoin d'être si méchant ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tant de haine ?

- Comme si tu l'ignorais, sale vipère !

- Bon, Potter, je voulais te le demander gentiment, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Incarcerem !

**Alors que les cordes s'enroulent tout autour de Potter, je le fouille jusqu'à trouver la carte des Maraudeurs dont je m'empare.**

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

**La carte se dévoile et je recherche ce qui m'intéresse.**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Parkinson ? _Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils_. Il va m'entendre celui-là ! Méfaits accomplis.

**Je jette la carte par terre et m'en vais vers la salle de bain des préfets sans libérer Potter. Arrivée devant la porte s'ouvrant à l'aide d'un mot de passe, je prend mon élan et donne un magnifique coup de pied au mur qui s'ouvre. Je m'engouffre par l'ouverture et ce que je vois me fait m'écrouler de rire.**

- SHEYEN ! AIDE-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Mwuhahahahahahahahah.

- SHEYEN ! SORS-MOI DE LÀ TOUT DE SUITE !

**Le blond est en assez mauvaise posture. Pansy, vexée du manque d'attention de Draco à son égard, a décidé de tout faire pour remédier à cette situation. La jeune fille, après avoir attaché Drake, lui fait un strip-tease sur Lady Marmelade. Le pauvre Draco est dégouté au possible. **

- MES YEUX ! MES MAGNIFIQUES YEUX ! CRÈVE-LES MOI ! CRÈVE-LES MOI !

**Prise de pitié pour mon chéri, je m'avance devant Parkinson qui, n'ayant pas capté ma présence, continue de dandiner des fesses dans une danse pseudo-sexy. Je lui tapote l'épaule et elle s'arrête.**

- She.. Sheyen ?

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Euh, je...Je... Je fais ma lessive.

- Ce qui peut expliquer que tu te défringues. Mais, pourquoi Draco est-il saucissonné et obligé de regarder le spectacle ? Film d'horreur, devrais-je dire.

- Parce que euh...

- Casse-toi d'ici tout de suite.

- Laisse-moi le temps de me rhabiller.

- SUR LE CHAMP !

**Elle ramasse en quatrième vitesse ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et sort de la salle de bain seulement habillée de ses sous-vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Je libère Draco de ses liens et il me serre dans ses bras de reconnaissance. On serai dans un manga, on verrai un petit cœur apparaître au-dessus de sa tête.**

- Comment a-t-elle pu t'attirer jusqu'ici ?

- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre en se faisant passer pour toi. Dit-il en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

- Et tu n'a pas trouvé bizarre que je t'envoie une lettre rose bonbon, avec des petits cœurs sur les « i » et sentant un parfum qui pue la mort ?

- En effet, j'aurais du me douter qu'il s'agissait d'une Serpenterie.

- En effet, tu aurais du t'en douter. Mais bon, t'es blond, on te pardonne.

- Je te ferais signaler que tu es également blonde.

- Peut-être de cheveux, mais pas de cerveau.

- Mais oui, je te crois. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Draco, je suis une fille. A chaque fois que je dit quelque chose, même si t'es pas d'accord, tu dis : « oui, mon ange. ». Capish ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre. _Dit-il en sortant dans le couloir._

- Dis que j'ai raison. _Dis-je en le suivant_. Dis-le. Mais allez, dis-le ! _Pour me faire plaisir. Insistais-je alors qu'il refuse de me répondre._

- Tu peux toujours courir pour que je dise une chose pareil !

- RIDICULUS !

**Suite à mon sortilège, l'uniforme scolaire de Draco se transforme peu à peu en tenue traditionnelle bavaroise féminine.**

- Dis que j'ai raison où je t'oblige à danser la polka, la tectonik et la danse des canards !

- Non !

- Ne m'oblige pas à te trainer dans la salle de banquet afin de montrer ton nouveau look à tous nos petits camarades.

- Sauf que tout le monde sait que tu es ma chérie, ça aura forcement un impact sur ta réputation !

- Si c'est pour te foutre la honte de ta vie devant tout le monde, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

- TU AS RAISON ! Tu m'affirmerai même que un plu un égal trois cent soixante-neuf, que je dirai que tu as raison !

**Je souris, fière de l'avoir fait céder, mais si c'était par chantage. Je le désenvoute et nous retournons tout deux dans notre dortoir en discutant de notre prochain mauvais coup.**


	48. Dans la réseve

**Hello, comment va ?  
Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. Heureusement que j'ai des heures d'informatique lol.  
Sinon, je vous préviens, vous allez me détester quand vous lirez la fin ^^  
Allez, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Les jours s'écoulent, nous rapprochant lentement, mais inévitablement des examens. Alors que la plupart des élèves commencent à se préparer aux tests de fin d'année, réputés comme assez difficiles, Draco et moi sommes avachis sur l'un des fauteuils de notre salle commune.**

- On devrait faire un méga truc pour la fin de l'année, afin qu'on ne nous oublie pas après notre départ de Poudlard. _Dis-je à Drake._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?  
- Approche. _Lui dis-je en me penchant vers lui._

**Je luis explique le plan sue j'ai en tête en essayant de n'oubliant aucun détails. A la fin de mon assez long exposé, le visage de mon petit ami est éclairé d'un immense sourire.**

- C'est clair qu'après un coup comme celui-là, on ne nous oubliera pas de sitôt ! _S'exclame-t-il._

- De plus, ce sera probablement la toute dernière fois qu'on pourra martyriser nos victimes préférées sans trop de risque. _Ajoutais-je._

- Alors on fait ça ? _Demande-t-il en tendant sa main, paume vers le haut, devant moi._

- On fait ça ! _Répondis-je en lui tapant dans la main._

**Une fois l'accord passé, nous discutons du meilleur moyen de récupérer tous le matériel nécessaire. Comme certains ingrédients sont assez difficile à obtenir, nous décidons de commencer la récolte dès cette nuit. Nous tirons à la courte paille afin de désigner celui de nous deux qui s'introduira dans la réserve de notre professeur de potion afin de lui taxer quelques ingrédients qui pourraient nous être utiles dans la confection de notre ultime coup. N'ayant jamais eu de pot, je tire bien évidemment le plus petit des morceaux de bois.**

- Yes ! _S'écrie le blond en levant victorieusement les bras au ciel_.

- Mais, c'est pas vrai ! Mais la poisse, quoi !_ Dis-je en soupirant._

- Comme si ça te dérangeai de faire chier Rogue.

- Certes, j'adore ça. Mais, à choisir, je préférerais pioncer.

- Et ben, ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je penserais à toi lorsque je serai bien au chaud dans mon pieu !

- Salop ! Je sens que je vais prendre quelques trucs bien visqueux à mettre dans ton lit, espèce de pas gentleman !

- Je suis un gentleman !

- Ce serai le cas, je dormirais ce soir parce que tu te serais dévoué, espèce de pas gentleman !

- Tu m'auras pas comme ça.

- Mauvais.

- Oui, je sais. _Répond-il en souriant._

**Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de lui tirer la langue d'une façon très mature. Nous restons dans notre salle commune à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'au soir. Lorsque minuit sonne ses douze coups, le blond me quitte pour se rendre dans son dortoir et je commence à me préparer à mes méfaits nocturnes. J'attends encore une heure avant de me faufiler hors de ma salle commune et de me glisser le plus silencieusement possible à travers les couloirs humides et froids des cachots. Arrivée devant la porte de la réserve de Rogue, je colle mon oreille au morceau de bois afin de m'assurer que la pièce est vide de vie. N'entendant aucun bruits provenant de l'intérieur, je sors ma baguette de ma poche et déverrouille la porte. Le fait que la porte s'ouvre sans problème ne me choque pas, bien que je connaisse la paranoïa de mon professeur. J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Un petit Lumos remédie à cette situation. Une fois le sort lancé, je part à la recherche de l'échelle. Malheureusement la lumière produite par ma baguette n'est guère très forte et ne me permet qu'une vision réduite de la pièce. Alors que je cherchais à demi-tâtons l'échelle de bois qui me permettrait de récupérer les éléments en hauteur, ma main rencontre quelque chose de mou. Ne pensant pas de suite à relever légèrement ma baguette afin d'identifier ce que je touche, je tente de savoir ce que c'est grâce au toucher. **

- Je serais vous, je ne descendrais pas plus bas ! _Dit une voix grave avec froideur._

**Je sursaute en criant. Je me recule le plus loin possible, m'accole aux étagères ls plus opposées et reprends mon calme, une main posée sur mon cœur dans l'espoir de calmer sa course effrénée.**

- Qui, qui est là ?

- Je suis ton pire cauchemar ! _S'exclame la voix en prenant un air très Mushuien._

- C'est un gentil petit bisounours qui veut me faire plein de bisous partout ?

- Heu, oui. _Répond la voix, un peu moins certaine._

- ! VEUX SORTIR D'ICI, VOUS SORTIR D'ICI ! _Pleurnichais-je en tambourinant la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre._

- Vinners.

- AU SECOURS !

- Vinners !

- AU MEURTRE !

- VINNERS ! _Cria quelqu'un dans mes oreilles tout en m'agrippant par les épaules et en me retournant avant de me coller dos à la porte._

- HAAAAA ! CREVE SALOPERIE DE BISOUNOURS ! _Hurlais-je en administrant un coup de pied bien placé à mon vis-à-vis._

**Je sens le « bisounours » lâcher mes épaules et glisser sur le sol en poussant un petit cri lamentable. Libérée de l'emprise de « mon pire cauchemar », je me précipite à quatre pattes et cherche à tâtons ma baguette tombée au sol quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque cette chose m'a effrayée. Une fois celle-ci retrouvée, je relance un sort de lumière puis je m'approche de la forme au sol. **

- Roguy ? Roguy, c'est toi ?

**Il ne répond rien, continuant à couiner tout en se roulant au sol, les mains placées sur une partie assez sensible de son anatomie. **

- Ça fait mal, hein ? _Demandais-je en souriant sadiquement_. C'est de ta faute en même temps. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me faire peur comme ça ?

- Vous ne vous seriez pas introduite dans ma réserve, jamais je ne vous aurais fait peur !

- Tu serais dans ton pieu, tu ne m'aurais pas fait peur non plus ! Et tu pourrais encore avoir plein de petits Roguy qui courent partout ! Quoi que ça, c'est pas si grave.

**La douleur semble s'être évanouie car mon professeur se relève et époussète sa robe de sorcier. Ceci fait, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me toise comme s'il allait me sauter dessus pour me bouffer.**

- Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre intrusion nocturne dans ma réserve ?

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, tu peux pas connaitre la raison de mon intrusion nocturne dans ta réserve. _Répondais-je avec une intonation pompeuse._

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire ? _Dis-je avec évidence_. A ton avis ?

- J'exige que vous me fassiez part des raisons de votre présence en ces lieux !

- Rogue, il est deux heures du mat'. Arrête avec tes phrases compliqués ! _M'exclamais-je en me tenant la tête._

- Moi vouloir savoir pourquoi toi être ici. C'est suffisamment basique pour vous ?

- Moi pas vouloir te dire quoi moi être venue faire ici. Tu as finalement compris que je te le dirais pas ?

- Cessez cela, jeune fille !

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller chercher le dirlo qui, faute de pouvoir appeler mes vieux, demandera à mon cher époux de régler le problème ?

- On va directement régler le problème sans passer par la case vieux fou. Que faisiez-vous ici ?

- Mais tu es tenace !

- En effet. Gagnons du temps et répondez-moi !

- Nan !

- VINNERS ! J'exige que que vous me disiez ce que vous faite ici !

- Et moi j'exige que tu arrêtes de me saouler ! Je te dirais rien !

- Oh que si ! _Dit-il en s'approchant de dangereusement de moi et en me bloquant au mur en posant un bras de part et d'autre de ma tête._

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'fais là ? Lâche-moi !

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis à l'origine de tout.

**Je le regarde comme s'il était fou. Mais de quoi me parle-t-il ? Mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage car mon professeur m'explique.**

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment une moldue avait pu se retrouver projetée dans un château qu'elle n'était pas sensée voir ?

- C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici ?

- En effet, c'est moi. C'est moi également qui ai crée le bouquin sur ta pseudo-famille et qui ai fait en sorte que tu le trouves.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Un jour, alors que je me promenais dans les rues de Liège, j'ai croisé une jeune fille. CE fut un véritable coup de foudre.

- Charmante histoire. Le rapport avec moi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Cette jeune fille, c'était toi. JE T'AIM SHEYEN VINNERS !

**Après avoir hurlé sa déclaration, il tente de m'embrasser.**

- !

- ! _Hurle quelqu'un à côté de moi._

**Je me tourne vers cette personne et hurle de plus belle.**

**- **!  
- SHHHEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN, ARRETE DE HURLER !

- Laulau ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Et on est où là ?

- Au ciné, devant Harry Potter, tu te souviens ?

- Hein ? C'était un rêve alors ?

- Probablement.

- Oh, dommage.

**Nous nous réinstallons et reprenons le visionnage du film.**

The End

* * *

**Alors, n'avais-je pas raison en disant que vous alliez me détester ? ^^  
Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre final ?  
Vous vous attendiez à ça ? La révélation de Rogue, le rêve, etc ?  
On se revoit bientôt  
Bye à tous  
**


	49. Avis

**Vous y avez cru, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je vous rassure, cette fiction n'est pas terminée, elle prend juste une autre direction.**

**De toute façon, aucune histoire ne vaux la peine d'exister si elle n'a pas de suite lol**

**Tant que vous la suivez, Sheyen Vinners vous fera rire.**

**La suite ne sera pas sous ce titre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le reconnaitrez de suite ^^**

**A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de l'insupportable Sheyen Vinners.**


	50. Je suis un sorcier, sortez moi de là

**Hello everybody, how are you ?**

**Peut-être avez-vous remarqué, la suite est en ligne. **

**Le titre : Je suis un sorcier, sortez-moi de là**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Bye**


End file.
